Je t'aime moi non plus
by Laotong
Summary: "Désillusioné par notre société, je dégueule sur la facilité des sentiments". Quand les deux garçons les plus populaires de leur lycée tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre il est toujours difficile d'imposer son amour et d'assumer cette passion ...
1. Lumière de ma vie, Ombre sur mon coeur

Voilà une troisième histoire que j'ai débuté durant les vacances. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fictions mais j'ai du travailler pendant ces deux derniers mois et je n'ai donc eu que peu de temps pour écrire.

Je vous offre le premier chapitre qui n'est qu'une courte introduction à une histoire plus longue. Je vous laisse le choix pour une suite ou non, donc laissez une review pour me dire si vous souhaitez connaitre ce qui se passe après, si ce début vous inspire ou non.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'amour est comme une rose pourpre. Il a un aspect magnifique, envoutant, languissant. Tel un démon tentateur sous l'aspect le plus ravissant, cachant ses dents acérées sous un sourire angélique. On se laisse prendre, rouler par cet apparence trompeuse. Ses pétales couleurs sang vous hypnotisent jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez à la tentation d'y toucher. On se laisse aller, tenter, séduire … Puis bruler par ses épines vénéneuses qui vous rentrent dans la peau et vous marquent à vie.

Je ne voulais pas me laisser piquer par cette pointe acérée cachant le plus redoutable poison. Je ne connaissais pas l'amour, le véritable, celui qui vous prend tout entier et vous laisse pantelant ensuite. Je ne connaissais que les amourettes d'un soir sans aucune conséquences, ni importance. Je ne m'attachais pas, je prenais mais ne donnais pas. Combien de cœurs j'ai pu briser consciemment sans le moindre remord. Combien de filles m'ont supplié de ne pas les laisser pendant que le démon en moi ne faisait que ricaner …

On dit que le diable se cache toujours sous l'apparence la plus envoutante. J'était le diable en personne avec mes cheveux noirs, mes yeux verts et mon air de beau brun ténébreux. Mais sous cet aspect plus que délicieux et sensuel, mon âme était encore innocente, pure … J'étais insouciant et le rire était pour moi la plus douce des musiques. Mais les filles me révulsaient sans que je comprenne pourquoi et je prenais leur innocence qui alimentait la mienne, je prenais leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. J'étais insensible et de battre mon cœur semblait avoir oublié. L'amour n'était encore que pour moi une chimère inaccessible et hors de portée.

Lui, c'était une toute autre histoire … Une passion dévorante, un amour vénéneux qui m'a détruit nuit après nuit. J'ai changé à son contact et je me suis sentis renaitre pour ensuite pouvoir mieux mourir. Ses cheveux blonds, son angélique sourire, ses manières … Son être tout entier m'a charmé et envouté. Il avait l'apparence d'un ange mais l'âme d'un maudit, éternel damné des enfer. Je suis maintenant son prisonnier pour l'éternité. Mais lui est mon gardien sans pitié qui ne veux plus me libérer …

A son contact je suis devenu vivant, je me suis senti renaitre de la plus merveilleuse manière qui puisse exister. Je connaissais enfin l'amour, le véritable, je comprenais un peu mieux les personnages des films que j'avais l'habitude de regarder et les autres niaiseries. Je devenais une entité unique crée par l'amour. L'amour, ce mot que je ne connaissais pas mais qui une fois connu m'est rentré dans la peau et m'a laissé des stigmates bien trop profonds. Je les sens toujours …

Il fut ma source de bonheur le temps d'un soupir … Le temps d'un rire … Le temps d'un plaisir … Le temps d'un sourire …

Mais le bonheur n'est toujours qu'éphémère et je l'ai compris bien trop tôt dans ma vie. Parce que l'homosexualité n'est pas acceptée dans notre société malgré tout ce que l'on dit. Parce qu'aimer est parfois difficile malgré tout ce que l'on croit. Parce que la vie n'est qu'une pute tout simplement…

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée où lorsque l'on tombe amoureux du prince charmant celui-ci nous aime automatiquement en retour et où des millions de marmots naissent de cette union stérile et inutile. La vie n'est qu'une succession de douleur et de coups bas. Il faut sans cesse se relever et continuer. Les plus faibles mettent fin à leurs vies éphémères et les plus forts se laissent briser au fur et à mesure de leur misérable existence pour finir roulés, à bout de souffle, dégoutés à jamais. Mieux vaut crever le plus tôt possible, quand on n'a pas encore perdu toutes ses illusions.

Profiter quand on est encore jeune et que tout n'est pas encore impossible à nos yeux.

Moi je n'en peux plus de me battre, j'ai pris beaucoup plus de coups que la plupart des gens, j'ai souffert au-delà des mots et pourtant j'ai continuer sans savoir pourquoi … Parce que l'instinct de survie de l'homme peut parfois être plus fort que tout.

Désillusionné je crache à présent mon dégout de la société … Je vomis une bile de haine noire qui attendait cachée tout au fond de mon être …

L'homme que j'ai aimé fut à la fois ma rédemption et mon péché. Lumière de ma vie, brasier de mon cœur … Draco Malfoy … Même son nom suscite une profonde émotion dans mon être tout entier. Mes lèvres en tremblent, mon corps le réclame, mon cœur crie et pleure à la fois …

Je l'ai trop aimé, je l'ai mal aimé et c'est ce qui a conduit à notre perte à tout les deux. Mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais un mot de notre histoire, sauf la fin qui est l'objet de cette confession insolite.

Mais pour mieux me comprendre, laissez moi vous conter notre idylle …

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review pour dire si vous avez aimé ou non ! A bientôt peut être !


	2. Spleen et idéal

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !

* * *

Lycée de Poudlrd deux ans auparavant

- Je t'aime Harry …

Un silence suit ces paroles prononcées dans un murmure. Le vent hurle dans mes oreilles et le froid glacial m'enlace insidieusement.

Je ferme les yeux lentement et je compte mentalement jusqu''à trois. Quand je les rouvre je constate avec dépit que Lavande Brown se tient toujours devant moi, des larmes dans ses yeux marrons. Je la regarde sans aucune pitié, la trouvant vulgaire dans sa mini-jupe ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination et à son haut trop moulant qui laisse ressortir sa poitrine abondante. Certes, pendant quelques temps je me suis bien amusé avec elle, profitant de son cœur, en usant et en abusant mais la limite des deux semaines était passé, l'heure était venu de la quitter.

- Désolé Lavande, je commence maladroitement, mais ce n'est plus possible et tu le sais , on s'est bien amusé pendant quelques temps mais c'était juste du sexe et c'est tout…

Je grimace face à mes paroles maladroites, mais je n'y peux rien, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Ces paroles vides de sens me donne l'envie de vomir à chaque fois mais je dois quand même les sortir. Avec un peu de chance elle va partir sans rien demander de plus et je serai seul de nouveau. Cependant, elle reste devant moi, immobile dans une dignité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je dois dire quelque chose et vite.

- Mais on peut rester amis …

Ces mots habituels lors des ruptures. Ces cinq mots qui ne veulent plus rien dire … Comme bonjour, on les sort avec automatisme sans les penser sauf que là c'est pour ne pas blesser. J'ai beau être un être sans cœur, je n'aime pas voir souffrir les gens autour de moi. Ils sont sortis hors de ma bouche mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un étranger qui les a prononcés.

- Mais je t'aime …

Je soupire face à son acharnement. Je déteste que l'on me dise ces simples mots. Je ne crois plus en l'amour depuis longtemps. L'amour n'est qu'une chimère que les hommes ont inventé pour ne plus se sentir seul. Mais je déteste aussi faire du mal aux gens donc je la prend doucement par la main et lui caresse la joue.

- Lavande, ce n'est plus possible et tu le sais bien au fond de toi. On a essayé, cela n'a pas marché, on ne va donc pas s'acharner alors que notre histoire est vouée à l'échec. Je ne suis pas fais pour l'amour et je ne ferai que te rendre malheureuse encore et encore.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage sans que je ne sache comment les arrêter. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je soupire et me retourne vers Ron qui se trouve en retrait. Il n'aime pas quand je casse avec mes copines, me trouvant trop inconstant et cruel. Cependant il est toujours près de moi afin de me soutenir. Il me fait un signe de tête me demandant clairement de laisser tomber et de revenir près de lui.

Plus loin se trouve Parvati, la meilleure amie de mon ex à présent. Elle me regarde, la mine sombre. Dès le début, elle s'était opposée à notre union. En effet ma réputation n'était plus à refaire. Je passe pour le beau gosse du lycée, ténébreux qui brise les cœurs sans aucune pitié. Une sorte de Don Juan maléfique. Moi je me ris de cette réputation mais elle me colle à la peau.

Parvati s'avance enfin vers sa meilleure amie. Elle la prend par les épaules doucement avec cette douceur toute féminine dont les femmes sont capables et l'emmène loin de moi. Loin de ce salop qui vient de lui briser le cœur. Loin de cet être sans cœur.

Je reste planté là pendant quelques secondes et c'est la voix de mon meilleur ami qui me tire de cette douce torpeur dans laquelle je venais de m'enfoncer.

- Alors c'est fini ? La fameuse limite des deux semaines …

Le son de sa voix montre son extrême lassitude face à cette situation.

- Et oui, ça ne pouvait pas coller de toute façon. Elle est trop faible et sans personnalité puis je me trouve trop jeune pour m'engager. Mais elle avait un de ces corps vieux !

J'essaye de prendre un ton plus enjoué et le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de mon meilleur ami montre que j'ai réussi à le détendre un peu.

- C'est Lavande Brown aussi, la bombe du lycée. Quand les gens vont savoir que tu l'as laissé tomber ça va faire un de ces effets, poursuit-il entrant dans mon jeu.

- Oui, mais bon « Harry le connard sans cœur » ne pouvait faillir à sa réputation en s'engageant définitivement.

- C'est clair … Bon on y va ? Hermione va s'inquiéter.

- Oui, on y va. Mais surtout ne lui dis pas comment ça s'est passé. Je n'ai pas encore envi de subir son regard désapprobateur.

Je reprend mon sac qui était posé à terre et je suis mon meilleur ami. Nous étions dans un petit coin reculé du lycée où il n'y avait personne. Quand nous en sortons nous nous retrouvons dans cette jungle remplie d'adolescents sans pitié qui discutent, fument et rigolent. Plus loin j'aperçois Lavande entourée de son groupe d'amies en pleur. J'évite de trop regarder vers là et je fonce tête baissée vers Hermione, sagement assise près de la fontaine.

- Yo Mione, je dis gentiment à ma meilleure amie en l'embrassant avec douceur sur la joue.

Hermione est la seule fille au monde que je respecte et que j'aime vraiment. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, de la mort de mes parents à mon adoption par mon parrain Sirius. Elle est quasiment parfaite, femme idéale et idéalisée. Son seul défaut est peut être l'addiction aux études. Si seulement elle pouvait se calmer avec cela. Mais c'est une chose impossible et nous l'avons bien compris avec Ron.

Elle me regarde avec sévérité derrière son énorme dictionnaire.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi cette cruche de Lavande Brown avec qui tu étais censé sortir est en pleurs à l'autre bout de la cour ?

Je grimace légèrement et Ron me regarde, l'air navré. Hermione déteste mon attitude envers les autres filles, elle me trouve trop inconstant et volage. Elle ne comprend pas comment je peux avoir aussi peu d'attaches et me comporter d'une manière aussi vicieuse. Mais elle n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'insiste jamais.

- Je viens de rompre avec elle …

Le dépit dans ses yeux me donne une désagréable sensation à l'estomac mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Je sais très bien que mes deux meilleurs amis souhaiteraient que je me range et que je me trouve une fille bien. Mais comment leur expliquer le vide qui est dans mon être. Comment leur expliquer que de battre mon cœur a depuis bien trop longtemps cessé.

- D'accord … Vous venez les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours de physique.

Elle se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers la salle de classe située plus loin. Je tourne la tête vers Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je jette Lavande.

- Je le crois aussi mais comprend la aussi. Ca va être la quatrième en deux mois que tu lâche sans la moindre raison apparente. Tu commences à passer pour un Don Juan des temps modernes mais en pire … Puis je crois que cela lui rappelle trop sa rupture avec Victor …

Sa mâchoire se crispe en prononçant ces derniers mots. Je sais à quel point il a mal vécu cette relation entre notre meilleure amie et le joueur de football. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi mal en point et amer. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce temps là qu'il s'est installé entre mes deux amis cette froideur. Ce soupçon de tension qui nous empêche de reformer le trio insouciant de nos débuts.

Mais je les aime plus que tout. Ce sont les seuls personnes avec Sirius et Remus qui peuvent prétendre à une grande affection de ma part.

- Je me fous de ce que pense les autres. Je ne vais pas rester avec des cruches sans cervelles sous prétexte que cela va nuire à ma réputation, Je dis pour me défendre.

Je commence doucement mais surement à m'échauffer.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, soupire Ron. Allez, viens on va en cours.

Il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la salle où va se dérouler notre cours de physique.

L'heure s'écoule avec une lenteur qui m'assomme. Une douce torpeur m'envahit et je me sens doucement somnoler. Bercer par le bruit du stylo à plume d'Hermione et la respiration bruyante de Ron.

Je pars vers un autre monde. Où plus aucun soucis ne m'envahit, où je peux vivre tout simplement près de ceux que j'aime et où mes parents m'attendent, me tendant les bras chaleureusement.

- Potter !

Une voix stridente et désagréable me tire de mon sommeil. C'est le professeur Rogue qui ne semble pas apprécier ma petite minute d'évasion. Il se tient droit et raide derrière son bureau et me fixe avec ses petits yeux noirs, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous endormez pendant mes cours ?

La voix devient tranchante comme un couteau bien trop aiguisé. Rogue est le professeur le plus terrifiant du lycée de Poudlard. J'ai détesté l'avoir en seconde, la réciproque se vérifiant. Le courant est mal passé entre nous dès le début. Mais allant en première S je ne pouvais y échapper car c'est le meilleur prof de tout le lycée. Et même en terminale je me le tape encore.

- Désolé monsieur, je marmonne de mauvaise foi ne souhaitant pas faire de scandale.

- J'espère bien, et à l'avenir je vous prierais de ne plus recommencer.

- Bien monsieur …

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir son petit sourire satisfait.

Dans sa jeunesse, il fut le souffre douleur de mon parrain et il semble vouloir me le faire payer chaque minute de ses maudits cours. Que ce soit par des remarques désagréables ou bien par des colles distribuées avec bien trop de facilités.

L'heure passe bien trop lentement …

La sonnerie annonce pour moi l'heure de la délivrance. Je m'empresse d'attraper mon blouson pour enfin m'échapper de cette triste réalité et de pouvoir m'enfermer dans un monde fait d'illusion et de faux semblant. En effet, j'écris depuis toujours dans de petits cahiers. C'est à la fois mon lieu d'expiation et de rédemption, qui me permet de me canaliser et de m'empêcher de me jeter par la fenêtre chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Je traverse rapidement la cour m'enfermant dans ma petite bulle mais une voix désagréable me renvoie au monde réel.

- Tiens Tiens, Potter …

- Malfoy, je grince entre mes dents.

Mon cœur fait un bon lorsque j'aperçois mon ennemi d'enfance. Draco Malfoy, l'homme le plus haï mais le plus craint de tout Poudlard. Le plus beau garçon selon la gente féminine, le plus redouté selon les garçons. Le plus influent dans notre micro société adolescente mais sous sa gueule d'ange se cache l'âme d'un véritable démon.

Je le déteste depuis que j'ai appris à marcher quand dans le bac à sable nous nous lancions des grains de sable dans les yeux ou lorsque nous nous mordions sauvagement.

J'ai appris à le détester avec une passion exacerbée et c'est un présent un art dans lequel j'excelle. Lui aussi y est très doué et jamais nous ne ratons une occasion de nous insulter. C'est une addiction encore plus puissante que celle d'Hermione aux études.

Il est adossé contre le mur, me regardant tranquillement, ses amis derrières ricanant. Sa chemise hors de prix lui colle à la peau, son air arrogant m'irrite.

- Alors comme ça on s'endort en physique, ce n'est pas très sérieux tout cela …

Comment l'a-t-il appris cette enflure ? Je songe immédiatement à cela. Mais il a des contacts partout, c'est surement un e ses valets qui le lui a envoyé par texto.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre tache incapable de faire quoi que ce soit Potter.

Je le fusille des yeux. Nous nous renvoyons notre haine sans la moindre empathie. Je le hais, il me hait. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir entre nous.

- Et toi une pauvre merde incapable de vivre sans son père Malfoy. Je me demande qui est le plus minable de nous deux dans ce cas …

Nous nous jaugeons un instant du regard. Il est tard, je devrais déjà être chez moi. Sirius m'attend mais je me sens bloqué sur place, comme si j'étais enchainé dans cette cour minable.

- Je t'emmerde Potter …

- Tu n'as que ça à dire ? Parce que moi je suis occupé donc je me casse. Bye Malfoy …

- J'irais cracher sur ta tombe Potter …

- Et moi je rirais devant ton cadavre Malfoy…

Cette même rengaine au fur et à mesure des années qui n'a pas changé. Ces mêmes mots, ces mêmes insultes qui annoncent la fin de notre duel verbal …

Il part, rejoindre sa cour d'amis tandis que moi je retourne dans ma tour de solitude. J'ai beau avoir Ron et Hermione dans ma vie, il me manque l'étincelle qui pourrait l'animer. Et tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé, je serai toujours habité par ce spleen inquiétant.

Le dos de Malfoy semble me narguer. C'est le seul être qui arrive à me sortir de ma léthargie. Peut être parce que notre inimitié est la seule chose qui me donne encore assez d'énergie pour me battre …

* * *

Fin de ce premier chapitre. Là où l'histoire débute vraiment, où les choses se mettent en place doucement.

A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre où l'action se met vraiment en place !


	3. Désharmonie du soir

Me voilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les précédentes review ca m'a fait plaisir. N'hésitez toujours pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

- Je suis rentré !

Mes paroles claquent dans l'air, restant en suspens. Je reste immobile quelques minutes dans l'attente d'une réponse mais rien ne vient. Mon parrain n'est donc pas là.

L'espace d'un instant je me demande si il n'est pas en galante compagnie. En effet, Sirius Black est réputé pour être un coureur de jupon invétéré et il n'est pas rare qu'il soit absent de nombreuses soirées. Je m'y suis habitué et je ne m'en étonne plus.

Mon parrain est un célibataire endurci et jamais je ne l'ai vu rester plus d'une nuit avec la même fille. Comme moi il fuit l'engagement, comme moi il a perdu son cœur quelque part dans l'immensité de ce monde de brutes, comme moi il est brisé et ne connait plus le sens du mot amour.

Je pose mon sac dans le coin réservé à cet effet et je m'avance vers la cuisine. Un mot y est posé :

« Hey Harry ! Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir donc tu peux commander une pizza, je t'ai laissé de l'argent sur la table, à plus ! »

Sur un bout de la table traine en effet un billet de 20 euros. Sa couleur tranche avec le bois de cette table. Je le fourre machinalement dans ma poche et je me saisis de mon téléphone portable.

- Hey Ron ! Ce soir mon parrain n'est pas là, ça te dis de passer la soirée avec moi ?

- Bien sur vieux ! Pas de problèmes ! Je te rejoins comme d'hab' à 20heure ?

Il hausse la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha qui s'élève derrière lui. Rejeton d'une grande famille il y a toujours de l'animation chez lui. Entre les jumeaux George et Fred qui se font un malin plaisir à faire le plus de bêtises possibles et les autres enfants on ne se sent jamais seul la bas.

C'est pour cela que j'aime y aller. Pour sentir la chaleur humaine de cette famille m'entourer et me réchauffer. Mes parents sont morts durant ma jeunesse et même si je suis heureux avec Sirius, j'aime à me retrouver dans le sein d'une vraie famille. De redécouvrir la chaleur d'une mère, l'ambiance d'une vraie famille.

Une fois le combiné reposé je me dirige vers ma chambre. Elle est toute en teinte pourpre et blanc. Des tableaux d'art abstrait trainent sur les murs m'exposant la difformité que peux nous offrir ce monde, les plantes semblent dormir paresseusement, le jour commence doucement à décliner m'offrant une variété de teintes qui illuminent ma chambre.

J'allume directement mon ordinateur. Le moteur se met à ronronner et j'attend patiemment que la machine se mette en route. Direct je me connecte à facebook pour voir les nouveautés. Je vois que Parvati s'est trouvé un nouveau mec, Dean a cassé avec Padma Patil.

Il est étonnant de voir à quel point les gens aiment exposer leur vie privé sans la moindre pudeur. A croire qu'afficher sa vie misérable nous rend quelques instants un peu moins minable à nos yeux. C'est un peu comme les feux de l'amour mais version du quotidien. Un peu moins scénarisé mais tellement plus palpitant.

Comme si cela m'intéressait de savoir qu'un tel a passé une bonne soirée ou que machine n'aime plus son mec. Ou de voir les nombreuses photos insipides de personnes narcissiques qui se ressemblent les unes après les autres ou alors les gouts de chacun. « J'aime la vanille » ou alors j'aime les soirées, c'est minable … Je n'en ai rien à foutre et je me fous de leur gueule tout les jours en parcourant les actualités de la journée.

Je vais direct sur la page de Ron. Sur sa photo de profil on peut le voir affichant un large sourire avec dans les mains un paquet de bonbons. Il est très attirant, mélangeant à la fois ce coté brusque mais enfantin. Je vois un message d'Hermione qui date de dix minutes :

« J'espère que tu as commencé tes recherches pour l'exposé ! Je te le met sur ton mur parce que tu ne prendras pas la peine de me répondre en privé. T'as intérêt à prendre ton téléphone et de m'appeler »

Je rigole doucement. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont les seuls qui ne me paraissent ni pathétiques ni insipides. J'appuie sur le bouton j'aime ça et j'ajoute en commentaire :

« Le connaissant il a pas encore commencé ! On ne le refait pas n'est-ce pas Mione chérie ? »

Je vais sur la page de la Mione chérie en question mais il n'y a rien de nouveau ou d'intéressant. Elle est très belle sur sa photo de profil. C'était Ron qui l'avait prise cet été et elle est en train de regarder l'Horizon, les yeux dans le vague. C'est une de ses plus belles photos d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu que c'est Ron qui l'a prise …

Pour finir en beauté je vais sur ma page perso où une photo de moi, Ron et Hermione trône. Prise également cet été nous sommes bras dessus bras dessous, le regard rayonnant. Heureux d'être ensemble et profitant de ce beau pays qu'est l'Italie. Je regarde mon mur ou Seamus a mis :

« Yo mec ! J'ai appris la grande nouvelle aujourd'hui ! Alors le briseur de cœur a encore frappé ? Faut qu'on se fasse une soirée bientôt, tu dois être inconsolable … Ptdr. A plus mec. »

Un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage. Seamus fait partie de notre petite bande d'anciens avec Dean et Neville. Nous nous entendons tous très bien car on se connait depuis la primaire. On a tout vécu ensemble, les premières fois à tout, les coups de blues comme les fous rires. Souvent nous avons des soirées d'organisées qui passent pour être les soirées les plus branchées de notre petit lycée. Si je ne les aime pas comme mes meilleurs amis, j'ai une grande tendresse pour eux et je serai là pour eux quoi qu'il arrive.

Notre bande fait partie d'une des plus populaire de ce petit monde adolescent. Nous sommes les mecs cools, mignons et très abordables. Nous parlons avec tout le monde et tout le monde parle avec nous. Les gens se sentent importants quand ils nous parlent, sont heureux de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette de notre attention. Ils suivent la mode que nous imposons, pathétiques pantins incapables de penser et d'agir par eux-mêmes.

Malgré notre apparente accessibilité notre bande est fermée à toute intrusion extérieure. Il y a le noyau principal et les autres qui évoluent autour de nous. Mais avec Ron et Hermione c'est autre chose de plus puissant, nous sommes le centre de ce noyau. D'ailleurs Hermione en est la seule fille, ce dont beaucoup la jalouse. Mais elle n'en a que faire, préférant se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que sur les potins.

Je vais sur la page de Seamus. Ce dernier est un beau gosse irlandais qui fait des ravages. Sa photo de profil ne le met pas en valeur néanmoins, c'était pendant une de nos folles soirées. Son regard à moitié fermé montre qu'il a du ingurgiter un peu trop d'alcool. Je lui répond sur son mur :

« Hey ! Et ouai déjà fini mais c'est pas une grande surprise. OP Pour une soirée, quand tu veux mais t'organise, la dernière fois Sirius m'avait tué. Bye »

Je fixe pendant quelques secondes mon écran, le souffle suspendu et le regard hésitant. Je commence à taper maladroitement « Dra … ». Je suspend aussitôt mon geste. Je déteste aller sur la page de mon ennemi mais c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas le faire.

J'achève de taper son nom et la photo d'un blond à l'air si arrogant apparait devant mes yeux. Il porte des Ray Ban et tient un verre de champagne dans la main. A coté de lui se tient une poufiasse blonde, semblant avoir plus de poids en maquillage sur sa tête que de kilos. Voilà le genre de pute qu'il fréquente. Je serre malgré moi mes poings.

Draco Malfoy, le garçon le plus populaire de notre lycée. Sa petite bande entre en concurrence directe avec la mienne. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Crabe et Goyle. Mais si nous sommes accessibles et ouvert, eux sont froids et hautains. Ils se rient des autres et se sentent supérieurs par rapport à tout le monde.

Enfants de riches ils sont persuadés que le monde leur appartient. Dès qu'ils entrent dans une pièce le silence se fait. Si nous nous irradions de bonne humeur et de sympathie, eux diffusent une froide aura.

Mais étonnamment les gens aiment ca et en redemandent. Ils aiment l'idée de se faire brimer et dès que l'un d'entre eux leur adresse la parole ils entrent dans une phase d'hystérie :

« Ah ! Mon dieu, Draco Malfoy m'a parlé ! A moi ! »

Pathétique …

Les gens semblent avoir oublié la notion de l'orgueil et de l'amour de soi. Dans cette société régit par l'apparence on en oubli sa propre personnalité. On est effacé, colmaté, fondu dans une masse imposée qui ne nous correspond pas forcément.

Notre lycée en est l'exemple parfait. Je me ramène avec un pull troué, je peux être sur que dès le lendemain la moitié de Poudlard se ramènera avec un tee shirt troué.

C'est à cause de cela que je me renferme dans ma bulle d'amis, là je ne me perd pas et je garde mon identité propre.

Je pense que c'est la même chose pour Malfoy, il garde sa cour d'amis et lui au lieu d'être accueillant avec tout ces moutons se contente de les toiser avec mépris. Je me demande lequel de nous deux a la meilleure attitude.

Sa page est rempli de mots de filles insipides et vulgaires, de cœurs, de mots d'amour. L'envie de vomir me prend en voyant toutes ces horreurs. Elles n'ont donc aucunes fierté ?

Je vois aussi des photos d'une soirée qu'il a du faire ce weekend . Malgré moi je double clic sur les photos pour voir mon ennemi. Il ne sourit que sur peu de photos, semblant s'ennuyer, le regard vide. Les seuls moments où son regard est vivant sont quand il se trouve avec ses amis.

Ils sont beaux, tout vêtu de noir, l'air insolent …

Heureusement la sonnerie de la porte interrompt cet espionnage indécent. Il est mon ennemi et je n'ai pas à connaitre les détails de sa vie. Pendant un moment je maudis facebook pour me donner la possibilité d'entrer dans la vie intime de cet être que je hais de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur.

Je me précipite vers la porte pour accueillir Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Salut vieux frère. Pile à l'heure !

- Comme toujours, me répond mon meilleur ami rentrant dans la pièce.

On se connait depuis toujours et à chaque absence de Sirius il vient me tenir compagnie.

- Alors tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Je n'ai rien prévu … Il le devine aussitôt à mon air confus.

- T'inquiète, on peut se regarder tranquille un film en mangeant des pizzas et en buvant des bières.

Je lui lance un sourire rayonnant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à commander. C'est étonnant comme le fait de voir Ron peut me donner la pêche.

* * *

Des bières plus tard et aussi un peu de vodka je dois l'avouer, Ron et moi nous nous retrouvons totalement arrachés devant un film pourri à rire comme des demeurés.

- T'as vu la tronche de ce gars ! On dirait qu'il a avalé un poulpe ! Tente d'articuler mon meilleur ami.

Je suis aussitôt pris d'un fou rire face à la bêtise de Ron.

- Mate ! Mate la brune ! Continue t il totalement arraché, je me la ferai bien !

Il est totalement déchainé et j'adore cela.

- Tu te ferai surtout Hermione oui ! J'ose dire entre deux gorgées de ma bière.

- Carrément et dans toutes les positions !

La remarque totalement déplacée de mon ami me fait rire encore plus fort. Je commence à me tenir le ventre tellement j'ai mal. Je ne suis pas surpris par le fait que Ron désire notre meilleure amie, c'était trop cramé. Mais lui si pudique dans ses sentiments et qui me le dit cash comme ca c'est tordant. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas autant arraché …

- Tu parle de notre Mione là. Elle doit être coincée au lit n'empêche !

Il me regarde l'air outré avant de s'écrouler de rire.

- C'est sur qu'à coté de l'autre pute de Lavande ca doit te changer. Mais vu les bouquins qu'elle avale tout les jours, elle doit en connaitre des trucs.

- Du temps qu'elle n'avale pas que les bouquins …

- Ro, te vexe pas ! Tu la kiffe alors ?

Il bloque pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux bleus reflétant son entière réflexion.

- Oui je crois … Putain ! J'avais jamais compris … Mais pourquoi elle m'agace tant par moment, pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite quand je la vois et pourquoi je veux la voir chaque instant de ma vie …

- Et avec tout ca tu n'avais pas compris que tu étais amoureux d'elle ! T'es idiot mon vieux …

- Je t'emmerde …

Le silence nous enveloppe, entrecoupé par les sons d'explosion du film que nous sommes en train de regarder.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Pour Hermione ?

- Ouai …

- Je veux pas gâcher notre amitié …

J'hausse les yeux face à la bêtise de ces paroles si courantes.

- Tu ne vas pas non plus rien faire alors que tu es fou amoureux d'elle !

- Faut pas exagérer, se défend il en rougissant.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, si tu ne fais rien tu seras malheureux et tu te demandera toujours si cela aurait pu marcher.

L'alcool me rend plus sage j'ai l'impression. Mon meilleur ami semble méditer mes paroles.

- Ca se trouve je ne me rappellerais même pas de ce que je t'ai dis demain alors …

- C'est vrai que tu as l'alcool amnésique ! Je souris en repensant à toutes ses pertes de mémoire suite à nos folles soirées arrosées.

- Mais je peux te dire, il reprend une gorgée de vodka, que je vais essayer une approche en douceur !

- J'ai peur ! Je ricane.

- Et toi alors ? Personne ne fait battre ton cœur ?

- Si … Draco Malfoy !

Ron devient subitement rouge et recrache tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sans aucune grâce.

- Mais tu es malade ! Ne dis jamais ca vieux ! Même pour déconner.

- Mais si tu voyais ta tête !

Je me roule en boule pour cacher le nouveau fou rire qui revient en force. Ron déteste Malfoy à peu près autant que moi, ce dernier le traitant de miséreux face au peu de fortune de sa famille à chaque fois qu'il le peut.

- Si il fait battre mon cœur ce n'est qu'à cause de la haine que je ressens pour lui et rien d'autre. T'inquiètes !

- J'espère bien ! Puis c'est un mec en plus ! Me dis pas que t'es homo ?

- Non mais t'as rêvé ! Les queues c'est pas mon truc … Plutôt crevé d'ailleurs ! J'aime les filles et je compte bien m'en faire une d'ici sous peu ….

- Et qui est la malheureuse victime, soupire Ron habitué à mes frasques.

- Cho Chang …

Je dois être particulièrement bourré pour avoir dis tout ce que je viens de dire. Certes, Cho est magnifique mais elle ne m'attire pas tant que ça. Mais la vodka et les bières ont eu raison de nous. On dit des conneries et on ne se rend plus compte de ce que l'on fait.

Même quand on se met à courir en caleçon dans tout l'immeuble …

Même quand nous pissons sur le balcon de ma fenêtre …

Même quand nous envoyons un message cochon à Hermione …

Même quand j'appelle Malfoy pour lui laisser un message sur son répondeur …

* * *

Voila voila ! La suite au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. L'action se met doucement en place. Le prochain chapitre sera déterminant !

A bientôt


	4. Désolé pour hier soir

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**Désolé pour hier soir.**

Tut … Tut … Tut …

Un œil, puis un autre … Les deux se referment. Un œil, puis un autre … La lumière m'éblouit. Un œil puis un autre … les deux retournent bien vite à l'obscurité.

Un œil, puis un autre … Mes yeux semblent danser une valse involontaire, danse à laquelle mon cerveau n'ai pas été convié. Ils se jouent de ma volonté, se jouent de la musique assourdissante qui me rappelle à la dure réalité.

Avec ce qui me semble être toutes les peines du monde je sors de l'univers si chaleureux et protecteur du sommeil pour me précipiter dans notre monde terrestre si pragmatique. Et celui-ci me parait bien plus déplaisant en cette matinée froide et hostile d'automne.

Alors que dans mes rêves je suis libre, heureux, comme flottant dans une bulle surréaliste mais réconfortante, voilà que l'on me renvoie dans le brutal monde des vivants où ma gueule de bois devient mon unique objet et mon unique réalité.

La chaleur rassurante de ma couette se succède à la fraicheur de l'appartement. Un lancinant mal de tête me cloue dans mon lit, impuissant. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir encore rêver, m'échapper et oublier ce que je suis, ma triste condition dans cette société de brute.

Peut-être que si je ferme encore les yeux …

Quand on rêve, on est comme mort, on oublie ses semblables et l'on est enfin en paix. On se retrouve soi-même et on peut enfin être en symbiose avec nous même.

Quand je rêve, tout mes problèmes s'envolent, s'évaporent en un instant, on est dans un monde qui nous convient plus ou moins. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le rêve se termine et un autre recommence, plus beau.

Si ma vue est masquée par mes paupières, me protégeant de l'univers extérieur, mon ouïe n'est pas incluse dans cette bulle d'indépendance. Et mon sens auditif se retrouve fortement agressée par les ronflements de Ron. Et oui, ce dernier a un sommeil de plomb et n'a donc fort heureusement pas entendu mon réveil. Mais moi je l'ai malheureusement entendu et je suis à présent subir cette attaque auditive.

Mais il est l'heure de se bouger. Je décide donc avec un courage fort héroïque de me lever, rejetant les draps d'un mouvement sec. L'air glacial me freine un instant mais les aiguilles implacables de mon réveil me poussent à continuer.

Nous sommes le mardi 14 octobre, il est 9h08, je devrais être en cours depuis 8h10, et je met environ 15 minutes à pied pour aller à mon lycée. Je suis pas dans la merde …

- Ron ! Réveille toi !

J'avoue que je secoue sans la moindre délicatesse mon pauvre ami qui est lamentablement échoué sur mon canapé. Mais on est en retard et je ne veux pas me faire encore remarquer, décevoir Sirius, voir ses yeux se voiler de déception…

- Vieux ! Bouge toi !

Je met la main sur mon front tant mon mal de tête empire. Ron semble faire la même valse avec ses paupières que moi tout à l'heure. Lui aussi semble avoir un mal de crane l'anéantissant. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent, le regard vague, la bouche entre ouverte, un léger filet de bave s'écoulant.

- Quoi ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je dois avouer qu'il a beaucoup bu hier, peut être même plus que moi et son réveil en est d'autant plus difficile.

- Il est 9h et on devrait déjà être en cours là ! Donc tu t'habilles vite et on file au lycée.

A la mention de l'heure Ron sursaute brusquement. Il pousse des jurons que je ne préfère pas retranscrire et se met à s'habiller à une vitesse qui m'impressionne je dois l'avouer.

Je me met à mon tour à me vêtir. Je regarde avec dépit la table du salon où jonchent les cadavres des nombreuses bouteilles que nous avons absorbés hier. Je remarque la bouteille de vodka, les bières et l'eau de vie à la rose … Et merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on l'avait bu celle là, parrain va me tuer. Il va falloir que je range ca vite ce soir avant le retour de Sirius.

Une fois prêts, nous nous précipitons vers la porte d'entrée, ni rasés ni très frais, notre soirée de la veille se lisant probablement dans notre dégaine.

L'air frais de la rue nous réveille tout à fait. Le visage de Ron semble reprendre des couleurs, mais les cernes monstrueux causés par cette nuit de débauche contrastent. Je me dis quelques instants que je ne dois pas être dans un état plus acceptable.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée me parait interminable, aucun de nous deux ne peut se résoudre à parler, le monstre dans notre tête continuant son œuvre.

La façade de Poudlard nous apparait enfin. Je pris pour que le gardien Rusard ne soit pas là, sinon les ennuis ne font que commencer.

En effet, Rusard me déteste depuis mon entrée en sixième où il faut l'avouer j'ai commencé à enfreindre rapidement le règlement. Je me rappelle encore les cours séchés, les combats dans la cour …

- J'espère que la vieille chauve souris ne sera pas là sinon on est foutu ! Me rappelle Ron.

- Carrément …

Je n'ai même pas la force de prononcer une phrase en entier et bien construite. Qu'Est-ce qui nous a pris de nous bourrer la gueule un soir de semaine ! On est vraiment immature et inconscient parfois, comme le dirait Hermione.

- Oh oh ! On est fichus vieux, tu peux faire ton testament ! S'écrie Ron lorsqu'il aperçoit la sombre silhouette de notre gardien de lycée.

Ce dernier affiche un sourire sadique à notre arrivée. Il s'avance d'un pas lent et calculé. C'est un homme d'un certain âge, petit et vouté à l'air aigris. Ses longs cheveux gras peuvent concurrencer ceux de Rogue tout comme sa méchanceté.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley. Il me semble que les cours sont commencés depuis un moment déjà. J'espère que vous avez un mot d'excuse ou autre …

Sa voix est basse et désagréable. Il prend plaisir à humilier et punir ses élèves. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi un homme de ce genre travaillait dans un lycée. Il déteste les jeunes qui le lui rendent bien d'ailleurs.

- C'est-à-dire que … Commence Ron en balbutiant.

- Mais à voir l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez je devine la raison de votre retard.

Son mépris est évident et je dois serrer les points pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation évidente. Lui se contente de sourire, conscient de sa supériorité éphémère que lui confère le lycée.

- Vous pouvez aller en classe mais lors de la pause déjeuner vous devrez vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur, je laisserai un mot à son attention. Déguerpissez vite de mon chemin à présent !

Sur ces douces paroles, notre tortionnaire s'éloigne à pas lent. Nous nous précipitons avec Ron devant notre salle de classe qui se trouve dans un bâtiment moderne à une centaine de mètre. Alors que celui s'apprête à toquer, je le coupe :

- On a cours de quoi déjà ? Souffle-t-il en suspendant son geste près de la porte.

- Philosophie je crois bien …

- Et merde ! On loupe un cours et il faut que ce soit celui de Mac Go. Et en plus on a ce cours en commun avec les Terminales S2.

Au nom de cette terminale honnie je me fige. Et oui, après le bonheur en début d'année d'apprendre que je ne serais pas avec Malfoy dans la même classe, cet idiot faisant S également, j'ai eu le malheur d'apprendre que nous aurions cours de philosophie en commun ainsi que spé maths. Le monde est vraiment mal fait.

En parlant de Malfoy, quelque chose à propos de ce déchet de l'humanité me perturbe sans que je ne puisse savoir quoi. Mais la main de Ron frappant la porte me tire de mes réflexions.

- Entrez !

La voix de notre professeur de philo est sèche, concise. Je ne puis m'empêcher de frissonner. Si Rogue impose le respect par la terreur, Mac Gonnagal l'impose par son aura et son charisme. Son cours est un des rares où l'on pourrait entendre une fleur se faner.

Ron et moi nous excusons de notre retard (45 minutes environ) et nous nous dirigeons vers nos places respectives.

Je peux entendre les murmures à mon passage et j'en devine aisément la raison. Nos cernes et nos faces blêmes expliquent à elles seules la raison de ce retard. Je croise le regard désapprobateur de Hermione, celui riant de Seamus et Dean. Le regard de Malfoy est indéfinissable, il me sonde avec un dégout inhabituel. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent il détourne rapidement la tête comme électrisé. Moi je me contente de frissonner frénétiquement.

Je m'assois doucement à coté de Neville. C'est un garçon taciturne et rêveur. D'une grande gentillesse et qui mériterait un peu plus de reconnaissances. Mais sa nature timide l'empêche d'aller totalement vers les autres et il fait partie des « loosers » du lycée.

Je n'ai jamais voulu cataloguer les gens comme cela et c'est pour ça que je suis avec lui en cours et que je l'invite à chaque soirée que je fais. Il n'est pourtant pas repoussant, même mignon avec sa bouille toute ronde, alors pourquoi fait-il parti des rebuts de la société atroce qu'est le lycée.

- Salut Nev' ! Tu vas bien ? Je chuchote le plus bas possible alors que Mac Go écrit quelque chose au tableau.

- Bien et toi ? Murmure-t-il à son tour.

- Mal au crane …

- On le devine rien qu'à voir ta tête !

Je rigole doucement mais cela ne fait qu'accentuer le démon dans mon crane.

- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses ?

- Non, on parle de la caverne de Platon là …

- Passionnant …

Je dois avouer que la philosophie n'est pas ma matière préférée. Je préfère largement les maths et la physique. J'ai un raisonnement trop concret pour cette matière. Neville est tout le contraire, sensible comme il est, il a une approche de la philosophie et du monde qui m'interpelle. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il a choisi d'aller en S. Sa grand-mère apparemment … Il aurait été beaucoup mieux en littéraire mais bon chacun ses choix et sa vie.

Le cour s'écoule lentement et pourtant nous sommes arrivés en retard ! Mon regard dérive d'élèves en élèves.

Hermione évite soigneusement Ron ce matin. Celui-ci ne cesse de lui jeter des regards désespérés mais elle se contente de l'ignorer alors que d'habitude elle aurait passé son temps collé à lui pour sois disant « lui expliquer le cours ».

Comme pour Malfoy j'ai une intuition mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi exactement. C'est frustrant quand on pense à quelque chose mais qu'on arrive pas à le définir !

Mac Gonnagal s'interrompt soudain dans son cours pour regarder sa montre. Je regarde discrètement la mienne. Il est moins 10 et nous sommes mardi, nous allons donc avoir le droit au mini débat de la semaine. Je soupire, cette parenthèse étant toujours inutile à mon sens.

- Nous allons profiter de ces dix dernières minutes pour entamer un mini débat autour d'un thème qui marque l'actualité, la guerre en Roumanie. Quelqu'un veut-il commencer ? Je voudrais votre opinion sur ce sujet.

Je soupire à nouveau. Génial ! Cette guerre est décidemment au centre de tout les débats en ce moment. Le président de la Bulgarie, Lord Voldemort comme il aime se faire appeler, a décidé d'attaquer la Roumanie qui avait sois disant organisée des attentats à la bombe dans son pays.

Mais nous savons tous que ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Il l'a conquise en même pas un mois et depuis plusieurs semaines la Roumanie est occupée. Sauf que personne ne fait rien, notre président Fudge laisse faire, comme si il ne se sentait pas concerné. Après tout ce ne sont que les pays de l'Est… Cet égocentrisme me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche.

Cependant, il parait que Voldemort fait régner un climat de terreur sur le pays occupé, il chasse tout ceux qu'il juge de « sang souillé » c'est-à-dire les gens de couleur, ou de religion opposée à la sienne.

Certes, cela se passe en dehors de notre pays, mais ne sommes nous tous pas des êtres humains ? Ne faut il pas aider nos frères qui se font torturer chaque jours ? Et les droits de l'homme ? On en fait quoi ? On s'assoit dessus ?

L'armée de Voldemort est l'une des plus puissantes d'Europe, il fait même trembler les Etats Unis suite à de nouvelles technologies trouvées. Voilà pourquoi personne ne fait aucun effort pour aider la Roumanie.

Néanmoins, la soif de pouvoir de Voldemort se fait tout les jours plus forte et qui sait si un jour il ne décider pas d'envahir notre pays … Il a déjà de nombreux partisans qui souhaitent « nettoyer » le territoire de ceux qu'ils jugent « impurs ». Papa Malfoy en fait partie. Une raison de plus de détester son fils.

Il fait de plus en plus penser à Grindelwald, un ancien tyran qui avait réduit en esclavage de nombreux pays il y a une dizaine d'années. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention d'une compagnie secrète, l'ordre du phénix que ce dingue avait été neutralisé. On ignore d'ailleurs ceux qui firent partie de cette mystérieuse compagnie. Certains disent que ce n'est qu'une légende, d'autres qu'elle a vraiment existé …De nombreux chercheurs se penchent sur la question.

Comme d'habitude les gens ont la même opinion sur la situation en Roumanie. C'est « mal », « cruel » ce que ce fou fait. Tout le monde parle, personne n'agit. Voilà pourquoi je juge ce débat aride et stérile. De toute façon cela se passe loin de chez nous mais ce n'est que lorsque il commencera à s'attaquer à d'autres pays que nous réagiront.

Tout le pays se retrouve en alerte et surveille ses faits et gestes. Cela me passe par-dessus la tête je dois l'avouer. La guerre n'est pas là et n'aura peut être jamais lieu donc pourquoi s'en soucier !

Alors que tout le monde prend plus ou moins part au débat je remarque que Malfoy est le seul à ne pas y participer. Je suis sur que c'est parce qu'il approuve les actes de ce barbare ! Décidemment, il est la personne qui me donne le plus envie de vomir sur cette planète …

La sonnerie marque enfin la fin de ce cours plus que long, mettant ainsi un terme à ce débat et je me précipite vers la sortie. Je passe devant le professeur Mac Gonagall qui me jette un regard sévère. Je presse le pas.

Prochain cours maths et après rendez vous chez le directeur.

* * *

La matinée s'est bien vite écoulée pendant le cours suivant mais maintenant nous sommes à l'heure du déjeuner, je dois aller dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Je rejoins Ron qui discute avec Dean et Seamus près du réfectoire.

- Allez viens ! On doit aller chez le directeur là. Pas le temps de parler.

- J'arrive. A plus les mecs ! Et ok pour samedi soir.

Il serre la main de nos amis et nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur qui se trouve au dernier étage de cette construction moderne qui ressemble plus ou moins à un château.

- Tu parlais de quoi avec Dean et Seamus ? J'interroge l'air de rien.

- Oh d'une soirée samedi soir au titan. Apparemment c'est soirée black out !

- Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Le Titan c'est pas la boite où l'on va d'habitude. Tu sais très bien qui passe son temps là-bas !

- Je sais, me répond Ron en grimaçant, il y aura surement Malfoy et sa clique mais le Secret est fermé en ce moment, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une sortie tous ensemble en boite. Au pire on les évite toute la soirée, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça.

- Moui ….

Je me renferme. Le titan est la boite la plus huppée de notre ville. C'est le point de rendez-vous de tous les riches du coin. Autant dire que nous y allons un minimum et que Malfoy la fréquente un maximum. Cet enfoiré est le fils de l'homme le plus riche de la ville, alors forcément il peut se le permettre.

- Tu viens avec nous je te préviens ! Hors de question que j'affronte cela sans toi.

- T'inquiète je serais là. Et Hermione ? C'est pas trop son truc les boites…

Soudain les joues de Ron s'enflamment.

- Je ne sais pas …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis ce matin elle semble en colère et m'évite…

- Elle a peut-être ses règles, dis-je d'un ton badin afin de le dérider.

- Non c'est pas ça et je crois que ça a un rapport avec hier soir. Mais c'est le trou noir, je me rappelle de rien !

- Moi non plus c'est atroce. On a vraiment abusé.

- Et là on va payer, termine mon meilleur ami.

En effet, nous sommes à présent devant le bureau du directeur. Je toque l'air sur de moi. Je connais bien Albus Dumbledore, c'était le directeur de Sirius et de mon père, il a toujours gardé contact avec eux après le lycée. Il est même venu à l'enterrement de mes parents ….

Il est toujours d'un grand laxisme avec moi, cherchant à me comprendre, à analyser les réactions d'un pauvre petit orphelin. On me traite toujours de chouchou du directeur mais je n'en ait rien à foutre et j'assume totalement.

- Entrez.

Nous ouvrons la porte. Dumbledore est assit derrière son bureau et nous observe derrière ses lunettes en forme de lune. Il a un petit sourire indulgent lorsque nous entrons.

- Alors Harry, pourquoi je te vois encore une fois dans mon bureau avec Ronald Weasley ? Je pensais que la dernière fois lors de ta bagarre avec monsieur Malfoy tu avais compris qu'il fallait respecter le règlement.

- Oui, je sais …

Je connais ce sermon et j'en ai à présent bien l'habitude. Après chaque bagarre, chaque retard, je suis envoyé dans son bureau. Autant dire que ce n'est devenu qu'une simple formalité.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner et on est donc arrivés en retard. Tout simplement.

- C'est quand même le quatrième depuis la rentrée. Tu es sur que tout va bien Harry ?

Je soupire et je sens que Ron se sent de trop derrière moi. Le directeur a une tendance trop récurrente à vouloir analyser le moindre de mes états d'esprit.

- Oui, tout va bien, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Comme tes bagarres avec Monsieur Malfoy ?

Le regard du directeur se fait plus perçant, cherchant à analyser le moindre et mes regards et de mes mouvements.

- Oui, cela ne se reproduira plus, monsieur.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller mais ce retard sera noté dans votre bulletin.

Ron et moi nous nous levons d'un même mouvement et on se précipite vers la sortie.

J'aime beaucoup Albus mais il ne peut rien faire. Comment un vieillard comme luile pourrait. Je me demande comment cela se fait qu'il soit toujours directeur vu son âge avancé. Il devrait être à la retraite depuis longtemps !

- On s'en sort plutôt bien non ? Me demande Ron d'une petite voix.

- Oui, comme d'habitude j'ai envie de te dire, il me passe tout. J'ai l'impression que son affection pour mon père et mon parrain le rend plus indulgent avec moi et je ne le mérite pas forcément.

- Tu devrais en profiter vieux ! Dit Ron avec un énorme sourire en me mettant une grande claque dans le dos.

- Oui, c'est sur. Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

- Ok A tout alors. On se retrouve ce soir de tout pour l'entrainement de Rugby ?

- Oui comme d'hab à quatre heure devant le terrain.

Je joue au rugby dans l'équipe du lycée depuis la seconde avec Ron. Nous avons atteint un bon niveau ce qui fait que nous jouons de nombreux matchs inter-lycée que nous gagnons le plus souvent. Notre équipe gryffondors a désormais atteint une certaine renommée nationale.

Mon statut de sportif a bien entendu contribué à accroitre ma popularité et celle de Ron. Comme si on en avait besoin …

Si le rugby a un statut important dans la vie du lycée, l'équipe de natation a elle aussi une grande popularité. Et bien entendu, qui en fait partie ? Draco Malfoy et son fidèle Zabini.

Ces deux sports sont les plus appréciés et regardés. Ils déchainent les passions. Comment de simples exercices physiques peuvent atteindre une telle importance dans le cœur des gens ? C'est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Je m'éloigne de mon meilleur ami et je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je fulmine intérieurement suite au précédent entretien. J'aime beaucoup Dumbledore mais j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse je ne serai jamais puni. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit comme cela. Il n'est pas comme ça avec Ron et pourtant il connait également ses parents.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, ce qui fait qu'il sera toujours bien trop gentil à mon égard même si je ne le mérite pas.

Alors que je continuais mon chemin dans un couloir désert, plongé dans mes pensées je me sens brusquement propulsé contre un mur par une poigne de fer.

- Malfoy, je siffle entre mes dents.

Ce dernier me tient à la gorge et collé contre le mur. Il ne sourit pas et me regarde de ses yeux gris glacial.

- Potter ….

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?.

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi un enfoiré tel que toi m'appelle à trois heures du matin pour me laisser un message plus que douteux ! Commence-t-il à s'échauffer.

Son visage se crispe au fur et à mesure de sa tirade tandis que le mien s'aggrandit sous l'effet de la surprise.

- De quoi tu parles espèce de connard ? Je marmonne avec fureur.

- De ton message de merde ! Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Il commence à s'énerver sérieusement.

- Hier j'étais complètement bourré et je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir appelé et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fais ca connaissant le dégout que tu m'inspire.

- Vraiment ?

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas forcément des plus à l'aise face à son regard.

- Donc tu ne te rappelle pas m'avoir dit …

Il s'arrête l'air totalement dégouté.

- Dis quoi ? Je commence à croire que tu viens d'inventer quelque chose pour avoir le plaisir de me plaquer contre un mur sombre dans un couloir désert.

Je disais bien évidemment cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais aussitôt Malfoy se détacha de moi comme si je l'avais brulé.

- Tu dis des conneries Potter. Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu me rappelle pour me laisser un message de ce genre, bourré ou non, je te pète ta petite gueule d'enfoiré.

- J'aimerais bien voir ca ! Je raille avec suffisance. Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre tout seul, tu as besoin de tes petits toutous…

- Ne me provoque pas Potter, dit il avec fureur.

Nous sommes là, face à face, la tension dans l'air est palpable. Seule la sonnerie met fin à notre duel visuel.

- A jamais Potter, dit il en s'éloignant avec grâce et classe.

Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi et mon cœur se serre involontairement.

- Malfoy ! Je crie.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il se retournerait mais il le fait, me fixant de ses yeux interrogateurs.

- Je te disais quoi dans ce message ?

- Je préfère l'oublier …

Son regard s'assombrit à ses paroles et il me laisse définitivement seul alors que de nombreux élèves commencent à se diriger vers leurs classes. Moi, pendant ce temps là, je reste figé le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Pourquoi Malfoy me fait toujours cet effet là ?

Et quel est le message que j'ai bien pu lui laisser pour qu'il réagisse ainsi …

* * *

Voilà ! Dans ce chapitre l'action se met en place. La relation entre nos deux héros va évoluer, nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi Hermione semble si distante avec Ron.

Et la guerre qui n'est qu'anecdotique dans ce chapitre va prendre une place plus concrète.

A bientôt !


	5. Un rêve étrange et monotone

Me revoilà après une longue absence ! Mais c'est long d'écrire. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je dois avouer que cela me boost énormément.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

L'invitation au rêve : 

La pluie tombe de façon monotone. Elle s'étale avec douceur sur ma peau, dégoulinant le long de mon corps. Moi je continue mon chemin, ignorant cette bruine légère, la musique battant dans mes oreilles. Je rumine de bien sombres pensées, ma vie est en train de prendre un nouveau tournant et je dois avouer que cela ne me plait pas vraiment.

Voilà deux semaines que Ron et moi avons eu notre « soirée beuverie ». Voilà deux semaines qu'Hermione évite Ron comme la peste ou le choléra. Voilà deux semaines que Malfoy m'ignore comme si je n'existais plus ou que j'étais une sous merde indigne de la moindre intention, attention. Et surtout, voilà deux semaines que Sirius n'est pas revenu …

J'ai beau l'avoir appelé un million de fois, il refuse de me dire où il est et ce qu'il fait. Je ne vois pas en quoi son travail de cadre dans une entreprise de yaourt peut le retenir aussi longtemps et aussi loin de chez lui. Je n'aime pas ça et je me demande vraiment où mon parrain est. Il a beau me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, je trouve cela vraiment suspect.

Voilà que je me retrouve devant mon chez moi. Je compose machinalement le code d'entrée et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de notre immeuble de haut standing. En effet, Sirius est le dernier enfant d'une illustre famille ancienne et riche. Il a donc hérité d'une fortune confortable et surtout d' un appartement vraiment classe, immense, idéal pour des soirées. Mais ce n'est pas toutes ces richesses qui font monter la tête à mon parrain. Il m'a élevé comme n'importe quel autre enfant et nous vivons comme des sauvages je dois l'avouer. C'est donc pour cela que je ne suis pas « pourri gâté ». Pas comme certains …

Il nous faudrait vraiment une présence féminine dans cet appartement parce que deux hommes vivants ensemble, cela ne donne pas un appartement d'une propreté exemplaire. Je dois avouer que cela ressemble de plus en plus à une garçonnière qu'autre chose. Mais c'est chez nous et je m'y sens vraiment bien.

Je salue rapidement Dobby le maitre d'hôtel en passant. Il garde notre immeuble depuis maintenant des décennies. C'est un homme ridé et sec, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas encore à la retraite ce vieux débris !

En effet, je ne peux pas le supporter et ce, depuis tout petit. Toujours le même regard froid et autoritaire, toujours un mot désagréable comme :

« Tiens Potter on est tombé du lit ce matin »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un petit gamin prétentieux et mal élevé, si mon ancienne maitresse était là … »

Et oui, ce pauvre vieux ne jure que par la mère de Sirius décédée il y maintenant plusieurs années. Elle était de la vieille génération, autant dire que elle vivait à l'opposé de moi et Sirius.

Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le numéro 18. En plus d'avoir un appartement super cool, notre lieu de vie se trouve également au dernier étage !

J'aime plus que tout fumer une cigarette les soirs d'été, posté à mon balcon en regardant les passants. En m'imaginant la vie de chacun, leurs tracas, leurs peines … Nous sommes des milliards d'êtres humains mais nous avons en somme tous les mêmes problèmes. La mort, l'argent, la chance, l'amour …

Mon cœur devient tout à coup très lourd, comme si une main cruelle me le serrait avec ses doigts crochus. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rend compte à quel point il me manque quelque chose dans ma vie. Il me manque une présence, quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, pour m'écouter, m'accepter, m'aimer …

Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, les filles ne sortent avec moi que pour ma réputation de tombeur et d'étalon. Uniquement pour mon apparence avantageuse, celle de beau brun ténébreux et impénétrable. Seulement, jamais elles ne s'intéressent à moi en profondeur, jamais elles ne cherchent à en savoir plus sur moi, à partager leurs rêves, leurs envies, leurs peurs et leurs espoirs.

Le froid qui commence à m'envahir s'installe peu à peu en moi. Plus je songe à ma solitude, plus le désespoir m'accable.

Heureusement la sonnerie qui m'annonce que je suis arrivé à mon étage m'empêche de m'appesantir plus sur ces biens sombres pensées.

Lorsque je tourne la clé et que je rentre dans mon appartement, j'entend des voix qui s'élèvent du salon.

- Sirius !

Je crie son nom avec espoir, restant immobile dans l'entrée, tremblant d'anticipation et de hâte. Le bruit d'une chaise raclant sur le sol me parvient et je vois soudain la tête de mon parrain apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sirius !

Je crie cela une nouvelle fois en m'élançant vers celui que je considère comme mon propre père. Je me fiche d'avoir l'air d'un gamin, je me fiche de ne pas avoir l'air cool à ce moment là. Tout ce qui compte c'est Sirius et sa présence à mes cotés. Avec lui, je me sens redevenir petit garçon.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je lui souffle après une longue étreinte.

Mon parrain me regarde avec un grand sourire. Il n'a pas changé depuis trois semaines. Toujours les mêmes cheveux mi-long, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même regard charmeur. Il n'est parti que trois semaines mais il ne m'avait jamais laissé seul aussi longtemps. Voilà une des raisons de mon accueil si chaleureux.

- Toi aussi, Ry. Me dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Je vois que les retrouvailles se sont bien passées, dit alors une autre voix.

C'est Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de Sirius, qui se trouve derrière lui.

- Salut Remus !

Je lui lance cette phrase avec beaucoup de bonheur. D'un seul coup tout mes problèmes sont comme envolés. Volatilisés. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une bulle où plus rien ne compte à part ma famille.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où se trouve déjà deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'une boite de petits gâteaux. Je me prépare un bon chocolat chaud pendant que les deux hommes discutent du voyage de Sirius. Néanmoins leurs voix se font basses et je ne comprend pas tout exactement.

- Et le serpent a décidé de partir de son nid ? Demande Remus avec inquiétude.

- Il semblerait oui, jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi agressif. Ils massacrent tous les animaux aux alentours, on ne contrôle plus sa folie.

- Tu sais si il a décidé d'attaquer la maison ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais cela ne m'étonnerais pas. La couleuvre noire m'a dit que cela se ferait forcément un jour ou l'autre mais il ne sait pas encore quand … répond Sirius d'un air grave qui m'interpelle.

- Le phénix va devoir renaitre de ses cendres ? Demande Remus, le visage fermé à toute émotion.

- Cela devient nécessaire … Le phénix doit renaitre lorsqu'il y a menace …

- De quoi vous parlez ? J'interrompt soudain Remus et Sirius qui sursaute comme surpris en pleine faute. Vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure de serpents et de phénix et je dois avouer que je ne comprend rien. Il y a des serpents où tu es allé Sirius ?

Mon parrain qui avait blanchi au début de ma phrase semble reprendre des couleurs par la suite et me répond d'un ton qu'il veut dégagé :

- Pas des serpents mais un particulièrement dangereux …

- Et cela a quoi à voir avec les yaourts ?

Je suis de plus en plus perplexe face à leur mystérieuse discussion et inconsciemment cela m'énerve de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlent. Surtout qu'en prononçant le mot « yaourt » je me sens bien idiot.

- Rien Harry, juste un serpent qui s'est introduit dans notre société. Rien de plus …

Je le regarde avec suspicion. Je connais bien Sirius et je sais quand il me cache quelque chose. Là, il me parait plus que suspect …

- Et pourquoi tu es resté deux semaines de plus loin de la maison ? Et tu étais où d'ailleurs ?

- Harry … Soupire Sirius, j'étais dans un pays étranger afin d'exporter notre marque de yaourt. Cela pris deux semaines de plus à cause d'un problème de transaction et de négociations …

Je reste dubitatif malgré ses explications et je le fixe, cherchant à souder son âme. Il commence à gigoter mal à l'aise. Je connais mon parrain, il ne pourra pas me résister longtemps.

Le bip du micro-onde interrompt notre duel visuel. Je prend alors ma tasse fumante et je m'assois à coté de mes deux « parents ». Cependant, Sirius en a profité pour changer de discussion, le vil lâche ! Tout les deux sont à présent rentrés en débat sur l'utilisation ou non des serviettes lors du thé. Puis ensuite cela dérive naturellement sur leur travail. Remus bosse depuis des années comme professeur de philosophie et rien de plus ne peut autant m'ennuyer car je hais cette matière. Je croyais que Sirius aussi d'ailleurs.

Je m'éclipse donc doucement vers ma chambre, ne pouvant supporter une minute de plus d'entendre parler de Platon et du mythe de la caverne.

J'allume mon ordinateur, plus par automatisme que par réel désir de me connecter. Mon fond d'écran apparait rapidement. Il me représente Hermione, Ron et moi-même, devant le lycée à la fin de notre année de seconde. Nous avons le regard fier et rayonnant. Je souris à la vision de mes deux amis.

Ma main se pose sur la souris et je vais directement cliquer sur l'icône facebook. C'est dingue de voir comment en quelques mois on peut autant devenir accro à un réseau social. Et dire que nous pensions que msn était le must du must. Facebook est la nouvelle drogue des adolescents, la nouvelle folie.

Espionner son prochain ou ses amis, discuter, regarder des photos plus ou moins intimes. Tout notre instinct de voyeur peut enfin librement s'exprimer.

Je déteste ce site, je déteste me sentir dépendent à cet espionnage indécent. Et je me hais encore plus lorsque je vais sur la page de Malfoy. Parce que nous ne sommes mêmes pas amis, mais il ne l'a pas bloqué. Parce que je suis drogué à lui involontairement. Parce qu'il faut que je puisse avoir de ses nouvelles tous les jours sous peine de devenir intenable.

Il est mon meilleur ennemi, ce n'est donc que mon devoir …

C'est la haine intense que je lui voue qui me pousse à cet espionnage …

Ce n'est qu'un sale type !

Sa page n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il juste un nouveau statut :

« Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige »

Baudelaire, harmonie du soir … Je soupire de langueur. C'est mon poème préféré. Si beau et si triste, tellement noir et si peu d'espoir.

Un commentaire de Zabini sur cette phrase attire mon attention.

« Ca passera vieux. Avec le temps tout passe, les attirances comme les amours passent et trépassent, les amitiés restent »

Je vois que Malfoy et Parkinson aiment cette phrase insipide et pourtant tellement vraie.

On ne peut compter que sur ses amis dans la vie. L'amour ce n'est qu'une chimère inaccessible que l'on nous fit miroiter afin de ne pas avoir envie tout de suite d'en finir.

La jalousie me saisit face à l'attirance ou l'amour de Malfoy pour un être humain. Il a pour moi une figure d'être inaccessible, ayant fermé son cœur au commun des mortels. Tel un ange supérieur à nous tous, nous toisant de son mépris et de son indifférence.

J'avais toujours eu une sorte de vanité à l'idée de lui faire ressentir quelque chose, même si il s'agit d'un sentiment négatif. Au moins, il ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux vides d'émotion comme il regarde tout ceux qui ne sont pas ses amis.

Il a la réputation de ne pas aimer, de coucher, profiter du corps des jeunes filles puis de les laisser tomber dans la secondes d'après. Je ricane méchamment. Elles ont eu ce qu'elles méritaient. Il ne faut jamais pactiser avec le diable aussi beau soit-il …

Et Malfoy est le diable, corrompu par son argent et par son milieu social. De plus, son père est soupçonné de plus en plus fortement de collaborer avec Lord Voldemort et d'être une de ses plus fidèles partisans. Je frissonne de dégout face à tant de corruption …

Je décide de vite partir de cette page dangereuse pour aller sur celle d'Hermione. Mu par un soudain accès de vitalité je lui envoie un message où je lui propose de prendre un café ensemble demain près du parc. Je lui explique que je ne comprend plus son attitude et que nous devons en parler.

Après plus d'une heure à geeker comme un malade, je me décide à faire un peu de sport. Séance d'abdos, puis de pompes et me voilà prêt à aller à la douche.

Je mange rapidement avec Sirius qui ne cesse de bailler. Remus est parti depuis longtemps.

Alors que je m'apprête à aller me coucher, mon téléphone vibre. C'est Hermione qui accepte de me retrouver le lendemain à 14heure au café. J'appréhende ce moment et j'ai en même temps hâte de savoir enfin ce qu'elle reproche à notre meilleur ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis à 14heure pile devant notre café préféré, « les trois balais » tenu par madame Rosmerta, une charmante jeune femme qui fait les meilleurs cafés au monde.

Nous entrons dans une petite salle remplie de fauteuils confortables et de petites tables. Nous nous mettons dans un coin à l'écart afin d'être tranquilles et qu'on ne nous dérange pas. En effet, beaucoup de gens de notre lycée en ont fait leur QG tout comme nous.

J'observe Hermione qui a la mine très fatiguée. Inquiet je lui demande comment elle va.

- Très bien Harry ! Me sourit-elle. C'est juste que c'est l'année du bac et que je commence un peu à stresser …

Un élan de tendresse m'envahit. C'est bien Hermione ça, de s'inquiéter pour le bac alors qu'il n'est que dans plusieurs mois …

- Tu sais Mione, je commence doucement, le bac n'est que dans plusieurs mois. Donc ne te rend pas tout de suite malade pour cela.

- Je sais bien Harry, mais en ce moment ce n'est pas la joie chez moi non plus … Mes parents se disputent sans cesse pour des broutilles. J'ai peur qu'ils ne veuillent se séparer …

Soudain de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je suis stupéfait et triste. Je me met à coté d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Les amis sont fais pour ça tu sais …

- Je sais bien, renifle-t-elle, mais je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec cela puis ce n'est pas si grave. Ce sont juste des disputes comme dans n'importe quel autre couple mais je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est pour ça.

- C'est normal Mione, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer …

Ma meilleure amie ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, comme bercée par l'étreinte de mes bras autour d'elle.

- Puis, commence-t-elle doucement.

- Oui ? Je l'encourage.

- Il y a à peu près deux semaines, Ron m'a envoyé un message qui m'a beaucoup déçu …

Je me tend soudainement. Et si cela avait à voir avec le fameux trou de mémoire de la fameuse soirée entre Ron et moi … Le coup de téléphone à Malfoy, le message à Hermione …

- Il disait quoi ce message ? Je demande prudemment.

Elle se dégage alors de mes bras et commence à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son portable.

- Regarde par toi-même.

Elle me tend son portable sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je vois alors le fameux message de Ron.

« Hermione, j'ai envi de te sauter, te retourner comme une crêpe, te faire crier encore et encore et encore. Je vais te faire supplier ma petite salope à moi, te mettre à quatre pattes, à ma merci … »

Je suis affreusement gêné face à la vulgarité des mots de Ron mais moi je sais très bien qu'il était bourré et ne savait pas totalement ce qu'il disait.

- Hermione …

- Oui ? Tu as vu ? Comment il a osé me parler comme ça ? Il n'a aucun respect pour moi ? Et il ne veut donc que du sexe avec moi ? Voilà les questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête et pourquoi je ne veux plus lui parler …

- Mione, je dois t'avouer que j'étais avec lui quand il t'a envoyé ce message.

Je vois le visage d'Hermione aussitôt virer au rouge, c'est pour cela que je me dépêche d'ajouter.

- Mais on était complètement bourrés ! Complètement beurrés, morts, dead, out ! Et d'ailleurs on ne se rappelle-même plus ce qu'on avait fait. Si Ron t'as envoyé ce message il ne se souvient de rien.

Hermione semble peu à peu reprendre contenance et je vois bien qu'elle est soulagée par mes paroles.

- Tu as vraiment cru que Ron t'enverrais ce message consciemment ? Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi … Je lui apprend cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Ma meilleure amie commence à sourire timidement.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Tu sais très bien que jamais il ne te parlerait comme ça.

- Je sais mais il a tellement changé en quelques années avec les filles que je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille Mione, et si il a commencé c'est uniquement parce que tu es sorti avec Krum !

- Mais je ne suis sorti qu'une fois avec lui ! Et en troisième ! S'insurge-t-elle.

- Oui mais c'est Ron, tu le connais…

- Oui ! Mais avec lui la situation est bloquée, je ne sais pas quoi faire …

- Déjà commence à parler avec lui plus profondément sans rougir tout de suite. Et si tu lui avouais ton amour cela irait beaucoup plus vite !

- Mais Harry je ne peux pas faire ça ! Me dit Hermione à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Cela veut donc dire que tu l'aimes !

Mione semble à présent rivaliser avec la couleur de la tomate.

- Ton silence est éloquent … Bon, tu viens ce soir avec nous en boite ?

- Oui…

- Alors tu me sors ta tenue la plus sexy et tu ne lâche pas Ron de la soirée ! Crois moi cela lui fera vraiment plaisir. Il ne te repoussera pas …

Hermione semble songeuse quelques instants tout en touillant son café. Puis elle relève sa tête vers moi et je comprend que j'ai gagné face à son regard déterminé.

* * *

Lorsque j'entre dans la boite, la musique assourdissante me prend directement aux tripes. Les vibrations se font ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps.

Toute la bande est réunie. Il y a Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville mais aussi Lavande, Parvati, Padma et Hermione. Ma meilleure amie est éblouissante ce soir dans sa robe rouge fendue et très décolletée … Tous les garçons ne cessent de lui jeter des regards langoureux. En effet, avec ses cheveux lissés, son maquillage réussi, elle a tout pour plaire.

Ron ne cesse de la dévorer aussi du regard depuis notre entrée dans la boite et lui tourne autour tel un rapace affamé. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce soir mes deux meilleurs amis finiront enfin ensemble. Depuis le temps … Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, vraiment.

Tous mes amis commencent à évoluer sur la piste de danse. La boite « dream » est bondée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la plus branchée de la ville. Les néons m'éblouissent alors que je danse depuis un moment, puis je me sens légèrement étourdi. Je me dirige vers notre table afin de me remettre un peu de mes émotions.

Une fois assis je laisse mon regard vagabonder vers les gens. Malgré moi, je cherche Malfoy, ce petit enfoiré … Mon ennemi …

Je regarde un instant les cocktails sur la table. Ils semblent attendre que quelqu'un les boive mais tous mes amis sont en train de danser. Je ne peux pas les laisser comme cela, dans cet état…

Je commence donc à les boire tous un par un, méticuleusement tout en observant si Malfoy se trouve dans les parages. Mais pas de blondinet dans les environs, et cela m'énerve fortement …

- Putain ! Harry, quelle descente, me siffle Seamus de bonne humeur, heureusement que je n'avais pas déjà pris mon cocktail. Tu ne viens pas danser ?

Je le regarde vaguement, les brumes de l'alcool s'emparant de moi.

- Non …

- Si tu veux vieux ! Mais n'hésites pas à nous rejoindre ! C'est la folie ce soir !

Et il retourne sur la piste de danse en compagnie d'une belle blonde. Moi j'aimerai tellement voir un beau blond …

Je sens vaguement une présence s'asseoir à mes cotés.

- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas danser Seam' ! Je soupire agacé.

- Alors, on ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis Potter … Je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais être « spécial » à tes yeux.

Cette voix sarcastique me fait frissonner comme jamais. Malfoy en personne vient de s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il est magnifique dans sa chemise blanche cintrée, son pantalon noir moulant. Il est sublime sous cette lumière et je me sens comme une merde à ses cotés.

- Et toi Malfoy on est sans amis ?

- Ils sont un peu plus loin en train de boire du champagne hors de prix. Eux, ils savent vivre.

- A voir ta tête tu as du en boire beaucoup …

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça avec tes joues toutes rouges et ton air égaré ! Se met à ricaner ma Némésis.

Il se rapproche alors doucement de moi au son de la musique. Je sens la chaleur qui se dégage de lui m'envahir doucement.

- Et c'est toi qui vient me voir lors que tu m'ignores depuis plusieurs semaines ! Connard !

- Je t'ignore parce que ton message de merde m'a dégouté, connard.

Il continue de se rapprocher de moi. A présent, son épaule frôle la mienne. Ma température interne augmente considérablement. L'excitation commence à m'envahir malgré moi. Merde … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, comment Malfoy peut produire cet effet sur moi. C'est la première fois que je me sens « perturbé » par une personne du même sexe que moi. Puis c'est Malfoy quoi !

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais complètement bourré … Sale petit aristo de merde.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules. Je vois à son regard vague qu'il est complètement pété. Je sens sa main me frôler doucement la cuisse et remonter avec une lenteur insurmontable jusqu'à un point plus haut. Sa caresse est aérienne, si excitante, si bandante, si interdite … Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Ma chaleur interne atteint un point culminant lorsqu'il touche ma braguette. Mon sexe se met alors à réagir fortement et je n'ai jamais été aussi dur.

- Putain Malfoy tu fais quoi ! Je sursaute.

Je m'écarte de lui brusquement même si mon corps semble hurler de désespoir face à cet éloignement.

- Ce dont tu avais envie depuis longtemps apparemment Potter, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille en me léchant ensuite délicatement le globe de l'oreille.

L'excitation que je ressens se décuple et je me lève brutalement. Comment ose-t-il me faire ça en pleine boite ! Devant tant de monde ! Il doit se foutre de moi, ce n'est pas possible …

Mais son regard sérieux et inébranlable me convainc du contraire même si il est totalement bourré.

Je me précipite vers la toilette. En chemin, je croise Ron et Hermione dansant collés serrés, Neville se faisant draguer par une jolie brune, Lavande et Dean se roulant des pelles sans la moindre pudeur.

Les toilettes m'apparaissent comme une terre d'asile, loin de ce monde de fous. La musique bourdonne mais ne m'agresse plus les oreilles. Les couleurs sont moins criardes. Je prend un peu d'eau fraiche pour me réveiller. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Je sens soudain une pression dans mon dos, comme si un corps s'appuyait contre moi. Alors que je m'apprête à me dégager brutalement je sens une voix sensuelle me dire dans mon dos :

- « Alors, tu pensais m'échapper Potter ? »

Malfoy …

* * *

Suite au prochain épisode ! J'espère que vous aimez cette suite. Les relations évoluent peu à peu. La guerre commence à prendre une place importante. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est important d'avoir un avis pour savoir si mon histoire est appreciée ou non mais ce n'est pas obligatoire ;)


	6. La haine dans l'air du soir

Me voilà pour la suite de je t'aime moi non plus. Je suis ravie de savoir que cette histoire soit à votre gout.

Pour répondre à vos review :

- Ce n'est pas une darkfic ni du angst. Je prend plusieurs genres, et il n'y en a aucun qui domine mis à part la romance comme je l'ai mis.

- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande quel est le fameux message d'Harry sur le répondeur de Draco … Vous le saurez ! Dans un chapitre à venir ^^ Mais ce n'est pas encore tout de suite mais vous le saurez promis.

- Le point de vue de Dray ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite. Cette histoire est vue selon Harry. Mais à la fin de celle-ci il n'est pas exclu que j'en écrive une autre avec le point de vue de notre blondinet préféré.

- Et oui, ça commence à avancer entre les deux. Rapidement certes au dernier chapitre, mais leur parcours va être semé d'embuches et d'obstacles.

Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me laisser vos commentaires. J'ai un grand plaisir à les lire et à répondre à vos questions.

Maintenant place à l'histoire !

* * *

_Je sens soudain une pression dans mon dos, comme si un corps s'appuyait contre moi. Alors que je m'apprête à me dégager brutalement je sens une voix sensuelle me dire dans mon dos :_

_- « Alors, tu pensais m'échapper Potter ? »_

_Malfoy …_

Ce dernier ricane doucement, de son rire méprisant et provoquant. Je sens les tressautements de son corps qui s'agitent le long de mon dos, provoquant une série de petits frissons. Bien trop agréables pour un hétéro endurci. Bien trop excitants pour que je sois totalement indifférent.

Merde.

Je commence à bander comme je n'ai jamais bandé malgré toutes les trainées que je me suis faites.

Merde.

Je commence à me serrer contre ce corps chaud et confortable derrière moi. Jamais je n'ai jamais autant senti la chaleur sexuelle s'emparer de moi. Prendre une emprise totale sur mon être, me réduisant ainsi à l'état de pantin misérable. Il faut que je résiste, il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller à cette exquise sensation. Mais ma tension sexuelle me taraude de plus en plus. Je sens des sueurs froides tout le long de mon corps.

Je dois résister à la tentation.

Je ne dois pas me laisser aller …

Mais quelqu'un n'a-t-il pas dit :

« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ». Et si je cédais à cette intolérable tentation …

Et Merde ! Je ne veux plus réfléchir, je ne veux plus me prendre la tête surtout quand mon cerveau semble partit dans un pays lointain et imaginaire.

Je me frotte inconsciemment contre ma Némésis nous arrachant ainsi des gémissements indécents. Jamais je n'avais eu autant ce besoin de contact.

Le sentir, bouger contre lui. Sentir ses mains remonter le long de mon torse, le toucher, l'apprécier, le palper. Sentir ses baisers le long de mon cou …

Sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne lorsqu'il glisse la main sous mon tee-shirt. Sentir ses mains calleuses faire l'amour à mon corps tandis qu'il descend bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à effleurer imperceptiblement mon sexe par-dessus mon pantalon pour ensuite remonter.

Sa respiration s'accélère tout comme la mienne tandis qu'il me caresse toujours plus longtemps, toujours plus fort avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Si seulement Malfoy s'éloignait de moi, je pourrais retrouver la raison et partir de ces toilettes sordides. Retourner parmi le chaos et la lumière, mais retourner à la réalité, à la normalité. Dans un lieu où je drague les filles, dans un lieu où les personnes de sexe féminin me plaisent, dans un lieu où Malfoy ne me chauffe pas de manière indécente.

Il est toujours derrière moi et je n'ose pas me retourner de peur de perdre la raison, de perdre totalement le contrôle de ma vie.

- Alors tu aimes ça Potter, me chuchote-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque tant il est à un niveau d'excitation limite, tout comme moi.

Je ne répond pas, tout dans la sensation de son toucher aérien. Mais ses paroles accompagnée de relents de vodka atteignent soudain mon esprit embrumé et je me rend compte que je me laisse depuis tout à l'heure aller à des caresses certes délicieuses mais venant de mon ennemi et d'un homme complètement bourré.

Je sens que je vais regretter mon prochain geste. Je goute encore quelques instants la chaleur de ses baisers dans ma nuque puis brutalement je me dégage d'un coup de coude et je repars pratiquement en courant hors de ce lieu de damnation.

Le retour dans la salle principale s'accompagne d'une agression de mes tympans. Je suis encore tout tremblant de ce qui vient de se passer. Mes membres sont incontrôlables, j'ai chaud et froid à la fois. La tête me tourne … Je vois des visages blêmes tout autour de moi qui s'agitent et parlent en même temps.

Moi, je ne comprend rien. Moi, je ne vois que le visage de Malfoy. Sa blondeur, ses yeux, son corps délicieux.

Je repense à la sensation de son corps contre le mien …

Les couleurs criardes de la boite tournent dans une lente valse insupportable autour de moi. Le son se fait de plus en plus sourd.

Je sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres …

* * *

La lumière du jour commence peu à peu à envahir la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Mes paupières sont lourdes, si lourdes … La lumineuse clarté rend mon mal de tête encore plus difficile. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un maléfique oiseau qui s'amuse à taper de façon régulière contre ma tête.

Je ne me rappelle que des bribes de la soirée d'hier. La musique, les couleurs, mes amis dansant sur la piste de danse … Ces toilettes lugubres … Malfoy contre mon corps …

Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est mon imagination qui me joue un tour cruel et sordide.

Mais non, je ressens encore toute la chaleur de Malfoy dans mon dos, l'ardeur des ses baisers dans mon cou …

Je me lève brusquement, retirant d'un geste sec mes couvertures. Je grimace à la fois à cause de l'air glacial du matin mais aussi pour l'accentuation de mon mal de tête. Je me précipite vers mon miroir afin d'observer ma nuque.

Mon reflet me fait grimacer, en effet j'ai de lourds cernes et le teint blanc. Mais pour une fois, un lendemain de cuite je n'ai pas envi de vomir. Mais ce qui retient mon attention, ce sont les marques brunâtres qui longent mon cou, nombreuse et voyantes. Cet enfoiré s'est acharné à me marquer comme sien. Je retiens un frisson de dégout. Le salop !

Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Comment je n'ai pu qu'apprécier le contact de cet être hideux contre moi ? Et un garçon surtout ! Un garçon ! Qui possède les mêmes attributs masculins que moi (j'ai pu le sentir hier), pas de seins, les cheveux courts …

Je suis pourtant hétéro, j'en suis sur et certain. Je me suis fais un bon nombre de filles et j'ai toujours apprécié ces moments de débauches, de sexe sauvage. Puis surtout dominer le rapport, sentir la fragilité de ces filles et de me poser en protecteur.

Avec un garçon ce n'est pas la même chose, avec un garçon il y a une lutte constante pour la domination. L'acte sexuel sous-entend la sodomie et ce n'est pas un truc qui m'attire ! Surtout pas ! Jamais un homme ne me prendra.

Puis Malfoy ! Le gars que je déteste depuis l'enfance, qui m'a toujours mené la vie dure. Celui qui m'insultait sur ma coiffure et mes lunettes, celui qui me piquait mes petites amies … Le mec qui flirte depuis toujours avec les ténèbres de notre société. Ce richard de merde qui aime exposer son fric et sa supériorité. Celui qui pourrait crever sans que cela ne me donne la moindre émotion à part une intense satisfaction.

- Harry ?

La voix de mon parrain me ramène à la réalité. Il a un pli soucieux sur son front et me regarde attentivement.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je répond avec un sourire, comment j'ai atterri ici ? Je ne me rappelle plus du tout la fin de ma soirée …

- Et bien, hier soir, vers deux heures du matin, Ron m'a appelé complètement paniqué, apparemment tu avais fais un malaise en pleine boite. Je suis donc venu rapidement. Tu étais étendu dehors, les yeux clos. J'ai eu vraiment très peur ! Mais alors que j'allais t'emmener aux urgences, tu t'es réveillé et tu m'as dit que tu étais juste bourré. Tu es monté dans la voiture et nous sommes rentrés. Puis tu es allé directement te coucher.

- Désolé Sirius.

Je baisse les yeux honteux. Je n'aime pas déranger mon parrain, il a déjà tant fait pour moi et je ne fais que lui causer des ennuis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ry, me répond celui-ci avec tendresse, c'est normal, je suis là pour toi. Allez ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens je t'ai ramené un verre de doliprane.

- Merci …

- De rien. Au fait, je sors chez une amie cet aprèm, il me fait un clin d'œil coquin rempli de sous entendus, donc je ne serai pas là. Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelle …

- Je sais Sirius ! J'ai l'habitude ! Allez amuse toi bien Casanova de pacotille, je lui lance avec amusement.

C'est une vielle rengaine entre nous. Après un dernier sourire il s'éclipse, me laissant seul avec mon verre de doliprane. Je le regarde fixement, ce récipient contient la fin de mon mal de tête. Je le vide d'un trait et je me rendors.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, après une bonne douche et un nouveau verre de doliprane, je me sens un peu mieux remis de ma soirée de folie. Comme je n'ai pas assisté à la fin, je décide d'appeler Ron afin de savoir comment cela s'est terminé.

Je compose son numéro de portable. La sonnerie tonne trois fois quand il me répond enfin.

- Hey vieux frère ! Comment tu vas ? Tu sais que tu nous as fais une grande frayeur hier.

Sa voix est joyeuse et légère.

- Yo ! Oui, je sais, Sirius m'a tout raconté. Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter …

- T'inquiète ! Mais j'avoue que c'était trop bizarre. Tu es sorti des toilettes, blanc comme un linge. Avec les potes on est venu te parler mais tu semblais ne rien entendre. Puis tu t'es effondré d'un coup, on a cru que tu nous faisais un coma itilique ! T'imagine la frayeur …La suite tu la connais, Sirius a du te raconter …

- Putain ! Je me rappelle de rien. Juste que tout tournait autour de moi.

- Mais ça t'as pris d'un coup, c'est ça le pire. Il s'est passé quoi dans les toilettes ?

Je me tend un instant. Totalement glacé … Il sais peut être quelque chose, j'ai peut être laissé échapper mon secret honteux dans mes paroles d'ivrogne.

- Tu t'es enfilé un joint ? T'as pris un truc ? Enchaine-t-il.

Il rigole avec insouciance et moi je respire enfin.

- Très drôle ! Non, c'est l'alcool qui a du remonter tout d'un coup. Sinon quand je suis parti il y a eu des trucs intéressants ?

- Et bien …

Je sens son hésitation au bout du fil. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, et si lui et Mione s'était enfin mis ensemble !

- Dis moi tout ! Je le presse.

- Mione et moi … Ba, on va dire que la soirée d'hier nous a beaucoup rapproché et que … On s'est comme qui dirait mis ensemble …

- Super !

Je viens d'hurler ça dans le combiné et j'imagine déjà Ron sursauter à ce brusque éclat. Je le vois comme si il était en face de moi, rougissant, gêné.

- Depuis qu'on attendait ça avec les gars !

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tout le monde savait qu'elle me plaisait ?

Il s'affole soudainement.

- On va dire que vous n'êtes pas la discrétion même tout les deux. Toujours à vous bouffer du regard, c'était un truc de dingue. Mais je suis heureux pour vous en tout cas.

- J'ai entendu ça. Putain ! Je suis tellement content d'être enfin avec elle ! Elle m'attire depuis tellement de temps.

- Et oui, ça y est ! Et alors il y a eu du bisous ?

J'entend Ron protester à l'autre bout du fil tandis que je rigole joyeusement. Quel grand dadais timide ! Il a beau être sorti avec un grand nombre de fille, il est toujours aussi gêné quand on lui parle de ses relations.

- Tu peux me le dire à moi !

- Juste quelques bisous …

- Avec la langue ?

- Mais arrête Harry ! T'es bête ! Non ! Nous on est resté corrects … Pas comme Malfoy !

J'ai l'impression qu'une main glacée vient de s'emparer de mon cœur. Comment peut on passer aussi brutalement du rire à cette sensation insidieuse ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

J'essaye de garder un air détaché comme si la nouvelle ne m'intéressait pas. Comme si je ne crevais pas d'envie de savoir ce que Malfoy avait fait. Une sourde angoisse commence à m'envahir et je ne comprend pas pourquoi … Ce n'est que Malfoy ! Un pauvre type qui m'est parfaitement indifférent.

- Tu aurais vu le nombre de filles qu'il a chauffé, c'était impressionnant. On devrait empêcher les mecs comme ça de nous infliger ce spectacle. C'était de l'interdit au moins de dix huit ans. Il y a une fille de notre bahut, Daphnée, qui s'est collée à lui tout le reste de la soirée. Ils se sont roulés un bon nombre de pelles et apparemment il l'a emmené chez lui. Pas besoin de deviner la fin de la soirée …

La démon de la jalousie qui commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez au début de ses explications, me dévore littéralement à la fin. J'ai envie de hurler ma rage. Cet enfoiré me chauffe comme un malade dans les toilettes pour ensuite se taper la première nana venue. Une pauvre écervelée, complètement abrutie par la chirurgie esthé la connais cette Daphnée, une pauvre cruche dénuée de la moindre intelligence, juste bonne à sauter une fois et encore. A cet instant, je la hais avec une intensité égale à ma haine pour Malfoy. En plus d'être un con fini, il n'a pas le moindre gout.

Il faut que j'arrête de ruminer ! Je me fous complètement de ce mec ! Je suis hétéro et hier n'était qu'une sombre erreur due à la quantité astronomique d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité.

- Harry ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Euh … Oui ! On s'en fout de Malfoy ! En tout cas, soirée de folie hier.

- Carrément. Bon, je te laisse, je dois bosser mes maths pour demain.

- La même. Bye vieux !

- Bye. A demain.

Je raccroche, essayant de sourire encore à l'annonce du couple de mes deux meilleurs amis. Depuis le temps. Puis je sais que je n'y suis pas pour rien. J'ai vraiment bien fait d'en parler à Hermione hier.

Tout va bien. Je ne pense pas à Malfoy ni à cette pauvre trainée de Daphnée. J'allume mon ordi pour aller effectuer mon bon vieux rituel d'espionnage sur facebook et je n'irai pas voir le profil de mon ennemi.

Je vais sur mon profil. Il y a une dizaine de photos de moi marquées de la soirée d'hier. Ils sont allés vite …

Je suis vraiment beau sur les photos, sans fausse modestie. Je comprend pourquoi même Malfoy ne m'a pas résisté … Et merde ! Je ne veux plus y penser.

Je décide de mettre en pseudo une référence à notre soirée d'hier :

« Nuit de folie »

En hommage à cette soirée malgré tout très bien ! Je vagabonde comme d'habitude de profil en profil. Je remarque qu'Hermione et Ron se sont mis en couple officiellement. Il y a plus de quarante personnes qui aiment ça et un nombre incalculables de commentaires. A croire qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux qui n'avaient pas compris à quel point ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Je met que j'aime ça aussi et laisse un petit commentaire en hommage à mes meilleurs amis.

Soudain, ma main semble ne plus vouloir m'obéir et bien malgré moi je vais sur le profil de ma Némésis. Comme pour moi, il y a de nouvelles photos de lui. Il est vraiment magnifique avec sa chemise blanche le mettant en valeur, son jean serré … Il est tellement beau … Il a des traits si délicats, des yeux si envoutants … Je m'arrache à contrecœur à cette contemplation. Je vois sa nouvelle phrase de profil et celle-ci achève de martyriser mon cœur.

« Amnésie totale. Merci le champagne et la vodka à volonté »

Tous ses amis débiles aiment bien évidemment cela et se moquent de lui en rappelant le nombre de pétasses qu'il a pu chauffer. Et je vois que cette grognasse de Daphnée a mis en commentaire un souvenir de leur nuit de sexe apparemment débridée. J'ai envi de vomir.

Je la hais.

Je les hais tous.

Je LE hais.

* * *

Nous sommes vendredi matin. Les cours ont repris, ce weekend de dingue a pris fin. J'ai fini ma journée de dimanche en travaillant mes maths pour la semaine et en me couchant tôt, le cœur lourd … Surement la mélancolie de reprendre les cours.

Jamais la haine qui me lie à Malfoy ne s'est autant faite remarquée cette semaine. Jamais les insultes n'ont autant fusées. Et nous nous sommes battus pas moins de trois fois, un record, même pour de vieux ennemis comme nous.

Je voulais jouer la carte de l'indifférence avec lui. Son « amnésie » m'étant insupportable, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec un mec qui chauffe son ennemi pour ensuite tout oublier comme une lamentable larve.

Mais cet idiot lui ne m'a pas ignoré et m'a provoqué sur ma mine fatiguée. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et je lui ai sauté dessus. La pratique régulière du sport m'a fait rapidement prendre le dessus mais il n'est pas faible pour autant.

La semaine s'est ensuite déroulé entre les cours et nos incessantes provocations. Si nous étions les « ennemis » reconnus de notre lycée, les gens s'étonnaient de cette montée de violence entre nous. Nous qui nous contentions ces dernières années de quelques insultes plusieurs fois par semaines.

Même Ron s'est étonné et m'a suggéré de me calmer. Que cette fouine ne méritait pas tant d'attention. Mais comment résister quand je le vois tous les jours avec ses yeux moqueurs et insolents.

Les gens en général se contentent d'être spectateurs de nos affrontements. En effet, les filles jugent cette rivalité « sexy » car nous sommes les deux mecs les plus beaux de l'école sans aucune discussion possible. Les mecs nous regardent avec admiration, préférant ne pas interférer dans un conflit sans fin entre deux grands sportifs de l'école reconnus.

Il est 14heures et nous reprenons les cours dans vingt minutes. Toute la bande est réunie au foyer, lieu d'étude réservé aux étudiants mais surtout lieu où tout se dit. Les potins, les nouveautés et parfois les révisions. Mais cela beaucoup plus rarement. Quelle ironie ! Elle est belle la jeunesse studieuse !

Nous allons avoir cours de maths spécialisé en commun avec l'autre terminale scientifique. J'appréhende ce moment, me retrouver dans une pièce avec Malfoy me parait insupportable et insoutenable.

Les autres aussi sentent cette tension en moi et font tout pour m'en détourner. Seamus fait le pitre, Dean drague toutes les filles autour de nous, Neville me parle calmement d'horticulture, matière qu'il adore par-dessus tout.

Hermione, elle, est assise sur les genoux de Ron et tous les deux se font des papouilles. Les mains de mon meilleur ami voyagent le long de corps de Mione, effleurant certains endroits « intimes ». A chaque fois, notre meilleure amie rougit, gênée de ces attouchements en public. Mais son amour pour Ron la rend muette et elle affiche un air rayonnant.

Je fronce les sourcils face à l'attitude de mon ami, il n'est pas si obsédé d'habitude…

La sonnerie interrompt mes pensées et ses caresses. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours de maths …

* * *

- Cette semaine, j'ai décidé de vous donner une recherche sur de célèbres mathématiciens. Vous devrez faire leur biographie, parler de leur recherche et découverte. Et de nous faire une démonstration à partir de cela.

La voix de mon prof de maths claque dans l'air et provoque de nombreux soupirs. Et nous qui pensions être peinards ce weekend. Je me tourne naturellement vers Ron pour me mettre avec lui lorsque le prof ajoute des informations sur cet exposé.

- Pour une fois je vais vous mettre en binômes imposés.

Des murmures de protestations s'élèvent dans la classe.

- Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown.

La tête de ma meilleure amie se rembrunit quand elle apprend que son petit ami va travailler avec la trainée de la classe.

- Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson.

Je m'étouffe en avalant ma salive. Ma Mione avec la meilleure amie de mon ennemi, une vraie peste imbue d'elle-même et aimant exposer ses richesses. La pauvre, elle va souffrir pour la préparation de cet exposé. D'ailleurs, je le vois à son regard désespéré. Parkinson semble aussi totalement dégoutée.

- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Le silence se fait dans la classe. Une Chappe de plomb semble s'être abattu dans la salle. Je reste muet tout indigné que je suis.

- Et ce n'est pas négociable, ajoute ce sadique de profs nous regardant à tour de rôles. Sur ce, vous pouvez y aller. Bon weekend !

Connard ! Mon weekend est totalement gâché à cause de cette annonce de merde.

Je lui lance un regard assassin mais il ce contente d'un sourire narquois.

Je range rapidement mes affaires mais une voix trainante me fige dans mes mouvements.

- Potter, on se retrouve dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque, cet idiot de prof m'a donné le sujet. J'ignore pourquoi, par quelle folie, il nous a mis ensemble mais ce n'est pas négociable. Donc on va expédier cela et nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous revoir que peu de fois pour terminer cet exposé de malheur.

Je le regarde avec fureur mais je suis obligé d'acquiescer, il a raison malheureusement.

* * *

Je le retrouve dans la bibliothèque de mon lycée vingt minutes plus tard dans un coin plutôt isolé, où l'on peut voir mais ne pas être vu. Il semble fulminer et ses yeux lancent des éclairs lorsque je m'assois.

- Tu as dis minutes de retard Potter.

Sa voix est froide et posée. Comme si il s'adressait à l'un de ses valets. Je le hais …

-Ecoute Malfoy, on n'a qu'à faire des recherches chacun de notre coté puis ensuite on met tout en commun. Je n'ai aucune envie de « passer du temps » avec une sous-merde comme toi.

- Tu n'as donc que les insultes pour te défendre ? Me demande-t-il avec mépris. Si ce n'est pas misérable, enfin venant de ta part cela ne m'étonne même plus.

Il y a un silence pesant qui s'installe entre nous. Un ange passe, puis deux. Notre inimitié monte de plus en plus.

- J'irai cracher sur ta tombe Malfoy.

- Moi je rirai face à ton malheur, à ta face blême … Face à ton cadavre …

- Tu mourras avant moi ….

- Tu veux parier ?

- On peut parier ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux ? Ta souffrance …

Cet échange se fait dans un murmure. N'importe quel observateur extérieur pourrait croire que nous échangeons des banalités. Mais ce dialogue est remplit de haine et de ressentiment.

- Ton père est au service de Voldemort, non ? C'est la rumeur qui courre.

- Les rumeurs ne sont que des nuages éphémères qui servent à cacher une vérité insupportable. Les écouter revient à croire aux mirages.

- Tu ne veux donc rien me dire ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirai ? Surtout à toi …

- Justement parce que c'est moi.

- Toi ?

- Ton ennemi, ta Némésis; la personne que tu hais le plus mais dont jamais tu ne pourras te passer, t'éloigner ou oublier.

Mes paroles sont empreintes de solennité. Malfoy me fixe de ses yeux de glace, attentifs. Nous sommes à présent comme seuls au monde et pour la première fois nous nous parlons réellement. A cœur ouvert.

- Je pourrais t'oublier, dit il après un blanc, tu ne m'es pas indispensable.

- Vraiment ?

Il me lance un regard indescriptible puis baisse la tête.

- Non …

Je le regarde étonné qu'il me le dise aussi vite. Qu'il capitule comme cela.

- Tu es l'épine de mon cœur, de ma vie et de mon âme Potter. Une pointe acérée qui ne veux pas s'en déloger. Je ne la connais pas, je ne la comprend pas mais elle reste prostrée en moi. Je n'arrive pas à la déloger.

- C'est une déclaration ?

J'essaye de cacher l'émotion qui m'habite. Ses mots ne sont pas gentils mais ils retournent mon âme.

- Non une conclusion, une abomination, une triste constatation.

- Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas non plus Malfoy.

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, brillants de colère.

- Parfait. Mais ne dis jamais le mot « aimer », dans ta bouche il est sali.

- Parfait. Mais comment peut tu dire ça, toi qui ne connais pas ce sentiment ?

Il me regarde dédaigneusement. Il sort une feuille de son sac hors de prix.

- Tiens, j'ai eu le temps de faire un « planning » de ce que l'on doit faire. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus en ta compagnie.

Il se lève avec dignité et part sans un regard. Moi, je reste comme un con à le regarder s'éloigner de moi.

Je me sens mal.

* * *

Je prend la direction de mon appartement, il est à présent tard. Sirius n'est pas encore rentré. Je me plonge devant la télé dès mon arrivée. La chaine me montre soudainement les images d'une présentatrice totalement agitée, débitant d'une voix apeurée les informations :

- Lord Voldemort a déclaré la guerre à l'Italie, il se prépare à envahir le pays. La menace nucléaire empêche pour le moment toute action. Les autorités ne savent comment réagir face à cette arme qui a fait tant de ravages par le passé. De plus, il s'agit d'une version autrement plus dangereuse.

Pendant ce temps, des images de Lord Voldemort nous sont montrées. C'est un homme brun qui aurait pu être séduisant si cette aura maléfique ne le rendait pas néfaste. Il provoque un frisson désagréable en moi.

Je zappe mais toutes les chaines parlent de cette déclaration de guerre et de la possibilité que notre pays soit la prochaine cible. Je fronce les sourcils à cette déclaration.

La guerre n'a toujours été pour moi qu'une notion éphémère et la voir si proche m'inquiète vaguement. Mais notre armée est puissante et Voldemort n'osera jamais s'attaquer à nous. Je décide donc d'éteindre la télé qui déverse une avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles.

Sirius rentre la mine inquiète. Pour lui la guerre est plus proche que je ne le crois et il ne faut pas prendre tout cela à la légère. Voldemort est dangereux. Il passe la soirée au téléphone avec de nombreuses personnes à ce propos. Il s'agite et parle en bougeant énormément les bras.

Pendant ce temps, je regarde la dernière saison de friends. Je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter comme lui. Cette guerre ne nous est pas déclarée et ne le sera peut être jamais. Je suis indigné face à ce manquement aux droits de l'homme mais pas inquiet.

Le vibreur de mon portable interrompt ma séance télé. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche. Intrigué j'ouvre le message.

« Je te hais mais nous devons surmonter notre haine et travailler ensemble. Je veux une bonne note ».

Malfoy …

Je me demande comment il a eu mon numéro mais je me rappelle ce coup de téléphone malheureux il y a plusieurs semaines.

Je décide de répondre à coté. Il m'énerve. Je luis sors la première chose qui me vient.

« Pourquoi tu me hais ? »

J'attend patiemment sa réponse qui ne tarde pas à venir. En effet, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tant d'animosité de sa part. C'est lui qui après tout avait commencé avec ses incessantes insultes.

« C'est comme cela. Encré en moi. Ne change pas de sujet. Tu es ok ? »

Il m'énerve …

« Dans toi … Si seulement j'étais un poison pour te détruire alors »

Sa réponse vient immédiatement ne me laissant pas le temps pour réfléchir.

« Tu me détruis déjà. Demain, 8h à la bibli ? »

Je reste perplexe face à sa réponse. Je le détruis ? Tant mieux ! Parce que lui aussi …

« Toi tu m'as déjà détruit. Demain 9h ».

J'éteins mon portable, je ne pourrais pas supporter un nouveau message de sa part. J'aurai trop mal.

Je repense à notre soirée. A la douceur de sa peau. A ses baisers. Oui il m'a déjà détruit. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que ce n'est que le début.

A SUIVRE !

Au prochain chapitre, rapprochements, guerre, disputes, incompréhension mais aussi de l'amour et de l'espoir.

Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews (ou non) pour me donner encore et toujours votre avis ou pour me poser des questions.

Ce chapitre est venu rapidement. Le prochain aussi j'espère bien.

A la prochaine !


	7. Et si

Et un septième chapitre pour cette fiction Je t'aime moi non plus. 

Pour répondre aux questions ou problèmes soulevés dans vos reviews :

- silinde-kun : Certes, ils n'ont pas encore 18 ans mais la boite dans laquelle ils sont « réguliers » est une boite accessible aux mineurs. Il en existe peu mais on peut malgré tout en trouver et rentrer dedans si on a plus de 16 ans. Et puis il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes arrivent à frauder également.

- Désolé pour ceux qui sont frustrés pour savoir ce qu'il y a eu dans ce fameux, très fameux message mais pour le déroulement de l'histoire on ne peut pas le savoir dès maintenant.

- Pour ce qui est des publications, ce sera le mercredi et/ou le samedi sauf cas exceptionnels.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon réveil affiche 7h07 pile, le rouge tranche dans l'obscurité de la pièce, dehors la nuit noire a encore tous ses droits sur la ville ensommeillée. Moi, j'ai les yeux grand ouvert et je fixe le plafond depuis 43 minutes.

Il est exactement 7h07 dans l'univers délicat du début de la journée, il est 7h07 un samedi matin et je suis incapable de me rendormir comme tout le monde. Je suis incapable de me laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, je suis incapable de songer à autre chose que LUI depuis 43 putain de minutes.

Les ronflements sonores de Sirius me maintiennent dans le monde éveillé, ils me tiennent compagnie et ont un effet rassurant sur mon être. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir retourner dans le monde des rêves. Ce monde imaginaire où tout peut arriver et où rien ne peut m'atteindre sérieusement. Où je ne songe pas sans arrêt à Malfoy, à ses cheveux blonds, à son éternel air provoquant et son rictus railleur.

Je me retourne rageusement dans mon lit. Et encore, même dans mes songes il revient me hanter.

En effet, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de cet immonde salopard. Dans un rêve étrange et inquiétant. J'ai rêvé qu'il me prenait tout doucement dans ses bras alors que je pleurais dans une ville ravagée. Il me disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était là pour moi. Et moi, je continuais de pleurer comme un con, à pleurer sur la mort qui régnait dans cette ville fantôme. Mais lui continuait de me serrer tout contre lui et à m'embrasser tendrement.

En me réveillant, j'étais tout bêtement heureux. Comme un pauvre imbécile. Mon être respirait la sérénité et j'étais comme entouré d'un halo rassurant.

Je ne comprend plus rien. Je ne ME comprend vraiment plus.

Qu'est- ce qui m'arrive ?

Pourquoi cette brusque obsession pour mon ennemi de toujours … Pourtant, avant tout était si simple, je me contentais de le haïr et lui me rendait son inimitié avec une force égale.

Jamais on ne s'était embrassé … Jamais on ne s'était envoyé de messages … Jamais nos conversations ne s'étaient teintées d'autant d'animosité.

Ce sentiment qui nous emplit lorsque nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre est si suffoquant que je ne sais même pas si un nom a été inventé pour le décrire.

Je n'arrive plus à trouver de mot pour comprendre notre situation.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, je sais qu'il est devenu mon obsession, le centre de mon univers, de mon attention malgré tous mes efforts pour rejeter ce sentiment indésirable.

Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Il faut que j'expulse toutes ces questions, ces hantises de moi.

La seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit pour pouvoir m'aider, m'éclairer sur cette trouble situation est bien évidemment Hermione.

Si patiente, si clairvoyante et qui jamais ne me jugera sur mon attention suspecte à propos d'un garçon. Mais après il s'agit de Malfoy, celui qui l'a également toujours raillée depuis l'école primaire, sur ses origines modestes, ses longues dents … Nous avons été ses souffre-douleurs et tous mes amis le détestent avec une inimitié égale à la mienne même si je reste SON ennemi.

Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit. Considère-t-il les autres au même degré de haine que moi ? Ne suis-je pas SA Némésis, la seule, l'unique ? Qui peut le rendre furieux en moins d'une minute, remuer tout son être d'une bile amère à ma vue ?

Il est hors de question qu'une seule autre personne sois son ennemi ! Malfoy est à moi et je tuerai quiconque ose s'interposer entre lui et moi ! En tant qu'adversaire bien entendu.

Je me lève, inutile de paresser un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Tout en me levant je considère la bosse de mon caleçon et mon regard s'assombrit. Encore un autre inconvénient de ne penser qu'à Malfoy, cela provoque en moi des réactions physiques désagréables alors que je ne suis PAS attiré par les garçons. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire sodomiser ou de faire subir la même chose à un partenaire pourtant. Une de mes anciennes petites amies avait voulu essayer, je l'ai bien vite dissuader.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me précipite sous la douche, tournant vers la poignée eau froide. Il est hors de question que je garde cette érection infamante à la pensée de mon ennemi. L'eau glaciale me calme aussitôt.

Je m'habille chaudement en vu de cette journée glaciale. Je met une écharpe rouge par-dessus mon blouson noir. Je laisse un mot à Sirius en lui expliquant mon absence si tôt, un jour où d'habitude j'aime paresser dans mon lit.

En sortant dehors, je me sens vivifié par la brise d'hiver et je me sens prêt à entamer cette nouvelle journée.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce connard ? Il a 20 putain de minutes de retard de merde ! La colère me rend vulgaire, je dois le reconnaitre.

C'est lui qui insiste pour que l'on se voit un samedi matin et c'est lui qui est en retard ! Il abuse véritablement… Heureusement que j'ai amené un roman qui narre une histoire d'amour décimée par la maladie… Plus jamais je ne pourrais regarder les nénuphars de la même façon. C'est idiot et je le sais mais la vision de l'amour dans ce roman me troublera toujours …

Je regarde par derrière la fenêtre de l'établissement. Je me suis mis dans un coin tranquille, idéal pour travailler et je peux également observer les passants. J'adore vraiment ce café, chaleureux et accueillant. Les tons rouges et or dominent de manière subtile et délicate. Les fauteuils sont confortables et les tables rondes peuvent accueillir jusqu'à six personnes. Le café se trouve à une centaine de mètres de mon lycée, en plein centre ville.

Je me replonge dans mon roman, tout en jetant de fréquents coup d'œil dehors.

Soudain, je vois une tête blonde émerger de la foule dense et uniforme. C'est Malfoy qui avance comme pour conquérir le monde. Il est à coté d'une jeune fille magnifique. Grande, élancée et brune. Elle a un sourire éclatant et semble être d'une nature joyeuse.

Le démon qui se trouve en moi se trouve éveillé par cette vision cauchemardesque. Voir Malfoy sourire avec tant de « tendresse » à une fille … Elle a l'air gentille certes, mais je ne peux pas la supporter, sa seule vue m'insupporte.

Grognasse ! Eloigne toi de lui ! C'est MON ennemi …

Je le vois lui faire la bise tout en lui tenant l'épaule devant le café. Elle lui fait un sourire qui aurait fait le bonheur d'une pub pour dentifrice et lui se contente de sourire bêtement. Je le hais, je les hais …

* * *

Malfoy entre enfin dans le café, l'autre pétasse s 'éloignant enfin.

- Tiens Potter ! Tu ne m'as trop attendu j'espère, cela me causerais une trop grande peine.

- Non, j'aurais même aimé que tu sois un peu plus en retard pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de mon roman … C'est raté Malfoy.

Je ne daigne même pas le regarder par-dessus mon roman. Je sens malgré tout son regard scrutateur sur moi, comme si il cherchait à lire en moi tout comme je fais semblant de lire mon livre à moi.

- Tu dis mon nom avec tant de mépris, ricane-t-il. L'écume des jours de Boris Vian ? alors comme ça on aime les œuvres littéraires classiques et magnifiques, moi qui pensais que tu ne te cantonais qu'aux romans de science-fiction. Comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper …

Il achève ses paroles en posant son sac sur la chaise d'à coté et en s'asseyant en face de moi. Sa dernière phrase m'irrite au plus haut point, je décide donc de lui rabattre le caquet.

- L'erreur est humaine comme on dit. Quoi qu'en venant de toi je ne suis pas sur, les ordures, les déchets sont-ils considérés comme humains ? Je ne crois pas …

Son regard si beau se voile. Il ne tarde pas à riposter :

- Très spirituel Potter, mais ne considère-tu pas alors tous les êtres humains comme des déchets. Réfléchis bien, les guerres pour des problèmes de croyances ou des bouts de terre, les hommes toujours à se taper dessus sans aucune raison. La violence et la bassesse est à présent si ancrée en l'homme que celui-ci n'est devenu qu''un déchet nuisible. Et encore si c'était son semblable aussi pourri que lui qu'il polluait de son imbécilité précoce, mais non il s'attaque également à la nature seule chose qui n'est pas encore corrompue …

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ?

Je le regarde fixement, son regard s'est enflammé au fur et à mesure de son monologue et j'ai entrevu un garçon passionné, qui possède des idées au combien négative, mais qui y croit de tout son être. Mon cœur qui battait fort depuis tout à l'heure tambourine à présent à toute vitesse. Chaque battement se répercute dans tout mon être et semble hurler : Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut être que j'avais envi de cracher ma haine de l'humanité à la personne qui m'inspire le plus d'inimitié, me répond il d'un ton dégagé.

- Tout ce que tu as dis est très juste, même si je ne partage pas le même dégout pour notre société, la même désillusion. L'homme est encore bon et l'on peut croire encore en lui. L'amour, l'amitié peuvent avoir une portée aussi puissante que la haine…

Je dis cela avec beaucoup de conviction. Le monde n'est pas si noir et il faut pouvoir se rendre compte de quelles beautés l'homme peut être capable. Il me fixe et je me noie dans la puissance et la force de son regard. Je me sens fondre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur. Mon âme sœur à l'antithèse de moi mais qui est là pour me répondre, pour m'ouvrir les yeux, pour m'apporter la passion qui me maintient en vie.

Je secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées complètement absurde. Mon âme sœur. Les âmes sœurs doivent s'aimer et non pas se détester. Je suis décidemment le roi des cons d'avoir pensé cela …

Malfoy continue de me sonder et esquisse un petit sourire narquois … Si craquant …

- Tu me fais tellement rire Potter, tu as gardé une telle innocence en toi …

- C'est un compliment ?

Mon ton est agressif. Je n'y peux rien, il me perturbe tant.

- Une constatation. Tu crois en ces valeurs telles que l'amitié et l'amour parce que tu ne t'es pas encore pris une grande claque dans la gueule. Mais le jour où un de tes meilleurs amis te laissera tomber ou alors que ton amour t'auras trahi, tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de dire de pareilles conneries.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu de mauvaises expériences que tu dois faire des généralités ! J'explose, complètement indigné.

- Ce n'est même pas le cas. Mais j'ai 17 ans à mon actif à observer mes semblables, toute la noirceur de leur âme et je n'ai à présent plus aucune illusion. L'homme n'aime qu'une personne, lui-même. Nous sommes tous des orgueilleux qui s'ignorent ou non. Nous veillons tous à notre confort personnel, à nos petits intérêts. Les autres passent après …

- Le principe de l'amour n'est-il pas justement de mettre en avant son amour et de tout faire pour lui ? Je tente d'argumenter.

- Belle théorie mais irréalisable. Le premier amour de l'homme c'est lui-même.

Son ton est si assuré que mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Ainsi il ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un véritablement … Peut être est-ce cela qui est arrivé et qui l'a brisé.

- As-tu déjà été amoureux pour dire tout ça ?

Ma respiration se raccourcit et je prie pour que la réponse soit négative. Penser que mon ennemi ait été amoureux m'est insupportable. Lui se contente de me regarder, comme scandalisé que j'ai pu penser une chose pareille.

- Jamais je ne m'avilirai à ce tyrannique sentiment. Car malgré tout l'amour nous enchaine et nous empêche de nous envoler spirituellement.

- Tu t'empêches donc d'aimer ?

- Je ne m'empêche pas d'aimer. Je suis incapable d'aimer. Et toi Potter ? Tu vas me dire que tu as connu le sentiment amoureux avec toutes les pétasses que tu as enchainés !

Son ton se fait méprisant et réveille ma colère.

- Et alors ! Toi aussi il me semble ! Combien tu t'en es faite, hein ? Surement plus que moi !

Le démon qui est en moi s'agite violemment et me donne envie de dégueuler une bile amère de mauvais sentiments.

- Et alors ! Au moins je ne m'aveugle pas de toutes ces mièvreries, moi. Quoi qu'il en soit je sais toujours ce qu'il en est !

- Un jour tu tomberas amoureux et tu comprendras toute l'étendue et la beauté de ce sentiment …

- Tu es marrant Potter, toi qui m'as dit ne l'avoir jamais connu, je te trouve un peu trop concerné … On se ment à soi même.

Ses paroles me foudroie et j'entrevois une vérité qui m'est insupportable.

- Amoureux ? Tu dis des conneries.

Son visage exprime une mine dégoutée mais rassurée.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- Je sais. Bon, on parle de l'exposé ? Je ne suis pas venu pour rien !

- C'est cela oui ….

Nous finissons notre exposé dans le silence, seul le bruit de nos stylos troublent le silence qui s'instaure entre nous.

Nous nous séparons dans une indifférence feinte, pleine de non dit et d'interrogations.

Je marche dans la rue en direction de mon appartement, autour de moi je ne me rend même pas compte des personnes qui m'entourent, je suis encore trop plein de ce qui vient de se passer avec Malfoy.

* * *

A peine rentré je me précipite vers ma chambre qui m'apparait comme un sanctuaire inespéré à mes yeux. Je veux retourner dans le passé, dans mon innocence, quand je n'étais pas troublé par la valse des émotions de la vie. Je met le nez dans mon oreiller comme pour échapper à la funeste réalité.

Je me traine à l'heure du repas dans le salon où se trouve Sirius qui vient de nous préparer le déjeuner, omelette et salade. Frugal repas mais en ce moment il a l'air miné et la nourriture n'est pas sa principale source de préoccupation.

- Tout va bien Sirius ? Je lui demande inquiet.

Il lève ses yeux brutalement vers moi, interpellé comme si il pensait que je n'avais rien vu. Que j'étais aveugle.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça Harry ?

- Je trouve que tu as l'air occupé, pensif ces derniers temps, comme si une chose t'inquiétais et que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.

Il soupire et pose sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Harry …

- Tu peux tout me dire Sirius ! Je le coupe. Je ne suis plus un enfant, un bébé et je suis en mesure de comprendre si tu as des problèmes …

- Mon problème ? C'est Lord Voldemort mon problème ! Ce tyran qui as décidé d'assujettir un peuple à sa volonté faisant fi des droits de l'homme.

Je le regarde touché par son émotion et de le voir si fougueux, attaché à une cause me donne l'envie d'être également concerné un combat à mener. Mais cette guerre ne soulève qu'une vague d'indifférence à mes yeux. J'en ai honte mais cela ne peut pas changer, ce n'est que trop abstrait et pas concret.

- Oui, mais on ne peut rien faire … A part s'engager dans l'armée ou autre chose.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de résister Harry, me dit-il d'un regard rempli de sous entendu, encore faut il s'en donner les moyens. Notre gouvernement mené par Fudge qui n'est qu'une tafiole n'arrange rien à la situation. Cet idiot préférera sans doute ne rien faire et fermer les yeux alors que d'autres nations sont opprimées.

- Mais le premier ministre a main mise sur l'armée et sans armée pas de possibilité de résister …

- Si Harry … Si, il y a beaucoup de moyens mais tu ne peux pas tous les entrevoir. Tu es trop jeune, garde ton innocence pour le moment. Malheureusement, un jour peut être que nous devrons tous nous intéresser à cette menace qui nous pend au nez.

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille ! Je lance, entamant mon assiette qui me faisait tant envie.

Sirius me regarde déguster mon plat, silencieusement, comme songeur. Puis après un soupir, il entame lui aussi son assiette.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je l'entendrais parler de longues minutes au téléphone puis sortir je ne sais où. La porte qui claque me laissant un arrière-gout funèbre sans que je puisse me l'expliquer ...

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, je songe à ma journée. A la guerre d'à coté qui m'indiffère, à Malfoy qui retient toute mon attention.

Et si …

Je réfléchis à ce tourbillon des sentiments qui m'envahit depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et si …

Merde …

Il est dix heures du soir et j'appelle Hermione d'une voix désespérée :

- « Mione, il faut que l'on parle, je crois bien que je suis amoureux … »

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais on est à un moment pivot de l'histoire. La suite sera un peu plus longue et ne sera postée que dimanche ou lundi.

N'oublier pas de donner votre avis ! A +++


	8. Le tourbillon des sentiments

Voilà le chapitre suivant qui arrive comme promis, et plus long comme promis ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Le temps est maussade, les oiseaux ne chantent pas leurs airs joyeux, l'air est froid, humide, désagréable. Je me sens de mauvaise humeur en cette journée de novembre. Je me sens mal dans cette vie cruelle, insensible à ses habitants. Un bourdonnement incessant retourne mon ventre tandis que je tapote nerveusement la table devant laquelle je me trouve.

Je suis chez Mione, suite à mon coup de fil d'hier soir. Elle a réagi de manière extrêmement calme comme d'habitude, a écouté mon babillage incompréhensible et ensuite m'a proposé de passer chez elle le lendemain pour en discuter à tête reposée. J'ai pris un somnifère afin de pouvoir m'endormir en paix et dès que je me suis réveillé j'ai foncé chez ma meilleure amie qui habite environ à dix minutes de chez moi.

Ses parents sont en voyage en Australie pour le moment, elle m'a donc ouvert la porte de chez elle, enveloppée dans son peignoir rose, le regard vague et grognon. Elle ne devait pas m'attendre si tôt. Nous nous sommes installés directement dans son salon et elle est partie nous préparer des chocolats chaud.

La voilà qui revient avec deux tasses fumantes, laissant s'échapper de délicieux arômes. Hermione a un léger sourire au lèvre, tendre comme toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Certes, je la connais depuis la maternelle et j'ai donc un œil d'habitué sur ma meilleure amie. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ses courbes étaient devenues harmonieuses, combien son visage fin et délicat exprimait une douceur attirante. Ma Mione adorée était devenue une très belle jeune femme, peut être pas la plus belle mais sa beauté avait de quoi remuer de nombreux hommes.

Ron a du le remarquer bien avant moi et il a été touché par notre amie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné au début. Je me souviens toujours de la tête du Ron bambin en voyant une Hermione d'un mètre vingt lire alors que nous en étions encore à jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'apprivoiser et en conséquence de cela, ils ont toujours eu une relation de chien et de chat. Mais dès le début du lycée, leur relation avait évolué et tout le monde avait compris qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Harry ?

Sa douce voix me tire de ma torpeur. Je prend la tasse dans mes mains, la brulure intense me réchauffe instantanément et je trempe mes lèvres pour gouter ce breuvage. Il est délicieux comme toujours.

- C'est très bon, merci Mione …

- Harry, tu m'as appelé hier, tu … tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Je me rembrunis soudain. Oui, mon possible amour pour Malfoy, je tremble en y songeant. Non … Je ne veux pas, je n'y crois pas. Il est impossible de tomber amoureux de mon ennemi. J'ai du me tromper et Hermione va me le confirmer.

- Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux, Mione ?

Je demande cela abruptement. La regardant droit dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui pourra me rassurer. Elle soupire et prend une gorgée de son chocolat, comme en pleine réflexion.

- L'amour est difficile à définir Harry, chacun a sa propre définition de ce sentiment et il prend des directions différentes.

- Mais en général ? Je demande d'un ton désespéré. Comment tu as su que tu aimais Ron ?

Mes paroles provoquent des rougissements de la part de mon amie mais elle soutient mon regard lors de sa réponse.

- Aimer, c'est avoir son esprit et son corps entièrement dominé par quelqu'un d'autre. Aimer, c'est lorsque quelqu'un prend possession de tout ton être. Tu penses à cette personne nuit et jour, tu veux le meilleur pour elle ainsi que son bonheur. Aimer, c'est quand tu aimes tout d'une personne jusqu'à comprendre et accepter ses défauts. Aimer, c'est une dévotion à l'autre, c'est souhaiter son bonheur et lui sacrifier le sien. Un philosophe a dit, « aimer, c'est préférer un autre à soi-même » et je pense que c'est la triste vérité.

- La triste ?

- Parce que tu es esclave de ton amour. L'amour est une source de souffrance car tu es toujours en interrogation et en manque constant.

- Tu le présente d'une manière vraiment effrayante et négative …

- Parce que ce n'est pas le sentiment le plus facile à gérer. Mais c'est également une grande source de bonheur, de découverte et cela te permet de grandir. Ne te ferme pas à cela pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'est une aventure qu'il faut tenter coute que coute.

Je baisse les yeux, abattu … L'amour … ce sentiment me terrifie car c'est un inconnu à mes yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti et surtout pour Malfoy, c'est encore pire car il sera toujours à sens unique… Puis je ne suis même pas homosexuel ! Merde … Je suis complètement perdu.

- Harry … De qui pense tu être amoureux ?

- Je suis perdu Mione !

Je sens à ma grande horreur des larmes salées couler sur mes joues. Ma meilleure amie écarquille les yeux car elle ne m'a jamais vu pleurer.

- Je pense tout le temps à LUI ! A ce pauvre type, cet enfoiré, cette raclure. Quand il est prêt de moi je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, et quand il s'éloigne de moi j'ai envie de crever … Il hante mes rêves, mes journées … A l'idée de le voir mon cœur ne s'arrête pas de battre. Mais ce sentiment est si soudain que je ne comprend pas comment il a pu m'assaillir d'un coup, comme ça … Sans que je le comprenne. Avant, j'étais heureux, insouciant, je couchais avec des filles qui me plaisaient, je riais, je l'insultais. Je n'avais pas cette putain d'attirance !

A la fin de ma tirade, je me sens légèrement mieux, c'est la première fois que je crache tous ces sentiments qui me tourmentent. Mione elle a la bouche grande ouverte, essayant de digérer ce que je viens de lui apprendre.

- Harry … Est-ce que tu parles de Malfoy là ?

Je n'ose même pas la regarder et je marmonne un lamentable oui du bout des lèvres.

- LE Malfoy qui nous insulte depuis l'école primaire, qui s'est battu avec toi toutes les années de notre scolarité, qui a couché avec ta première petite amie sérieuse, qui nous insulte dès qu'il nous voit, le fils de l'enculé qui a causé la mort de plusieurs personnes sans qu'il ne soit inquiété grâce à sa fortune … Ce Malfoy là ?

Je décide de la regarder et d'affronter le trouble de mes sentiments.

- Oui …

- Oh Harry, soupire-t-elle en me prenant des ses bras pour ensuite m'embrasser. Pourquoi lui ? Je suis désolé de dire cela, mais après tout ce que tu m'as dit … Tu ne peux qu'être amoureux …

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je lâche, le cœur bien lourd.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas lutter avec ses sentiments … Même si on tente de les oublier ….

- Je ne veux pas être amoureux, je tacherai de l'oublier. Il est hors de question que je me laisse aller. Puis c'est un mec ! Et je ne suis pas homosexuel donc ce n'est qu'une erreur, une haine particulière.

- Le déni ne t'aidera pas Harry. Puis, l'amour n'a pas de sexe, il est universel tu sais …

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas Mione, je ne peux pas …

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te forcer, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ce que je te conseille c'est d'avouer tes sentiments. Soit tu esquisses un refus et tu essayes de l'oublier, soit il est un homosexuel caché et tu sors avec lui … Même si j'en doute, désolé.

- Non, tu as raison, tu es sincère et je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusion. Mais arrêtons avec les amours chimériques et malheureux. Comment se porte le tien ?

Le beau regard chocolat d'Hermione se voile l'espace d'un instant mais très vite elle me sourit.

- Merveilleusement bien !

- Vraiment ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais … J'ai été sincère avec toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi …

- Non mais tout va bien …

- Mione …

Elle baisse son regard, honteuse.

- En fait, tout ne va pas si bien que cela. Ron est génial et je suis amoureuse, mais le problème c'est qu'il veut aller un peu … trop vite pour moi …

- Trop vite ? De quoi tu parle Mione ? Ne me dis pas que …

Je tente de comprendre et son rougissement confirme mes pensées.

- Ah ! je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

- Oui, et moi je ne suis pas prête à le faire tout de suite. Mais lui, il a de l'expérience et ne va pas m'attendre éternellement…

Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues et elle semble vraiment malheureuse. Je lui prend la main tendrement.

- Ron t'aime véritablement, ne t'inquiète pas, il pourra attendre. C'est ça l'amour comme tu l'as dit, chacun avance au rythme l'un de l'autre.

- Mais si il me trompe ! S'écrie-t-elle.

- C'est Ron, je lui souris, alors jamais il ne fera cela. Puis tonton Harry est là pour veiller !

Je la sens se détendre dans mes bras et moi je rigole doucement. Ron est dingue d'Hermione et pas si obsédé que ça. Il sait très bien que notre meilleure amie est vierge et donc qu'il faut y aller doucement. Lui a couché avec pas mal de filles mais Mione n'est sorti que quelques jours avec Krum, elle a à peine eu le temps d'expérimenter le smack. Mais je repense aux mains baladeuses de Ron, à ses sous entendus et je me dis qu'il ne serait pas mal d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

- On fait une belle paire, je lui dis en pouffant.

- Oui, les amours imaginaires et maudits ! Rit-elle, essayant les perles nacrées de ses joues.

Je me sens bien, là, avec ma meilleure amie que j'aime plus que tout. Avec elle je me sens mieux, et le trou béant à la place de mon cœur se remplit peu à peu de la douce chaleur de l'amitié.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, je flâne en observant le paysage qui s'offre à moi. J'habite dans le centre ville, celui-ci a gardé le charme ancien du XIXème siècle et est parsemé de petits parcs. J'aime beaucoup cette ville qui est très fleurie, d'une séduction à toute épreuve, petite mais agréable. En effet, ici la majorité des gens se connaissent et comme nous allons tous au même lycée, je connais tous les jeunes du coin.

En cette matinée dominicale, tous les gens profitent de la quiétude de la vie, chez soi ou alors en se promenant également comme moi. Les marchands éveillent peu à peu la ville au travers de leur commerce, les animaux gambergent joyeusement. Soudain, un cri perce ce silence. Je me tend et je me précipite vers l'origine de ce hurlement, au coin d'une ruelle sombre.

Là, je découvre mon ami Seamus, entouré de deux colosses. Il saigne au coin de la bouche. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il s'écrit :

- Harry !

Les deux géants se retournent vers moi et je reconnais Goyle et Crabbe, les deux sbires de Malfoy. Ils sont du club de musculation et je dois avouer que leur force est reconnu dans tout le lycée. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon ami aux mains de ces brutes !

- Lâchez le ! Je leur hurle.

- Potter, lâche avec mépris Goyle, dégage d'ici avant que je ne te mette une raclée comme à ton pote pédé !

Je regarde avec étonnement Seamus qui essaye de se lever.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lui demande totalement dégouté, Seamus n'est pas homo et même si il l'était ce n'est pas une raison pour le tabasser.

Ces deux idiots se regardent. Puis se retournent vers Seamus. Je m'avance d'un pas.

- Maintenant vous dégager, je leur dit avec assurance même si mes entrailles se nouent face à leur tête patibulaire.

En effet, j'ai beau faire partie du club de rugby, être plutôt musclé ce n'est rien en comparaison de ces deux colosses.

- C'est toi qui va dégager Potter ! Commence à s'énerver Crabbe.

Il se précipite vers moi et me met un coup de poing qui m'envoie par terre. Je porte la main à ma bouche qui saigne tout comme celle de Seamus. La douleur m'assaille et me laisse tout pantelant. J'ai mal, j'aurai surement un bleu le lendemain. Je suis étonné par tant de violence et d'intolérance. Ces deux idiots me croient hors service et retournent s'occuper de mon ami.

J'en profite pour sauter sur le dos de Goyle, pour le retourner et lui flanquer un grand coup dans les valseuses. J'en fais de même pour Crabbe qui me regarde bêtement, l'information n'ayant pas eu le temps de remonter jusqu'au cerveau. Je lui applique le même traitement avant hurler à Seamus :

- Cours !

Et nous nous précipitions tous les deux hors de cette ruelle. Nous courrons un moment jusqu'à un petit parc où les enfants aiment jouer et les adultes discuter. A bout de souffle nous nous asseyons sur un banc et nous respirons fortement.

- On l'a échappé belle ! Je commence.

Seamus ne dit rien. Il s'essuie le coin de la bouche et me dit enfin :

- Merci Harry, sans toi ils m'auraient tabasser je crois bien …

- Normal vieux, les amis sont fait pour ça ! S'aider en cas de coups durs…

- Le coup dans le valseuse était particulièrement bien vu ! Rigole-t-il. Ils ne vont pas s'en remettre et je crois bien que cela va les énerver davantage contre moi mais bon …

Soudain, une tension s'abat entre nous. Je repense au parole du gorille de tout à l'heure.

- Seam', Goyle a dit tout à l'heure que tu étais homo … Désolé de te demander ça, mais c'est vrai ?

Je le regarde à présent fixement, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Mais la tête qu'il aborde répond à ma question et je suis gêné.

- Oh …

- Désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça, j'espère que tu n'es pas troublé ou autre. Ou alors que tu n'es pas homophobe.

Je me ressaisis et je rassure mon ami qui me semble bien abattu.

- Non ! Non ! Bien sur que non. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels mais c'est juste que cela m'étonne. Je te croyais un hétéro pur et dur avec toutes les nanas que tu draguent.

- C'est une couverture on va dire, soupire-t-il. Je drague les filles et comme ça on me croit « normal » …

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es homosexuel que tu es anormal. C'est juste une question de préférence, je m'insurge.

- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça, dit il avec un sourire résigné, mais merci quand même. Regarde les deux abrutis de tout à l'heure. Ils sont un bel exemple de l'intolérance de notre société…

- Comment ils ont appris … tes « préférences » ? Je demande avec prudence.

- Et bien, ils m'ont découvert avec un « ami » il y a peu de temps, en séance de baisers intensifs. Et, ces primates homophobes ne l'ont pas accepté et ont décidé de me le faire payer …

- Ah …

Je prend en pleine face l'intolérance que peuvent éprouver les gens face à la différence de ce qu'ils jugent « normal » et cela m'effraie.

- Les gens n'acceptent pas l'homosexualité et les gens de leurs milieux sont les pires.

- Leurs milieux ? Je retient ma respiration. Comme Malfoy et compagnie tu veux dire ?

- Entre autre oui ! Ils sont pire qu'homophobes avec Zabini.

Un bruit de vibreur emplit l'air matinal.

- Oh excuse moi, je dois répondre, me dit-il tout en se levant.

Je le vois s 'éloigner de moi avec son portable. J'ai un gout amer dans la bouche. Tout entier à la nouveauté de mes sentiments et de mes découvertes, j'avais oublié le regard des autres et leur intransigeance.

Et apparemment Malfoy est pire qu'homophobe… Si par hasard j'étais amoureux de lui, je n'aurai donc aucune chance ! Je décide d'ignorer mon cœur qui se serre et je regarde Seamus s'approcher de moi.

- Je dois te laisser Ry', me dit il avec une petite mine triste. Je dois retrouver mon ami qui m'a valu tant d'ennuis. Merci encore, t'es un pote ! Salut, à plus …

- D'accord. Bye ! Fais attention !

Il s'éloigne d'un pas vif et assuré malgré ce qu'il vient de subir. Et moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans mon âme.

Violence, haine, incompréhension, notre monde n'est décidemment qu'un vaste merdier où même les plus beaux sentiments engendrent des carnages.

* * *

J'ai envie de voir Malfoy, c'est con et je le sais.

Je veux le revoir …

Il me manque ce connard aux cheveux blonds … Mais je dois résister à cette exquise tentation du mal. Il ne faut pas, je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas …

Mais un simple sms ne changerait rien. Puis nous devons absolument revoir notre exposé afin qu'il avance et que nous puissions prétendre à une bonne note !

D'une main experte je me saisis de mon portable pour envoyer un message à Malfoy. Il est 12h, c'est encore bon.

« Malfoy … Pour avancer l'exposé nous devons nous revoir ce soir. J'ai perdu mes feuilles »

Il va encore me prendre pour un imbécile, un idiot étourdi mais je veux le voir et ce, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Tant d'indifférence pour cacher une passion qui me ronge.

Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je le hais ! Mais cette litanie me semble trouble et inexacte, si je n'y crois même plus …

Son message ne tarde pas. Il m' étonne autant qu'il me ravit.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot Potter. Ok. Sa marche. Ce soir 6h. Où ? »

Je songe à notre précédente conversation, à la chaleur de ses lèvres alcoolisées sur les miennes. Je me sens vivre et mourir à la fois.

« Chez moi »

Ma réponse est brève et concise, la sienne aussi.

« Ok »

« Tu ne sais pas où j'habite ! »

Je suis abasourdi, comment espère-t-il venir chez moi alors que je ne lui ait même pas donné l'adresse.

Sa réponse ne m'apporte guère de satisfaction.

« Si, j'en sais plus sur toi que tu ne le crois , à ce soir ».

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser … Ce soir Malfoy viendra chez moi ! Et il n'a même pas bronché. J'ai envie de crier et de courir partout !

Encore cinq heures à patienter … Je ne pourrais jamais attendre aussi longtemps ! Je me traine comme une âme en peine en attendant la venue de mon parrain.

Le temps me semble si long … Les aiguilles ne veulent pas avancer et me narguent en restant désespérément immobiles. Je hais l'heure !

Heureusement, la porte qui claque me ramène dans le temps normal. Je vois mon parrain déposer les clés dans le cendrier à cet effet.

- Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Me dit-il joyeusement.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Merveilleusement bien ! Tiens allume la télé ! Il faut toujours regarder les informations me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le regarde étonné. D'habitude il n'est pas si féru des infos … Mais docile, je vais l'allumer pour découvrir ce que veut tant voir mon parrain. Peut-être qu'ils parlent de son entreprise de yaourt.

Lorsque j'allume la télévision, je découvre la présentatrice télé qui parle avec animation du tyran Voldemort.

- Actuellement, Lord Voldemort vient d'envahir totalement l'Italie avec son armée surentrainée. Il vient de s'établir dans ses quartiers et a déjà commencé à faire passer ses décrets racistes et intolérants. Nous vous en parlerons dans la suite du programme. Néanmoins, il semble qu'un groupe ait décidé de résister à l'envahisseur en faisant des attentats et destruction chez l'ennemi. En effet, une bombe a éclaté dans le camp des officiers supérieurs de Voldemort faisant ainsi de grands dégâts parmi ses sbires.

Je regarde Sirius qui aborde un grand sourire.

- Bien fait pour ce connard ! Ricane-t-il.

Il parait très satisfait et je commence à me poser quelques questions qui sont bien vite éclipser par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable.

- C'est Ron ! Je te laisse ! Je lance rapidement à mon parrain.

- Mais tu ne mange pas ? Dit Sirius se levant du canapé.

- T'inquiète pas ! Je grignoterai après … Allo vieux ?

* * *

Je rigole au travers du téléphone à une blague que vient de me sortir Ron.

- Non, sérieux mec, me dit-il, la plus bonne de notre classe c'est Cho Chang non ?

- Peut-être mais c'est une chialeuse professionnelle et au lit je préfère Lavande, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Mon salop ! Tout le monde la veut dans son lit, t'es vraiment un enfoiré !

- Mais je te signale que tu es avec Hermione toi !

Je commence à me sentir mal en repensant à ma conversation avec ma meilleure amie de ce matin … J'avais oublié que je parlais à un mec casé.

- Oui … Mais rien ne m'empêche de fantasmer sur les autres filles ! Surtout d'aussi bonnes comme Lavande ou Cho.

- Mais tu l'aimes non ? Normalement tu ne devrais même pas regarder les autres filles…

- Harry, soupire-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un bon plat de résistance bon marché que tu ne peux pas baver devant les plats de luxe !

- Tu viens de traiter Hermione de plat bon marché ?

Je suis ahuri et très gêné je dois avouer.

- Ce n'est qu'un exemple Ry' ! Mais j'aime Hermione et je suis heureux avec elle. Mais bon, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille un peu plus loin et elle c'est plutôt petits bisous et discussions. Le sexe commence à me manquer et bon …

- Tu sais très bien que Mione est vierge, je murmure dépité, il faudra être patient ! Ne la force surtout pas.

- Mais non, t'inquiète ! Oublie ce que j'ai dis … Je vais faire plus attention à elle… Et toi les amours alors ?

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je dois lui dire ou non ? Avouer mon attirance ou non ? Mais je connais Ron, sa haine pour Malfoy n'a aucun limite et il est très opposé à l'homosexualité. Puis je n'ai pas le courage de lui avouer … Pas maintenant.

- Oh, tu me connais vieux. Jamais amoureux …

- C'est dommage ! Tu devrais te prendre une jolie petite poulette et essayer de te caser.

-J'y penserais. Bon je te laisse ! J'ai du travail à faire. Bye vieux !

- Bye !

Je raccroche, inquiet pour Hermione. Je pensais que Ron aurait calmé sa libido mais notre conversation me prouvait le contraire. Mon amie a besoin d'une relation stable, établie à partir d'une confiance mutuelle et de maturité. Cela me semblait mal parti et Ron semble vraiment en manque.

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler de leurs affaires. Je ne peux que la mettre en garde.

* * *

6h … Mon cœur va exploser ….

6h … Je vais enfin le voir !

Je me suis lavé, habillé d'une chemise noire qui me moule et d'un jean parfaitement bien taillé. J'ai fait attention à ne pas paraitre trop habillé afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Je me sens beau et je sais que je le suis … Mais bon, à quoi cela sert, c'est mon ennemi et jamais il ne m'aimera ! Puis je ne l'aime pas !

La sonnerie interrompt mes pensées et je sursaute. Il est là …

* * *

Nous sommes installés dans ma chambre, de nombreuses feuilles étalées autour de nous. Nous sommes plongés dans divers bouquins, seul le crissement du stylo sur nos feuilles vient interrompre la monotonie dans laquelle nous sommes.

Pas une seule dispute n'a eu lieu en trente minutes et c'est un miracle je dois avouer. Bon j'ai du subir des remarques sarcastiques de sa part mais je m'y attendais donc ce ne fut pas une extrême surprise.

- Potter ! Dit-il sèchement, si je suis venu jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour te voir rêvasser ! Donc tu te remets au travail tout de suite.

Je sursaute et je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Malfoy, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici c'est que tout est fermé et que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans un repère d'assassin. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est chez toi !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'énerve-t-il ! Pour qui tu te prends Potter pour insulter ainsi ma famille ? Au moins, nous nous avons la classe et une intelligence supérieure. Puis au moins, moi mes parents sont vivants !

- Connard ! Je m'écrie en lui sautant dessus pour lui mettre un poing dans sa gueule d'ange.

Il tombe du lit, je l'enjambe et maintiens ses mains, je lui demande calmement :

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu as osé parlé de mes parents …Sale enculé !

Son sourire se fait méprisant. Une pique vénéneuse se fiche dans mon cœur, jamais il ne m'aimera, c'est foutu.

- C'est comme ça que l'on traite ses invités Potter ? Pas terrible l'accueil je dois avouer.

- C'est comme cela que l'on traite son hôte Malfoy ? Pas très intelligent je dois avouer.

Je reprend volontairement son ton violent et acide. Il me fait une grimace.

- Puis venant d'un sale homophobe comme toi c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Je ne suis pas homophobe.

- Ne me mens pas ! J'ai vu tes amis Crabbe et Goyle tabasser un garçon ce matin juste parce qu'ils l'avaient vu embrasser un autre garçon. Et ce joli bleu que tu vois sous ma mâchoire, c'est le travail de tes potes !

- Je n'étais pas du tout au courant ! S'énerve-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Je m'énerve à mon tour.

Il se tortille sous moi et je sens à ma grande honte une érection poindre le bout de son nez. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il la sente !

- Bien sur que non puisque mon meilleur ami est homo ! Crache-t-il.

- Quoi ? Zabini est gay ?

Il me jette un regard assassin. Il ne bouge plus comme résigné à ce que je reste sur lui.

- Oui, mais révèle le à quiconque et je te tue ! Murmure-t-il d'un ton menaçant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne dirai rien.

Je dis cela d'un ton solennel, le regardant dans les yeux. Ses si beaux yeux gris. Je ne me rend même plus compte que je suis sur lui, l'emprisonnant sous mon poids. Tout ce qui compte c'est ses yeux qui me fixent, qui m'observent … J'ai envie de lui … A présent mon érection est totale mais dans la transe où je me situe je m'en fous.

- Potter … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il d'une voix faible en me voyant m'approcher au fur et à mesure de son visage.

- Une bêtise … Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'embrasse doucement. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, nous retenons tous les deux notre respiration.

- Tu es fou Potter, dit il alors que j'éloigne mon visage, honteux.

Mais son geste suivant me surprend autant qu'il me ravit. Il lève son visage et commence à m'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes. Toute une série de petits bisous se succèdent et je sens mon corps s'embraser.

Je lâche ses mains que je retenais prisonnières pour mettre les miennes autour de son visage que je caresse lentement tout en l'embrassant. Il a la peau si douce …

Ses baisers ne cessent pas et deviennent au fur et à mesure de plus en plus fougueux. Je commence à lécher ses lèvres, quémandant un accès à sa bouche qu'il me livre presque immédiatement.

Le premier contact entre nos langues nous arrachent un gémissement. Elles se rencontrent, s'apprivoisent et se mêlent à un rythme effréné. Ses mains commencent à glisser tout le long de mon corps, comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Chaque passage laisse une brulure tout le long de mon être.

Notre baiser semble durer des heures. Je suis comme au paradis. Mais alors que je commence a bouger mon corps contre le sien, le contact de mon érection contre la sienne semble le réveiller de la transe dans laquelle il était.

Il me repousse brutalement et je sens mon cœur se briser.

- Arrête Potter ! Crie-t-il, ne m'approche plus jamais. C'est deg ce que tu viens de me forcer à faire !

- Te forcer ? Tu étais très consentant à ce qu'il me semble … Je crie à mon tour énervé.

- Connard !

Il semble bouleversé et tremble de tout son être. De désir … de honte …

Et il claque la porte de ma chambre, partant le plus vite possible. Il a oublié toutes ses affaires mais il semble s'en moquer comme me confirme le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je suis en manque, il vient de créer un gouffre en moi et je ne vois pas comment le combler. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un et vite …

Je prend mon téléphone, rapidement, après trois sonneries mon interlocuteur me répond enfin :

- Allo ? Lavande ? Tu es libre ce soir ? J'ai envie de te voir …

A SUIVRE

* * *

La suite samedi prochain ! Je n'aurais pas le temps avant. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. N'oublier pas la petite review pour dire si vous avez appréciez ou non, ce que vous en pensez …

Les reviews m'encouragent et me poussent à écrire plus vite ;)

A bientôt !


	9. Mélancolia

Voilà un neuvième chapitre ! Beaucoup plus sombre à cause du désenchantement de notre Ryry.

Pour répondre à vos review :

- Et oui, le nom de ma fic peut sembler cucu ! ^^ (même si sur le coup je n'y avait pas pensé). Mais je songeais plus à ce titre comme le refus de s'avouer leur amour et un miroir de leur haine.

- Merci pour ceux qui apprécient ma fic, je fais de mon mieux à chaque fois pour satisfaire les lecteurs.

J'ai changé le genre pour drama.

Chapitre mélancolique. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie n'est qu'une chienne qui détruit l'être humain jour après jour. Mais ce pauvre humain n'est-il pas également le plus grand con que l'univers puisse porter ?

Nous les humains, nous sommes assez bête pour créer tout ce qui nous tue à petit feu …

Dans des millénaires nous n'aurons même plus nos yeux pour pleurer.

Nous les humains, nous sommes totalement pourris par une société que nous avons-nous même crée.

Dans des millénaires nous le regretterons amèrement.

Nous les humains, nous nous acharnons à vivre jour après jour alors que nous crevons dans une lente agonie à cause des maladies, des épreuves, des coups du sort, la vie tout simplement ….

Cette salope.

Nous les humains, on est assez con pour se laisser entrainer dans le tourbillon des sentiments. L'amour, cette émotion sensée être unique provoque la dépression, la maladie, la mort. Les animaux eux, ne s'embarrassent pas de ce fardeau, ils se reproduisent et voilà, c'est fini, chacun retourne à sa propre vie insignifiante.

J'ai envie de vomir. Les rayons de soleil percent à travers les stores baissés de ma fenêtre. On est lundi matin, je sèche consciemment les cours, j'ai le corps et le cœur trop lourd.

Je ne veux pas me lever, je n'ai pas envie de voir tous ces pantins aux face blêmes qui se lèvent jour après jour pour effectuer la même tache de façon mécanique et monotone. Je suis sur qu'ils ne savent même plus pourquoi ils font tout ça, ils se laissent porter par le mouvement qu'ont leur a enseigné, braves marionnettes.

J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre qui se trouve devant moi. L'ouverture semble m'appeler, me tenter. Mon cœur, lui, parait vouloir mourir à petit feu, il a trop mal.

Comment fait-on quand son cœur est brisé et qu'il ne veut plus continuer à vivre en vous ? Quand il semble mort de l'intérieur …

Mes yeux papillonnent nerveusement et s'arrêtent face à un cadre. Je regarde le poème que j'ai encadré dans ma chambre :

Quand notre terre aura assez souffert,

Désabusée et tellement usée,

Les saisons feront un tour en enfer,

Dans une lente valse avec les damnés.

Quand les hommes ne seront plus que poussière,

Une dernière saison apparaitra,

Laissant tout dans un désespoir amer

Où plus aucun oiseau ne chantera.

La nature si pure aura disparu,

Le coulis de l'eau n'existera plus,

Les doux parfums auront été battu.

Le ciel sera un immense trou noir

Où ne restera que le désespoir.

Cinquième saison maudite, veuve noire.

Je l'ai trouvé un soir, désabusé sur notre société et j'ai été frappé par la magnificence des mots. Ils ont suscité une vague de sensibilité et j'ai compris que le beau était encore possible de la main de l'homme malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il peut commettre.

J'ai commis une erreur hier … Une horrible et terrible erreur …

Quel con… Je regarde le sms que Lavande m'a envoyé il y a présent trois jours, mes mains en tremblent de honte :

« Merci pour cette nuit fabuleuse… C'était merveilleux mon cœur. Cela veut dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ? Répond moi vite, jtm »

Le triomphe de la chair sur le cœur.

Ce message laisse un grand vide en moi. Je me hais encore plus pour ce que j'ai fais. J'ai profité d'une jeune fille amoureuse, je ne suis qu'un connard. Ce que Malfoy m'a fait la veille, me laisser dans mes amours imaginaires, j'ai eu la même pour la pauvre Lavande … Ce n'était pas voulu.

Je ne peux pas la laisser dans ce faux-semblant et pourtant c'est si tentant, d'être avec quelqu'un qui vous aime, qui vous chérit. D'être entouré d'affection mais elle ne serait qu'un substitut de Malfoy et elle vaut mieux que cela.

Je me dégoute.

Je me traine de façon lamentable jusqu'à la cuisine afin de me préparer un café pour mieux me réveiller. Sirius est déjà parti au travail, l'appartement est vide, comme mort à l'intérieur. Les couleurs ternes de bois et de blanc me sautent aux yeux. Je me rend compte de la monotonie et de la fadeur de la vie.

Je suis affalé à présent dans mon canapé, une tasse fumante à la main. Il est 10heures et j'ai reçu un message de chaque personne de la bande. Tous sont inquiets et me demandent les raisons de mon absence. Comment leur dire que Harry, le batard sans cœur, celui qui a couché avec tant de fille pour ensuite les laisser tomber, s'est laissé prendre au jeu de l'amour. En effet, j'ai joué, j'ai perdu, vous pouvez retourner à la case ténèbres.

Un coup de sonnettes me tire de mes idées sombres ! Qui Est-ce ? Ron, Neville, Seamus qui ne cessent de m'envoyer des messages ?

Je me lève suite aux incessants coups de sonnettes qui titillent mon ouïe délicate. En ouvrant la porte, je découvre une Hermione à la mine terriblement inquiète.

- Harry ! S'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Tu ne réponds pas à nos sms, je suis le dernier espoir de la bande. Dis moi ce qui se passe ? Tu as une mine fatiguée …

Je m'écarte pour la laisser rentrer. Elle s'engouffre bien rapidement dans mon appartement. Elle jette un regard désapprobateur sur ma tenue quelque peu archaïque, ma barbe de trois jours et sur les tasses qui jonchent notre demeure.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis moi.

Son accent triste me remue. Je me décide enfin de sortir de mon mutisme pour ma meilleure amie.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Mione …

Elle me prend pas la main et nous dirige vers le canapé.

- Harry, tu n'es pas venu en cours depuis trois jours alors qu'on a plein de contrôles et dieu seul sait combien ils sont importants. Puis en plus, tu ne réponds pas à nos sms, et c'est ça qui m'a décidé à venir !

- Et tu as séché les cours pour moi ?

Je suis ému par le sacrifice de mon amie car je sais à quel point elle est assidue dans ses cours… Comment pourrais je lui cacher cela alors qu'elle fait tant d'efforts pour moi, qu'elle me raconte ses secrets. Elle me prend les mains.

- Harry, on est amis depuis tellement de temps ! Les cours ne sont que secondaire à coté de cela.

- Merci Hermione, je la serre tout contre moi.

- C'est Malfoy ? me chuchote-t- elle.

Je hoche lamentablement la tête. Lui avouant ensuite à demi-mot mon intolérable péché de la veille.

- Oh Harry ! Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, c'est un lache d'avoir initier un baiser avec toi pour ensuite partir, il a du avoir peur tu sais, embrasser son ennemi d'enfance, aimer cela, ce n'est pas facile … Mais tu n'aurais pas du appeler Lavande et coucher avec elle ensuite. La pauvre, elle t'aime tant …

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du. Mais Malfoy a allumé un feu en moi …

Ma meilleure amie rougit devant l'implicite de ma phrase.

- Et il fallait à tout prix le combler. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, je n'aurai pas du jouer avec ses sentiments je sais …

- Tu sais qu'elle est en train de raconter dans tout le lycée que vous vous êtes remis ensemble …

- Quoi ? Je croasse

- Oui Harry ! Après avoir passé une nuit avec toi, il est normal qu'elle pense que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble.

- Mais ce n'était que du sexe !

- Elle ne songe pas comme toi de toute évidence ! Me dit mon amie désolée.

- Et merde …

Je prend ma tête dans mes mains. Accablés par ce qui me tombe dessus. Mais le pire c'est que je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du … Je sens le poids de ma meilleure amie m'enserrer, je suis apaisé par ces marques d'amitié. Mon cœur semble moins lourd, panse ses plaies qui resteront malgré tout à jamais des stigmates.

- Il faut retourner au lycée Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester te terrer chez toi. Il faut retourner dans le monde réel et assumer ses fautes.

- Mais depuis trois jours Lavande raconte dans tout le lycée que nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment faire …

- Je serai là pour toi. Pour t'aider Harry…

La présence de ma meilleure amie me décide enfin. Et pour la première fois depuis trois jours je décide d'aller m'habiller, me laver et de partir affronter le monde réel. J'étais devenu très crade, trois jours de déprime laissent des marques.

Une fois frais, habillé, rasé, je suis tout pimpant. J'ai mis un pull gris sur un jean clair, je décide de mettre un peu de couleur pour ce mois de novembre décidemment bien frisquet.

Hermione me regarde avec tendresse.

- Tu es beaucoup plus beau comme ça Harry ! Sourit-elle.

- Je sais , j'ai un charme naturel ! Je plaisante.

- Mais bien sur Don Juan ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te rassurer, le nombre de tes conquêtes le fait pour toi ! Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil.

Une fois habillé d'un manteau bien chaud et de gants, nous sortons tous les deux. Cependant, plus nous nous rapprochons du lycée, plus je sens mon amie se tendre.

- Mione ? Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas ? Je demande inquiet.

Elle me lance un regard de coté, comme si elle se demandait si elle doit m'avouer quelque chose ou non. Je connais bien ce regard.

- Et bien … Elle se mord la lèvre hésitante.

- Oui ? Tu sais très bien que j'aime qu'on me dise les choses directement, alors dis le moi s'il te plait.

- Très bien, elle lâche un soupir et me regarde avec peine, Malfoy a une nouvelle copine depuis mardi.

Elle débite sa phrase rapidement mais elle me transperce le cœur comme autant de petits poignards acérés. Mais j'ai envie de faire bonne figure malgré tout.

- Oh, très bien … De toute façon on sait très bien que entre nous ça n'aurait jamais marché, il est hétéro, moi aussi, ce n'était qu'une folie. Une douce et agréable folie mais nuisible. T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, mais n'en parle jamais s'il te plait.

- Bien sur que non.

Sa voix est douce, je sais très bien qu'elle est inquiète.

- Pas même à Ron ! Je m'écrie, accablé par tant de honte.

Elle me regarde étonné, notre trio d'enfance s'étant toujours tout dit. Mais la haine de Ron pour Malfoy est bien trop puissante et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Hermione est plus compréhensive et je sais très bien que je peux tout lui dire, alors que Ron …

Nous voilà maintenant face à Poudlard. Il est presque midi, il y a quelques élèves qui trainent devant la façade, discutant, fumant ça et là des clopes.

Nous saluons quelques amis et passons devant Rusard qui me lance un regard assassin.

- Alors Potter on revient en cours ? Des petits problèmes peut être ?

Son ton est méprisant mais je soutiens malgré tout son regard. J'ai séché trois jours de cours sans aucunes raisons valables, quand le directeur va savoir que je suis revenu il va me convoquer dans son bureau à coup sur. Les lettres et les coups de téléphone n'ayant eu aucun effet. Heureusement que Sirius n'est pas là sinon il m'aurait trainé par la peau des fesses.

La cour est à présent rempli d'élèves, j'angoisse à l'idée d'entrevoir Malfoy. Seamus, Neville, Dean et tout le reste de la bande arrivent avec de grands sourires quand ils nous aperçoivent sous le saule de la cour, assis sur un banc. Ron est en tête et me fait une chaleureuse accolade.

- Vieux ! Qu'Est-ce que tu devenais ? On s'inquiétait avec les potes !

- Grave, me sourit Seamus d'un air complice, dans la confidence de notre dernière rencontre. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien de grave, j'espère, demande avec timidité Neville.

Je tente un sourire pour masquer toutes mes angoisses et peines.

- Non rien ! J'avais juste la flemme de me bouger …

Tous mes amis rigolent, convaincu par mon explication bidon. Après tout sécher les cours est plutôt commun dans notre lycée. Aussitôt, ils décident d'aller manger à la cafétéria. Je les suis d'un pas lent, toujours accompagné par Hermione et bercé par leur bonne humeur contagieuse.

Installé à notre table habituelle nous irradions l'endroit de rire, de blagues. Les autres élèves nous regardent avec envie. Ils voudraient tellement faire partie de notre bande qui leur semblent irréelle et si cool. Ils voudraient nous ressembler, être comme nous. Mais ils ne se cantonnent qu'aux apparences et ne se rendent pas compte que nous sommes comme eux. Avec le lot de merde, de maladie et de peines.

Mes yeux vagabondent malgré moi tout autour. Je retrouve les tables où chaque groupe, catégorie sociale ressort. On a d'un coté la table des intellos, de l'autre celle de niais romantiques, fan de cinéma ou bien de musique. On a le groupe des gros bras, des aristocrates …

Je bloque face à cette table, il y a Zabini, Parkinson et les gardes du corps de Malfoy qui s'y trouvent. Mais pas de trace de leur seigneur et maitre … Quelle ironie ! Mais malheureusement pour moi une tête blonde et hautaine transperce la foule d'élèves, et mon cœur manque plusieurs battements.

Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Magnifique et tellement inaccessible … Je nous revois, dimanche, nous embrassant avec passion … J'aimerais tellement y revenir, être de nouveau dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper …

Mais je découvre une à ses cotés une grande et belle brune, l'air supérieur elle aussi.

Le regard que me lance Hermione confirme mes soupçons, c'est bien elle la mystérieuse petite amie de Malfoy … Je la hais déjà, elle semble tellement mépriser le monde qui se trouve autour d'elle, haïr les autres. Il n'y a que Malfoy qui semble trouver grâce à ses yeux. Quelle conne ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Certes, elle n'est pas trop laide mais la haine qu'elle semble porter en elle gâche tout ses traits. Elle doit être en première vu que je connais tous les terminales de mon lycée.

- Tiens Malfoy avec sa nouvelle pétasse, remarque Ron avec mépris après avoir suivi mon regard.

- Oui, répond Seamus, ils forment vraiment le couple parfait, aussi hautains et méprisants l'un que l'autre.

Je baisse la tête dans mon assiette, refusant d'écouter une minute de plus leur conversation. Mon cœur saigne à nouveau … Je lève les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler Malfoy.

Il a du sentir mon regard insistant et lève ses merveilleux yeux gris vers moi. Mais les baisse bien trop rapidement …

Relève les yeux et affronte mon regard …

Mais il ne le fait pas …

Nous finissons notre repas tranquillement quand soudain je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi et se coller contre mon torse. En baissant mes yeux j'aperçois Lavande qui me fait un grand sourire.

- Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Tu m'as manqué depuis lundi matin …

Sa voix est douce, ses yeux brillants.

Je sens tous les regards de la salle contre moi. Tout le monde était au courant de notre rupture et après les rumeurs qu'elle a lancé, les gens ne savaient plus quoi penser.

Des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent de notre nuit de pure débauche … Je repense à la demande incongru que je lui ai faite … J'en tremble de honte.

J'ai pensé à Malfoy durant tout le moment que cela a duré. J'aurai voulu serrer son corps d'aristocrate contre le mien, c'est son corps que j'aurais voulu pénétrer…

Je me prépare à la virer mais lorsque je croise le regard de Malfoy qui se trouve à coté de sa copine je ne peux m'y résoudre … Je la prend donc dans mes bras, confirmant ainsi toutes les rumeurs … Je l'embrasse tendrement conscient de tous les regards sur moi.

Hermione secoue la tête, dépitée.

Ron et les potes nous applaudissent …

Les autres élèves nous regardent avec envie …

Les yeux de Malfoy ne sont plus que des points noirs lorsque je le regarde à la fin de ce baiser factice.

* * *

Le soir je reçois un message d'un numéro honni et adoré.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard Potter … M'embrasser pour ensuite aller se taper une poufiasse indigne d'intérêt, je vaux mieux que cela »

Mon sang bouillonne … Comment ose-t-il alors que c'est lui qui s'est enfui comme un lache, qui m'a laissé seul alors que j'étais prêt à lui donner tant de choses.

« C'est toi qui es parti … C'est toi qui sors avec ta brune insipide. Tu n'es qu'un salop sans cœur »

J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette et cela m'attriste car il me met au rang de toutes ces pauvres filles accros à des hommes qu'elles n'auront jamais.

« Malheureusement si Potter, j'ai un cœur. Je te souhaite beaucoup de malheur avec l'autre conne. A jamais … »

J'ai envie de pleurer. L'espace d'un instant nous nous sommes touchés et maintenant nous sommes si éloignés …

A suivre ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long. Et les relations ente Harry et Draco vont enfin avancer considérablement. De façon positive ou négative ce sera à vous de juger. La guerre va arriver, les relations entre Ron et Hermione s'aggraver.

A bientôt !


	10. Langueur et ardeur

Me revoilà pour le dixième chapitre de Je t'aime moi non plus, déjà …

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai eu un grand plaisir à lire vos commentaires et de voir qu'en général cette fiction plait. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Pour répondre à certaines de vos reviews :

- Le fameux message sera dévoilé lorsque la relation de nos deux héros se sera enfin stabilisée, ce n'est donc pas pour tout de suite ! J

- Pour la relation entre Ron et Hermione vous aurez certaines réponses dans ce chapitre.

- Beaucoup ont signalé l'idiotie de nos deux héros, en effet ils ne sont pas vraiment doués avec les sentiments mais bon si ce n'était pas le cas ils seraient, moins … Eux ! ;)

- Pour la rapidité de l'écriture des chapitres, je fais de mon mieux mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais un chapitre d'avance. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain le plus vite possible mais j'ai un certain nombre de devoirs et d'exposés. Néanmoins, j'essaye de poster le mercredi ET le samedi. Donc normalement, le prochain sera samedi ou dimanche !

* * *

Les jours passent …

Les semaines filent …

Les mois défilent …

Novembre, Décembre, Janvier …

Premier bac blanc, premier trimestre de passé, nouvel an fêté et mon cœur toujours brisé …

Cela fait trois mois que Malfoy est avec cette pétasse brune qui lui correspond tellement. Il a trouvé son âme sœur, celle avec qui il peut martyriser les autres, celle avec qui il peut ouvertement mépriser et se moquer. Ils sont devenus le couple le plus en vu de notre lycée, leur beauté n'a d'égal leur méchanceté.

Malfoy semble s'être donné comme objectif d'insulter un maximum de personnes cette année. Tout le monde y est passé …

Ron s'est vu attribué le surnom de belette en manque d'argent.

Hermione de sang pauvre et de pauvre intello. Elle s'est plus d'une fois retenue de ne pas lui sauter dessus par respect pour l'amour que je lui porte.

Neville s'est fait traité de lunatique et de mocheté …

Seamus de tantouse depuis que son homosexualité est reconnu dans le lycée suite à la divulgation de cette information par les deux gorilles de mon cruel amour.

Jamais sa maléfique imagination ne s'était autant déployée. Les plus jeunes s'écartaient de son chemin et les plus âgés le regardaient avec crainte. Il était devenu la nouvelle terreur, le nouveau tyran. Prince de notre lieu d'apprentissage et malheureusement toujours le roi de mon cœur.

Car pour ma plus grande peine, le sentiment qui se trouvait en moi en début d'année n'a fait que se déployer et j'ai compris après de longues séances avec Hermione que j'étais profondément amoureux de mon ennemi.

Je l'aime … J'ose à présent le dire et me l'avouer. J'aime son air d'ange déchu, son intelligence aigu et son redoutable esprit. Je ne peux le haïr malgré sa pétasse, c'est impossible à mes yeux et j'en souffre tellement.

J'ai fais une petite déprime au début puis je me suis habitué même si quant il l'embrasse je détourne les yeux. J'arrive à présent à vivre avec cette insupportable idée, qu'il soit casé et amoureux … Car on ne reste pas trois mois avec la même fille sans l'aimer, non ?

Je suis si perdu … Je ne suis pas longtemps resté avec Lavande, je ne pouvais vivre dans tant de faux semblants. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de coucher à tour de bras et je dois avouer que j'ai du « baiser » avec une vingtaine de filles depuis novembre. Toutes blondes, toutes glaciales mais qui fondaient face à mon ardeur. Le plus dur était toujours de les quitter le lendemain, après une nuit passionnée.

Tout le lycée est bien sur au courant de mes folles nuits de débauche et ma réputation de séducteur sans cœur a atteint des sommets. Je passe pour le don juan de notre école, le plus gros connard que la terre puisse porter.

Mais depuis janvier j'ai décidé de me caser en apparence pour ne plus avoir à subir tout ces ragots. Elle s'appelle Hannah et elle est blonde, mignonne. Je l'ai choisis car elle ne m'insupporte pas trop. Elle reste à sa place, n'est jamais de trop, sur mon dos. Cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Toute la populace s'étonne de ma constance et elle la première. Mais elle ne dit rien, profitant du bonheur d'être avec moi. Elle m'a avoué être amoureuse de moi depuis le collège.

Je tiens beaucoup à elle, comme une petite sœur. Et c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas encore touchée, encore une nouveauté. Elle est vierge et je n'ai aucune envie de lui prendre sa virginité alors que moi je m'imaginerai dans d'autres bras. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas sincère.

Hermione m'aide constamment, me rassurant, étant une douce présence à mes cotés. Son couple avec Ron parait stable en apparence même si elle m'a avoué que Ron souffre de plus en plus du manque de sexe dans leur relation. Mais quelque chose la bloque et elle ne sait pas quoi.

J'ai donc retrouvé un équilibre entre mes amis, ma petite amie qui n'est qu'un alibi, les soirées entre potes, mon parrain.

Le froid est devenu plus imposant depuis que nous sommes en janvier. J'ai pris comme bonne résolution de garder cette harmonie dans ma vie, de ne pas tout gâcher avec cette redoutable passion.

J'essaye de ranger Malfoy dans un coin dans ma tête et j'évite le sujet. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est de découvrir qu'il n'y a que lui qui me fait cet effet. Je dois l'imaginer pour m'exciter à présent, même avec des filles. Les autres garçons ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai essayé lors d'une soirée dans une boite très éloigné de notre petite ville d'embrasser un autre garçon. Mais cela ne m'a que dégouté et fait regretter mon funeste baiser avec mon amour.

Quelle merde …

Mais lui a sa petite amie, je dois donc me concentrer sur ma vie et l'oublier comme il semble m'avoir renié. Nous avons fait notre exposé dans une sordide indifférence, mais qu'en apparence bien entendu, c'était notre dernier échange. A présent, il ne me regarde plus, ne fait plus attention à moi. Je ne suis plus rien à ses yeux, même plus un ennemi digne de ce nom.

J'aurais tellement voulu garder un contact avec lui… Je prendrais tout, même son mépris, même son dégout … Mais qu'il me regarde !

Je t'aime tant Drago Malfoy …

En parallèle à la torpeur de ma vie, la guerre elle s'amplifie. Voldemort a envahi également l'Espagne, la Grèce. Il entreprend une lente conquête de toute l'Europe. Chaque pays vit dans l'horreur car les mesures qu'il prend sont indignes aux droits de l'homme. Tellement de gens sont déportés à cause de leurs différences, beaucoup essayent de résister mais sa puissance est sans limite.

L'ordre du phénix s'est à nouveau regroupé car tous les attentats dans les pays occupés sont revendiqués à leurs noms. Ils ont délivré de nombreux camps, fait beaucoup de dégâts chez leurs adversaires. Mais Voldemort en ressort toujours plus puissant … Il est protégé par une armée redoutable, par une bande de fidèles prêts à mourir pour lui.

D'ailleurs, il parait que Lucius Malfoy serait son bras droit … Autre source de suprématie pour Malfoy qui pavane, si fier de son père. C'est la seule chose qui me répugne chez l'homme que j'aime.

Sirius semble être débordé plus que jamais. Son entreprise aidant les pays occupés pour se nourrir. Il fait de nombreux voyages. Tout le pays est sur le qui vive car il est le prochain sur la liste de Voldemort.

Fudge s'agite comme une pauvre petite chose. La reddition de notre pays semble assurée, il ne nous fera même pas résister. J'ai honte de notre président, tout le pays a honte.

La vie est belle mais le monde est pourrie. Nous avons le don de la vie mais nous le gâchons en nous entre tuant … Cela me dégoute.

L'être humain n'est capable que de bassesse, ne sait que faire du mal avec ses mains de brutes.

* * *

- Stop ! Hurle Madame Bibine. Fin de l'entrainement, vous pouvez aller vous doucher mais avant vous allez vous étirer un peu. Vous avez eu un bonne séance, je suis plutôt fière de vous mais nous ne devons pas relâcher nos efforts ! Le match est pour bientôt.

Je lâche un énorme soupir. Je suis totalement exténué. Vingt tours de stades, des pompes par centaines; puis un match d'entrainement, Bibine ne nous a pas épargnés aujourd'hui. Mais d'un coté, dans un mois nous jouons le premier match de la saison inter lycées. D'abord contre Beauxbatons, un lycée privé très réputé et Durmstrang ensuite, un lycée spécialisé dans le sport. Ce dernier représente un vrai défi pour notre équipe car le sport occupe une place essentielle dans les mentalités.

Je regarde Ron dont le visage ressemble de plus en plus à une tomate cuite. Il grimace à bout de souffle.

- Elle a voulu nous tuer ou quoi ! Me chuchote-t-il.

Je rigole tout en étirant mes pieds doucement. L'entrainement a été rude, je vais sentir les courbatures ce soir. Heureusement, on est mardi donc demain nous n'avons cour que le matin.

- Aller vieux ! On a pas entrainement avant … Jeudi ! Je plaisante.

Ron roule des yeux de manière dramatique.

- Elle va nous tuer ! S'écrie-t-il.

Un peu trop fort car Bibine nous regarde de ses yeux d'aigles perçants. Nous rigolons un peu plus fort mais en continuant les étirements.

-Tu veux venir manger à la maison, me demande-t-il, vu que Sirius n'est pas là, puis maman a envie de te voir.

Je souris, touché. Madame Weasley a toujours eu une attitude de mère envers moi et je me sens tellement bien chez eux. Son plus grand souhait serait que je me marie avec Ginny, sa petite dernière, afin que je fasse partie de leur famille. Mais ça me parait plus que compromis malheureusement même si leur plus jeune fille est réellement très jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux et son doux visage. Puis, elle en pince depuis qu'elle est toute petite pour moi, je suis comme un héros à ses yeux alors que je suis mortel tout comme elle.

- Avec plaisir ! Mais je vais devoir passer à la maison avant pour poser mes affaires.

- Pas de problèmes vieux, tu connais les horaires. 21 heures à la maison !

- Ca marche !

Je souris à mon meilleur ami, heureux d'être si bien entouré. Après cinq minutes supplémentaires nous pouvons enfin nous diriger vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Néanmoins la voix de notre entraineuse me coupe dans mon élan.

- Potter, je peux vous parler une seconde ?

Son ton n'est pas avenant. Je sautille doucement vers elle. Il fait très froid et j'ai hâte de prendre une bonne douche chaude. J'ai bien transpiré durant cet entrainement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle me regarde de ses petits yeux semblants me juger.

- Pour le match du prochain mois je voudrais que vous soyez le capitaine de notre équipe. Depuis que Dubois nous a quitté, je ne vois que vous pour le poste, vous pratiquer ce sport depuis tellement longtemps et vous avez un réel charisme.

Je la regarde, totalement abasourdi. La nouvelle monte lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Je me retiens de sauter de joie. Capitaine ! C'est le poste le plus convoité dans ce lycée où le rugby tient la place la plus importante avant l'équipe de natation. Capitaine … C'est beaucoup de responsabilités mais j'aime vraiment ce sport et j'ai envie de m'y investir un maximum !

Puis qui dit capitaine dit l'homme le plus populaire du lycée et je dois avouer que mon orgueil le réclame même si je suis contre ces apparences. Le conditionnement fait dès l'enfance porte ses fruits. On n'arrive plus à avoir un œil objectif sur les choses. On est tous humains, tous égaux, mais si je tombe devant Angelina Jolie je dois avouer que j'aurais du mal à rester de marbre et je pourrais lui demander un stupide autographe.

Alors que ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier pour qui les gens se battent, un bout d'arbre sur lequel on a appliqué de l'encre. Il y a des choses tellement plus importantes et utiles dans la vie … On est vraiment lamentables.

On idolâtre des personnes qui sont comme vous et moi. On hurle après eux, on leur crie qu'on les aime alors qu'on ne les connait même pas …

Mais revenons à la présente situation. Je souris à mon entraineuse et j'accepte le poste avec joie. Nous parlons pendant de longues minutes des futures fonctions que je vais avoir, de ce que cela implique. Je vais être l'élément moteur du groupe et je serai donc essentiel. Mais cela signifie plus d'investissements et de concentration. Je suis aux anges.

Je me précipite vers le vestiaire pour annoncer cela à Ron. Mon meilleur ami m'attend devant la porte, adossé contre le mur.

- T'en as mis du temps ! Alors, elle te voulait quoi la vieille Bibine, ? Me demande-t-il.

- Devine qui est le nouveau capitaine ? Je lui annonce avec un grand sourire, ne pouvant le faire languir.

Celui-ci me lance un énorme sourire et une grande tape dans le dos. Il me l'avais déjà prédis mais je n'osais pas y croire. Nous rentrons triomphalement dans le vestiaire. Ron se met sur le banc et se met à crier à toute l'équipe qui finit de se changer.

- Hé ! Les gars ! Acclamez notre nouveau capitaine, j'ai nommé Harry Potter !

Tous ceux de l'équipe crient de joie et viennent me féliciter chaleureusement. Je souris face à tant de bienveillance. Comme quoi la jalousie n'a pas toujours sa place. Notre groupe possède une véritable cohésion car nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Après de nombreuses félicitations, les gars qui ont fini depuis longtemps leur douche quittent le vestiaire, non sans me féliciter une nouvelle fois.

Alors que je m'apprête moi-même à prendre ma douche, Ron m'arrête, l'air penaud tout d'un coup.

- Euh … Par contre Ry, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude dans les vestiaires, les gars ont tout utilisé. Va falloir que tu ailles dans celles pour la natation …

- Les gars et toi aussi ! Je souris même si je suis agacé, les douches de la natation sont plutôt loin de notre bâtiment et il y a un risque de croiser Malfoy même si il est minime ce soir là.

Ron me rend mon sourire et finit de ranger ses affaires. Je regroupe les miennes et nous partons en direction des douches des nageurs. Je me sens tout dégoulinant à cause de la transpiration et mon tee-shirt me colle à la peau. Pas très sexy … Je regarde le message qu'Hannah m'a envoyé durant l'entrainement.

« On mange ensemble demain ? Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui J Je t'embrasse bien fort Monsieur Potter ».

Je souris attendri par ma petite amie, si choupinette, si gentille, si insipide … Mon ami regarde par-dessus mon épaule son message et me jette un regard complice.

- Ca marche bien avec Hannah on dirait ? Notre Ryry a enfin grandi et a décidé de se caser ?

- Ah ah ! Et oui, on murit tous. On grandit, on apprend de nos erreurs et on essaye de trouver l'harmonie d'une vie réussie !

Je suis fier de ma piètre répartie. Je suis fier de moi, fier d'être enfin stable, d'avoir une vie simple, d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux.

- On dirait que tout a l'air d'aller bien pour toi, me murmure-t-il l'air sombre soudainement.

Je hausse les sourcils et regarde mon meilleur ami. Je tente de le rassurer..

- Pour toi aussi, tu as une petite amie formidable, tu joues dans l'équipe de rugby, tu es considéré comme un des mecs les plus sexy de notre école, tes notes sont plutôt pas mal … Bref la vie parfaite !

Je lui lance un sourire rassurant.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Ma vie n'est pas si parfaite, mes notes sont passables, un des mecs les plus sexy, pas tant que cela et ma petite amie …

- Il se passe quoi avec Mione ?

Mon souffle se suspend. Après les confidences de ma meilleures amies, je redoute sa réponse. Leur couple m'apparait comme idéal malgré leurs difficultés…

- Toujours le même problème …

- Ron ! Je soupire. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie.

- Non, mais il a une place importante. Cela fait plus de trois mois que nous sommes ensemble ! Trois mois ! Et elle ne veut même pas que je la touche. Elle ne m'aime pas suffisamment pour se donner à moi et c'est tout.

Je le regarde en coin. Il semble vraiment touché par leur relation chaste. Je compatis car je sais à quel point faire l'amour peut être une fusion qui rapproche deux êtres.

- Elle ne se sent pas assez en confiance pour faire l'amour avec moi …

- Désolé vieux mais c'est Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'elle est réservé sur ces choses là.

- Pour nos quatre mois, j'ai prévu un diner romantique et une soirée dans un club spécial pour les amoureux, un cadeau merveilleux ! Avec cela, si elle ne voit pas ma sincérité je ne sais plus quoi faire moi …

- Elle le sait déjà …

- Si il ne se passe rien après, je ne répond plus de notre relation.

Son ton est ferme même si je note une réelle tristesse. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont assombris, son visage fermé. Le reste de notre trajet se fait dans le silence le plus complet.

- Voilà princesse ! Plaisante Ron. Vous êtes arrivé pour votre douche royale. Bonne douche vieux et à ce soir.

- Ouai à ce soir, vingt heures comme prévu ! A tout !

Mon ami s'en va, mais se retourne brusquement.

- A tout … Capitaine !

Il me regarde, le visage rieur et il semble vraiment heureux pour moi. Je secoue la tête avec un rire … Capitaine Potter … J'aime vraiment cette appellation.

J'entre dans le vestiaire réservé à la natation. Notre lycée possède sa propre piscine olympique et une équipe de natation vraiment au niveau. Malfoy en fait partie, il en est même l'élément principal. Comment ce batard fait-il pour être doué dans autant de domaines ? Leur équipe appelée les Serpentards détient même une certaine renommée. Malgré tout c'est l'équipe de rugby qui suscite le plus d'enthousiasme. Encore un domaine où nous sommes en compétition … La popularité de notre sport.

La piscine est ouverte d'accès à tout le monde mais peu de gens y vont. A cette heure-ci surtout, à 19 heures les lycéens ont autre chose à faire, et l'équipe de natation ne se réunit que le lundi, il n'y aura donc personne.

J'entre dans le vestiaire et aussitôt une forte odeur de chlore m'assaille. Le lieu est tout bleu, comme pour ne pas oublier que l'élément qui accueille les athlètes n'est rien d'autre que de l'eau.

Je dépose rapidement mes affaires sur le premier banc que je trouve, je me déshabille rapidement afin de filer prendre ma douche. Néanmoins, le bruit d'un clapotement trouble le silence solennel de la pièce. Je m'avance prudemment vers les douches. Qui donc se trouve à cette heure-là dans les vestiaires ? Il y a peu de personnes qui viennent nager si tard dans la semaine.

Je suis entièrement nu avec uniquement ma serviette autour de la taille. Je jette un coup d'œil dans les douches et la vision que j'y découvre me glace et me brûle à la fois. J'ai brusquement chaud et mon corps s'enflamme tout entier de désir.

Malfoy en personne se trouve là. Sous une douche apparemment brulante puisque de la buée s'est peu à peu propagée dans tout ce sanctuaire. Il ferme les yeux et se frotte doucement pour enlever l'odeur de chlore qui lui colle à la peau.

Il est beau.

Il est magnifique.

Son corps fin et délié est parfaitement musclé. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Si son visage démontre son aristocratie, son corps également. La blancheur de sa peau me fait penser au marbre d'un temple dédié tout entier à sa beauté. Il est trop beau pour être réel.

Je ne vois plus que lui, il devient mon univers, le seul objet que je désire voir et embrasser.

C'est une merveilleuse vision que celle de voir l'élu de votre cœur dans le plus simple appareil, sans tout ces artifices que l'humain a crée pour embellir une personne.

Nu il devient comme tout le monde, plus accessible, plus innocent mais toujours aussi dangereux. Sa nudité le rend plus humain, ce n'est pas un Dieu, il est comme moi … Le même appareil génital, le même torse … C'est un homme tout comme moi, il ne possède pas de seins, ni de vagin mais pourtant sa vue m'excite plus que n'importe quelle femme le pourrait.

Mon Dieu … Je suis totalement tétanisé. Je ne sait comment réagir. Il faut que je prenne ma douche mais au vu de nos précédentes relations je ne sais comment agir.

Soudain, il baisse la tête et tourne les yeux vers moi. Son regard est sombre, l'eau s'arrête, il ne la remet pas …

- Potter …

Sa voix est dangereuse, basse … Il continue de me fixer dans sa nudité, superbe et tellement supérieur. Moi, je reste comme un con à l'observer et je ne sais quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je secoue la tête comme pour m'arracher à son hypnotique vision.

- Rien, Malfoy, je viens juste prendre ma douche.

Ma voix est froide, ne laissant rien transparaitre de la passion qui me consume de l'intérieur. Je suis fier de moi. Néanmoins, il hausse un sourcil, dubitatif, si il savait combien il est beau comme ça … Mais il le sait, il use et abuse de sa vénéneuse aura.

- Ici alors que l'équipe de débiles dont tu fais partie en dispose d'un vestiaire pour elle-même. Tu te fous de moi ?

Je lui lance un regard assassin.

- Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude alors je suis venu ici car j'ai trop transpiré durant l'entrainement. Donc tu fermes ta petite gueule d'aristo car quoi que tu dises je prendrais ma douche ici.

Il se contente de me regarder dédaigneusement comme immunisé contre mes paroles envenimées.

Et comme pour accompagner mes dires je retire ma serviette. Je n'ose le regarder mais j'ai senti sa respiration se couper. Je met l'eau bien froide pour me remettre en place. Il serait malheureux d'avoir une « réaction physique » alors qu'il se trouve juste à coté. Je n'ai pas envie de me rendre encore ridicule.

Mais ce démon semble l'avoir remarquer. Il me demande d'une voix moqueuse :

- Alors Potter on prend une douche glacée ? Je te fais tant d'effets que cela ?

Je ne le regarde même pas. Je ne lui répond même pas alors que tout mon corps semble réclamer ce connard qui se trouve à mes cotés. Malfoy semble l'avoir senti, il ne cesse de me jeter des coup d'œil nerveux. Après quelques secondes je ne peux m'en empêcher également.

Un drôle de jeux s'installe entre nous, une succession de regards qui se veulent haineux mais qui cachent tant de passion de mon coté. Nous savonnons nos corps avec langueur comme regrettant que cette main qui parcoure notre chair ne soit celle de l'autre.

- Arrête de me regarder Potter, crache-t-il soudainement comme excédé par ce jeux pervers , je ne suis pas pédé !

Je le regarde scandalisé.

- Moi je te regarde ? Je te signale que depuis tout à l'heure tu me mate du coin de l'œil ! Et pas pédé, laisse moi rire, on n'assume pas ses tendances homosexuelles ?

Je ricane méchamment, lui reparler est comme une renaissance, je me sens revivre et tout mon corps en frissonne de joie. J'ai l'impression de respirer après avoir passé un million d'années en apnée.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus la première fois ! Réplique-t-il.

Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je commence doucement à m'échauffer.

- Je t'ai peut être embrassé le premier mais tu ne m'as pas viré !

- Normal, j'étais trop choqué par ce que tu as osé me faire !

- Tu as initié le second baiser !

- Tu dis des conneries !

Nous nous faisons face à présent, nos torses se soulevant au rythme de notre respiration.

- Vraiment ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé …

Je suis stupéfait de mon audace mais je n'en peux vraiment plus de cette situation de faux semblant.

Malfoy baisse les yeux. Il tremble et fermes les poings. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son corps à la dérobée.

- Non Potter, non … Je n'ai pas aimé …

Je m'avance, comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il me regarde, ses yeux gris me captivent et m'emprisonnent. Il ne recule pas, il se contente de m'observer, ses yeux parcourent mon corps, l'apprécient j'en suis sur même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

- Tu mens …

Ma voix n'est plus que chuchotement, je suis en train de charmer un serpent venimeux, je le sais et je suis prudent. Mes pas m'ont à présent conduit à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Recule Potter…

Sa voix prend un accent désespéré et sonne comme une supplique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas …

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

- Que tu sois près de moi, que tu m'ensorcèles avec tes yeux verts, que tu allumes un brasier tout au fond de mon cœur …

- Je ne peux pas me contrôler car toi tu m'as déjà fais tous cela sans mon avis…

Nous nous fixons, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi, il ne cesse de fixer mes lèvres. J'ai du mal à croire à cette situation surnaturelle. Il y a quelques jours je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, d'être aussi près de mon amour, d'être à deux doigts de l'embrasser et qu'il me sous entende qu'il en a également envie…

Je le plaque tout doucement contre le mur, je me colle contre son corps si parfait. Je respire son odeur délicieuse, je frissonne contre la douceur de sa peau, sa blancheur de nacre …

- Arrêtes Potter …

- Empêches moi et j'arrêterais …

Nos voix sont si basses que même l'ouïe la plus fine n'aurait pu les capter. J'embrasse chaque parcelle offerte à ma vue, sa clavicule, son cou avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas. Lui, reste immobile, les yeux fermés, respirant fortement, haletant sous mon aérienne caresse. Tout se passe comme dans un rêve, avec une langueur intolérable.

Je le sens durcir contre moi, je me colle davantage pour profiter de ce signe qui me montre que je ne lui suis pas complètement indifférent, que mon attirance totalement irrationnelle est partagée …

- Potter … Gémit il.

Et l'entendre gémir comme cela me fait gémir à mon tour. Ses mains qui étaient restées immobiles contre son corps viennent à présent se poser timidement contre le mien. Il me caresse lentement, comme pour apprendre chaque parcelle de mon corps, mon dos … Mon torse … Mes fesses ..

Cette intime caresse m'interpelle et fait redoubler mes ardeurs. Je remonte brutalement vers son visage et je l'embrasse avec une fougue qui nous cloue tout les deux. Notre baiser est violent, rageur, le résultat d'une passion qui nous foudroie tous les deux.

Mes mains s'activent sur lui, les siennes aussi … J'ai l'impression qu'il en possède des milliards tant elles semblent être partout sur moi …

Je veux apprendre par cœur le corps de celui qui m'obsède depuis tant de mois.

- Malfoy …

Ma voix n'est que gémissement, je suis à présent si excité que si Malfoy venait à m'effleurer encore une fois le sexe je viendrais.

- Potter … Arrête de parler et embrasse moi.

Je ne peux qu'obéir à mon prince et j'entame avec lui un ballet où nos langues sont reines. Elles se reconnaissent et s'apprécient. Nos corps s'emboitent parfaitement et nous sommes si plaqués l'un contre l'autre qu'on ne pourrait pas laisser un souffle d'air nous séparer.

Mes mains qui étaient sagement sur le bas de son dos dérivent vers ses fesses que je caresse et que j'apprécie …

Tout va trop vite entre nous … Ce n'est pas possible …

Mais mes mains n'écoutent pas ma tête et se dirige vers son bas ventre. Il me regarde enfin, se détachant légèrement de mes lèvres. Il me regarde lorsque je le touche pour la première fois intimement. Nos regards sont scellés lorsque lui aussi approche sa main de mon sexe. Nous nous masturbons mutuellement dans le silence et le secret de notre sanctuaire …

Mon amour, ma vie … Draco Malfoy …

* * *

Je suis dans le bus qui me dirige chez Ron et je suis encore tout secoué par ce qui vient de m'arriver. J'ai masturbé l'homme dont je suis amoureux, mon ancien ennemi et qui depuis trois mois m'ignorait royalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris … Je repense à son corps nu, à nos deux enveloppes charnelles enlacées alors que nos âmes étaient connectées.

C'est allé trop vite entre nous. Je regrette d'avoir céder à ma chair capricieuse car après cette acte d'union Malfoy s'est reculé et est parti, me laissant encore une fois seul, la tête pleine de questions.

Je me suis habillé tel un automate et j'ai repris mon chemin de façon mécanique. Je suis allé rapidement poser mes affaires à mon appartement puis j'ai pris le bus pour me rendre chez Ron. J'ai la tête qui va exploser …

Il ne m'est pas venu une seconde à l'esprit que je venais de tromper ma petite amie, avec un garçon de surplus, également casé … J'ai vraiment déconné mais j'en avais tellement envie …

Est-ce mal ? Après tout je suis amoureux, même si toute cette situation me rend malheureux … Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

J'envoie un message à Malfoy, mes doigts tremblent nerveusement, encore sous le coup de cette orgasme merveilleux que nous avons échangés.

« Ca voulait dire quoi tout à l'heure ? Je dois savoir … »

J'appuie rapidement sur envoyer avant de changer d'avis. Je regarde le paysage de la fenêtre comme pour y trouver une source d'occupation et de rédemption. Le vibreur de mon portable me tire de ma rêverie.

Malfoy …

« Je ne sais pas Potter … Une douce folie nous a pris … Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive. Ennemis d'hier, aujourd'hui amants, que se passe-t-il Potter ? »

Il semble autant perturbé que moi au moins.

« Tu me plais »

C'est cash mais c'est très clair et c'Est-ce que je ressens, je ne veux plus tourner autour du pot pendant encore deux moi alors qu'il est évident que nous sommes attirés. La réponse de Malfoy ne permet plus de doutes.

« Après ce qui s'est passé, dire que tu ne me plais pas serait un mensonge, mais je refuse de me l'avouer car cela apparait comme une monstruosité à mes yeux. Tu es un garçon, les garçons vont avec les filles … »

Un échange s'ensuit :

« Mais si on oublie le sexe et que tu te concentre sur moi, que ressens tu ? »

« Du dégout … Tu es Potter, mon ennemi de toujours, je ne comprend même pas comment cela a pu arriver … »

Vu comment Malfoy semble coincé du cul je décide de débloquer les choses.

« J 'ai envie de recommencer … »

« Tu es pédé ou quoi ? »

Ses mots sont crus. Ils me retourne l'estomac car je me sens anormal à ce moment là alors que mon amour pour lui me semble si naturel. Mais comment parler d'amour à quelqu'un qui s'en effraie. Autant parler d'attirance …

« Non mais tu m'attires et je ne peux pas résister. Je te veux … »

« Et ta copine ? »

Hannah …

« Je m'en fous. Je te veux … »

Je ne suis qu'un salop …

« Merde Potter, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. On ne se parle plus depuis trois mois, on était ennemis avant et on n'a jamais eu de discussions avant … Nous sommes des inconnus l'un pour l'autre»

Non mon amour, je te connais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

« Je te veux, . Puis nous nous connaissons malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, apprend à connaitre tes amis mais encore mieux tes ennemis et si nous nous voyons plus régulièrement cette attirance pourra passer … C'est la seule solution que je vois».

« Une liaison clandestine et immorale ? »

Une occasion de se voir, de se toucher, de s'aimer …

« Oui, c'Est-ce que je veux et ce qui m'obsède depuis des mois … »

Encore une fois sa réponse est longue à venir.

« D 'accord Potter mais jamais tu ne m'enculeras, tu es prévenu. »

Encore des mots crus pour cacher sa peur accrue.

« On verra … On dit ce week end chez moi ? »

Sa réponse tarde à venir comme pour marquer son hésitation. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que j'hésite autant que lui mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Nous marquons une étape essentielle dans notre relation et nous le savons.

« D'accord … mais on ne baise pas, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Bien entendu tu fermes ta gueule. On assouvit ces pulsions malsaines et incompréhensibles puis on n'en parle plus. »

« Ca marche ».

Je crois que je vais avoir une liaison avec Malfoy … Mon corps crie victoire alors que mon cœur pleure. Une liaison sans sentiments de sa part, voilà ce qui m'attend, mais si je ne peux l'avoir que comme cela alors tampis … Mieux vaut cela que des mois sans pouvoir lui parler…

Je suis à la fois heureux et désespéré. Les sentiments humains sont donc bien compliqués … Les contes de fées sont bien éloignés de la réalité et le prince charmant n'est qu'un sale batard sans cœur.

A SUIVRE

Voilà le plus long chapitre de cette fiction ! Leur relation a clairement évolué, en bien ou en mal c'est selon les points de vue.

Le corps de la fiction est déjà écrit, il devrait y avoir une trentaine de chapitre en tout.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. Donner moi votre avis, chaque review est un plaisir à lire, j'accepte les compliments et les critiques. Vous pouvez également me poser des questions sur l'histoire ou autre, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

A samedi ou dimanche !


	11. La cruauté des sentiments

Chapitre 11 : La cruauté des sentiments

Un onzième chapitre arrive, les mots défilent, les situations se nouent, les personnages apprennent à se connaitre ou à se méconnaitre, le drame guette.

Ce chapitre va enfin voir le couple Harry / Draco évoluer, enfin couple …

Le couple Ron, Hermione va avancer également … En bien ou en mal, chaque situation est subjective, on ne peut toujours juger.

D'autres personnages vont commencer à prendre de l'importance ou alors s'effacer …

Pour répondre aux review :

- D'abord merci à ceux qui aiment cette fiction, j'écris pour vous, je fais également de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible même si l'écriture est une entreprise harassante et semée d'embuches.

- L'action évolue enfin et ce n'est que le début.

- Le rating est drama, après si mon histoire se termine ou bien … Vous verrez, ce sera à vous de juger.

- La guerre va avoir une place essentielle dans mon histoire, on ne peut s'en passer et vous comprendrez pourquoi après. Mais je peux comprendre qu'elle semble superflue ,inutile pour le moment. Après peut-être qu'elle ne parait pas très probable mais la guerre n'a jamais aucune logique.

- La suite sera samedi je pense, je n'aurai pas le temps de finir mon nouveau chapitre avant mais je vais essayer.

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Il pleure dans mon cœur,Comme il pleut sur la ville,Quelle est cette langueur,Qui pénètre mon cœur ?Ô bruit doux de la pluie,Par terre et sur les toits !Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,Ô le chant de la pluie !Il pleure sans raison,Dans ce cœur qui s'écœ ! nulle trahison ?Ce deuil est sans raison.C'est bien la pire peine,De ne savoir pourquoi,Sans amour et sans haineMon cœur a tant de peine !

Verlaine … Il pleure dans mon cœur …

Sans amour et sans haine où en sommes nous mon ange ?

Où en sommes nous lorsque nous ne communiquons plus par les coups ?

On s'embrasse sans sentiment, on se touche sans tendresse, on se caresse sans émotion … Mais ne ressens tu vraiment rien lorsque tu sens mon corps chaud contre le tien ? Moi, mes sens s'embrasent lorsque je t'aperçois, mon cœur s'enflamme quand tu es près de moi, mon âme se meure alors que tu me touche.

Il pleure dans mon cœur, les orages le tourmentent sans répit, les nuages l'alourdissent sans bruit.

Cette langueur qui me pénètre mon cœur c'est toi qui me l'a enfoncé dans tout mon être. Tu me l'as insinué perfidement et maintenant je suis marqué à jamais.

Malfoy …

- Harry ?

Une douce voix féminine me sort de ma torpeur. Je ressort du tourment de mes sentiments pour revenir à la réalité des cours de philosophie. Le professeur Binns continue de nous déclamer des définitions de sa voix uniforme et soporifique sans se soucier de l'attention de ses chers élèves. Je tourne mes yeux vers la personne qui m'a sorti de mon état d'inconscience.

Hannah, ma petite amie dupée par le plus grand bourreau que la terre ait porté. La voir en face de moi me ramène à mon amère trahison et à mon honteux secret. Elle me sourit avec bienveillance, ses cheveux blonds soyeux encadrent son visage, lui donnant un air de sainte.

Comment j'ai pu faire cela ? Et comment je peux songer à mon amant alors qu'elle se trouve si près de moi.

Je suis ignoble. Je la fixe malgré tout de mes grands yeux verts, cherchant à la sonder. J'adoucis volontairement ma voix, comme pour ne pas la brusquer alors qu'elle ne sait pas toute la vérité.

- Oui ?

- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis le début du cours et Binns ne fait que te fixer. Tu contemple quoi dans ce livre depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix se fait inquiète et elle se penche légèrement vers moi. Son parfum fruité envahi mes narines, la culpabilité me ronge. Mais comment résister à l'appel de la passion et de l'irraison ?

- Juste un poème de Verlaine, je lui répond avec un petit sourire.

Je me ressaisis de mon stylo et j'essaye de noter consciencieusement les notions de philosophie. Le professeur nous fait tout un cours sur le désir, comme par hasard … Pourquoi les cours de philo sont toujours en accord avec des éléments de notre vie. C'est vraiment pourri …

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes camarades de classe qui semblent totalement assoupis. Ron essaye de ne pas s'écrouler sur la table, même si ses yeux se ferment inlassablement. Seamus et Neville écrivent sur une feuille ce qui semble être un pendu. Hermione est la seule qui semble prendre des notes à peu près sérieusement même si elle se perd parfois dans la contemplation de son petit ami.

Toute la classe est particulièrement calme, tranquille. J'abandonne après quelques minutes, reprenant mon rêve étrange et désespérant. Ma petite amie à mes cotés s'étant endormie à son tour.

Le monde est devenu fou.

Demain … Demain Malfoy et moi allons nous retrouver en toute intimité dans la chaleur feutré de mon appartement.

Mon monde est devenu fou.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, est-ce bien ? Est-ce mal ? Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là je m'en fous complètement. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec l'homme qui hante ma vie, d'assouvir le déchainement de mes sens, la pulsion de mon désir.

Peu à peu, bercé par cette voix monotone et par le tourbillon de mes questions, je m'endors sur ma table de travail.

Le monde est complètement fou mais si il ne l'était pas serions nous pour autant raisonnables et moralisateurs ?

* * *

- C'était affreux ! S'écria Ron, le visage encore marqué par son récent assoupissement.

Nous acquiesçons tous d'un même mouvement sauf Hermione qui bien évidemment tente de défendre l'ennuyeux professeur. Quelle bonne âme. Quand à moi je m'exprime par un bâillement sonore afin de me remettre de ma récente sieste.

Nous sommes en train de marcher vers la cafétéria pour pouvoir déjeuner rapidement et d'aller ensuite en cours de maths spécialisé pour les uns, de physique spécialisé pour les autres.

Heureusement, il est à peine midi il n'y a pas trop de monde puis nous sommes un petit groupe de cinq. Seamus et Dean nous accompagne.

Je prend un panini au fromage puis une canette de jus d'orange. Nous nous dirigeons vers une petite table afin de pouvoir prendre notre repas en paix.

Comme d'habitude il est ponctué de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude il est traversé par des phases sérieuses. Nous parlons de nos profs, de nos vies familiales ou amoureuses. Toujours des sujets superficiels, jamais de profondeur dans nos discussions. Nous racontons nos vies mais concrètement nous ne savons rien les uns des autres.

L'homme est un mystère pour l'homme. Déjà qu'il ne se connait et ne se comprend pas lui-même, comment peut-il espérer accéder à la connaissance suprême de l'autre. C'est impossible et chimérique. Tellement prétentieux …

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées sombres et noires de mon esprit. Je me remet dans la discussion et observe tour à tour mes amis.

Seamus ne cesse de rire et de plaisanter avec Ron. Il a vraiment un visage fin et délicat. Ses cheveux noirs lui donnent un charme typiquement irlandais tout comme son sourire chaleureux. Il en fait tomber plus d'une et certainement plus d'un vu que maintenant son homosexualité est reconnu. Il m'a confié avoir reçu des avances d'un grand nombre de garçons. Il ne pensait pas que notre lycée contenait autant de gays.

Dean et Ron ont bien accepté ses préférences. Voir mon meilleur ami si ouvert m'a ébranlé. Et je me suis demandé si je faisais bien de lui cacher tout ce que je ressens envers Malfoy. Mais je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore et encore … Malfoy reste Malfoy, si il ne ressent pas d'antipathie pour le sexe il n'en déteste pas moins la personne.

Hermione sourie à chacune de nos blagues et lance de tendres regards à son amour. Elle est si amoureuse et pourtant tellement bloquée au niveau sexuel … Je ne comprend pas comment cela est possible. Le sexe est censé être une expansion de l'amour, une fusion des cœurs et des corps. Certains en usent et en abusent mais ce ne serait pas le cas de Ron. Il faudrait que j'aille lui en parler et que je la rassure. Je n'aime pas savoir ma meilleure amie dans cet état.

Moi, je me sens bien au milieu de mes amis. J'affiche un sourire serein pour cacher le feu qui m'habite. Depuis que je sais que je vais voir Malfoy en toute intimité chez moi Samedi, je me sens sur des charbons ardents. J'ai envie de courir et de crier à la fois. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire mais j'appréhende et je suis si pressé. Mais je dois refreiner tout cela pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur moi. Cependant je vois bien qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi avec régularité … Mon regard à moi vagabonde de tables en tables.

Soudain, mon regard s'accroche à une chevelure blonde. Si magnifique, si rayonnant … Malfoy en personne se trouve à quelques mètres de moi en compagnie de sa cour. Heureusement sa poufiasse n'est pas là. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il parait froid, distant comme toujours … Le prince des ténèbres en personne. Les gens qui passent à coté de lui le regardent avec crainte et respect. Il a une classe indéniable …

- Malfoy a vraiment la tête d'un constipé ! plaisante Ron en contre-courant de mes pensées.

Il se moque encore et ricane avec Dean.

- J'avoue, renchérit celui- ci, il ne doit pas aller aux toilettes souvent …

- Besoin d'un laxatif Malfoy ? Eclate Ron.

Et ces deux idiots pouffent de rire en regardant régulièrement mon amour. Une bouffée de haine monte en moi à l'égard de mes deux amis. Comment peuvent-ils oser critiquer la perfection de l'homme que j'aime.

Hermione secoue la tête et les regarde d'un air dépité.

- Oh arrêtez les mecs ! Les arrête Seamus sèchement.

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant. J'aime cet homme ! Pour un peu j'irais l'embrasser. Il regarde lui aussi mon amour fixement, mais le blond de mes rêves ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Puis Malfoy a peut être l'air constipé mais il est sacrément canon. Une vraie bombe sexuelle et à fantasme. Je le mangerai bien pour mon quatre heures ! Reprend il, sérieusement.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec mon jus d'orange. Hermione se précipite vers moi pour me taper dans le dos. Tout le monde me regarde d'un air inquiet, je dois être tout rouge. Mon statut de sexe symbole va en prendre un coup.

- Ca va bien, j'arrive difficilement à articuler.

- C'Est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de Malfoy ? Me demande Seamus l'air suspicieux.

Je rougis aussitôt. J'espère ne pas avoir l'air aussi transparent. J'essaye de prendre un air digne le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien sur que non ! C'est juste que trouver cette fouine attirante, et bien ça me dépasse tu vois !

Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi, puissant et pénétrant. J'essaye de l'ignorer et je me concentre sur le visage de Seamus.

- Parce que tu es trop hétéro Harry ! M'affirme-t-il. Mais si tu le voyais avec des yeux de gay tu remarquerai à quel point il est canon.

Cette fois c'est Ron qui manque de s'étrangler avec son coca. Décidemment Malfoy met en danger la santé mentale et physique de notre petit groupe.

- Arrête Ron ! Soupire Seamus. Tu es aveuglé par ta haine pour ce petit con ! Ce qui est tout à fait normal d'ailleurs …

- Encore heureux ! Proteste Ron.

- Mais d'un point de vue charnel je ne dis pas non si on lui enlève son venin.

- D'horribles images mentales me viennent ! Plaisante mon meilleur ami. C'est un serpent et quoi que tu fasses il produira éternellement du venin et sera incapable de faire le bien. C'est comme cela, c'est le principe de la vie.

- Bon ! Je les interrompt plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Si on arrêtait de parler de cette sale fouine, je commence à avoir envie de vomir.

Mes potes me regardent compréhensifs, seule Hermione a le regard criant de vérité. Elle a comprit …

- Désolé vieux, puis parler de lui c'est lui accorder de l'importance et cette chose n'en a aucune ! Renchérit Ron.

Peu à peu nous dérivons vers des conversations légères et superficielles. Comme toujours.

Moi, ma vue se déplace lentement vers le centre de mon univers. Il déguste son repas avec une classe évidente, je ne vois que lui, je ne sens que lui. Peu à peu, je n'entend plus les conversations qui m'environnent, je me concentre sur lui. Sa beauté, sa perfection qui me font oublier mes propres imperfections.

- T'en penses quoi toi Harry ? Me demande ma meilleure amie qui me voyait partir dans mon monde rose et débile.

Mon regard éteint lui confirme que je n'ai pas écouté leur conversation. Elle soupire en me jetant un regard assassin et reprend :

- Je parle de la guerre qui perdure depuis trop longtemps et des récentes menaces du tyran. Tu penses que Voldemort va pouvoir envahir le pays toi ?

La lassitude me prend, j'en ai marre de voir cette stupide guerre envahir le cour de nos vies et de nos pensées. Nous ne sommes plus libres, nous sommes déjà prisonniers de cette menace qui plane sur nos têtes et rien ne peut m'agacer plus que cela.

La guerre … Quelle connerie !

- Je pense que nous avons une armée pour nous défendre, des lois qui régissent le monde, une solidarité entre pays et donc que il ne peut pas nous envahir comme cela dès que l'envie le prend. Il y a des lois, une coalition … Personne ne peut venir un jour et chambouler l'ordre établi des choses par simple caprice …

- Mais justement c'Est-ce qui est en train de se passer, remarque Dean. Il a envahi l'Italie, la Grèce, bientôt l'Autriche. Où se trouve la coalition dont tu nous parles, cette solidarité aussi concrète qu'un fantôme ? Où sommes nous pendant que nos semblables se font massacrer en cadence ?

Hermione approuve vigoureusement ses dires et surenchérit.

- D'ailleurs l'homme n'est qu'un être égoïste et aveugle. Nous sommes lamentables, nous parlons, nous voulons réagir mais nous n'agissons pas. J'ai honte … Honte de ma race, honte de ce sang faible qui coule dans nos veines …

- Mais bon, que veux tu ? Je lui demande, on ne peut rien faire, la guerre n'est pas prête d'arriver et si elle arrive nous aviserons à ce moment là. Moi, tout ceci m'indiffère, que les autres se massacrent entre eux, moi je veux uniquement vivre ma vie …

- C'est égoïste Harry, murmure Mione.

- C'est humain, je lui répond.

S'engager ou résister ? Que faire quand on ne veut aucun de ces deux alternatives. Dans les deux cas on trahit des idéaux, dans les deux cas on risque sa piètre existence.

Ron nous observe tour à tour silencieux, il n'a pas d'avis défini sur ceci, il ne veut pas s'y intéresser car qui dit s'engager dit grandir, murir. Et mon meilleur ami n'est définitivement pas prêt pour cela, il le sait, je le sais.

- Bref, finit-il, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours donc on y va !

Nous acquiesçons tous, reprenons nos affaires et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de classe.

* * *

- Potter !

Comme cette voix honnie peut sembler aussi douce à mes oreilles à présent. C'est un fait que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

Je fais un sourire à ma petite amie qui se trouve à mes cotés afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Nous sortions de notre dernier cours et elle m'avait proposé de prendre un verre avec les autres qui nous attendent dans un petit café pour fêter la fin de la semaine et mon nouveau poste decapitaine . Elle me regarde de sa petite taille, elle me semble si menue près de ma grande carcasse.

- Vas y ma puce, je te rejoins je lui murmure.

- Tu es sure Harry ?

Son ton si naïf, enfantin me donne du courage pour les minutes qui vont suivre.

- Oui Hannah, sur et certain.

Je l'embrasse doucement lorsque la voix de Malfoy retentit encore désagréablement à nos oreilles.

- Il me soule vraiment, me dit elle, l'air résigné.

- La réciproque se vérifie. Allez vas y, je te rejoins au café.

Elle part enfin, me laissant seule avec ma Némésis.

Je me retourne le regard froid. Nous devons faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous nous haïssions toujours comme avant, sans cette envie qui nous tient au ventre. Pourquoi cette comédie ? Si lassante …

- Malfoy.

Je suis fier de moi, de ma voix glaciale et posée. Qui pourrait croire que j'aime passionnément la personne à qui je m'adresse.

- Potter, me répond il, suis moi, je veux te parler dans un endroit … Moins voyant.

Intrigué, je hausse un sourcil mais je le suis malgré tout. Nous étions partis avec Hannah par la sortie arrière, la moins fréquentée afin de se rendre directement au café, où veut il donc me mener ?

Il passe par de petites ruelles, et nous arrivons dans un petit parc magnifique. Il ouvre la grille avec une clé et nous nous retrouvons dans un véritable havre de paix. Je le regarde totalement étonné, jamais je ne l'avais vu et pourtant je connais bien notre ville. Il est si petit que nous pouvons l'épouser d'un seul regard. Il est construite d'une multitude d'arbres et d'un petit lac dont le reflet renvoie de douces images. Nous nous dirigeons vers un banc dominé par un grand saule pleureur, mon arbre préféré … Je suis touchée par la beauté et l'aura magique de ce lieu.

Le trajet avec Malfoy s'est fait dans le silence le plus complet. J'observe les enchantements et redécouvre une nature que je n'avais plus l'habitude de regarder. Les roses par millier, les buissons … J'aperçois même à un moment un lapin qui me regarde de ses yeux graves. Ce parc s'apparente plus à une forêt au vu de l'abondance de ses végétaux. Une fois assis, nous restons droit et taciturnes. J'ose briser le mutisme qui s'est installé entre nous.

- Je ne le connais pas ce parc. Il est magnifique …

Il tourne ses yeux gris vers moi, m'envoutant encore une fois sans la moindre culpabilité.

- C'est une propriété de mon père, et il se trouve dans un coin vraiment reculé de la ville. En général peu de personnes passent par ce coin mal famé, ce qui fait que il n'y a pas trop de monde qui y vient.

- Je comprend alors. J'aime vraiment ce lieu …

Je vois une esquisse de sourire sur ses livres fines.

- Potter est sensible à la beauté naturelle de ce monde. Quelle surprise. Moi qui te croyais un rustre sans gout ni raffinement.

Je retiens mon rire.

- Comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper ! L'erreur est humaine. J'aime vraiment la beauté des choses quand je les vois. J'aime les belles choses …

- Les belles filles aussi, finit il.

Son ton est soudainement plus aigre. Nous nous fixons un instant.

- Oui, j'aime les personnes qui sont belles. J'aime la beauté chez ceux avec qui je vais partager un baiser …

Une légère rougeur me monte aux joues. Je viens de lui avouer implicitement qu'il est beau. Mais bon, pas la peine d'être un idiot pour savoir que Draco Malfoy est l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée.

- Tu me trouves beau Potter ? Sourit il.

- A ton avis Malfoy, pas besoin de moi pour le savoir. Tu as assez de personnes à tes pieds pour ne pas avoir à te soucier de cela.

- Oui mais bon, je ne connais pas la majorité de ces gens-là et cela n'a donc aucune espèce d'importance. Leur avis à eux m'est totalement égal !

- Et le mien ? Je demande timidement, honteux de me comporter comme une midinette.

Mais Malfoy se met à rougir légèrement à son tour.

- Tu es mon ennemi, il a donc une certaine importance …

Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir et danser la macarena hors de mon corps tant il semble heureux.

Je me rapproche de lui, l'air de rien tandis qu'il regarde le paysage qui nous environne. Bientôt je sens sa chaleur corporelle qui me réchauffe.

- C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons ensemble aussi longtemps sans nous disputer … Je remarque.

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

- En manque de dispute Potter ? C'est sur qu'avec ton Hannah, ça ne doit pas être la joie tous les jours. Elle a l'air niaise à un point, comment tu fais pour ne pas t'écrouler d'ennui ?

- Et toi comment tu fais pour tout ramener à ma vie amoureuse depuis qu'on parle. On est tout les deux comme hors du monde … Pourrait tu une seule fois profiter des choses qui s'offrent à nous.

- Et là de quoi je pourrais profiter ?

Son regard me brule, j'ai chaud tout d'un coup, il a lentement ramené ses genoux près des miens.

- Je ne sais pas … De moi …

Ma voix est faible, trop d'émotion d'un coup. Lorsqu'il penche ses lèvres vers moi j'ai l'impression que ma vie va s'arrêter et exploser à la fois.

Ses lèvres sont froides contre les miennes. Notre baiser est doux, nos bouches réapprenant à se connaitre. Je le réchauffe par mes ardeurs en montrant de plus en plus de fougue. Lentement nos langues s'entremêlent dans une lente valse, j'ai chaud, je me sens bien.

Je commence à l'enlacer doucement en même temps, j'essaye de combler le moindre millimètre qui ose s'interposer entre nous. Mon excitation monte au fur et à mesure, comment rester de glace face à l'homme le plus torride de mon lycée qui se trouve dans mes bras, à ma merci.

Seuls nos halètements troublent le silence de ce lieux paisible et magique.

Nous nous embrassons durant ce qui me parait une éternité, mais qui pour les simples mortels se réduirait à une heure.

L'heure est venu de nous quitter, nous nous regardons comme deux drogués qui viennent de se séparer de leurs doses. Nous avons longuement remontés jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Mon cœur se casse, je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Le moment parait solennel entre nous, jamais nous ne nous étions embrassés aussi longtemps …

- Bon, alors à demain Potter, me dit-il.

Je ne peux empêcher le sourire de venir à mes lèvres. Je suis tellement comblé, sans m'en rendre compte j'avais eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus qu'on se voit demain.

- A demain Malfoy, au fait c'était un avant gout de ce que nous allons faire à présent ? Je demande, angoissé malgré moi.

Son regard devient dur.

- Non, juste une démonstration. Nous ne ferons rien de plus … Jamais nous ne coucherons ensemble. Je ne suis pas homosexuel et je ne veux pas me faire enculer ! Son ton monte.

- Non, moi non plus Malfoy. Je ne suis pas gay ! J'explose à mon tour.

- Et alors, moi je suis quoi ? Me demande-t-il, une putain de meuf peut être ?

Je suis scandalisé.

- Attends ! Je commence à m'échauffer également, ce n'est pas toi qui venait de me dire que tu n'étais pas gay !

Il me jette un regard assassin, il a comprit qu'il avait tort mais ne veut pas l'avouer.

- Et alors, c'est le cas … Je ne suis pas gay …

- Moi non plus Malfoy.

Nous nous regardons à présent en chien de faïence, comment un moment si beau peut se retrouver enchainer à une dispute si puérile et infondée. Je lui en veux inconsciemment.

- Alors nous sommes quoi ? Murmure-t-il, le regard baissé.

Je le regarde tristement et attendri malgré moi.

- Je ne sais pas, juste deux ennemis attirés l'un par l'autre par je ne sais quel pouvoir supérieur.

Il me jette un regard désabusé.

- On va dire cela …

- Donc demain 16heures chez moi ? J'essaye de changer de sujet insidieusement.

La vision de son air maléfique me foudroie sur place. Quand il a cette tête là, les choses ne s'annoncent pas bonnes pour moi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne Potter ?

- Oui, j'avance prudemment.

- Alors je veux que tu quittes ta copine d'ici une semaine si tu veux que nous continuions nos petits « écarts ». Je ne veux pas avoir une concurrence, si infime soit elle.

Je le regarde totalement ahuri. Je ne comprend pas son délire tout à coup.

- Et pourquoi Malfoy ? Nous ne sommes pas amoureux ou en couple, ni rien ? Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Parce que je le veux tout simplement.

J'ai soudainement envie de le frapper, lui et son caprice de gamin. Pour qui se prend-il ?

Il m'embrasse rapidement. Un baiser impétueux, conquérant même si je suis déjà conquis. Je me laisse faire. Pantin entre ses mains expertes.

- Tu as une semaine Potter, mais on se voit quand même demain, disons que tu as un bonus de ce que tu auras si tu la quittes.

Il commence à partir, me tournant le dos, me donnant congé comme à un vulgaire domestique.

- Et toi alors ! Je lui lance. Tu vas quitter ta copine aussi ?

Seul un beau doigt d'honneur me répond.

* * *

Je me précipite vers la rue qui abrite le café où je devais retrouver tous mes amis. Je consulte mon portable, m'arrêtant dans ma course.

« Vieux t'es passé où ? » Ron …

« Harry ! Tu as intérêt à me dire où tu étais passé ! Hannah était toute retournée ! »

Hermione … Même si elle connait mon amour pour Malfoy, c'est elle qui m'a poussée à sortir avec elle pour que je me remette de mes émotions. Elle n'approuvera pas mon infidélité … Mais je dois lui dire, c'est ma meilleure amie.

« Nous sommes partis chéri. Je t'appelle ce week end. Je t'embrasse » Hannah …

Et merde. Je décide d'appeler Ron.

- Allo, vieux ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton précipité. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je te dérange ? Je le questionne.

- Pour tout te dire, notre soirée romantique avec Mione est décalée à ce soir. Je l'emmène au resto là.

- Ah c'est pour cela que tu chuchotes. Bon alors bonne soirée !

Je raccroche, désœuvré. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi, la tête pleine de Malfoy et de nouveaux souvenirs. J'espère que tout se passera bien entre eux.

* * *

Je suis sur facebook, je regarde les actualités. Je vois avec dégout le profil de Malfoy s'afficher en couple avec sa pétasse … Qu'Est-ce que je peux la haïr celle-là. Aucun message d'amour, aucune photo en commun. Où se trouve la passion ?

Moi, si j'étais avec Malfoy, je le couvrirai de messages d'amour, je consacrerais tout un album à notre couple …

Je l'aime tellement. Je ferais tout pour lui.

Je décide de mettre en pseudo en reflet de ce qui m'arrive :

« Il pleure sur mon cœur »

Seule Hermione peut comprendre les orages de mon cœur et les rouages de cette phrase. Les autres ne pourront y voir que ma passion pour la poésie….C'est cela aussi facebook, seul un petit groupe peut comprendre une phrase anodine ou non.

Tant de secrets et de non-dits …

* * *

Je me suis endormi après une série de messages envoyés à Malfoy ce soir pendant le film. Je découvre une personnalité drôle et attachante, ce qui me terrifie car j'ai l'impression de tomber encore plus amoureux, et de manière concrète. Amoureux d'un être tout entier et non pas d'une image …

Mon sommeil était lourd jusqu'à ce que trois textos me réveillent et me bouleversent plus que prévu.

« C'est fini avec Mione … Je t'expliquerai. » Ron …

« C'est fini avec Ron. J'ai envie de mourir … » Hermione…

« Ton parrain a eu un accident. Viens vite à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. » Remus … Sirius … Non …

Je m'habille en vitesse et me précipite à l'hôpital.

* * *

A SUIVRE

Désolé pour le léger retard mais j'ai été assaillie par le travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre. Et comme je voulais fournir un travail correct.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Au programme : - Pourquoi Sirius est à l'hôpital ?

- Pourquoi Ron et Hermione ont cassé.

- La relation entre Malfoy et Harry va prendre un nouveau tournant.


	12. Toi que j'aime tant Partie 1

Chapitre 12 : Toi que j'aime tant ( Partie un ) 

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je suis débordée en ce moment et je n'ai donc que très peu de temps pour écrire. Prochain chapitre lundi prochain si tout va bien. **

**Merci de me suivre encore. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. **

**Chapitre en deux parties. Voilà la première ! BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

Il est trois heures du matin.

Je détourne nerveusement mon regard de ma montre et je recommence à agiter ma jambe gauche pour atténuer l'angoisse qui s'est emparée de moi depuis le message de Remus.

Celui-ci se trouve à coté de moi, et dissimule bien mal son inquiétude, il promène nerveusement son regard tout autour de lui et se lève dès qu'il aperçoit un médecin. Il tient vraiment à mon parrain, tout comme moi, et semble vraiment au plus mal. Sa petite amie Nymphadora ne devrait plus tarder à venir pour le soutenir.

C'est dans ces moments là que nous pouvons reconnaitre nos proches véritables, ceux qui nous aiment et nous soutiennent en toute occasion. Pourquoi est-ce seulement dans les instants les plus difficiles où nous voudrions disparaitre de la surface de la terre pour s'enfermer dans un puits sombre sans fond … Je tremble soudainement de tout mon corps.

- Du calme Harry, me dit doucement Remus, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous donner de ses nouvelles. Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser sans informations aussi longtemps, ils devraient bientôt avoir fini de l'opérer.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce aussi long ? J'explose me levant soudainement.

Je ne peux plus supporter de rester assis, à ne rien faire comme une pauvre loque. Mon parrain, mon père de substitution, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux est en danger et je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Mais nous sommes si impuissants …

Plus loin des personnes sont peut être en train de lui sauver la vie et nous nous ne pouvons que rester dans cette salle d'attente, à attendre justement de savoir si notre vie va basculer ou non, si notre cœur va être brisé ou non.

Je commence à tourner en rond, comme un félin enfermé dans une cage. Remus s'est rassis et me regarde navré.

- Harry, assis toi, l'opération n'est toujours pas terminée et tu ne gagnera rien à t'agiter ainsi.

- Je ne peux pas Remus, je lui répond un peu brutalement, mon parrain va peut être mourir dans cette salle obscure et moi je suis là, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider.

Les larmes coulent malgré moi sur mon visage. Je déteste pleurer mais là je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, pas quand quelqu'un que j'aime va peut être décéder.

Je sens des bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Remus me pousse doucement vers les sièges et me berce tel un enfant.

- Pourquoi il a pris cette voiture, je murmure anéanti.

Ce véhicule maudit qui a emporté mon parrain hors de la route, qui lui a peut être ôté la vie. Tout cela à cause d'un problème de frein..

Nymphodora arrive quelques minutes plus tard, nous trouvant enlacés, les yeux rouges. Elle s'assoit également à coté de nous pour partager cette attente insoutenable.

Elle caresse doucement le dos de Remus qui s'est mis lui aussi à sangloter. Je découvre à quel point il tient à Sirius, son ami d'enfance. Ils formaient avec mon père un trio exceptionnel, enchainant coups sur coups et d'une solidarité merveilleuse selon tout ceux qui les ont connu. Remus les compare souvent au trio que nous formons avec Ron et Hermione, trois amis à la vie à la mort malgré tout les obstacles qui peuvent nous arriver dans la vie.

Remus et Nymph se lèvent. Elle m'explique gentiment que Remus a besoin de prendre l'air et qu'ils vont prendre un café. Je comprend bien évidemment en voyant l'état du meilleur ami de mon parrain. Je les regarde s'éloigner, ensemble, main dans la main …

J'aimerai tellement que mon amour vienne également me soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Mais non, il faut que j'affronte cette épreuve en solitaire, que je me réconforte seul. Je n'en ressortirais que plus fort même si cela est difficile …

Les heures passent, les angoissent s'accroissent. A sept heures, alors que le jour s'élève comme pour éteindre toutes nos sueurs, nos peurs, un médecin s'approche enfin de nous, le pas décidé.

Nous nous levons simultanément avec Remus et Nymph, le regard plein d'espoir comme nous ne pouvons nous en empêcher.

- La famille de Monsieur Sirius Black je présume ? Demande cet homme entre deux âges, plutôt avenant.

- Oui, je répond précipitamment. Comment va-t-il ? Est-il hors de danger ?

Tant de questions pour tellement d'angoisse …

Sirius …

Nous sommes tous tendus dans l'attente de sa réponse, qui va faire basculer ou non notre vie.

- L'opération s'est très bien passée. Monsieur Black est en salle de réanimation, vous pourrez lui rendre visite dès ce soir mais brièvement, il va être très fatigué dans les jours qui viennent.

Le relâchement est palpable. Remus et Nymph se prennent dans les bras, exultant de joie. Moi, je sens toute la tension de mon corps se relâcher. Je me sens tellement content de le savoir hors de danger. Les sentiments humains sont si ambivalents, d'un coup heureux, un autre coup malheureux. Nous passons de ces deux sentiments antagonistes avec tellement de rapidité et de violence.

- Néanmoins, même si il est hors de danger, sa jambe est cassé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il se remettra très vite de son accident.

Il s'éloigne dans un dernier sourire. Nous sommes charmés par la patience et la gentillesse de ce médecin. Eux, d'habitude si secs et impatients alors qu'ils sauvent des vies.

La vie peut reprendre son cours malgré la frayeur que nous venons d'avoir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que je pleurais il y a quelques heures.

Remus décide de me reconduire chez moi comme nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans cet hôpital avant ce soir où nous pourrons enfin voir mon parrain.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fait sous le signe de la quiétude. Remus me dépose devant mon immeuble et je monte directement dans ma chambre afin de me coucher après tous ces événements.

* * *

Je suis réveillé par une sonnerie incessante et ininterrompue, quelqu'un s'acharne sur ma pauvre sonnette J'ouvre un œil, agacé, je me demande qui ce peut bien être à cette heure là. Pas Remus car lui aussi avait prévu de se reposer avant d'aller à l'hôpital ce soir, Malfoy n'est censé qu'arriver à 16heures et là il n'est que 14heures.

Je me lève tout en grognant, je met automatiquement mes chaussons à l'image des shtroumphs que Sirius m'a offert comme « cadeau farce » de l'année. La sonnerie stridente me perce le tympan et j'accélère le pas afin d'interrompre l'importun.

J'ouvre la porte plutôt violemment mais je suspend mon geste en apercevant ma meilleure amie.

- Oh Harry ! Elle me saute dans les bras. J'ai appris pour Sirius ! Oh pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- Je ne voulais être seul avant de savoir comment il allait. Comment tu l'as appris ? Je lui demande étonné.

- Remus, il m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure afin de me prévenir et que j'aille te voir. Je suppose qu'il en a envoyé un à Ron également mais il doit dormir à cette heure …

Son ton est aigre et je la laisse entrer. Je la conduis dans ma chambre en silence, où je m'écroule.

- Tu vas bien alors ? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je la regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Il s'en est sorti, il est fait de roc.

- C'est tout Sirius cela, sourit elle, un vrai battant. Il s'accroche et survivra à toutes les tempêtes.

Elle a un regard tendre et sincère. Je tiens tellement à ma petite Mione, si gentille, si attentive. Je songe soudainement à son message de ce matin que j'ai du survoler à cause de la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de Sirius.

- Au fait ! Il se passe quoi exactement avec Ron ? Vous n'avez pas cassé tout de même ?

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai attendu si longtemps que mes meilleurs amis soit enfin ensemble … Ils sont tellement bien assortis, lui rieur et accessible, elle studieuse et passionnée

Mais je vois tout de suite à sa mine qui s'assombrit dangereusement que mes espoirs sont inutiles et que le mal est déjà fait. Les larmes le long de ses joues me confirment mes précédentes pensées.

- Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée de te parler de ça alors que ton parrain est à l'hôpital …

J'essaye d'ignorer la douleur au fond de ma poitrine à l'énonciation de mon parrain et lui demande doucement :

- Attends Hermione, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, vous êtes comme ma famille alors je veux savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé …

Elle me regarde avec une telle détresse dans le regard que j'appréhende la suite.

- Notre histoire s'est terminée hier soir …

- Vous n'aviez pas votre diner romantique ? Je demande étonné.

- Si, mais justement c'est à partir de là que tout est parti en sucette. Au début, nous sommes allés au restaurant, tout allait bien, l'ambiance était détendue comme Ron sait la créer, nous avons dégusté un excellent repas et je me sentais enfin prête … Pour … Sauter le pas …

Ses dernières paroles sont ponctuées de gêne, et moi-même je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport à l'évocation de sa sexualité.

- Nous sommes donc allés chez moi vu que mes parents sont partis en vacance aux Etats-Unis, où nous serions donc seuls. On a commencé à regarder le début d'un film et il est parti un instant aux toilettes. Comme je n'avais plus de crédit, il m'avait autorisé à utiliser son téléphone afin d'envoyer des messages à Ginny. Mais …

Sa voix est coupé par l'intensité de ses sanglots. Au fur et a mesure de son récit, son visage se décompose.

- Mais sans faire exprès je suis allé sur ses messages enregistrés et j'ai vu les messages de cette … Fille …

Mon cœur se glace lentement. Ron aurait il osé …

- Qui ? Je demande d'une voix tranchante.

- Parvati, souffle-t-elle d'un seul coup comme pour expulser ce prénom hors d'elle.

Je suis abasourdi par la nouvelle et je ne sais comment réagir face au cœur brisé de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu es sure qu'il t'as trompé avec elle, Mione ?

Son regard se fait dur comme du métal.

- Oui, ils ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Je ne préfère pas te les expliquer en détail … Je suis partie après lui avoir dit que c'était fini, il n'a même pas cherché à me retenir.

- Je comprend … Je comprend …

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autres. A certains faits les paroles n'ont aucun pouvoir et seul compte le soutien physique d'un ami. C'est donc ce que je m'applique à faire de mieux en la serrant contre moi. Nous restons ainsi deux heures tout en regardant un film comique histoire de la dérider un peu et de lui faire changer les idées.

Ce que je n'aime pas dans cette situation c'est le fait de ne pas prendre parti car je perdrais l'un ou l'autre. Mais le comportement de Ron est inexcusable. Je suis tellement déçu de mon meilleur ami. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas couper les ponts avec lui, il ne m'a fait aucun mal à moi et m'a tant soutenu par le passé.

Je découvre au fur et à mesure que le trio d'or va être forcément dissous, car jamais Hermione ne pourra lui pardonner son infidélité. Et lorsque notre cœur a été fracturé une fois par une personne, celle-ci n'y a jamais plus accès.

Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi avoir trompé celle que tu aimais tant, que tu considérais comme la femme de ta vie ? La tentation de la chair est donc si puissante je constate amer.

La peine de ma meilleure amie se répercute sur moi et vient s'ajouter à celle de savoir Sirius en hôpital.

- Et toi ? Me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux rougis par sa peine, comment cela se passe avec monsieur le roi des glaces ?

Mon cœur foulé menace de se briser à l'évocation de mon amour.

- Il m'a demandé de quitter Hannah …

Elle se retourne pour me regarder, le regard indigné.

- Il te demande de quitter ta petite amie alors que lui aussi en a une. Peut être qu'il va quitter la sienne aussi ou alors peut être que ce n'est que la demande d'un gamin capricieux et trop gaté qui ne veux pas partager !

- Bravo ! Je souris. Tu viens de résumer Draco Malfoy en quelques mots !

Je plaisante bien évidemment, mais le fou rire nous prend de plus en plus avec Hermione, et nous finissons en larmes, secoués par des soubresauts …

Le rire est le propre de l'homme et le seul moyen de ne pas le rendre fou.

Soudain, le vibreur de mon portable nous interrompt. Malfoy …

« J'arrive dans trente minutes Potter. Tiens toi prêt. »

Je sursaute comme si je venais d'apercevoir un mort. Ma meilleure amie qui a lu par-dessus mon épaule comprend immédiatement la situation. Elle me sourit tendrement.

- Je vais te laisser Harry, j'espère que tout se passera bien, qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit heureux en amour !

- Avec Malfoy …

Je grimace la faisant rire aux éclats.

- Qui l'eut cru en effet, songe-t-elle à voix haute, comme quoi le monde évolue et change, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain peut être fait.

- Tout va aller mieux, ne t'inquiète pas …

Elle me regarde un instant de ses beaux yeux noisettes, l'air songeur.

- Je l'espère … Mais ce sera long pour que je puisse un jour refaire confiance à un garçon.

- Oui, malheureusement … Tu viens quand même ce soir ? Il ne faut pas te couper du reste du monde à cause d'une rupture en tout cas. Au contraire, il faut que tu sortes pour oublier tes idées noires, d'accord ?

Je la regarde bien droit dans les yeux comme pour la persuader de ce que j'avance.

- Oui, papa ! Singe-t-elle en ouvrant ma porte d'entrée. Allez, au revoir tombeur ! A ce soir. Profite bien de ce moment d'intimité qui t'ai offert …

- A ce soir ma Mione adorée. Remets toi bien !

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main et je la regarde s'éloigner de moi, le dos bien droit. Toute digne dans sa souffrance.

* * *

Une dernière couche de parfum et me voilà fin prêt à accueillir Malfoy. J'ai mis un tee-shirt moulant, qui me va à merveille, qui me porte bonheur également avec un jean. A la fois classe mais sans en faire trop …

Je tourne nerveusement dans l'appartement, rangeant ça et là des petits objets qui trainent. J'ai l'impression d'être à mon premier rendez-vous … Je repense à notre moment d'intimité de la veille, si beau, si unique … Un moment à nous à jamais encré en notre mémoire.

Je met de la musique en fond sonore, un air doux et lascif, j'ai l'impression d'en faire des tonnes mais je veux tant que tout soit parfait.

La sonnerie de la porte sonne enfin le début du paradis et de l'enfer pour moi. En ouvrant la porte je me retrouve face à mon ange diabolique. Il porte un ensemble seyant et décontracté, les cheveux sans aucun gel, ses mèches lui caressant le visage avec grâce. A la fois classe et sobre, tout ce qui représente mon amour. Il me fait un petit sourire craquant lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

- Potter …

Son regard me parcourt de haut en bas et se fait appréciateur. J'espère qu'il aime ce qu'il voit. Les gens en général ont beau me trouver magnifique, face au regard de la personne qui compte vraiment on n'en est jamais vraiment sur.

- Malfoy …

Je ne fais aucun geste, ne sachant pas si je dois m'avancer pour l'embrasser ou ne lui faire qu'un vague signe de tête. Bien entendu, il remarque mon hésitation car il s'approche doucement de moi. Je ne peux empêcher mon putain de corps de trembler en le voyant s'approcher. Il est si sexy …

Lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, mon cœur est au gouffre du monde et il est sur le point d'y plonger.

Notre baiser se fait doux, tendre, rapide, comme celui d'un couple qui s'aime et non de deux ennemis qui veulent passer du bon temps ensemble. Lorsqu'il se recule, il me fait un sourire presque, « gentil » ?

- Alors Potter, tu comptes me laisser sur le pallier de ta porte ? Me raille-t-il.

Je rougis en constatant qu'en effet nous n'avons pas bougés depuis que je lui ais ouvert la porte.

- Excuse moi, rentre je t'en prie.

Il s'avance d'un pas conquérant dans mon appartement, je vois déjà son regard critique parcourant le moindre centimètre carré, à traquer la plus petite imperfection. Mais son air satisfait me rassure, soulagé je le vois se diriger vers mon canapé.

- Tu ne m'offres pas un verre ? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Quelle impolitesse ? Je te trouble tant que cela Potter ?

Je secoue la tête, m'arrachant à ma contemplation, et décidant de résister à son aura tentatrice.

- Et moi je te laisse tant indifférent ? Je marmonne. Tu veux boire quelque chose Malfoy ? Je demande d'une vois volontairement fausse et plus forte. Un brandy ? Un chocolat chaud ? Un café ?

Il grimace face à mon insolence.

- Un café ira très bien, me sourit-il malgré tout.

- Alors soit.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour lui préparer son café.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes bien installés, en train de plaisanter comme jamais je n'aurais pu le croire.

- Alors Rogue est ton parrain ! Vraiment pas de chance ! Je plaisante.

Il me sourit.

- Non, mais dans l'intimité il est vraiment plus détendu … Même si il est terrifiant quand il est en colère même pour son filleul. Mais il s'est toujours comporté comme un père avec moi, je le considère comme tel parfois …

- Il me déteste, je souffle excédé, quoi que je fasse il est toujours sur mon dos, à me critiquer … Je me demande bien ce que je lui ai fais.

Draco semble soudainement plus sérieux.

- Apparemment, ton père l'a beaucoup fait souffrir dans le passé, il reporte donc toute sa haine sur toi. Mais après, je n'en suis pas sur … Ce n'est qu'une supposition …

- Ouai, enfin bon …

Le silence se fait entre nous. Mais pas un silence où l'on est gêné parce que l'on ne sait pas quoi se dire. Non, là notre silence est complice, comme pour savourer la présence l'un de l'autre.

- Au fait, ce soir tu fais quoi ? Me demande-t-il intéressé, toi aussi tu vas à l'inauguration du Paradiez ?

Je le regarde un instant.

- Oui, avec toute la bande on a reçu des invitations. Et toi alors ? Tu y vas ?

J'essaye de cacher du mieux que je peux ma curiosité. Il fait une moue de dédain.

- Peut être bien … Si il n'y a aucune autre soirée qui n'en vaut la peine.

Je rigole face à sa prétention. Il me jette un regard indigné.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Je m'arrête au fur et à mesure. Dieu seul sait à quel point il est susceptible.

- Tu es si prétentieux …

- Et alors c'est un mal ?

Son regard se fait solennel.

- Non … Pas quand cela vient de toi …

Il détourne la tête, une légère couleur voilant ses joues. Je ramasse les tasses que nous avons bus et les ramène dans la cuisine. En revenant, Malfoy regarde un cadre où je suis en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Et au fait la belette et miss je sais tout sont toujours ensemble ? Son ton est curieux, sincère.

- Non malheureusement …

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Ricane-t-il. La belette a trompé l'intello ?

Mon regard l'arrête quand il comprend que oui.

- Ah merde …

- Ne mens pas Malfoy, tu t'en moques je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si cela arrivait à tes amis cela ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid.

- Mais une rupture est toujours difficile. Mais après tout, le chagrin est comme les feuilles d'un arbre, il tombe un jour de la personne, disparait sur le sol humide et froid, oublié de celui qui l'a porté, puis disparait foulé par une multitude d'autres sentiments, mais une autre peine viendra le remplacer à une autre période … C'est la vie, le cycle habituel. Un chagrin par un autre chagrin.

Je le contemple, totalement envouté par ses paroles et le charme qui se dégage de lui.

- Mais certain sont indélébiles quoi que l'on puisse faire … Irremplaçables …

Mal à l'aise, il s'agite légèrement.

- En parlant de parrain tout à l'heure, où se trouve le tien ?

Ma mine s'assombrit malgré moi.

- A l'hôpital, accident de voiture … Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler …

Son regard qui me scrute se fait compatissant. Il s'approche doucement vers moi, sa chaleur se mêlant à la mienne.

- Alors arrêtons enfin de parler …

Après ce qui me semble de longues heures, il pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent d'une façon inquiétante alors que je pose ma bouche répond à l'ardeur de son baiser. J'emprisonne doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes me délectant de sa texture, de son goût divin…Et je m'envole alors que je sens les lèvres de Draco bouger sous les miennes. Ma main sur sa nuque chaude et douce se crispe alors que je frisonne de plaisir. Et un gémissement sort de ma bouche alors que presque timidement la langue de Draco touche mes lèvres…

Je meurs et je revis à la fois … Mon amour …

* * *

A vingt heures pile, Je suis à l'hôpital devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius.

Malfoy est parti à six heures. Nous avons passé le reste de notre temps à nous embrasser, ne dépassant pas la barrière des caresses. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à aller plus loin, pas quand notre relation se voile de tant d'incertitudes. Mais le moment que nous avons passé était merveilleux et inoubliable. L'amour que j'éprouve pour lui devient si puissant qu'il en est presque étouffant ..

Malfoy … Prononcer son prénom remue tant de sentiments dans toute mon âme.

Avant de partir, il m'a donné un dernier baiser langoureux qui m'a laissé pantelant et abasourdi, il m'a redemandé de quitter Hannah pour lui … Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je suis totalement perdu .. .

Mais là, ma vie amoureuse n'a plus d'importance, seule compte ma famille, Sirius qui a besoin de soutien.

Je toque timidement à la porte, seule la famille a le droit de visite le soir. Nymph qui m'a emmené a donc du rester dans le hall à m'attendre … Remus étant parti en voyage d'affaire à la dernière minute et à contrecœur.

En rentrant je vois mon parrain, allongé, le visage pâle mais les yeux bien ouverts, aux aguets.

- Harry … murmure-t-il.

Je me précipite à son chevet.

- Sirius !

Je lui prend les mains avec amour.

- Tu nous as fais une telle peur ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas emmené ta voiture à réparer ! Je souffle si heureux de pouvoir lui parler alors que je croyais l'avoir perdu.

Mais son regard interrompt mon flot de parole. Il se fait grave et sérieux.

- Où est Remus, Harry ? Je dois absolument lui parler …

Mon cœur se serre.

- Il n'a pas pu rentrer, il est parti en voyage d'affaire. Seule la famille peut venir te rendre visite en ce moment.

- Harry, c'est très important, il faut que le voie … Ou alors Arthur Weasley …

- Le père de Ron ? Pourquoi ?

Je suis perdu et abasourdi. Pourquoi est-ci important pour mon parrain de les voir.

- Va voir dans ma poche de pantalon … tu y trouveras une clé USB que tu dois donner à … Arthur Weasley … elle contient des informations de la plus haute importance …

Sa voix s'affaiblit au fur et à mesure.

- Pourquoi ? Je lui redemande, paniqué ..

Ses paupières se ferment au fur et à mesure.

- Lucius Malfoy … Trafiquer mes freins … Ordre du phénix … Voldemort … Rogue …

Il s'endort dans un dernier effort après ses paroles à cause de la dose de somnifères qu'on lui a administré. Moi, je suis tout retourné par ce que je viens d'entendre …

Lucius Malfoy, le père de l'homme que j'aime serait celui qui a causé l'accident de mon parrain ?

* * *

A SUIVRE

Dans le prochain chapitre :

La soirée d'ouverture du bar.

Diner avec la famille Weasley, révélations et oppositions.

Explications de Sirius.

Et enfin nous saurons si Harry va quitter ou non Hannah pour Malfoy.


	13. Toi que j'aime tant Partie 2

Toi que j'aime tant partie 2

Désolé pour le retard mais trop de travail et trop peu de temps.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant.

Sur ce il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ô mon unique amour, né de ma seule haine!

Inconnu vu trop tôt, reconnu trop tard !

Dois-je naître à l'amour par si grand prodige qu'il faille que je m'offre à mon ennemi?

Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette.

* * *

Je sors de l'hôpital abasourdi, sourd aux bruits des klaxons qui m'entourent, aux gens si pressés qui se pressent et me bousculent.

Je ne pense qu'aux révélations de mon parrain sur mon amour, son père, Lucius Malfoy aurait donc été le commanditeur de l'accident de mon parrain, accident qui ressemble de plus en plus à une tentative de meurtre … Je n'ose y croire et je le refuse. Pourquoi tenter de tuer mon parrain ? Quel y serait l'intérêt ?

Et pourquoi donc m'a-t-il parlé de l'ordre du Phénix ainsi que de Rogue, ce batard de professeur que j'ai toujours détesté et que lui aussi apparemment. Je ne comprend vraiment rien du tout à ce cauchemar ….

Je serre entre mes doigts la clé USB que j'ai récupéré et je me demande ce qu'elle renferme. Une si petite chose qui peut revêtir tellement d'importance … Pourquoi tant de mystères de la part de mon parrain ? Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle contenait et juste de l'apporter à Arthur Weasley. Je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien.

Chaque nouvel élément m'enveloppe encore plus dans ce brouillard d'ignorance mais j'essaye de me rattacher au fait que mon parrain soit vivant. C'est bien là le fait le plus important.

J'arrive juste à temps à mon appartement pour déposer cette fameuse clé dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

Je prend rapidement une chemise blanche que je met sur un jean d'une couleur plutôt foncée. Un rapide coup de parfum, de peigne et me voilà prêt à retrouver tous mes amis au paradiez, un nouveau pub très sympathique et chaleureux qui est notre point de ralliement les soirs d'hiver quand nous n'avons pas envie d'aller en boite. Il vient de se faire rénover et c'est donc la soirée d'inauguration.

Je sors rapidement, non sans un coup d'œil au tiroir qui renferme la fameuse clé USB.

* * *

Quand j'entre enfin dans le bar, la chaleur m'enveloppe, accueillante. Le bruit des conversations, des verres sur la table, de la musique qui joue doucement semblent me souhaiter la bienvenue … Je cherche mes amis depuis quelques minutes quand :

- Harry ! S'écria Seamus, on n'attendait plus que toi !

Il s'avança joyeusement vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il était drôlement élégant ce soir avec sa chemise de soie noire et son pantalon blanc mais je dois avouer qu'il fait terriblement homosexuel. Après une chaleureuse accolade je regarde derrière lui et j'aperçois la table où se trouve tous mes amis les plus proches. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville qui me sourient. A coté de Neville se trouve sa petite amie Angelina avec qui il est depuis bientôt un an et Dean est également venu avec Cho Chang qui se trouve à ses cotés.

J'avance vers eux avec un grand sourire en faisant la bise aux filles et l'accolade aux garçons. Je remarque que le regard de Ron se fait fuyant devant moi. Il s'est placé à l'extrémité de la table, le plus loin possible de notre meilleure amie qui semble bien malheureuse. Les autres se sont bien rendus compte du malaise mais cherchent à le dissiper avec force de blagues et de bonne humeur.

J'échange avec Seamus un regard rempli de sous entendus, nous allons devoir rivaliser d'adresse et de boutades ce soir afin de ne pas plomber la soirée. Mais un problème s'offre à moi dès le début, à coté de qui est-ce que je vais me placer ?

Hermione me jette un petit regard me désignant Cho. C'est sa façon à elle de dire que ce soir elle ne sera pas seule, et donc que j'aille avec Ron l'aider comme elle, elle a eu son réconfort cet après midi.

Je pose donc ma veste à coté de mon meilleur ami qui me jette un regard reconnaissant.

- Je reviens, vieux ! Je vais me chercher un cocktail. Autant en profiter tant que c'est encore la happy hour, je lui lance avec un clin d'œil.

- Ca marche, me sourit-il.

Je m'en vais donc me commander un sex on the beach. Alors que j'attend, accoudé au bar que le barman me prépare mon cocktail, je jette un coup d'œil sur les gens présents ce soir.

Je vois le même lot de poufs totalement insipides qui sont venus dans l'unique but de trouver un male pour une nuit qui comblera leur manque affectif. J'aperçois d'ailleurs Lavande parmi elle …

Il y a également des groupes d'amis venus passés une bonne soirée ou alors des gens ayant finis une longue et fastidieuse journée de travail.

Nous venons tous en ces lieux pour retrouver une chose qui nous manque. Souvent nous ne savons même pas de quoi il s'agit mais nous y allons quand même car il y a en nous un gouffre que nous ne pouvons refermer que de cette manière.

Alors que je reviens à ma place, mon cocktail à la main, je manque de le renverser quand j'aperçois Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Magnifique comme toujours, entouré de sa cour d'amis qui rient joyeusement avec lui. Leur groupe possède une classe inégalée qui leur donne un rang, une caste supérieur dans notre petit monde d'adolescent. Nous les regardons avec respect, eux avec mépris. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Je capte le regard de Malfoy, et celui-ci m'envoie de longues décharges de plaisir et de douleur mêlés à la fois … Il me montre son portable et je comprend que nous pourrons communiquer ce soir par message. Je lui lance un sourire éblouissant qui le fait frissonner et je retourne à ma place, prenant directement mon portable.

« Bonne soirée Potter, attention à ne pas faire trop de bêtises »

Je rigole doucement et je lui répond.

« Je ne fais jamais de bêtises. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Si tu veux qu'on se retrouve à un moment, discrètement, fais moi signe »

* * *

Deux heures et six cocktail plus tard, nous sommes passés aux shooter de vodka de tous les gouts avec mes amis à présent.

La musique crie dans nos oreilles car à partir de 22 heures, le bar se transforme en boite de nuit. Les gens se trémoussent tout autour de nous sur des rythmes technos mais nous gardons notre bulle intacte d'amitié.

Hermione est partie il y a quelques minutes, elle ne se sentait pas dans l'ambiance de la soirée. J'ai compris que c'était à cause de Ron et de sa récente rupture, tout le monde l'a deviné. Ce n'en était que plus dur pour mon amie d'attirer ainsi la pitié sur elle. Mais elle est forte, et avec toute la dignité possible elle est rentrée chez elle en compagnie de Cho Chang.

- Encore un shooter Ry ! Et tu es sacré roi de la soirée ! Me lance Seamus, désormais dans un autre monde.

Je regarde le petit verre en face moi qui contient le précieux liquide. Ses reflets rosés se répercutent sur les parois du verre … Barbe à papa.

Je sens tout les regards posés sur moi.

Mon portable vibre.

Je l'avale d'un coup sec et victorieux. Je repose brutalement le verre sur la table.

- Bravo vieux ! Me lance Ron.

- Ryry est notre roi ! Chantonne Seamus.

Neville et Dean, qui n'ont pas autant bu que nous trois ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire face à notre état de désobriété avancé.

La dernière musique de David guette tourne dans l'air embrumé du soir. Un silence se fait, nos regards deviennent muets.

- Allons danser ! S'écrit Ron.

Et il se précipite vers la piste de danse, se trémoussant comme jamais et essayant d'allumer toutes les filles présentes. Je hausse les sourcils, j'avais prévu de lui parler ce soir de notre meilleure amie … Mais là je ne suis que trop bourré malheureusement.

Je prend mon portable mais je suis obligé de m'y reprendre à trois fois en poussant de petits gloussement. Et plus je glousse, plus je me rend ridicule, plus je glousse encore. Quel mot débile … Glousser … Je me marre encore plus fort.

- Pourquoi tu ris Ry ? Me demande Seamus, le regard ailleurs.

- Ris Ry ? J'éclate de rire encore plus fort.

Mon ami me regarde d'un air stupéfait avant de s'écrouler de rire à son tour. Nous ressemblons vraiment à deux ivrognes ….

Je regarde enfin mon portable.

« T'abuses Potter … »

Tiens Malfoy ! Je tourne la tête brusquement, manquant de tomber, à la recherche de mon amour. Je l'aperçois enfin … Si beau … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fronce les sourcils de cette manière ?

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité me revient, les révélations de mon parrain ! Je dois lui demander sinon je ne pourrais jamais rester avec lui dans cette drôle de relation … Mais les vapeurs de l'alcool me rattrapent bien vite.

- Tu regardes quoi de cette manière ? Me demande Seamus.

- Le plus beau mec de la planète.

Ma voix est tranchante, nette, je ne me rend même pas compte que je viens d'avouer mon homosexualité à mon ami.

- Tu es gay Harry ? Me questionne Seamus totalement abasourdi.

- Je sais pas … Je répond brutalement.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Parler de Malfoy revient à le rendre réel et cela me fait mal. Je ne veux plus avoir mal à cause de lui.

Je n'aurais pas du répondre cela, nous sommes tout les deux totalement bourrés, on ne sait pas ce que l'on fait et je viens carrément d'ouvrir une porte à un ami, homosexuel reconnu …

- Tu n'as pas envie de vérifier, me demande-t-il sensuellement, commençant à se coller à moi d'une manière indécente.

Quel rapidité !

- Non, je tranche, m'écartant d'un coup de cet indésirable.

Je voudrais que Malfoy soit à sa place… Le regard de mon ami se fait brillant, ses mains baladeuses.

- Harry … Si tu savais à quel point tu m'attires depuis des années … Mais comme je te pensais hétéro, je n'osais pas venir te voir, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai une chance. S'il te plait … Laisse moi t'embrasser, au moins une fois … Je t'aime …

La musique m'abrutit au même rythme que ses paroles. J'espère qu'il ne vient pas de me faire réellement une déclaration d'amour … Pitié …

Je me lève, l'abandonnant au milieu des cadavres de bouteille et de verres. Il faut que je sorte de cette boite de bois maudite …

Je m'approche de mon meilleur ami qui danse avec une jolie jeune demoiselle et le tire par l'épaule. Il me regarde tout d'abord courroucé :

- Ron, vient, je veux prendre l'air …

Son regard alors devient grave en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Il me suit avec beaucoup de difficultés alors que je l'entraine à l'arrière du bar dans une petite ruelle très peu utilisée, en général uniquement pour les couples en recherche d'intimité. Lui aussi est bien alcoolisé …

L'air glacial me fait véritablement beaucoup de bien et je me sens revivre. Les vapeurs d'alcool brulantes qui m'enivraient calment leurs ardeurs face au souffle de la bise d'hiver.

- T'as l'air vraiment mal vieux ! Me souffle-t-il.

- Je suis trop vodkainé, je plaisante.

Il allume une clope, je le regarde faire, sortir le briquet et voir la flamme jaillir de ce petit objet … La tête me tourne encore.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes quittés avec Hermione ? Je demande abruptement.

En tant normal jamais je ne lui aurais demandé aussi directement, une pudeur dans les relations amoureuses nous retenant. Mais là, il s'agit de notre meilleure amie et je dois savoir.

Je vois le bout de ses oreilles rougir comme lorsqu'il est extrêmement gêné.

- Notre relation n'était plus possible …

- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher ?

- Oui entre autre.

- Entre autre ? Juste parce qu'elle était trop timide pour cela …

- Notre relation n'était plus possible, c'est tout, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Les questions et les réponses fusent. Sans les grammes d'alcool dans notre sang, jamais nous nous ne serions parlé autant à cœur ouvert.

- Tu l'as trompé ?

- Oui …

- Avec Parvati …

- Oui …

Le silence nous enveloppe, la déception laisse une trace amer dans mon cœur. Mon meilleur ami qui a trahi notre meilleure amie. Comment notre amitié pourrait se relever de cela. C'est bien là la fin du trio d'or.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande tristement.

- Parce qu'elle ne se lâchait jamais avec moi ! Explose-t-il. Je ne pouvais même pas toucher la femme que j'aime, l'embrasser comme je voulais. Je me sentais bridé et quand j'ai vu que Parvati était prête à me laisser faire tout cela je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Mais, et ton diner romantique ?

- C'était le diner de la dernière chance … Soit, enfin elle s'ouvrait à moi et j'arrêtais avec Parvati, soit elle ne voulait toujours pas de moi et je la laissais tomber …

Je suis horrifié par tant d'immaturité et d'égoïsme de la part de mon meilleur ami. Il a agit comme un être immonde et je ne peux en aucun cas cautionner son attitude.

- D'accord.

Je le vois tirer nerveusement sur le bout de sa cigarette tandis que l'odeur m'écœure tout comme son attitude.

- Je retourne à l'intérieur. Tu viens toujours à la maison demain ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, murmure-t-il.

J'espère que ce n'est pas la fin de notre amitié. Je ne veux prendre aucun parti même si Ron est en tort. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerais. Mais cela est si difficile …

Je me rappelle les débuts de notre amitié …

* * *

Flash-Back :

Il faisait froid ce jour là, la pluie frappait régulièrement la fenêtre de notre salon. J'avais à peine six ans et j'allais bientôt entrer en primaire, j'étais alors un enfant plutôt solitaire à cause des sévisses de mon oncle et de ma tante durant ma petite enfance. Quand j'ai vécu chez eux ils m'enfermaient dans un placard froid et humide où je ne mangeais pas toujours à ma faim. Ces êtres sans cœurs ne cessaient de me rabaisser , mon cousin de me tabasser … Rien que d'y penser aujourd'hui j'en tremble encore, si l'enfer avait un visage, il aurait prit cette apparence.

Je ne voulais pas aller à cet anniversaire. Je me rappelle encore de moi, petit bonhomme, pleurnichant dans les bras de mon parrain adoré. Sirius était comme un héros à mes yeux, il m'avait arraché à l' « enfer » et l'appartement était comme un éden à mes yeux. Le quitter revenait à un douloureux sacrifice, surtout pour les endroits inconnus. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me ramener chez mon oncle et chez ma tante.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne cessais de sangloter.

- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Ce sont des très gentilles personnes les Weasley, puis il y a un petit garçon de ton âge. Je suis sur que vous deviendrez amis ! Essaya de me rassurer mon parrain.

Je tremblais à la mention d'un petit garçon de mon âge, cette description ne pouvant alors que s'appliquer à la figure démoniaque de mon cousin … Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir mon héros.

- D'accord, hoquetais-je.

Devant la demeure des Weasley, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Il faut dire que leur maison était pour le moins originale avec ses deux cheminées et ses multiples fenêtres colorées. Elle était également très grande et donnait une impression de bonheur à l'inverse de celle des Dursley qui était froide et inaccueillante. Pour celle-ci il y avait un air si chaleureux qu'on avait envie d'y entrer .

Le salon regorgeait d'invités, riant et buvant un verre. J'étais assaillie par la vision de tout ces roux. En effet, cette couleur particulière de cheveux est significative de leur famille depuis des générations. Remus nous aperçut en souriant et s'avança vers nous, je le connaissais car il était venu avec Sirius me chercher.

- Bonjours Harry, me dit-il doucement face à l'agneau apeuré que j'étais, tu vas bien ?

J'hochais la tête rapidement, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, serrant encore plus fort la main de mon parrain que je refusais de lâcher.

- Il est un peu intimidé, répondit Sirius à son ami, vient Ry nous allons dire bonjours à Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

Ainsi, il m'emmena devant une dame bien en chair mais avec un regard bienveillant qui me mit aussitôt à l'aise. A coté d'elle se tenait un homme qui souriait doucement à tout le monde.

- Bonjours Sirius, dit la gentille dame, bonjours Harry, me dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Pour la première fois depuis les Dursley, je ne reculais pas devant un adulte qui se penchait vers moi. Je lui murmurai un petit bonjours, timidement comme toujours.

- Où est Ron, demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Il la regarda avec interrogation avant de promener son regard sur la salle.

- Ron, appela-t-il et une petite tête rousse se tourna vers nous.

La première chose que je vis de mon meilleur ami ce fut ses étonnants cheveux roux en bataille. Il arborait une mine joyeuse, entouré de nombreux frères. J'eus aussitôt l'impression d'un enfant joyeux et chéri, tout l'inverse de moi à l'époque.

Une profonde empathie m'envahit et je lâchais la main de mon parrain pour aller à sa rencontre sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Je me sentais tout engourdi, je savais que ce garçonnet serait essentiel dans ma future vie à venir

- Salut toi ! Furent les premiers mots que je lui adressais d'un ton plutôt joyeux et assez hésitant. Tout le contraire de ce que j'étais pourtant à l'époque.

Mais Ron m'apportait déjà une telle dose de confiance, d'assurance que j'avais pas le cœur à être froid avec lui.

Je m'attendais à du mépris comme avec les Dursley ou bien une certaine timidité de sa part car c'était la première fois que l'on se voyait mais dès qu'il me vit il fit un grand sourire comme si il m'attendait.

- Salut toi ! Répéta-t-il en rigolant. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et toi ?

- Harry Potter.

Un agréable silence s'installa entre nous. Il me regardait les yeux brillants, nous étions déjà amis. Autour de nous, les adultes jetaient des regards fréquents sur notre petit duo, attendri par cette amitié naissante et déjà si évidente.

- Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ? Me proposa-t-il. On a un grand jardin et on sera tranquilles au moins.

- D'accord !

C'est fou ce que le contact est simple lorsqu'on est enfant mais là il y avait quelque chose en plus. Moi, si timide, renfermé, je me laissais déjà emporter par cet être que je venais de rencontrer. Un lien invisible mais indestructible. Cette soirée marqua le début de notre profonde amitié. Nos parents en furent ravis mais les plus heureux c'était nous. Car on avais enfin trouvé notre compagnon de jeux, de blague.

J'appris plus tard que j'allais entrer dans la même école que lui. Jamais une nouvelle ne me fit plus plaisir.

A son contact, je redevenais vivant et m'épanouissait enfin à la vie.

Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami pour la vie … Ce n'est que plus tard que nous rencontrions Hermione …

* * *

Je m'accroupis, mettant la tête entre mes jambes, ne voulant ne voir ni entendre personne.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je suis redevenu un grand garçon, retournant à cette époque pleine de désillusions et de trahisons.

J'entends le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. J'espère ne pas voir apparaitre un de ces couples en chaleur, insupportables et à vomir.

Mais non … Un ange tombé du ciel se tient devant moi. Magnifique, splendide, sublime, superbe … Il me manque des qualificatifs pour caractériser son degré de beauté.

- Merveilleux … Je murmure.

- Je sais Potter, souffle-t-il agacé. Putain, tu es complètement mort !

Il s'approche de moi afin de me relever.

- Tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres, grogne-t-il.

- Tu es si beau, je chantonne en lui caressant les cheveux avec une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Potter.

Je m'écarte de lui, le regard fermé et énervé, je vais lui dire tout ce que je pense de monsieur Malfoy !

- Tu es bien trop méchant ! J'explose.

Il me regarde, amusé.

- Méchant ? On retombe en enfance Potter …

- Malfoy .. Nous devons parlé, je me reprend, soudainement sérieux.

- Oh ! Tu connais le sens du mot dialoguer, primate que tu es ! Plaisante-t-il avec cette suffisance toute malfoyenne.

- Je suis sérieux.

Autant que peut l'être un ivrogne, je songe amer.

- Ton père est lié aux activités de Voldemort ? Je reprend, l'attaquant de front.

- Que veux tu que je te réponde ! Souffle-t-il à la fois surpris, excédé et visiblement gêné. Oui ou non, qu'importe car il s'agit de mon père et non de moi. Donc cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Je dois savoir, je murmure entêté.

- Je n'en sais rien Potter, et je m'en fous complètement. Cette guerre futile ne me concerne pas.

- Elle arrivera bien un jour …

- Oui et alors …

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! J'explose, mes émotions décuplés par tout ce que j'ai bu.

- Et je devrais dire quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Au secours ! Nous allons tous mourir !

Il accompagne chaque parole d'un geste méprisant.

- Ce ne sont que des mots inutiles, reprend-il, au lieu de parler mieux vaut agir. Les mots ont autant de consistance qu'une bulle de savon qu'il suffit d'éclater si on ne veut plus l'écouter.

- Tu me paraitrais plus humain, plus accessible, je lui avoue.

- Je suis humain, j'ai un cœur qui bat.

- Un cœur de glace qui ne bat que pour toi, je lui répond amer.

- Mais parfois cette glace s'évapore pour lui permettre de battre plus fort encore pour un autre être.

- Toi ? Je marmonne ironique.

J'ai bien du mal à suivre cette conversation qui se complique désagréablement.

- La personne que j'aime …

Son ton se fait mélancolique.

- Toi aimer, quel antagonisme.

- Cela arrive même si on ne peut le contrôler.

- Lucile, hein ?

- Bien sur … Reprend il avec assurance. Qui d'autre ?

- Oui, je répond totalement abattu, qui d'autre, après tout je ne suis qu'un pantin entre tes mains.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Potter, souffle-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit les actions de mon père ne me concernent en rien, tu devrais le savoir … Aller ! Je te ramène chez toi, tu es bien trop raide pour rentrer seul. Va devant le bar, je te retrouve, je dois prendre congé de mes amis.

Je pouffe comme un abruti, ayant oublié totalement le reste de la conversation.

- Prendre congé … Il me regarde, consterné mais avec un petit sourire qui contraste avec cet ensemble dédaigneux.

- Tu es vraiment idiot quand tu as bu Potter.

Il rentre dans le bar tout comme moi. La chaleur m'assomme quand je rentre. Cette atmosphère m'empoisonne et je me précipite pour prendre mes affaires. Je vois Malfoy qui dit au revoir à ses amis et je me marre encore en pensant à son expression de tout à l'heure.

Les miens sont bien trop occupés pour faire attention à moi. Ron emballe une minette, les deux autres garçons embrassent leurs petites amies et Seamus semble en grande conversation avec un charmant jeune homme.

Je dis mentalement au revoir au bar et je me retrouve devant l'entrée déserte. Mais dans un coin sombre mon angélique démon m'attend.

- Malfoy ! Je chantonne une nouvelle fois en me précipitant vers lui.

- Tu es consternant quand tu es ivre, soupire-t-il. Aller, je te ramène chez toi.

Je ne me rappelle pas exactement du trajet du retour, juste que je n'ai cessé d'harceler Malfoy, de le tripoter comme je pouvais et de lui faire des compliments.

Une fois devant la porte de mon appartement il a poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement.

- Tu es véritablement insupportable. Bon, maintenant au dodo et on se tait, sa voix se fait stricte.

Je le regarde, les vapeurs d'alcool me tournent la tête, je m'affale sur le canapé ne cessant de le fixer. Je vois Malfoy essayer de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon, pestant contre les grands bruns sexy trop obsédés.

- Tu es véritablement pervers quand tu es bourré, juge-t-il.

- C'est un véritable plaisir, je lui répond avec un sourire que j'espère ravageur.

Il me sourit doucement et s'avance vers le canapé. Mon amour m'embrasse dans un baiser vertigineux.

- Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi bourré pour profiter de toi, je murmure.

- Il ne fallait pas s'attaquer aux shooter, plaisante-t-il.

Nous nous regardons pendant l'espace d'une éternité et cette fois, c'est moi qui me penche vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Je t'aime tellement Draco Malfoy …

- Aller, il faut aller te coucher petit ange, murmure-t-il.

- C'est toi l'ange, je réplique. Je me sens vraiment pas bien … Je finis, le visage blanc.

- Il ne fallait pas boire autant.

Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit. Me déshabille lentement, faisant fi de mon excitation.

- L'alcool ne te fait pas perdre le nord à ce que je vois, soupire-t-il.

- Dors avec moi, je demande soudainement avec un accent désespéré dans la voix. Je n'ai pas envi de dormir seul ce soir.

Il me regarde durant de longues secondes. Etonné par ce que je lui demande, par ce que cela entraine …

Ce n'est que quand il ote son tee-shirt que je comprend que je vais passer la nuit la plus merveilleuse de mon existence.

Je me retourne et je me laisse envelopper par ses bras puissants, sa chaleur, son odeur qui m'ensorcelle et me charme.

- Bonne nuit … Je soupire.

Je m'endors le temps d'une inspiration rejoindre le pays des rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une bonne odeur de café me réveille. Etonnamment, je me sens plutôt bien pour le lendemain d'une cuite. Je n'ai pas mal à la tête et j'ai juste le ventre légèrement retourné.

J'entend du bruit qui provient de la cuisine, je sursaute, qui cela peut bien être ? Mais bien vite je pense à la soirée d'hier, à l'alcool, à mes amis, à la déclaration de Seamus, aux révélations de Ron, à Malfoy …

Il a dormi avec moi ! J'étais dans ses bras. Je me sens comme une midinette, et mon cœur semble faire des millions de petits bonds dans mon pauvre petit corps.

J'enfile rapidement un bas de pyjama et je me dirige vers la cuisine où mon amour est en train de boire tranquillement une tasse de café.

- Alors on se sent comment Potter, me demande-t-il narquoisement.

- Plutôt bien pour un lendemain de cuite. Je répond en le regardant fixement. Tu prends tes aises à ce que je vois.

Il est si beau …

- Pourquoi tu as dormi avec moi cette nuit ? Je lui demande, plein d'espoir.

- Tu étais bien trop bourré pour que je te laisse seul. Je n'avais pas envi d'être accusé de négligence.

- Ah …

La déception m'envahit et je ne songe même pas à le cacher. Il semble le remarquer car il change aussitôt de sujet.

- Une tasse de café ?

- Volontiers. Il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heures. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

- Merde ! Je me réveille, j'ai un repas chez les Weasley.

Il ricane, méprisant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le repas du siècle non plus.

- La ferme Malfoy ! Je lui assène.

Je repense soudainement à notre conversation de la veille. Au gout de désespoir et de tristesse qu'elle avait laissé en moi.

Je le regarde se lever vers moi, se pencher en me regardant de ses deux yeux si célestes puis m'embrasser. C'est un baiser tout doux, léger, timide et je sens Malfoy frissonner dans mes bras que je viens de passer autour de sa taille, l'attirant à moi.

Toujours avec une chaleur enivrante notre baiser s'approfondit, ma langue se glisse dans sa bouche, caresse et cajole la sienne.

Ses mains à lui descendent le long de mon corps, le tâtant et cherchant à l'apprivoiser avec envie. Je le veux, il me veut, nous le savons et c'est un secret terrifiant.

Notre baiser dure encore et encore. Soudain, il se fait plus passionné, plus impatient, Malfoy me serre encore plus fort contre lui, je sens toute l'étendu de son désir. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me frotte à lui dans un accès de douce folie. Nos langues continuent leur ballet incessant mais une sonnerie interrompt notre moment de luxure interdit.

- C'est le tien, souffle-t-il courroucé.

Il se dégage brutalement de moi et je le regarde énervé. Je prend mon portable et je vois un message d'Hannah qui me parle de notre rendez-vous de demain.

- C'est qui ?

Le ton de Malfoy est impérieux, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un de ses vulgaires pantins et cela m'énerve, ce qui me pousse à le provoquer.

- MA petite amie …

Son regard sombre devient de braise. Il prend brutalement son manteau et se précipite à la porte. Une fois devant il me lance de sa voix la plus dure, en prenant une profonde inspiration comme si il avait longuement médité ce discours.

- Je veux que tu la quittes maintenant Potter. Je l'exige et te l'ordonne car je ne partage pas mes jouets. Ce que je veux je l'obtiens, et ce que j'obtiens je le garde jalousement. Tu es à moi à présent, tu es à moi depuis que nous avons cédé à la tentation ce funeste soir dans ce vestiaire. Je ne t'aime pas mais te désire, tu ne m'aimes pas mais me désires furieusement. Il n'est pas question d'aller plus loin que ce simple fait. C'est une question d'attirance, non de sentiments.

Il ne sait sans doute pas que chacune de ses paroles s'accompagnent d'un coup de poignard dans mon cœur.

- Et toi tu comptes la quitter un jour ? Je demande, courroucé.

- Pour quelles raisons je le ferai ? Demande-t-il visiblement étonné. Ici, c'est moi qui dicte les règles et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi je peux me passer de cette « liaison » clandestine et irraisonnée. Toi, tu as déjà vendu ton âme au diable, sous l'emprise du démon de la chair.

- C'est pourtant toi qui me tourmente, tel un ange déchu de mes songes …

Il me regarde avec sévérité, le dos raide.

- Soit … Considère moi comme la cause de ta chute mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te relever.

- Je ne vais pas la quitter ! Je lui lance par bravade.

Son regard rude me toise.

- Alors tu vas me perdre.

- Connard ! Je crie alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

Il me jette un petit regard et marmonne si bas que je faillis bien ne pas l'entendre.

- Je t'aime moi non plus …

Il referme la porte dans un bruit sec.

Je vais la quitter …

* * *

A SUIVRE

Un chapitre finalement trop long. Donc le diner des Weasley se fera dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que la rupture et les révélations de Sirius.

Egalement l'entrée en scène de Ginny Weasley ! Et oui …

A bientôt j'espère. N'hésitez pas comme toujours à donner votre avis, c'est vraiment ça qui m'encourage J


	14. Toi que j'aime tant Partie 3

Toi que j'aime tant partie 3

Et dernière partie de ce long, long chapitre qui est la plus courte. Celui-ci va se centrer un peu plus sur la guerre car c'est un arrière plan essentiel pour cette histoire, et qui va déterminer l'avenir de nos héros.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant.

* * *

La vie se passe tout entière à désirer...

Jean Jacques Rousseau

* * *

Je vais la quitter …

Pour toi qui pourtant ne le mérite pas, pour moi qui crève de cet amour encombrant …

Je vais la quitter …

Et son cœur je vais briser, elle ne l'a pourtant pas mérité. Si douce, gentille et prévenante, la voilà maintenant condamnée.

Je me hais d'agir ainsi mais ne me jugez pas aussi, je suis maitre de mes envies et de ses soupirs.

Je vais la quitter …

Désolé Hannah …

Je ne suis décidemment qu'un pauvre connard.

* * *

Voilà la litanie qui ne cesse d'envahir mon esprit depuis le départ de Malfoy.

Mon amour … Mon ancien ennemi … Mon amour … Mon ancien ennemi …

Malfoy… Draco … Malfoy … Draco …

Je ne peux me résoudre à l'appeler Draco, l'appeler ainsi reviendrait à rendre réel mon amour pour lui et je ne le désire pas, je ne le souhaite pas. Ce serait un coup de plus dans mon cœur avec cet amour impossible qui ronge ma vie.

Je me promène dans ces rues si connus de mon enfance, combien d'heures avons-nous passé Ron et moi à jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, à découvrir d'innombrable trésors cachés … A maudire le fils Malfoy, avec ses jouets déjà hors de prix et ses sourires insolents. Déjà à cette époque nous nous vouions une guerre sans nom et limites.

L'enfance est la période la plus faste et délicieuse d'une vie et ce n'est que quand nous devenons des adultes que nous nous rendons compte de la douceur de cette âge.

Quand vous alliez voir vos copains pour jouer à la balle.

Quand il n'y avait aucune ambigüité avec les filles.

Quand les gros mots étaient des mots magiques et rigolos, incapable de blesser réellement.

Quand aller à l'école revenait à jouer et s'amuser, pas le synonyme de corvée.

Quand le monde nous apparaissait comme idéal et non pourri, désillusionné à présent comme je suis.

Je vogue à présent dans le monde merveilleux des souvenirs, j'oublie un instant mon amour impossible.

Me voilà maintenant devant la maison de mon meilleur ami, un peu trop vite à mon gout. Elle n'a toujours pas changée, charmante et accueillante. Un lieu où l'on sait qu'on sera accueilli quoi qu'il arrive, si un jour je ne sais pas où aller j'irais là.

Je sonne à la porte et une drôle de musique en sort, la voix de Queens s'élève dans l'air matinal et endormi. J'entend au travers de la porte la voix courroucée de Madame Weasley, ma mère spirituelle. Elle ouvre la porte d'une manière brusque et sa grimace se transforme en sourire chaleureux à ma vue :

- Harry ! Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle m'enlace chaleureusement à ces mots. Je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte maternelle. Avec Arthur, ils sont amis avec mon parrain depuis des années, je les connais depuis toujours. Mes parents morts, Molly a toujours insisté pour que je vienne diner chez eux au moins une fois par semaine. Je retrouve donc chaque semaine le semblant de famille qui me manque malgré l'amour que me porte mon parrain.

- Très bien Molly et toi ?

Elle me relâche doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me briser.

- Bien mais Fred e George me rendent folles ! S'écrie-t-elle. Ce sont eux qui ont modifié la sonnerie, cette chanson commence à me rendre folle. Mais rentre mon chéri, tu dois être mort de froid.

Elle s'écarte pour me laisser entrer dans leur maison. Je retrouve la décoration atypique, chargée et agréable. Ils essayent de recycler un maximum, de reprendre les choses dont personnes ne veut ce qui donne une allure de bar des années 80 à leur demeure.

- Donne moi ton manteau et mets toi à l'aise. Fais comme d'habitude ! Je retourne à la cuisine. Ron est dans le salon à jouer à la console. Fred et George sont allés chercher le pain.

- Merci.

Je prend par automatisme le chemin du salon, je suis venu tant de fois dans cette maison que je pourrais m'y retrouver les yeux fermés.

Des bruits de combats se font entendre, des bruits de manettes et de jurons. Je souris en entendant mon meilleur ami s'énerver contre la console. Comme toujours … C'est vraiment un mauvais joueur.

- Salut Salut ! Je lance avec un grand sourire.

Bonjours joyeux auquel seul un vague grognement me répond. Mais Ginny, la sœur de Ron qui se trouve à coté de lui, lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et me souris gentiment.

- Bonjours Harry, tu vas bien.

Elle se lève gracieusement, balançant ses longs cheveux roux derrière son dos, et remontant sa jupe trop courte. Ginny me fait la bise, quatre longues bises qui me paraissent durer des heures. Je jette un regard gêné en direction de Ron en espérant qu'il n'a pas remarqué la lascivité de sa jeune sœur qu'il a tendance à surprotéger.

- Oui, très bien et toi alors ? Les cours ?

Je me fustige mentalement devant la banalité de mes propos, mais c'est comme ça, je ne sais jamais quoi dire.

- Très bien, soupire-t-elle mais le pensionnat est parfois difficile à supporter. Imagine l'horreur de ne se retrouver qu'avec des filles vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, le bordel que ça donne. J'en peux plus !

Elle émet un petit rire nerveux et je découvre à quel point ce pensionnat la mine. Ce fut une décision murement réfléchie de la part de ses parents que de l'envoyer là-bas mais elle commençait à donner des signes inquiétants de par son comportement, et lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé un jour totalement ivre rentrant chez elle, à moitié déshabillée, ils ont décidé douloureusement de surveiller le comportement de leur cadette. Depuis, elle semble s'être assagie même si le pensionnat de jeune fille n'est pas toujours agréable.

- J'imagine, je répond évasivement.

Elle me jette un long regard pétillant, avec un sourire que les pubs dentifrices lui envieraient.

Elle est vraiment belle.

- Ne me mens pas Harry ! Un garçon entouré de filles, voilà un rêve commun à tous !

J'esquisse un sourire également. Si elle savait que cela ne m'intéressait vraiment mais vraiment plus et que j'aurais tué pour me retrouver seul avec un beau blond.

- Dommage, reprend-elle, que cela nous empêche de nous voir plus souvent …

Après ses paroles elle se met à rougir furieusement. Je la regarde étonnée, mais ses paroles me font plaisir.

- Oui, mais bon on se voit quand même c'est l'essentiel.

Son regard semble irradier de bonheur et elle me serre dans ses bras, écrasant sa poitrine contre moi. Avant, j'aurais tenté de profiter de la situation mais plus maintenant, les attributs féminins me laissent de marbre. Puis, je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

- On se calme ! Eclate la voix de Ron interrompant notre moment de connivence.

Je le regarde en riant. Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, une voix apparait.

- Du calme Ronny, dit George avec un grand sourire inquiétant.

- Tu es beaucoup trop tendu, reprend Fred, jamais bien loin de son jumeau.

- On connait Harry et à quel point il est …

- Gentleman ! Complète Fred.

Je rougis face à la mention de mes précédentes conquêtes, de mes frasques passées. Alors que Ron s'indigne et s'enlise encore plus dans la colère, je vois les beaux yeux de Ginny s'assombrir. Les jumeaux Weasley se contentent de rire face au chaos qu'ils ont crée.

Ils sont connus et reconnus comme d'incorrigibles farceurs, ils ont fait les mille et un coups à Poudlard et même après deux ans on en entend encore parler. Les professeurs ne cessent de les citer comme exemples à ne pas suivre. Ils sont en passe pour devenir des légendes vivantes. Heureusement, la douce voix d'Arthur Weasley intervient et interrompt ce moment plutôt gênant. C'est un homme d'âge mur, roux comme toute sa famille mais avec un crane peu garni.

- Harry ? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix.

Il me sourit chaleureusement en me faisant l'accolade. C'est l'homme le plus calme et solide que je connaisse.

- Comment va Sirius ? Se renseigne-t-il.

Je sursaute à la mention de mon parrain et la clé USB à l'intérieur de la poche de mon jeans semble me bruler.

- Il va bien, il voulait te parler d'ailleurs …

- Vraiment ? J'observe son sourcil se hausser, signe que j'ai toute son intention.

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose pour toi d'ailleurs.

Son regard se fit perçant, comme si on partageait un secret ensemble, ce qui est le cas. Enfin, je crois bien. Toute cette histoire me semble bien obscure.

- On en parle après le repas, tranche-t-il.

J'hoche la tête et je le regarde s'éloigner vers la salle à manger. Les autres me fixent étrangement comme si j'étais un OVNI.

- Quoi ? Je leur demande essayant de contenir ma nervosité.

- Rien mais tu dois lui donner quoi ? Dès que tu as parlé de ça … Commence George.

- Il s'est tendu ! Et tu connais papa … Finit Fred.

- Tu dois lui donner quoi vieux ? Demande avec impatience Ron.

Je les regarde tours à tours. Que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer … Je ne peux décidemment pas leur avouer tout ce que je sais, je pense qu'il y a un mystère que je dois garder, que je ne peux pas partager avec eux.

- Rien, une babiole que Sirius avait pour lui, j'en sais rien moi !

Voyant ma gêne, Ginny me tire de cette situation délicate en proposant une partie de Grand Tourismo tous ensemble. C'est dans un grand éclat de rire que nous jouons jusqu'au diner lorsque Molly nous appelle gentiment.

- Au fait Harry, me chuchote Fred, tu as pensé quoi de notre nouvelle sonnerie.

Je souris.

- Merveilleuse, très cher, merveilleuse.

Ses yeux semblent pétiller de malice.

* * *

Le repas est comme d'habitude délicieux et bien trop abondant. Un plat de pâtes qui aurait pu nourrir une armée, des steaks trop nombreux. Molly a tendance a faire un repas pour tout un régiment, elle a eu sept enfants ce qui l'a toujours poussé à en faire trop. Mais maintenant avec juste quatre enfants à charge, elle devrait diminuer les doses.

Je discute depuis tout à l'heure avec Ginny qui a décidemment bien grandi et est devenue une jeune fille charmante et spirituelle. Les regards langoureux qu'elle m'adresse semblent affolant … Je ne m'étais pas senti désiré à ce point par une jeune fille depuis longtemps.

Le dessert nous est ensuite servi, savoureux, gâteau au chocolat, mon préféré … Je le goute avec délice pour n'en perdre aucune miette?

- Aphrodisiaque, me chuchote Ginny d'un ton rempli de sous entendus, le plus bas possible afin que sa famille ne l'entende pas.

L'air de rien, elle colle sa cuisse contre la mienne et commence à caresser mon genou. Je suis bien évidemment gêné, ne sachant comment réagir face à ces marques de séduction.

C'est le vibreur caractéristique de mon portable qui me sort de cette situation embarrassante.

« C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous. Mais pourtant je m'acharne, je ne quitterai pas ma petite amie pour une raison dont je ne peux encore te parler mais si je pouvais le faire je le ferai … Quitte la … »

Malfoy …

- C'est qui ? Me demande avec curiosité Ginny.

- Une amie ! Je sursaute voulant cacher mon portable.

Je répond rapidement à Malfoy en cachant l'écran.

« Belle citation d'Erasme, je voudrais tant que tu la quittes … Mais si tu veux le faire c'est déjà cela. Je la quitterai … »

La réponse de Malfoy ne se fait pas attendre.

« Merci … »

Nous sortons de table et je me sens léger, comme un flottement dans l'air. Si il le pouvait, il la quitterait … Ne serait que pour moi ! Bon, aucun serment d'amour mais cet implicite m'a tant remué l'âme que je suis malgré tout heureux. Puis c'est Malfoy, un constipé des sentiments comme dirait Ron qui utilise cette expression pour les coincés de la vie.

Une fois dans le salon, les garçons recommencent à jouer à la console. Mais Ginny ne veut pas, ni moi d'ailleurs, nous nous contentons donc de les regarder. Nous commençons ensuite à discuter tout en commentant les exploits de console de ses frères. Elle me parle encore de son pensionnat.

- Pourquoi tu en es arrivée là Ginny ?

- Pourquoi mes parents en sont arrivés à m'envoyer en pensionnat ?

- Oui, exactement …

Je la regarde intensément, tout à sa future confession.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai toujours été d'une nature douce, tendre, romantique. Et oui ! Pour moi, le prince charmant existait et il viendrait un jour m'enlever sur son beau cheval blanc. Au collège, cette douce naïveté a été à son point culminant. Je pensais sans cesse à mon futur amour. Je m'imaginais une relation idyllique faite de confiance, d'amour et de doux moments. Néanmoins cet amour n'est jamais venu. Je voyais des gens connus, des amis connaitre les premiers émois de l'amour mais moi je restais seule. Pourtant je n'étais pas si laide que ca, je le savais.. Mais ma trop grande timidité m'a ravie beaucoup de possibles amourettes, ça ainsi que la pression de mes frères trop protecteur à mon égard.

Je n'osais jamais regarder en face les garçons. Tu te rappelles mes rougissements face à toi. Ces inconnus m'intimidaient et je me sentais plus à l'aise avec mes copines, avec qui je pouvais rire, m'amuser sans crainte d'ambigüité. A peine un regard masculin avait le malheur de croiser le mien comme avec toi que mes gout se mettaient à rougir d'une manière assez gênante. Même les garçons qui me plaisaient le moins obtenaient de moi cette réaction. J'avais toujours l'impression de recevoir un jugement, qu'ils me jaugeaient et cela m'était très difficile à soutenir.

Jusqu'a la troisième aucune vague amoureuse n'a traversé ma vie. J'étais jeune mais tellement avide d'amour de découverte. La troisième a été un tournant dans ma vie, aussi bien émotionnellement que professionnellement. Durant cette année j'ai connu l'abandon et l'exclusion dans ma classe. En effet on nous a mis à part avec une Calie. On était comme seule au monde car le courant ne passait pas avec les autres. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal cette année là. J'en ai beaucoup souffert. J'aurais aimé être plus cool, plus aimée, populaire. Mais non j'étais une exclue asociale. Alors dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je suis sortie dans les bars à la conquête de sensations fortes. Le soir où mes parents m'ont surpris j'étais ivre morte, cela reflétait mon désespoir intérieur. J'aurais continué à dérivé si ils ne l'avaient pas fais. Au moins, je ne me soucis plus de cela à présent.

Je suis sous le choc de ses révélations. Je lui prend la main doucement … Nous sommes seuls au monde, seuls à savoir ce qu'elle a vécue. Elle ne s'est confiée qu'à moi, mon cœur se gonfle de fierté.

Avant de partir, en fin d'après midi, je la serre tendrement dans mes bras.

- Appelle moi au moindre problème, je lui dis avec amitié.

Elle me sourit et s'éclipse dans sa chambre, non sans un dernier regard pour moi.

Je serre la main de Arthur Weasley avec qui j'échange un long regard, je lui glisse discrètement la clé USB dans la main.

- Au revoir Harry, à bientôt, rentre bien.

Je pars de chez eux sans me retourner, la tête pleine d'interrogations.

* * *

- Désolé Mione, je soupire, mais il l'a vraiment fait.

Entendre les sanglots de ma meilleure amie me brise le cœur. Elle ne se remet pas de sa récente rupture et la soirée d'hier lui a été particulièrement difficile.

- Je vais m'y faire mais c'est tellement difficile, c'était mon premier vrai petit ami … Tout ça à cause de la stupide question du sexe ! Je hais cet asservissement du corps sur l'esprit. Pourquoi les garçons sont si idiots …

- Merci Hermione, je marmonne.

J'entend enfin le premier vrai rire de mon amie.

- Mais Harry ! Toi c'est pas la même chose ! Les gays sont connus pour être sensible.

Etrangement, même si je me suis habitué à l'idée de mon homosexualité, l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre me bloque.

Fantasmer sur Malfoy fait-il de moi un homosexuel pur et dur ? Convertit et perdu à jamais dans l'attirance pour les garçons. Je ne voyais pourtant pas cela comme ça. A dire vrai, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi concrètement, j'avais accepté cette attirance comme fatale.

- Harry ? S'inquiète ma meilleure amie.

Je secoue la tête comme pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Même si j'y suis déjà et tellement ancré.

- Je dois te laisser ma puce, je lâche, j'entre dans l'hôpital là.

- Ah d'accord, embrasse Sirius pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bisous

- Bisous mon petit cœur fragile.

Je ris face à ce surnom idiot que m'avait attribué une précédente conquête. Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon parrain, le cœur lourd. Le savoir ici me brise le cœur, diminué, blessé, savoir que l'on a attenté à ses jours.

- Hey ! Je lance, essayant d'apporter un peu de joie à mon père spirituel.

- Harry, me sourit-il, parfaitement réveillé, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je lui répond en m'asseyant sur un coin du lit. Et toi ?

- Ecoutes … Apparemment ma jambe va me faire souffrir longtemps mais ça ira.

Un petit silence se fait entre nous et il ne cesse de me lancer de petits regards.

- Désolé de te demander cela si abruptement mais est-ce que tu as donné la clé à Arthur ?

Je le regarde longuement.

- Oui, je répond enfin après de nombreuses interrogations intérieures.

Mon parrain semble enfin se détendre, une légère crispation s'étant installé sur son visage.

- Bien, mon travail est fait. Tu l'as regardé ?

Je le dévisage indigné.

- Bien sur que non ! J'ai été bien élevé, je plaisante.

Il me regarde d'un œil brillant de fierté.

- Bien sur que oui car c'est moi qui t'as élevé. Tu as appelé Rogue ?

- Non ! Mais pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Qu'est-ce que ce sale batard graisseux a à voir avec toi ! Je ne comprend pas tout Sirius ….

Je vois alors mon parrain soupirer et me regarder soudainement abattu.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire Harry, mais tu es un garçon intelligent, tu as compris que toute cette histoire tourne autour de cette guerre stupide !

Son visage s'enflamme au fur et à mesure.

- Je l'avais compris mais tu peux m'en parler, j'arrive à garder les secrets tu sais, je lui confie, j'ai deviné que tu as décidé de t'engager dans cette guerre sans logique au risque de te faire tuer et de m'abandonner …

Nous nous affrontons mutuellement du regard, toute mon amertume étant remontée.

- Oui … Je me suis engagé pour de nombreuses raisons Harry, je ne peux t'en parler tant que toi-même tu ne t'engages pas.

- Pourquoi je devrais m'engager alors que cette guerre m'indiffère tant ? Tu es en train de me forcer la main j'ai l'impression.

- Nous devons tous faire un jour un choix …

- Ce jour n'est pas venu, je crache. Je suis libre de faire cela et tu n'as pas à m'obliger. Je vais y aller, j'ai des devoirs.

Je sors totalement furieux de l'hôpital. Je me sens dans un tel état de dégout que je ne vais faire que des bêtises.

Je hais cette bataille qui s'annonce et dont je me sens étranger !:

J'ai l'impression que l'on veut diriger ma vie et je hais cette sensation !

Mon parrain veut me forcer à faire un choix qui n'est pas le mien !

Je suis trop jeune pour toutes ces conneries … Laisser moi mon innocence et mes rêveries …

Mon amour encore pur.

Je prend mon portable qui ne cesse de vibrer.

Arthur :

« Harry ! Dis à ton parrain que nous n'avons que la moitié, il comprendra. Pas de dates. Bonne soirée. Arthur. »

Hannah :

« Coucou mon amour, tu vas bien ? »

Quelle conne ! Je décide de l'ignorer, elle comprendra bien quand je l'ignorerai que nous deux c'est finis.

Seamus :

« Le trou de mémoire mec ! Je me rappelle vraiment rien d'hier ! C'est dingue. T'as fais la dissert au fait ?A demain. »

Une bonne chose de faite ! Il n'y aura pas de situations gênantes après ses drôles de révélations. Il ne peut pas m'aimer, je n'espère pas en tout cas. Je me sens incapable de réfléchir de manière sensée de toute façon, mieux vaut abandonner.

Malfoy :

« Dis à ton parrain que Voldemort compte envahir le pays à la fin de l'année ».

Ma main est suspendue, comme figée.

Je suis choqué par la nouvelle et de nombreuses interrogations me viennent.

Pourquoi la fin de l'année ?

Comment Malfoy est-il au courant ?

Pourquoi me prévenir et trahir apparemment son père ?

Beaucoup de réponses et la seule manière de les avoir c'est encore …

« Viens chez moi ce soir. Je veux dormir avec toi »

* * *

A SUIVRE

J'espère que vous apprécier. N'hésitez pas à reviewer. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Comme c'est les vacances ce sera plus facile.


	15. Et ma vie

Et ma vie …

Et un nouveau chapitre qui fait partie d'un ensemble de quatre qui s'étendent jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour nos héros. Ensuite, ce sera une nouvelle partie qui va commencer dans l'histoire. La partie lycée se terminant. Mais nous avons encore quatre chapitres.

L'histoire et la guerre sont profondément liées d'où une importance majeure de cette dernière.

Merci pour les reviews que vous laissez, comme je l'ai dit vous pouvez mettre des questions, réflexions ou appréciations ;) Merci à ceux qui aiment mon histoire et qui ont remarqué l'influence de la poésie sur ma prose.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dis à ton parrain que Voldemort compte envahir le pays à la fin de l'année ».

Ces quelques mots ne cessent de raisonner en moi comme une incessante mélodie. Mais alors que sa beauté devrait me charmer, elle m'empoisonne par ses notes amères et écœurantes.

Pourquoi me dire cela mon amour, pourquoi maintenant et à moi ? Tu veux me prévenir du danger imminent mais comment le sais tu ? as-tu trahi ton père pour m'offrir cette information ? Ce désir que tu as pour moi serait-il de l'amour ?

La vie devient compliquée et je ne sais plus à quoi me fier.

Avoir peur d'une guerre imminente et pourtant si vague …

Aimer son ennemi …

Voir ses amis se déchirer …

Voir sa vie se décomposer …

Découvrir que l'amour n'est pas que charnel mais que c'est un être que l'on aime et non son enveloppe trompeuse. Que nos attributs sexuels soient féminins ou masculins, qu'importe car ce n'est pas le sexe que l'on aime mais la personne.

En peu de mois, j'ai subi un changement profond et j'en découvre à présent l'ampleur. Harry Potter, le rugbyman le plus populaire de l'école, capitaine de l'équipe, don juan connu et reconnu, salop sans cœur ne s'ouvrant qu'à ses amis et détestant la bande à Malfoy. Ce connard prétentieux et insouciant ne connaissant rien à la vie.

Je suis une nouvelle personne, totalement changée, mes opinions et mes idées se sont envolées, remplacées par d'autres. L'amour est le plus grand révélateur de soi …

J'ai tellement peur maintenant, avant je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment en amour. Lorsque l'on aime pas, comment pourrait on éprouver la crainte de perdre l'autre.

J'espère que tes sentiments naissants ne s'envolent pas mon amour car les miens ne cessent de s'enraciner en moi chaque jours plus profondément.

Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas aimer pour ne pas souffrir, mais alors si on n'est jamais blessé par les flèches de Cupidon comment peut-on grandir. Car la souffrance apporte la connaissance, le savoir entraine la maturité … Pouvons nous donc avoir mal au nom d'une plus grande inspiration et aspiration ? Je ne sais pas car les peines de cœur sont parfois beaucoup plus douloureuses que les peines physiques.

Mieux vaut subir mille tortures plutôt que de recevoir une remarque négative ou méprisante de toi …

Même le je t'aime n'a aucune valeur lorsque l'amour est réellement présent, fort. Seules les démonstrations peuvent tout dire, les gestes quotidiens et les remarques anodines.

Je secoue la tête, mes réflexions devenant trop profondes et difficiles à suivre. Je pense à tellement de choses à la fois que je n'arrive plus à trier. Me voilà à présent dans mon appartement, absorbé comme je l'étais, j'ai fais tout le trajet tel un automate.

Le vibreur dans ma poche apporte un nouvel espoir en moi.

« D'accord mais je serais là vers 21heures ».

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et de tendresse. Il sera là .. La colère qui m'envahissait a à présent disparu. Mais la rancune reste, la déception creuse des stigmates bien trop profonds en moi. Pourquoi me forcer à faire un choix pour lequel je ne suis pas prêt ?

Faire la guerre, entrer dans la résistance c'est se dévouer corps et âmes à une cause que l'on veut défendre. C'est mettre sa vie en danger et renoncer à toute vie privée. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire ce sacrifice, mon pays n'en vaut pas la peine à mes yeux.

La vie est belle mais le monde condamné alors pourquoi s'acharner à sauver des gens qui ne font que détruire un peu plus chaque jours le don que nous avons reçu. L'homme est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et il n'y a aucun espoir de salut pour lui. Voilà ma conception de l'existence que j'assume et que je revendique.

Dans ma chambre, je m'affale face à mon ordinateur que j'allume, la mécanique se met en route et je rumine mes sombres pensées. Comme d'habitude j'ouvre une fenêtre msn et je me connecte sur ma page facebook.

Je vois le même ramassis de conneries que d'habitudes, les gens qui étalent leur conneries et sont fiers de la revendiquer aux yeux de tous. Lamentable.

Draco Malfoy, page. Je découvre des commentaires de Zabini et Parkinson qui m'interpellent et que je ne comprend pas.

Pansy Parkinson dit : « Carpe Diem Dray, jouit de la vie comme si elle devait se terminer demain. Je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Blaise Zabini dit : « Idem, la même connerie mais je les emmerde, seul compte la famille de cœur ».

Je m'interroge devant ces phrases énigmatiques. Parlent-ils de la guerre qui s'annonce ? Ou bien leur a-t-il parlé de moi ?

Je médite quelques instants avant de rire de mon imbécillité, c'est Malfoy, pourquoi irait-il parler de moi à ses amis. Je suis encore bien naïf et crédule à ce que je vois, c'est tellement lamentable … Après tout il a mit une photo de lui et de sa copine en profil, comme pour étaler son bonheur à la face du monde alors qu'en secret il la trompe. D'ailleurs il l'exhibe également puisque son statut en couple avec Lucile Delin semble rayonner face à mes yeux éteints.

Lucile Delin, cette brune mystérieuse et méprisante, dieu que je la hais. Elle ne semble même pas l'aimer véritablement, elle ne sert à rien cette garce. Elle a un coté sombre qui me rebute. Je pars vite de cette page afin de ne plus voir son visage honni.

Je vais sur la page d'Hannah pour me changer les idées et je découvre qu'elle s'est mise statut en couple alors que je lui avait dit que je ne voulais pas ce genre de démonstration. Quelle idiote ! Je dirige la souris vers l'icône message personnel et je tape le nom d'Hannah Habbot. Elle va comprendre mes véritables sentiments.

« Hannah, nous sommes ensemble depuis à présent trois mois et malgré tous mes efforts je n'arrive pas à t'aimer. Harry le connard sans cœur n'a pas disparu et tout ce temps avec toi n'aura servi à rien car je n'ai pas changé et je ne changerais jamais vraisemblablement. Ne me hais pas, une belle personne comme toi ne devrais pas éprouver ces sentiments là, j'ai mal agi et je m'en repens. C'est la vie, on ne contrôle pas ses pulsions et c'est peut être mieux comme cela. Adieu»

J'hésite quelques instants avant d'appuyer sur le bouton envoyer. Cela ne pouvait plus durer de toute façon, notre histoire était condamnée.

Ainsi passent les heures, je met un peu de musique afin de me détendre et je regarde des sites divers.

Alors que je surfais sur un site de poème, un attire mon attention comme jamais.

**Les colchiques**Le pré est vénéneux mais joli en automneLes vaches y paissantLentement s'empoisonnentLe colchique couleur de cerne et de lilasY fleurit tes yeux sont comme cette fleur-laViolatres comme leur cerne et comme cet automneEt ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonneLes enfants de l'école viennent avec fracasVêtus de hoquetons et jouant de l'harmonicaIls cueillent les colchiques qui sont comme des mèresFilles de leurs filles et sont couleur de tes paupièresQui battent comme les fleurs battent au vent démentLe gardien du troupeau chante tout doucementTandis que lentes et meuglant les vaches abandonnentPour toujours ce grand pré mal fleuri par l'automne

_Guillaume Apollinaire (1880 - 1918) _

Est-ce vrai que ma vie pour cet amour si inconstant et vacillant s'empoisonne un peu plus à chaque contact avec toi ? Mais existe-t-il un remède à cela ? J'ai bien peur que non …

La sonnerie de la porte me coupe dans ces interrogations néfastes pour mon équilibre mental. Je me précipite vers la porte tant mon impatience de te voir et de te serrer dans mes bras est grande. A son ouverture ta tête angélique m'apparait et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu es là …

- Potter ?

Je le prend dans mes bras brusquement. Il se tend face à ce geste brusque et inhabituel mais il ne me repousse pas et c'est l'essentiel.

- En manque d'affection, ricane-t-il mais je sens son ton inquiet.

- Pas vraiment …

Je le prend par la main et l'entraine à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Nous nous asseyons dans le canapé et un silence assez gêné s'installe.

- Que me vaux tant … de gentillesse de ta part Potter ? Déjà en manque de moi ?

Je détourne le regard en essayant de ne pas me focaliser sur l'ironie mordante de ses paroles.

- Rien, j'ai quitté ma copine pour toi alors tu peux bien te bouger le cul et rester un peu avec moi.

- Tu l'as enfin quitté ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

- Oui …

Je soupire, ce souvenir est embarrassant et Hannah ne m'a toujours pas répondu, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop brisée par cette rupture. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était promis beaucoup de choses elle et moi.

- Comment le preux chevalier Potter a-t-il procédé ?

- Facebook … Je marmonne.

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

- Pas très classe ça mais bon avec un rustre comme toi il ne faut pas trop en demander.

- Et toi tu comptes la quitter un jour ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu … Ce sera une liaison clandestine.

Sa phrase n'appelle pas de réponses ni de contestations, elle est sèche et concise.

Heureusement que son superbe sourire tempère ses paroles sinon je n'aurais pas répondu de moi, amoureux ou non. Je me contente de le regarder sérieusement et de me pencher doucement vers ses lèvres tentatrices.

Au début, surpris par mon baiser il reste passif face à mes assauts, je l'embrasse lentement, avec une passion contenue et délectable, comme lorsque l'on goute un met exquis. Mais très vite il participe à notre échange. Nos lèvres se pressent l'une contre l'autre, je me rapproche de plus en plus de lui désireux de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien.

Un soupir s'échappe de nous lorsque nos torses entrent en contact, notre baiser se fait alors de plus en plus fiévreux et ma langue part à l'assaut de la sienne, désireuse de la savourer.

Mes mains jusqu'alors sages spectatrices commencent à s'activer. Contre son dos tout d'abord que je caresse de bas en haut. Au début par-dessus son tee shirt mais bien vite je souhaite sentir sa peau douce. Il sursaute légèrement quand mes mains le découvre avec sensualité mais il me laisse faire, s'abandonnant. Mais Malfoy restant Malfoy lui aussi commence à s'activer, me chauffant plus que de raison, me prenant les lèvres entre ses dents.

Je l'embrasse de plus en plus furieusement et en le regardant droit dans les yeux je lui enlève son tee-shirt bien trop embarrassant à notre activité. Je déguste du regard son corps et j'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offre à moi. Il pousse de légers soupirs lorsque je découvre une zone sensible et je m'emploie à le faire gémir.

- Potter … Halète-t-il.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'arrête mon exquise torture pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il m'ote alors à mon tour le pull que je porte.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait que moi qui ne porterait pas de pull …

Alors que je m'apprête à répondre, il me coupe dans un baiser étonnante et s'applique ensuite à me rendre coup pour coup le supplice que je venais de lui infliger. Le feu qui alors brulait en moi s'embrase et provoque un incendie dans tout mon corps, je frissonne face à la violence de mes émotions.

Ma main descend de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son intimité et il me jette un regard fiévreux. Je guette son accord, son silence est mon salut. Je commence alors à lui presser doucement l'entre-jambe pendant qu'il m'embrasse avec plus de douceur, s'arrêtant parfois à cause d'un soupir intenable.

Sa propre main commence aussi à s'approcher timidement de mon intimité et à me caresser lentement m'envoyant ainsi dans un abime de passion .

- Malfoy … Je gémit. J'ai tellement envie de toi …

Ce démon tentateur continue de m'embrasser et de me caresser. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et me répond lentement.

- Je ne suis pas prêt Potter … J'ai trop peur de ce que nous faisons et si nous allons plus loin, ce serait …

Je le presse plus fort.

- Ce serait quoi ? Je le questionne en lui embrassant le cou de plus en plus vite.

- Rien ! Continue …

Je lui ouvre lentement son jean afin de mieux me faufiler dans son caleçon, il en fait de même avec moi … Nous nous caressons sensuellement durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que nous expirerions notre désir trop fort. J'avais bien compris qu'il ne désirait pas faire l'amour.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller plus loin Malfoy ? Je demande après que nous nous soyons rhabillés.

Il finit de remonter sa braguette, l'air songeur. Je songe au contraste de cette vision, le penseur débauché …

- C'est comme si j'étais puceau avec toi Potter, tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme … Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre et tu me trouverais misérables. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver ridicule …

Je lui souris gentiment et le prend par les épaules.

- Il ne faut pas, c'est nouveau aussi pour moi tu sais … Tu es le premier garçon que j'embrasse et que je touche. Jamais je ne l'aurais pensé …

- Potter et Malfoy, ironise Malfoy, ennemis depuis le bac à sables et amants adolescents le soir. Qui aurait cru ? Cette liaison est si soudaine …

- Pareil, je lui répond, ma « passion » pour toi est venue si brutalement, sans que je m'y attende mais elle était en même temps si évidente que je suis autant troublé que toi …

- Tant de haine ne pouvait mener qu'à une destruction ou une union …

Je le regarde, prenant son menton qu'il tenait depuis le début baissé.

- Ou peut être les deux …

- Arrêtons de sans cesse nous questionner je crois, cela va nous perdre davantage.

Nous nous observons un instant, solennellement. Soudain, je repense à son message ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier alors qu'il est si important … L'amour et le désir ont du m'ôter toute pensée rationnelle un moment.

- C'était quoi ce message tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit cela ?

Mon amour me regarde, soudain figé, tendu, une veine faisant son apparition sur sa tempe délicate et délectable.

- Est-ce que ma réponse importe vraiment Harry ?

La stupeur me cloue sur ce canapé. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, pour la première fois de nos vie, il m'a appelé Harry … Le bonheur m'irradie mais je ne veux pas me laisser aveuglé par cette joie trompeuse.

- Oui … Draco …

Ses yeux s'illuminent à la mention de son prénom, ses yeux si purs … Nous nous retrouvons dans une bulle de bonheur ou d'être nous passons à essences qui apprennent à fusionner ensemble.

- J'ai entendu mon père en parler et j'avais envie de te prévenir, me répond il finalement brisant cet instant unique, tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir Harry.

- Tu te dresse contre ton père ? Je le questionne, avide de sa réponse.

Il hausse un sourcil et son expression est indéchiffrable.

- Non, je rétablie l'équilibre, attaquer en traitre est une tactique si lâche que je ne pouvais pas rien faire. Après fais ce que tu veux de cette information, garde la ou dis là mais je suis débarrassé de ce fardeau.

- Tu comptes t'engager auprès de ton père et Voldemort ? Je demande, inquiet.

Il détourne la tête, ses poings se serrent.

- Je ne veux pas m'engager … Nous n'avons pas le recul nécessaire pour prendre une décision même si la notion de bien ou de mal est évidente. Voldemort est un méchant, la résistance est gentille mais dans la vie tout n'est pas uniquement blanc ou noir, elle se décline en une multitude de gris. Je ne sais donc pas où j'en suis … Peut-on se dresser contre son père, son modèle ?

Je suis captivé par son discours enflammé et je met quelques secondes à pouvoir répondre.

- J'aurais beaucoup de mal à me dresser contre Sirius, même si je suis contre cette obligation d'entrer dans la résistance, je ne peux laisser mon parrain, ni aller dans l'autre camp, je suis condamné à entrer dans la résistance, je le sais et c'est cela qui me rend tant en colère.

Il me prend doucement la main.

- Et c'est la même chose pour moi, je suis obligé d'entrer dans l'autre camp. Cette histoire ressemble de plus en plus à Roméo et Juliette, ricane-t-il reprenant cette ironie que je hais tant.

- Mais dans cette histoire l'amour domine, j'objecte.

Son regard se fait de glace et me transperce.

- Oui, avec nous le cul domine … Bon on va se coucher ? Je suis fatigué !

Je le regarde se lever avec étonnement. Comment l'amour pourrait dominer alors qu'il ne m'aime pas …

- Mais tu ne veux pas manger ? Je tente.

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé chez moi.

Il me plante, là, seul comme un con dans mon salon tandis qu'il est parti se changer dans la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et me déshabille avec lenteur tout en songeant à son attitude incompréhensible et lunatique. Il passe comme une flèche à mes cotés et s'allonge sans plus de cérémonie dans mon lit. Je me met dans la partie qu'il m'a généreusement laissé, c'est-à-dire trente centimètres à peine et je peine à m'endormir.

- Bonne nuit quand même, je marmonne.

Il grommelle une phrase que je ne comprend pas et nous sombrons dans un profond sommeil ensembles. Demain, la semaine recommence enfin.

* * *

Nous sommes jeudi matin, en plein cours de physique, en plein cours de la terreur. Rogue semble être d'une humeur massacrante et nous devons supporter ses remarques sarcastiques, innocents que nous sommes.

- Qui m'a donné une bande de larves comme vous ? S'exclame-t-il après une énième questions de Neville.

Celui-ci tremble de tout son corps lorsque Rogue s'avance vers lui avec les contrôles qu'il rend.

- Monsieur je ne me moque pas car vous êtes un élève « sympathique ».

Il mime avec ses doigts les guillemets, plein d'ironie. Toute la classe retient son souffle.

- Mais franchement, votre copie est une caricature digne de figurer dans un bêtisier pour les longues soirées d'hiver.

Le cours se termine dans la terreur comme toujours.

Je m'arme de courage pour aller le voir à la fin du cours tandis qu'il range ses instruments. Je fais un léger signe de tête à Ron pour lui signifier de me laisser et que tout va bien, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je me dirige vers la « Chauve-souris des labos », terreur des élèves et des professeurs même.

Je rigole mentalement en repensant à l'expression de Flitwick lorsqu'il lui avait fait tombé sa buche en chocolat lors du repas de noël, le regard noir qu'il avait récolté aurait suffi pour faire tomber dans les vapes une dizaine d'élèves. Heureusement l'incident diplomatique s'était terminé par l'offre généreuse de Dumbledore à Rogue. En effet, il lui proposa sa propre buche au … Citron.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de nouer le dialogue avec Rogue … « Dialogue », « Rogue » ? Voilà deux mots qui n'ont rien à faire dans la même phrase mais que je vais m'efforcer de réunir.

- Hum … Professeur Rogue ?

Il ne daigne même pas jeter un regard sur moi, je me sens tellement insignifiant que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, chose pourtant extrêmement rare chez moi.

- Je dois … Vous parler …

- Tiens, me répond-il enfin, depuis quand les imbéciles de votre espèce savent parler ?

J'essaye de ne pas retenir l'insulte mais celle-ci me met dans un début de colère que je veux pourtant éviter.

- On dirait que oui monsieur.

Son œil reste sombre, aucun sourire n'apparait, cet homme serait-il une statue incapable de sentiments ?

- Alors vous n'êtes pas comme votre père, il était incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots n'ayant aucun rapport avec lui.

Sa remarque sarcastique me cloue sur place.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, je répond le plus froidement possible, la mention de mon père a une quelconque utilité dans la discussion que nous allons avoir.

Il détourne son regard de moi et marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles même si je crois avoir compris « arrogant », « imbécile » ou « Black ». Il se reprend enfin pour me lancer.

- Votre père était comme vous, arrogant …

- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand vous étiez dans le même lycée que vous pouvez vous permettre de me juger comme lui. Ce n'est pas faire preuve d'une grande maturité.

Son visage blême répond à mon insolence. Il commence à ranger avec rage ses affaires mais je l'arrête.

- Attendez ! Je m'exclame. Je dois vous parler à propos de l'ordre du phénix …

Il m'arrête d'un geste furieusement.

- Taisez vous donc !

Il se précipite vers la porte pour la fermer doucement en vérifiant si aucun élève ne traine dans les couloirs.

- Les murs ont des oreilles Potter. Quand pourrez vous être prudent !

Nous nous toisons un instant comme dans un duel, mais cet adversaire est trop fort pour un novice comme moi et je baisse les yeux.

- Alors, que voulez vous me dire ? C'est Black qui vous envoie ? Il n'y a que lui pour être aussi imprudent !

J'essaye de contenir la rage que le venin de ses paroles provoquent en moi.

- En effet, c'est mon parrain qui m'a dit de venir vous voir. J'ai également donné une clé USB à Monsieur Weasley mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient …

- Evidemment, me coupe-t-il avec arrogance. Comment pourrait-on confier ces informations à un enfant comme vous.

Je le regarde sombrement.

- J'ai dix-sept ans.

- Et alors, vous n'êtes sur terre que depuis dix-sept ans, vous n'avez rien vécu, vous vivez depuis toujours dans votre petit confort étudiant et bourgeois et vous vous en contentez. Alors que le monde ne cesse d'être décimé par des guerres sans raisons, qu'il se meure et que ses enfants, nous, nous entre tuons.

- Et alors ? Je m'emporte. Ce n'est pas ma faute si des idiots ont décidé de faire la guerre et d'assassiner. Pourquoi je devrais m'en mêler ? Tout cela ne me regarde pas.

Son air grave me fige.

- L'insouciance de la jeunesse, vous comprendrez cela plus tard. Pour l'instant vous êtes trop fougueux pour cela. L'ordre du phénix n'a pas besoin de recrues comme vous.

- Vous admettez donc que vous en faites partie ? Je saute sur cette occasion de savoir.

- Là n'est pas la question Potter, vous aviez du le deviner. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il existait et faisait-il toutes ces actions ? Pourquoi votre parrain et tellement d'autres gens s'y sont engagés ?

- Non … Mais vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, je réplique avec arrogance.

- Lorsque vous aurez enfin grandi et compris, revenez me voir quand vous serez prêt à entendre certaines vérités sur vous et votre passé …

Je hausse les épaules embarrassé, ne comprenant pas mon professeur. Je décide donc de lui balancer ce que je comptais lui dire au début.

- La guerre arrive d'ici la fin de l'année. J'étais venu pour dire ça …

Son expression se fait sérieuse et glaciale.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- On me l'a dit, j'élude le sujet. Voilà j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. J'y vais maintenant.

Je reprend mon sac et pars à toute allure afin d'éviter les questions gênantes. Je n'ai pas tout compris les enjeux de cette discussion, cela ne viendra que bien plus tard, trop tard.

* * *

Les éclats de verres et les rires résonnent dans ma tête. Mon appartement suffisamment spacieux pour deux hommes l'est moins quand il est envahi par une horde d'invités.

Tout le monde a voulu fêter dignement le retour de Sirius ce samedi et donc on a sorti les petits plats dans les grands et Molly a préparé un gigantesque buffet. A la famille Weasley s'ajoute Remus et Nymph. Le champagne coule à flot, les sourires également.

J'évite mon parrain depuis le début de la soirée. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre cette conversation qui m'a tellement énervé la dernière fois. Mieux vaut faire comme si de rien n'était. Je passe donc mon temps à discuter avec Ron et Ginny.

- Non je te jure vieux, elle lui souriait comme une pauvre fille en chaleur, ça m'a tellement énervé !

Je soupire, consterné par les propos de Ron, d'ailleurs cela agace également Ginny qui aimait beaucoup Hermione.

- Et alors ! Explose-t-elle, tu n'avais pas la quitter comme la dernière des merdes, tu l'as trompé donc maintenant tu assumes.

Les oreilles de Ron rougissent dangereusement, signe qu'il est extrêmement gêné.

- C'était une erreur …

Ginny ricane et elle me rappelle l'espace d'un instant Malfoy.

- Bien sur, ton sexe s'est trouvé accidentellement dans Parvati, n'importe quoi, arrête de t'enfoncer Ron.

Mon meilleur ami s'enfonce dans un mutisme dont il ne veut pas sortir. J'hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais Ron que t'es comme mon frère mais t'as pas assuré sur ce coup franchement. Après vous êtes tout les deux mes meilleurs amis donc je ne dirais rien …

- Enfin bref ! Coupe Ginny, parlons d'autres choses. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ton parrain Harry.

Je suis son regard pour tomber sur Sirius qui discute avec Arthur d'un ton de conspirateur dans le fond de la pièce. Je soupire fortement.

- Notre père est étrange depuis quelques jours, il y a beaucoup de mouvements à la maison, les gens viennent et repartent, me dit Ron.

- Oui, affirme Ginny, le week-end je te raconte pas le nombre d'invités qu'on a mais papa semble vraiment inquiet …

- Etrange, je partage prudemment.

Ils ne sont vraisemblablement pas au courant du rôle de leurs parents dans l'Ordre du Phénix et ce n'est pas moi qui vais le leur dire. Je préfère être extérieur à cette histoire.

- Je vais chercher une assiette, je reviens, nous signale Ron.

- Espèce d'estomac sur pattes, je soupire.

Il me tape amicalement dans l'épaule et va chercher sa nourriture, pendant ce temps Ginny se rapproche de moi.

- J'ai appris que tu avais quitté Hannah la semaine dernière … J'espère que tout va bien pour toi.

Je lui adresse un sourire compatissant.

- Tout va bien, je n'étais pas amoureux donc cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Elle se mord lentement la lèvre et me jette un regard en biais.

- Et tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

- Pas spécialement, je répond sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête en ce moment donc voilà …

Elle rejette ses longs cheveux en arrière et me fait une belle risette.

- D'accord.

Nous continuons ensuite à discuter de tout et de rien. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous pourrions être aussi proches et je dois avouer que cela me fait plaisir, je tiens de plus en plus à la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Elle est drôle et agréable, avec elle j'oublie un espace le tourment de mes pensées.

J'entend une petite sonnerie qui coupe notre échange passionné sur les différents équipements de sport pour le rugby.

Malfoy … Mon cœur bat la chamade sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. »

Court, concis comme à son habitude mais qui montre qu'il pense à moi. Ce message me réchauffe le cœur malgré sa froideur.

« Tout va bien même si cela m'énerve de voir Sirius et Arthur discuter en conspirateurs … »

Ginny m'observe attentivement.

- Une petite amie ? Souffle-t-elle.

- Curieuse, je lui répond énigmatique.

« Guerre de merde. T'inquiète cela passera »

« Merci … »

Ginny me regarde attentivement, les sourcils froncés, comme perdu dans des interrogations …

- Bonne fête de retour ! Me lance Sirius une fois tous les invités partis.

Je hausse les épaules en continuant de ranger l'appartement.

- Harry, me dit-il solennellement en me prenant les épaules, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête s'il te plait … Je te promet que je ne te parlerais plus de l'ordre du phénix ni d'un possible engagement.

Son ton est sérieux et ses yeux suppliants. Mes muscles tendus se relâchent et je le prend dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais pu le bouder longtemps.

- Merci … Je ne suis pas prêt, je souffle.

- Je sais …

* * *

Je le relâche lentement et nous continuons de ranger l'appartement dans un silence apaisé mais en même tant rempli de non dit.

Les semaines défilent et se ressemblent.

Malfoy et moi nous nous voyons comme des amants secrets, toujours plus proches mais pas amoureux. Mon cœur souffre …

Notre petit groupe se casse au fur et à mesure sous la pression de la guerre froide entre Ron et Hermione.

Seamus tente chaque jours un peu plus de m'approcher …

Le mois de mars arrive bientôt.

Dans quatre mois, Voldemort envahira le pays.

A SUIVRE

Voilà ! Un chapitre de terminé dans la série de quatre qui s'annonce.

Dans le prochain rapprochements et distances. De l'action, de l'amour et des révélations. En espérant vous voir au rendez vous.

Une petite review si vous le voulez, avec grand plaisir je la lirai et y répondrais si il le faut.

A bientôt, surement dans une semaine. J


	16. INTERLUDE

**_INTERLUDE_**

J'ai mis du temps à écrire cette suite mais je suis débordée en ce moment et c'est difficile d'écrire mais le plan est toujours présent tout comme l'envie de raconter cette histoire.

Ce chapitre demeure un interlude, pas d'action véritable, juste un moment de tendresse et de non dit entre nos deux amoureux. Il n'annonce que l'action principale du prochain chapitre et une ligne directrice également.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des review, que je puisse avoir une trace de ceux qui lisent mon histoire, que je sache si vous aimez ou non. Car aucun avis est difficile, on ne sait si on plait ou non.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'ombre des arbres se détache délicatement et vient s'abattre sur la plaine. Le coulis de l'eau est à peine perceptible au loin mais suffisamment présent pour nous bercer lentement. L'air fait frissonner l'herbe autour de nous, les fleurs s'épanouissent, les fiers oiseaux nous sortent des sons mélodieux uniquement à notre adresse.

C'est le temps des amoureux.

C'est le temps des amants.

Nous sommes au printemps.

Allongés sur le dos avec pour seul support la nature protectrice, nous admirons les nuages. Seuls au monde, nous deux, mon amour à moi et ta présence apaisante.

Ma main effleure la tienne avec tendresse et volupté. Tu ne la retires pas. Le temps a filé à une grande vitesse depuis ce fameux mois de février. Les jours passent et repassent mais jamais ne se ressemblent. A peine une seconde s'est écoulé qu'elle est décédée, qu'elle a perdu toute sa vitalité. Le temps est funeste et nous vieillit chaque jours d'avantage, nous apporte connaissance et peine.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Nous nous sommes aimés.

Cependant, nous n'avons pas encore pu atteindre l'union ultime des amants, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour.

J'aimerai pourtant, j'aimerai sentir la peau douce de Draco contre la mienne, la chaleur de ses baisers tout le long de mon corps, que chaque épiderme ou centre nerveux de mon être s'embrase à son contact. Mais il s'y refuse et c'est peut être mieux comme cela.

Pour la première fois, faire l'amour avec quelqu'un signifierait quelque chose et ne serait pas qu'un simple et brutal accouplement, assouvir une basse pulsion. Ce serait ici l'acte d'amour ultime et cela m'effraye. Je pense que c'est également le cas pour Draco et que c'est pour cela qu'il recule sans cesse cette date même si l'envie se fait de plus en plus insistante.

Cet amour n'est pas charnel. Je ne peux que m'en rendre compte ce doux après midi de fin mars. Juste nous deux dans cet éden abandonné, juste nous deux avec comme seul contact le bout de nos mains.

Mes yeux se ferment au fur et à mesure pendant que mon amour continue de lire son livre avec sa nonchalance si élégante.

Alors que les brumes du sommeil m'enveloppe, j'entend le livre de mon amour se fermer dans un claquement sec.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demande-t-il tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre tout comme moi, interrompant ainsi le bref contact qui nous liait.

Je tourne ma tête afin de pouvoir planter mon regard dans le sien. Nous restons quelques minutes comme cela, uniquement à se dévorer mutuellement du regard. Une coccinelle monte doucement sur son visage, entament la conquête de son visage parfait.

J'éclate de rire en voyant cette bête si petite et adorable sur le visage fier et noble de celui que j'aime. Il esquisse à son tour un mince sourire et souffle en direction de l'impudente afin de la chasser.

- Alors, à quoi tu penses ? Reprend-il.

Je souris avec chaleur.

- A rien de précis, à toi, à nous, à la vie en général.

Draco se met à ricaner, tremblant ainsi notre bulle de bonheur. Je reprend sa main nerveusement et entremêle mes doigts aux siens. Il se laisse faire sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe dans ses yeux.

- Je n'appelle pas cela rien de précis. Que penses-tu de moi ?

- Que tu es beau …

Son visage se ferme même si un rictus arrogant se forme sur ses lèvres.

- Je le savais déjà !

- Que tu es merveilleux …

Il souffle en se remettant sur le dos.

- Je le savais encore. Ne pourrais tu donc rien m'apprendre de nouveau !

Son ton monte et son ventre s'abaisse et remonte avec rapidité. Il est troublé mais cherche à me le cacher. Je commence à le connaitre et interpréter les signes de cet être étrange et impénétrable qu'est autrui mais particulièrement Draco Malfoy.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Tout en disant ces paroles je me rapproche de lui et me place en amont de son visage. Il le détourne sèchement.

- Rien. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alors regarde moi …

Je saisis son menton et je le fixe pour ensuite l'embrasser délicatement. Je dépose une myriade de baisers sur ses lèvres douces et accueillantes. Il répond bien rapidement à mes assauts et nous nous embrassons durant de longues et délectables minutes.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, Draco se recule et prend un air terriblement sérieux.

- Harry …

Je souffle avec amour sur son visage et je lui caresse la joue.

- J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom, de tes lèvres il devient divin et somptueux. Je me sens important et heureux de porter ce prénom si simple pourtant …

- Ne dis pas ça ! Me coupe-t-il.

Je me recule brusquement, coupé dans mon élan amoureux.

- Excuse moi ! Je rétorque vexé. Je ne voulais pas froisser sa majesté !

Je ne veux pas croiser son regard et je refuse de le regarder. Pourquoi est-il comme cela. Pourquoi je ne peux jamais lui dire une parole tendre, pourquoi je ne peux jamais l'aimer comme je le voudrais. Cet amour frustrant me grignote chaque jour un peu plus le cœur, bientôt celui-ci sera entièrement dévoré par l'égoïsme et la froideur de celui que j'aime. Vie de merde …

- Ne te vexe pas mais tu sais très bien que les niaiseries n'ont pas lieu entre nous. Ce n'est que charnel, juste du cul, on profite du corps l'un de l'autre et rien à part cela. Donc je n'en ai rien à faire de l'effet que tu as quand je prononce ton prénom. Je sais déjà que je te fais de l'effet, pas la peine de me le rappeler dans chacune de tes phrases empoisonnées.

Mon souffle devient saccadé. A chaque parole, la peine et la haine assassine le bonheur qui pouvait exister en moi.

J'ai mal.

- Ok … Tu voulais dire quoi ?

- Et bien, cela va faire plusieurs semaines que nous nous voyons à présent, on ne s'insulte plus, on ne se méprise plus. Les gens commencent à jaser. Je me suis dis que l'on pouvait paraitre amis aux yeux de tout le monde et que cela n'en serait plus facile pour nous de nous retrouver. Plus la peine de chercher les excuses minables et plus la peine de trembler dès que l'on découvre un inconnu près de nous.

- Et nos amis commun ? Je le questionne amer.

Ce qu'il m'a dit me reste encore à travers le corps. La peine mentale qu'il vient de me faire me tenaille de plus en plus. Mon estomac se noue et mes putains de glandes lacrimaires menacent d'exploser.

Pleurer … Je n'aime pas ça et je ne le fais jamais. Mais Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai envie après ces paroles acérées.

Il ne m'aimera jamais … Je viens d'en faire la triste constatation et pourtant cela ne me fera pas renoncer à lui. J'en suis d'autant plus minable …

- Et bien …

Sa voix trainante m'est l'espace d'un instant insupportable, mais comment je pourrais le haïr maintenant, cette pulsion, vestige de notre ancienne disparait bien vite. Je le regrette. Tout était plus facile quand ce n'était que de la haine, l'amour implique bien plus de sentiments et d'implications justement …

- On n'a qu'à leur dire qu'on est amis et organiser une sortie commune afin que tout le monde puisse faire connaissance.

- Je doute que les miens l'acceptent facilement.

- Vraiment ? Ironise-t-il. J'en aurais douté ! Si tu ne veux pas, on laisse tomber l'idée. J'en ai rien à foutre après tout.

Il commence à se lever. Je le prend d'un seul coup par la main et l'assoit d'un geste sec.

- C'est bon, je capitule, on fera comme tu veux. Ce soir on a une soirée en petit comité. Je commencerai à insérer l'idée …

Il rigole, soudain souriant. Comment peut-il passer par une palette d'émotions aussi contradictoires. Je ne le comprendrais jamais et c'est peut-être mieux comme cela.

- Je vais faire de même avec les miens ! Tu verras. Tout va bien se passer …

- J'espère … Pour une fois que c'est toi l'optimiste.

Il se penche soudainement vers moi et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Etonné mais heureux malgré tout ma bouche accompagne la sienne et nos mains commencent à s'égarer sur le corps l'un de l'autre que nous redécouvrons avec ce plaisir toujours intact.

Je gémis alors qu'il se met à genoux sur ma taille. J'attrape la sienne et il tombe sur moi. Nous rigolons un instant, ivres de bonheur. Ignorants la dispute qui venait de nous déchirer.

Nos lèvres reviennent l'une contre l'autre comme deux âmes sœurs qui se cherchent et qui enfin se sont trouvés après des années d'errance. Son poids m'écrase avec volupté et il est en train de lécher ma langue, la tournant et retournant. Je gémis douloureusement et j'ai l'impression de ne devenir qu'un être dominé par les sensations. J'oublie tout, je n'arrive à me rappeler de rien.

Son corps se frotte contre le mien lascivement. Il me désire, je le sais et j'ai envie de courir, de chanter. Même après un mois je suis toujours aussi heureux de constater l'effet que je lui fais …

Je suis heureux et ses mains se font plus douces, alors qu'avant c'était ses pulsions qui dominaient maintenant c'est sa tendresse qu'il refuse de m'avouer qui m'apparait, ses mains plus lentes, son baiser aussi.

Mes mains à moi parcourent le haut de son corps, son buste si parfait et délectable de cette couleur nacrée qui me fait perdre la tête, je voudrais l'apprendre par cœur, l'avoir crée pour ensuite mieux en user.

Je voudrais qu'on n'ait plus nos pantalons, plus aucun vêtements nous séparant, nous empêchant de nous aimer convenablement. Je nous veux nus, ici au milieu de ce paradis oublié du monde égoïste trop centré sur lui-même

J'ai envie de faire l'amour comme chaque jours depuis trop longtemps, j'ai envie de connaitre la sensation de mon sexe à l'intérieur de lui ou en moi. Mais par-dessus tout, je veux qu'il m'aime…Si seulement il pouvait m'aimer, m'apprécier, me chérir, m'adorer moitié moins de ce que moi je ressens pour lui …

Alors que sa bouche sensuelle se perd dans mon cou faisant naitre une éruption d'amour en moi, je commence à m'attaquer à son pantalon. Je le sens frémir mais il ne m'arrête pas, au contraire il ondule contre moi en gémissant.

Mes mains enlèvent son pantalon.

Enfin …

Il sourit contre ma peau et dépose un baiser aérien contre ma peau toute mouillée par la sueur de l'effort de notre union.

Draco…

Je lui retire enfin son pantalon.

Il revient à ma bouche pour m'embrasser. Il se décale légèrement sur le coté et ses mains frôlent mon ventre qui tressaille avant de descendre plus bas pour ouvrir mon pantalon.

Draco…

Je prend brutalement sa main pour la mettre dans mon boxer. Je n'en peux plus de toute cette lenteur, j'ai envie de le sentir, j'ai envie d'action.

Il gémit encore et moi aussi alors quand il retire sa main de mon caleçon et que nos sexes se touchent au travers du mince vêtement qui nous reste. Mes mains se glissent à l'intérieur du sien et attrapent ses fesses que je caresse … J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir parvenir à cette étape là même si je ne l'ai jamais compris.

Il sursaute, contrarié et me jette un regard de braise. Je sourie avec innocence et je continue à caresser son postérieur.

- Harry, souffle-t-il, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais …

- Je sais, je souris, mais au lieu de dire des paroles inutiles embrasse moi.

Nous restons un instant immobilisé, les yeux l'un dans l'autre, son regard s'est glacé mais il m'embrasse avec une fougue encore plus incroyable.

Draco…

Je t'aime …

Avec tendresse j'attrape ses lèvres alors que mes mains pressent encore plus ses fesses que je n'avais pas quittées. Qu'il se languisse contre moi !

J'en veux plus …

Je n'en peux plus !

- Draco ! J'hurle presque de frustration son prénom.

Il se rapproche de moi doucement et tout aussi doucement il ne m'embrasse avec plus de lenteur comme pour se faire pardonner de sa brusquerie.

Je tremble.

Je l'aime.

Je suis perdu.

Je le veux?

Et ses lèvres taquines et coquines descendent juste un peu, sur ma clavicule et sa langue me chatouille légèrement...

-Draco…

Il continue sa douce torture.

- Draco …

Encore et toujours.

-Draco !

Je gémis plus fortement et il me m'embrasse doucement pour redescendre plus bas.

Ma bouche à moi se délecte de la vue de ses cheveux blonds, et ma langue est bien trop sèche.

Peut-on mourir de plaisir ? On dirait que oui …

Il descend toujours plus bas pour me faire ce que tant d'autres filles m'on fait. Pourtant jamais je n'avais jamais ressenti de plaisir.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que Draco aurait fais cela …

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes l'un sur l'autre, chemises ouvertes, torses haletants, enlacés.

Je pense à l'instant passé. Les jours passent et nous avançons petit à petit, maladroitement tout comme notre relation.

Bientôt, quand la confiance sera là, nous ferons enfin l'amour. Mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas encore temps, trop de choses entrent en jeux.

- Bientôt fini la clandestinité ! Plaisante-t-il.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fais un sourire qui m'enchante.

- Oui … Mais ce n'est pas gagné …

Il me regarde soudainement mortellement sérieux.

- Nous ferons tout pour … Même si ce n'est que physique, je ne peux renoncer à cela …

- Pareil …

Nous retombons dans le silence et je resserre ma prise autour de lui.

Bientôt ses amis devront être les miens et les miens être les siens. Mais cela sera bien dur …

La vie est une succession de montagnes. A peine on en gravit une que l'on en découvre une autre derrière …

* * *

A SUIVRE

J'aime pas mendier mais une petite review ferait plaisir =) Ce sera plus facile pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)

A BIENTÔT


	17. Pour tes yeux

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car je participe à un concours de nouvelles et je me concentre dessus.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Le prochain sera plus long.

* * *

- Hermione ! Je m'exclame émerveillé. Tu es très en beauté ce soir …

Ma meilleure amie rougit en réponse à mon compliment spontané. Mais elle est réellement magnifique en cette belle soirée. Elle a revêtu pour l'occasion une courte robe rouge tentation qui la moule comme une seconde peau, des escarpins noirs ainsi qu'un maquillage charbonneux. Ses cheveux sont délicatement bouclés et encadrent son visage délicat.

- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une banale soirée entre amis, je lui murmure taquin. On va provoquer une émeute ce n'est pas possible !

Elle s'empourpre davantage en marmonnant que ce n'est pas une raison et que cette vieille robe trainait depuis longtemps dans son placard. Je jette un coup d'œil sceptique à l'étincelante couleurs de celle-ci qui me parait bien neuve pour une friperie mais je ne souhaite pas vexer ma meilleure amie.

- J'en connais un qui va s'en mordre les doigts, je chantonne plus tard alors que le regard d'un énième pervers s'attarde sur le profil de mon amie.

- Je me fiche de Ron, se révolte ma pauvre Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je me suis habillée comme ça mais pour une fois j'ai décidé d'être féminine c'est tout …

- Et ce n'est pas plus mal Mione ! Ne t'inquiète pas … Excuse moi si je t'ai vexé mais c'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude de te voir aussi pomponnée. Surtout après toutes les critiques que tu as faites sur les autres filles … Mais ce changement te vas très bien ! Je tente de la rassurer.

Son sourire étincelant me rassure et nous continuons en silence le chemin vers le chaudron baveur où va se dérouler notre soirée. J'appréhende le moment où je vais proposer à mes amis la trêve entre notre groupe et celui de Draco. Aucun doute, cette annonce fera des étincelles.

- On ne parle que de moi depuis tout à l'heure mais toi aussi tu t'es mis sur ton 31 ! Remarque-t-elle.

- Ah ! Je sursaute triomphant. Tu reconnais donc que tu t'es mise sur ton 31 !

Après avoir provoquer ce qui me semble son dixième rougissement en dix minutes, Hermione trouve néanmoins l'aplomb de me répondre.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Si mes déductions sont bonnes, Draco devrait se trouver parmi nous ce soir … Je me trompe ?

Je la regarde, hésitant un instant à lui dévoiler notre plan d'attaque mais je n'ose pas. Cependant, après tout ce que je lui ai dis et ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle a bien le droit de savoir.

- Oui … Il sera là.

- C'est super Harry ! Mais vous allez la passer comment cette soirée ? A vous épier pendant des heures en chien de faïence ou bien en vous ignorant royalement comme les deux idiots que vous êtes ?

- Pourquoi ? Il me fixe parfois ? Je demande en toute vitesse, bien trop heureux de voir que celui que j'aime profondément se perd dans ma contemplation lui aussi.

- Harry … Même un aveugle s'en rendrait compte …

- Les autres n'ont rien vu pourtant, j'objecte.

- Les autres sont les autres, soupire-t-elle, ils ne voient rien et ne comprennent rien malgré tout ce que l'on peut tenter.

- Tu parles de Ron là, non ?

Son regard se voile à la mention du prénom de son ex petit ami et meilleur ami, car depuis la rupture, ces deux là ne s'adressent quasiment plus la parole.

- Oui … Depuis qu'il m'a quitté, on ne se parle plus, on ne se regarde plus. Il n'a jamais cherché à comprendre la raison de mon « blocage ». Il en a directement déduit que je ne l'aimais pas …

- C'est Ron tu sais, il tire des conclusions un peu trop hâtives parfois.

- J'aimerai tellement lui dire tout ce que je ressens Harry. Lui crier mon amour, me donner entièrement à lui. Mais comment je pourrais le faire alors qu'il m'a déjà quitté …

- Tu l'aimes, je tente de la raisonner maladroitement.

- Harry, dit elle en secouant la tête attristée, il existe une règle implicite en amour que je me suis toujours promise. Si un garçon te quitte une fois c'est que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble, se remettre avec lui ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre une existence faite d'illusion et de faux semblant.

- Tu préfères donc être malheureuse, je déclare.

- Peut être mais cette souffrance ne durera qu'un moment, un jour j'oublierai et je pourrais tourner la page. L'homme est destiné à oublier, sinon comment pourrait-il multiplier les conquêtes comme il le fait.

- C'est très pessimiste ton raisonnement.

Nous continuons à avancer, chacun dans notre tourmente personnelle. Elle essayant d'oublier l'homme qu'elle a dans la peau, moi essayant de ne pas me bruler auprès de ce garçon qui ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour, Harry, dit-elle en rompant le silence qui nous entoure.

Je me tais afin de la laisser continuer.

- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de petits copains, je n'ai jamais intéressé avec démesure les hommes. Chaque semblant de relation que j'ai pu nouer s'est soldé par un échec retentissant, mon ex se consolant dans les bras d'une autre. Aucun garçon ne me plait suffisamment, il faudrait qu'il soit beau, qu'on s'entende bien et qu'il soit extrêmement cultivé. Or, les hommes cultivés sont une espèce en voix de disparition. Je crois que … Que je suis une sorte de Cupidon au féminin, je sors avec un garçon qui trouve ensuite, ou même pendant la relation une fille qui lui plait. Il me quitte alors pour aller avec elle, me brisant chaque fois un peu plus. Il y a des jours où je me dis que jamais je ne trouverai l'amour, que je finirai vieille fille à nourrir mes multiples chats.

- Mais non Mione …

- Arrête ! M'interrompt-elle. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et c'est ça le pire. Les gens ont toujours ces mêmes réponses préfabriquées mais ils ont beau les répéter jamais elles ne s'appliquent. Je trouverai bien un jour un gars bien et bien je l'attend toujours. Si je t'ai confié tout cela, c'est dans le but de me décharger de toutes mes peines. Mais je n'attend pas de remèdes, je suis déjà résignée dans mon sort.

- D'accord, je murmure en lui prenant avec tendresse la main. En tout cas, je t'aime Hermione et tu le sais. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours à tes cotés, à la moindre faiblesse, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Elle presse ma main faiblement, je la sens lasse, si lasse pour son jeune âge. Nous n'avons tous vécu que des semblants de relation car nous sommes bien trop jeunes. Mais toutes ces expériences ratées et bien trop rapides nous ont brisés précocement. Nous vivons notre vie sentimentale avec des années d'avance et nous n'en vieillissons que plus aigris. Les libertés de notre génération n'ont fait que nous empoisonner et ce venin se distille au fur et à mesure des ans causant des stigmates irréparables.

- Je sais Harry, mais c'est dur. Tiens on est arrivé.

Je sursaute en voyant l'enseigne de madame Rosmerta s'afficher devant nous, immense et intimidante.

- Prêt à entrer dans la fosse aux lions ? Je questionne ironique.

Elle se recoiffe dans un geste angoissé mais son regard est assuré.

- Plus que jamais, m'assure-t-elle.

Et c'est ensemble, main dans la main, que nous entrons dans ce nouveau bar, prêts à affronter cette soirée.

* * *

- Je lève mon verre à cette soirée entre potes si réussie ! Tente de baragouiner Ron en levant ce qui me semble son dixième verre de vodka.

Nous nous exécutons tous dans un mouvement solennel afin de ressouder cette apparente réconciliation entre tous. Ron est à ma droite, Hermione à ma gauche et ils semblent courtois l'un envers l'autre. Seamus se trouve à coté de Dean, qui lui-même est à coté d'Hermione et ne cesse de lui lancer des œillades langoureuses. Mais ma meilleure amie s'indiffère de cette marque d'attention et discute avec Ginny qui se trouve en face d'elle. La petite sœur de Ron quand à elle se trouve à coté de Neville. La petite amie de Ron n'a pas été conviée à notre soirée entre amis, pas d'amours ce soir, juste de l'amitié et ce n'est pas plus mal.

* * *

Nos relations ont beau s'être améliorées, je ne peux toujours pas supporter de voir Draco en présence de sa petite amie officielle. Les voir ensemble me rend malade et dieu seul sait pourtant à quel point j'ai l'estomac solide.

Le voir dans d'autres bras alors qu'hier c'était dans les miens qu'il gémissait.

Le voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre alors que cette nuit il me frôlait de ces mêmes lèvres.

Le voir lui murmurer des mots tendres alors que ce matin il me jurait qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

L'infidélité, l'inconstance, la tromperie et le mensonge sont devenus la mode du Xxième siècles. Tout le monde la suit, l'affiche. Tout se sait à présent.

Je détourne les yeux de mon amour et je me concentre sur notre table qui commence à ressembler à un champ de bataille avec les multiples verres et bouteilles. Je sens soudain le vibreur de mon portable.

« C'est le moment de l'annoncer et ensuite venez à notre table, il y a plus de places, je leur ai tout dit ».

Draco … Et en effet je vois les airs choqués de Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et compagnie à sa table. Sa petite amie affiche une moue dédaigneuse et elle ne m'en dégoute que davantage.

Je prend une grande inspiration et je regarde Hermione, lui faisant signe que je vais parler.

- Hum ! Je me racle la gorge bruyamment. Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Les conversations autour de moi s'interrompent et tous mes amis, avant en pleine discussion, me fixent avec attention.

- Tu vas nous faire un discours Harry ? S'esclaffe Ron.

- Oui … Je rougis sans savoir pourquoi.

- Et bien … Vas y Harry … Susurre Seamus en me dévorant du regard.

Hermione me regarde avec encouragement. Tous les autres semblent impatients et très curieux de ce que je vais annoncer.

- Alors voilà ! Depuis quelques temps vous avez du remarquer que je ne me disputais plus avec Malfoy ?

- Ca oui on a remarqué votre trêve, il n'y a plus bagarres dans Poudlard depuis des mois ! Dit avec timidité Neville.

- Oui, la fouine nous laisse tranquille et je trouve ca plutôt suspect ! Renchérit Ron.

- Bon ! Vous allez laisser Harry parler ! S'exclame Ginny coupant court aux remarques désagréables des autres.

Je lui adresse un regard reconnaissant et je prend une grande inspiration, comme avant de me jeter dans la fosse au lion.

- Et bien … Nous avons fais une sorte de pacte de non agression et nous sommes depuis … Comment dire … « amis » !

Je dis cela d'une seule traite, comme lorsque l'on lâche une énorme bombe. Un ange passe, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Mes amis ont l'air scandalisé et semblent se rappeler toutes les crasses qu'il nous a fait toutes ces années.

- Malfoy ! Explose en premier Ron. Tu nous dis que tu es ami avec Malfoy ! Malfoy quoi !

- On a comprit Ron ! Le coupe sèchement Hermione, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ils ont décidé de dépasser leurs différents en discutant. C'est l'attitude la plus mature à adopter. Ron lui jette un regard scandalisé mais tous mes amis semblent d'accord avec elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si choquant que ça Ron, me soutient Ginny avec un petit sourire, Harry a le droit d'être ami avec qui il veut. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ses relations.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Harry est un grand garçon ! Me dit Seamus avec un sourire coquin.

Je détourne le regard, gêné par son attitude aguicheuse. Tous les autres me sourient même si ils semblent un peu sous le choc. Seul Ron parait scandalisé de la nouvelle, d'un coté je peux comprendre, Draco n'a jamais été tendre avec lui.

- Bon … Alors félicitation on doit dire ? Me demande Dean en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je lui adresse un sourire franc, le remerciant.

- Pas vraiment non ! Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous fassiez sa connaissance. Il nous a réservé une place dans le carré là-bas avec ses amis.

La mine étonnée de mes amis s'agrandit davantage.

- Tu veux qu'on aille passer le reste de la soirée avec les amis de Malfoy ? S'étonne Ron.

Hermione me jette un drôle de regard aussi mais me sourit me montrant ainsi son assentiment.

- Pourquoi pas … Après tout c'est l'occasion de mieux se connaitre et d'arrêter toutes ces tensions inutiles.

- Alors on attend quoi ? Demande Ginny en se levant brusquement. Le carré VIP c'est trop la classe, qu'importe qu'il y ait Malfoy et toute sa bande.

Hermione se lève à son tour puis tous mes amis. Je fais un signe de tête à Draco pour lui signifier que nous arrivons. Il m'adresse un léger sourire.

Le plus dur est à venir …

* * *

A suivre …


	18. Lentement

**Lentement …**

Et voilà le 18ème chapitre après de longs mois d'attentes. J'avais perdu l'inspiration mais elle est revenue à présent. Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement, ça m'a aidée à reprendre mon histoire.

Voici la suite :

* * *

Les relations humaines sont bien complexes. Voilà la pensée qui me traverse l'esprit lorsque nous arrivons à la table de Draco.

Ses amis nous observent, méprisants mais surtout méprisables. Ils semblent haineux pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Pourquoi toute cette haine ? Pourquoi se haïr sans se connaitre véritablement ? Ils ne m'ont jamais trahis ou même déçus. Je ne suis pas certain que nous nous soyons vraiment parlés un jour mais il reste le fait que nous ne nous apprécions pas. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que l'homme est bien con au fond de lui malgré sa prétendue supériorité sur le reste de l'univers.

Pascal a beau dire que l'homme est un roseau pensant, celui-ci fait un bien mauvais usage de cette pensée qui lui a été donnée.

Je décide de me conduire d'une manière mature et je leur lance un sourire plutôt crispé si j'en juge le regard moqueur de Draco et leurs mines renfrognées. Sa fiancée me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des merdes et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui décocher un regard assassin. Elle pourrait pas aller ailleurs celle-là ! Crever au fond d'un trou par exemple ou alors se noyer « accidentellement » au fond d'un étang … Bon j'arrête mes pensées criminelles.

Cependant je sens le regard insistant de mes amis derrière mon dos qui ne savent pas comment les aborder. C'est à moi de prendre les commandes et les devants … Après tout c'est encore moi qui les ai fourré dans ce nid de vipères.

- Hum …

Belle entrée en matière ! Je rougis sous le poids de la honte tandis que Parkinson émet un ricanement avec l'autre idiote. Cette bande d'abrutis me regardent à peine.

- C'est … sympa le carré VIP, je tente encore une fois maladroitement, essayant d'ignorer ce que je viens de voir.

Zabini fait de gros yeux et même mes amis semblent me trouver pitoyable. Mais dans quel merdier je me suis fourré ! Je regarde discrètement vers la porte de sortie mais je dois être fort.

Je regarde plutôt Draco et je comprend pourquoi je fais ça. Mon cœur se gonfle d'amour à sa vue. Comment j'ai pu le détester autant avant …

D'ailleurs Draco semble enfin me prendre en pitié et nous propose de nous installer autour de la table. Une bouteille de champagne magnum y trône, c'est qu'ils ne se refusent rien ! Notre table à nous est jonchée de bières bon marchés. Les gens du peuple rencontrant la noblesse, c'est d'un cliché pathétique …

Nous nous regardons quelques minutes en chien de faïence après s'être assis sur les fauteuils moelleux du carré VIP. Le bruit assourdissant de la musique autour de nous tient lieu de conversation. Qu'Est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire. Mais encore une fois Draco me sauve de cette situation embarrassante.

- Un peu de champagne ? Propose-t-il.

Mes amis le regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ils doivent surement croire qu'ils sont passés dans une autre dimension.

Ginny la première acquiesce et prenant son courage à deux mains prend une coupe de champagne, la sirotant ensuite tranquillement.

Petit à petit l'ambiance se détend et nous nous retrouvons tous assis autour de la table, avec une coupe de champagne. Si la discussion n'est pas des plus chaleureuse, un semblant de dialogue s'est installé entre nos deux groupes.

- Je trouve que l'équipe des canons de Chudley devrait gagner les championnats cette année !

C'Est-ce que soutient Ron depuis le début de l'heure face à un Zabini sceptique. Mon meilleur ami dans son emportement fait tomber un peu de boisson sur la table. Mais Zabini ne semble pas le remarquer et s'emporte lui aussi dans le débat créant ainsi une marée.

- Ils n'ont pas un gardien assez bon pour cela, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

- Je trouve que Dubois n'est pas si mal, intervient Seamus.

- Oui mais si ils utilisent la combinaison …

- Elle n'a pas fait ses preuves au dernier match ! Hurle Ron nous attirant le regard d'un grand nombre de personnes, mais si tu prends la combinaison …

- Tu plaisantes ! Crie Zabini cherchant surement à battre le record de Ron dans le nombre de décibels. Ca ne marchera jamais ! Jamais ! Sauf si bien sur …

Je décroche assez rapidement de cette conversation qui ne semble passionner que Zabini et Ron. A la rigueur Seamus mais bon … Il s'intéresse toujours à tout donc ça ne compte pas.

Pendant ce temps là, les filles échangent leurs impressions sur les professeurs de notre école et semblent étonnées de se trouver tant de points communs.

J'esquisse un sourire attendri, au fond malgré notre richesse matérielle, nous ne sommes pas tous si différents. On pense plus ou moins les mêmes choses, on aime ou on déteste des personnes, on goute la vie ou non …

Nott discute avec Draco et cherche à m'inclure dans la conversation.

- Ce bar est vraiment pas mal, je suis sur qu'il aura un succès fou ! M'affirme-t-il.

- C'est certain, j'acquiesce, même si je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas trop de musique rock,

- La musique rock est une musique de sauvage Potter ! M'assène Draco.

Je souris, je connais bien son aversion pour cette musique qu'il juge « aliénante et sauvage ». J'admire sa capacité à sortir dans des situations totalement différentes de mots de plus de deux syllabes … J'ai d'ailleurs tendance à le taquiner avec ça et à chaque fois il trouve le moyen de se vexer. Il est si susceptible.

- Mais oui Malfoy ! Bien sur et pendant qu'on y est allons nous faire une soirée opéra tous les soirs et oublions les boites de nuit, les bars ou autres lieux de dépravation ! Après tout nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Réplique-t-il aussitôt, toujours aussi prompt à nos joutes verbales. Après tout ça t'enseignerai un peu de grâce dans ta tête de linotte !

Toutes les conversations se suspendent autour de nous. Alors que l'ambiance s'était réchauffée, un froid semble revenir. Nos amis se regardent inquiets, craignant un scandale.

- Et bien propose ça aux autres je suis sur qu'ils seraient ravis, Malfoy ! Et si on allait tous à l'opéra ensemble ! Après une longue semaine de travail, je suis sur qu'on a que ça à faire !

Je commence à être un peu piqué malgré moi-même si on a souvent eu ce genre de débats. Et puis l'alcool aidant je deviens de plus en plus infantile.

- Euh … tente Blaise, pour ma part je suis pas fan de ce genre de trucs. Je préfère aller à un bon concert de rock.

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant tandis que Draco le regarde d'un air horrifié. Ah ! Ah ! Bien fait. Mais Hermione s'invite dans le débat en nous fusillant du regard.

- Et pourquoi pas aller à l'opéra ? C'est toujours très bien, personnellement j'aime beaucoup la musique classique.

- Enfin une qui semble avoir du gout autour de cette table, sourit mon traitre de petit ami secret.

- Moi aussi chéri, s'empresse de valider cette sangsue qui lui lance un sourire tout droit sorti d'une mauvaise pub de dentifrice.

Elle peut pas aller agoniser dans un coin celle-là ? Elle ne devrait pas être totalement noyée ou autre chose de bien douloureux ? Elle est totalement bourrée et pourtant elle s'accroche. Je la déteste ! C'est officiel.

Draco s'_en_ écarte légèrement en me lançant un regard furtif. J'essaye d'être détendu même si au fond de moi j'ai envie d'hurler.

- En tout cas, le rock y'a que ça de vrai ! Peine à dire Ron, lui aussi commençant à être sérieusement atteint par l'alcool.

- Tu devrais peut être songer à te cultiver Weasley … dit Draco en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

- J'ai pas … J'ai pas les moyens ! S' écrie-t-il soudainement nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Et oui Malfoy, explique Ginny, tout le monde n'est pas né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Tu crois que tu peux tout avoir mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

Un silence s'installe. Une tension inexplicable semble s'être installée entre Draco et Ginny. Les autres se regardent, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cela. Décidemment, ce n'est pas aussi facile que prévu de réunir nos deux groupes. Et dire que ça ne commençait pas trop mal …

- Et si je vous invitais tous à l'opéra ? Même toi Blaise ? Ne pense pas y échapper. Est-ce que vous viendriez et changeriez d'avis ? Après tout il faut bien que cette petite cuillère serve à quelque chose puis ça serait le moyen d'apprendre à se connaitre. Je me doute qu'après des années à se haïr réciproquement cela vous semble bizarre mais après tout il faut bien grandir. Je ne vous propose pas forcément d'être amis mais juste qu'on arrive à se supporter. Harry est d'accord avec moi sur ce point. On a surmonté nos différences et on ne s'entend pas trop mal…

Un silence de plomb acceuille sa déclaration et mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre. Mes amis semble plutôt d'accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire, seule Ginny le regarde avec méfiance.

- Et je suis sérieux pour l'opéra, ajoute-t-il.

Sa proposition laisse tout le monde sur le cul. Il faut avouer qu'il y a une heure on était censés tous se détester et là Draco Malfoy, le connard qui nous a pourri la vie durant des années nous propose l'air de rien de faire une sortie tous ensemble. Même après son discours c'est surprenant.

- Oh non …. S'apitoie Blaise, tu sais que je déteste ça.

- Un peu de culture ne te feras pas de mal ! Souris Pansy, l'air tendre.

Y aurait-il quelque chose entre ces deux là ? Ils échangent un sourire complice. La bande de Draco est rapidement d'accord avec cette proposition. Mon petit groupe me regarde. Ron semble sur le point de vomir dès qu'on prononce le mot opéra, Hermione indécise, Ginny sur ses gardes. Seamus me regarde intensément puis se met à hurler.

- On va à l'opéra ! On va à l'opéra !

Toute ma bande se met à rire et je me cache la tête dans les mains. Est-ce qu'on a vraiment accepté d'aller à l'opéra ?

Draco sourit.

- Il semble que ce soit décidé. Cela permettra peut être de réchauffer les tensions entre nos deux groupes. Après tout vous n'êtes peut être pas tous aussi sauvages que vous ne le paraissez.

On décide de trinquer à cette décision. Les amis de Draco se lèvent après avoir fini la bouteille.

- On doit y aller, me dit tranquillement mon amour. Il se fait tard après tout.

Mon cœur se met soudainement à saigner et à hurler. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Surtout pas avec elle, cette pétasse qui sourit et se presse contre lui.

Il me regarde intensément, semblant s'excuser mais je ne peux que le haïr de m'abandonner. Ginny se rapproche de moi et me tapote l'épaule.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille. Seamus propose un after chez lui. On ne va pas rester dans le carré VIP sans consommer.

- Tu as raison, je souffle.

Je lève les yeux vers Draco et ses yeux sont froids comme jaloux de cette proximité. Comment ose-t-il alors qu'il est si proche de l'autre conne !

Nous nous levons tous, se serrant la main ou faisant la bise selon le sexe de la personne en face de nous. Je décide d'aller aux toilettes avant de m'en aller.

Je pousse la porte assez propre pour un lieu de ce genre et je m'avance près des robinets pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je me regarde dans la glace, je ne suis pas si mal ! Alors pourquoi il se comporte comme ça avec moi ? J'arrange un peu mes cheveux quand soudain je me fige apercevant celui que j'aime dans la glace.

- Draco … Je souffle.

Je me retourne, regardant autour de moi. Je repère un coin plutôt sombre à l'abris des regards et je l'entraine là. Je souris et je l'embrasse tendrement. Il répond avec ardeur à mes baisers. C'est un moment intime, simple et doux. Si seulement toute ma vie pouvait s'écouler dans ses bras. Il y aurait beaucoup moins de tristesse en moi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je lui souffle.

Il pouffe et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder intensément.

- Toi aussi … En tout cas je trouve que ce soir ne s'est pas trop mal passé non ? On ne s'est pas tous entretués au moins.

- J'ai cru à certains moments, je plaisante. Mais finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ca ne sera pas facile mais on n'y arrivera.

- Tu sais, Blaise, Pansy et les autres ne sont pas aussi méchants que vous le croyez. Ils se donnent un genre comme moi pour ne pas souffrir ou bien être déçus. Comme beaucoup de gens on porte une carapace plus ou moins dure.

- Et mes amis ne sont pas aussi idiots que tu le crois. On aime juste bien rigoler, s'amuser un peu et vivre tout simplement.

Draco sourit et m'embrasse rapidement.

- C'est peut être vous qui avez raison. Je ne sais pas trop, vivre et être libre, c'est beaucoup plus simple à dire. Quand il s'agit de le faire, les difficultés surgissent.

Je le regarde étonné, n'arrivant pas à saisir toute la portée de tes paroles.

- Je dois y aller Harry. Ca va paraitre bizarre si on met trop de temps dans les toilettes…

- On a qu'à leur dire qu'on a eu soudain une violente diarrhée, je plaisante.

Il plisse aussitôt le nez de dégout et j'éclate de rire face à son air de petit aristocrate coincé. Nous commençons à sortir et j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grommèle-t-il.

- C'est juste que vous les aristos êtes si coincés qu'on vous croirait surhumains. Vous ne pétez pas, ne rotez pas et n'allez jamais aux toilettes.

- Je ne répondrais même pas à ça …

- Ro draco … Ma petite princesse, ma petite limonade …

Il s'arrête dépité par mon comportement. Heureusement pour lui ses amis le rejoigne.

- Allez Draco on y va, dis Zabini, salut Potter, à la prochaine peut être.

Je dis au revoir à toute la bande et je rejoins la mienne. Tous m'attendent, déjà prêts. Je m'excuse de mon retard. Ron me sourit en me donnant mon manteau, seule Ginny encore une fois semble sur la réserve, la défensive.

- Un problème, Gin ? Je lui demande.

- Non rien Harry, juste je n'aime pas trop la bande à Malfoy, c'est physique …

- Ils sont sympas je pense, si tu passes les apparences. Après on verra bien. Ne te prend pas la tête.

- Tu as sans doute raison acquiesce-t-elle.

Je lui presse gentiment le bras et nous marchons tous ensemble dans cette nuit froide pour aller chez Seamus.

* * *

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que le rapprochement entre nos amis se ferait de manière si rapide, je confesse à Draco lors d'un bel après midi ensoleillé.

Il rit doucement tout en se pressant davantage contre moi. Nous sommes sur une serviette de plage dans notre petit coin de paradis à l'abris des regards et du jugement des autres. Nous pouvons discuter, nous aimer, exister tout simplement … Cela fait un mois que nous avons organisé cette rencontre entre nos amis et un mois qu'ils se sont tous rapprochés.

- Tu savais que Ron va bientôt aller chez Blaise pour voir le nouveau match des canon de Chudley. Ils ont apparemment décidé d'analyser le match ensemble pour déterminer enfin si c'est ou non une bonne équipe. Je te jure … Ils sont graves.

Je sens le sourire de mon amour contre mon épaule.

- Hermione et Pansy se sont trouvés plein de points communs, j'enchaine. Apparemment ta meilleure amie souhaite relooker la mienne. Je crains le pire …

- Pourquoi ça ? Questionne Draco tout en promenant une main sur mon torse.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Hermione est très jolie mais elle n'a pas confiance en elle et depuis sa rupture avec Ron c'est encore pire. J'ai peur que si elle prend davantage confiance en elle, elle ne cherche à le faire payer à Ron …

- Il l'aurait bien mérité, non ? Après tout c'est lui qui l'a lâchée et pas d'une manière très propre apparemment.

- Je sais, je soupire, mais tu sais avant on était un groupe tellement soudés quand nos hormones n'avaient pas encore émergé. Ron, Hermione et moi nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle. C'est une profonde amitié qui nous lie et pourtant quelque chose s'est brisé depuis qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Je trouve ça dommage mais je sais que je ne peux rien y faire. Malheureusement …

- Oui, tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est comme ça. Dans la vie les amitiés viennent et repartent sans qu'on ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Un jour tu es proche de quelqu'un et le lendemain il te plante un couteau dans le dos. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais se bercer d'illusions et s'attendre toujours au pire.

- Ce n'est pas un peu pessimiste comme jugement ?

- Un peu mais bon que veux tu ? C'est ça ou souffrir durant des années. J'aime profondément Blaise et Pansy mais si un jour ils me trahissaient, je pourrais très bien ne plus leur adresser la parole. Jamais.

Un silence suit sa déclaration et je me serre contre lui. Je n'ose pas lui demander si j'entre dans cette équation. J'ai tellement peur de sa réponse et tellement peur qu'elle me fasse souffrir.

- Tu penses à quoi Harry ? Me demande-t-il.

- Et moi ?

- Et toi ?

- Oui … Je suis quoi ? Tu dis toujours que nous ce n'est que du cul. Mais même du cul tu as des sentiments pour la personne, non ? Je demande.

- Pas forcément …

Je soupire. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Toutes ces filles à qui j'ai brisé le cœur seraient contentes de pouvoir admirer mon cœur brisé.

Mais bon, j'ai quand même le droit de l'embrasser même si je ne peux prétendre à une place dans son cœur. Je commence à poser mes lèvres tout doucement contre son cou. Chaque baiser lui arrache un petit soupir de satisfaction, j'arrive maintenant à savoir ce qu'il aime.

Ma remontée s'achève sur ses lèvres et se termine par un langoureux échange de salive. Ma langue rencontre la sienne, la caresse, l'aime. Mes mains descendent timidement vers son pantalon.

Il ouvre lui-même sa braguette et me laisse le caresser pendant que l'on s'embrasse. Je l'aime tellement et j'aimerai tant le lui dire. Mais parfois il agit comme un mur. Il faudra que je lui dise un jour. Il le faudra … Il le faudra … Pas maintenant, je songe alors qu'il s'attaque à présent à mon érection.

* * *

- Ca va Harry ? Me demande Hermione soucieuse tandis que je referme mon casier.

Je la regarde, étonné.

- Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

- Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas parlé de Malfoy. Donc je me demandais où vous en étiez tous les deux.

Je me crispe. Comment avouer que nous en sommes toujours au même point …

- Et bien …

- Toujours au même point, c'est ça ? En déduit-elle.

- Oui …

Elle presse gentiment mon bras et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien Harry ?

Elle me regarde intensément avec ses petits yeux marrons. Je me noie dans les yeux de ma meilleure amie. Comment lui mentir ?

- Pas très bien non. Je vois Draco de plus en plus souvent, oui. Mais d'un autre coté il est toujours avec sa copine, et ne cesse de répéter que nous c'est uniquement du cul et rien d'autre.

- Je vais te poser une question gênante pour nous deux Harry mais tu dois y répondre.

Je rougis en m'attendant au pire.

- est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ? Dit-elle d'une traite.

Ma rougeur s'accentue encore plus et je me dis que je dois avoir l'air débile, rouge comme une tomate devant mon casier.

- J'en déduis que c'est non ? Me devance-t-elle.

- C'est non … On n'a toujours rien fait ensemble. Il me dit qu'il ne se sent pas près à faire ça. Je crois qu'il n'assume pas ses pulsions bi.

- Peut être … Mais d'un coté il reste avec toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se ferait chier aussi longtemps avec toi si il n'avait pas un minimum de sentiments.

- Je m'en doute Mione ! Je m'exclame. Cependant je ne préfère pas me bercer d'illusions pour souffrir ensuite. Avec lui c'est toujours compliqué et c'est toujours la même chose. Je te jure, j'ai du mal à supporter tout ça.

- On s'en rend tous compte. Tu es nerveux et irritable ces derniers temps. Mais tu sais, Pansy m'a dit qu'elle trouvait Draco heureux depuis un moment. Puis elle m'a avouée qu'il n'aimait pas du tout sa copine. Il n'est qu'avec elle parce que son père l'exige, les conventions sociales il me semble.

- Ca ne change pas le fait qu'il est avec elle … Enfin bref, on doit aller en sport. Viens.

Je prend mon sac en essayant d'ignorer ce poison vénéneux qui coule dans mes veines. Ce colchique nommé Draco Malfoy. Ce poison se diffuse dans tout mon être; Chaque fibre en est imprégnée et souffre au moindre de mes mouvements. C'est un cri permanent qui m'anime et pourtant je dois l'ignorer. Je dois faire avec.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, je suis accueilli par les cris de mes camarades masculins de classe. Ils sont tous dingues. Seamus est en train de poursuivre Dean avec du déodorant tandis que Ron et Neville sont morts de rire.

Alors que j'essaye discrètement d'aller dans un coin libre, Seamus me repère l'œil brillant. Il s'arrête soudainement avant de crier :

- A l'attaque !

Il se précipite vers moi ! J'ai à peine le temps de poser mon sac que je me fais courser par mon ami. Cela me permet d'oublier ma peine et je suis mort de rire tout au long de notre parcours dans les vestiaires. On se retrouve finalement dans les douches désertes, essoufflés et riant.

- Alors … Tu … vas me … supplier de t'épargner ?

Je m'esclaffe encore plus et je gonfle mon torse.

- Jamais !

Seamus se marre davantage et me met un coup de bombe rapide sur le torse. Cependant il s'arrête bien vite et me fixe longuement.

- Seam ? Y a un problème ? Je demande angoissé.

Je songe furtivement à sa déclaration passée avant de sentir sur mes lèvres une autre paire de lèvres.

Je le repousse brutalement.

- Seamus ! Il te prend quoi là ? Je demande énervé. Ca ne va pas !

- Désolé Harry ! Me dit-il tout en s'éloignant de moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu étais si beau et puis …

- Arrête ! Je le coupe. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. On oublie et on va au vestiaire les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait. Puis Mme Bibine ne va pas aimer qu'on soit en retard.

- Tu as raison, acquiesce-t-il la tête basse.

Nous retournons en silence dans notre vestiaire. L'euphorie du moment passé. Les autres gars nous accueille avec un petite ovation en félicitant Seamus d'avoir réussi à avoir le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby du lycée.

Pendant ce temps là je ronge mon frein. Quelqu'un d'autre que Draco m'a embrassé … Lorsque c'était une fille ça ne me dérangeait pas mais là c'est un garçon, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé alors que nous ne sommes pas ensemble et que je n'ai jamais voulu ce baiser. Chienne de vie !

- Ca va mec ? Me demande Ron. Tu es pale depuis taleur je trouve.

- T'inquiète.

Mon meilleur ami me regarde inquiet.

- On devrait se refaire une soirée beuverie rien que tous les deux, me dit-il. Boire des bières et parler de tout et de rien. Ca fait une éternité j'ai l'impression puis ça me ferait beaucoup de bien.

- Le week end prochain ? Je propose.

- Ca marche. Je te laisse mec, me dit-il dès qu'il voit notre meilleure amie approcher.

Le regard d'Hermione se voile tandis qu'elle voit celui qu'elle aime s'éloigner d'elle. Je vois bien qu'elle lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de couler. J'en veux un instant à Ron puis je me dis qu'après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Puis le cours de sport va commencer…

Dehors nous entendons l'orage éclater.

* * *

Je suis à la gare et j'attend mon train comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je suis tout seul. Ron a du aller aux courses avec sa mère, Seamus m'évite, Dean et Neville sont en retenus. Je m'ennuie un peu tandis que dans mes écouteurs la musique résonne. J'écoute Saez depuis un moment et sa musique me bouleverse.

« mieux vaut mourir que de perdre son amour ».

Ses paroles me touchent et m'interpellent. Vaut-il mieux mourir que de perdre son amour ? Et si Draco me laissait, est-ce que je m'en remettrais ? On voit des milliers de couples se remettre d'une rupture. Après tout, si ils ne tiennent pas c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. L'homme est fait pour être seul et pourtant dès qu'on l'est on se met à avoir peur. Lorsque l'on nous abandonne, la mort semble être le seul remède. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour Draco m'abandonne.

Je repense à cet après midi avec Seamus et je me sens coupable. Même si je n'ai rien fait, j'ai l'impression que je dois en parler avec Draco. Lui expliquer. Je prend aussitôt mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un texto.

« Dray ? »

Envoyé. J'attend sa réponse.

« mieux vaut jamais aimer que d'aimer toujours ».

Je ne l'aurais jamais aimé, je n'aurais jamais souffert. Je ne l'aurais jamais aimé, je n'aurais pas connu cette immense bonheur … Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Pourquoi …

Mon portable vibre. Il m'a répondu.

« Oui ? »

Réponse nette, simple, rapide. J'ai envie de lui répondre que je l'aime, que je pourrais mourir d'amour pour lui et que je préfère l'aimer pour toujours …

« Si un autre garçon m'avait embrassé aujourd'hui, tu le prendrais mal ? »

J'ai l'impression d'être une fille. J'ai honte, je suis un misérable et pourtant j'appuie sur envoyer.

« Quand on perd son amour, c'est qu'on a trop aimé »

Trop aimé l'homme de ma vie. La seule personne pour qui mon putain de cœur ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. La seule personne pour qui je pourrais m'ouvrir les veines. Je ressens au plus profond de mon être l'envie de le voir. J'ai envie de lui, d'être avec lui. Putain je me sens mal …

Vibreur. Message. Dray. Pardonne moi mon cœur …

« Oui … »

Un mot. Mon univers entier qui se confond dans ce mot, qui peut entrainer une révolution.

« J'ai envie de te voir maintenant … Viens tout de suite chez moi. J'y suis dans vingt minutes ».

Envoyé. Le train entre en gare. La musique hurle dans mes oreilles.

« Qu'on a aimé l'amour, aimé à s'aveugler »

* * *

Je cours presque sous la pluie battante. J'ai envie de le voir, de le sentir. J'ai l'impression que si cela ne se produit pas à la minute je pourrais mourir à l'instant.

Les voitures roulent près de moi, les passants s'écartent devant moi. Et je n'attend que toi.

Une chevelure blonde attend devant mon porche. Je m'arrête en fin. L'étape finale est devant moi et je me sens apaisé. J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette mais je m'en fous.

Il me sourit narquoisement.

- Je t'ai manqué Potter ?

J'éclate de rire et je lui saute dans les bras me foutant des regards des passants. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

Je sens enfin la chaleur de celui que j'attendais tant. Ses bras contre ma taille, son souffle près de mon cou, sa présence, sa chaleur, son charisme m'entourant. Je me sens enfin complet après cette longue journée.

Une fois apaisé, je me sens enfin le courage de lever la tête vers lui afin de le regarder. Ses yeux gris … Sa peau pâle. Je me penche doucement pour faire ce qui me démange en permanence. L'embrasser.

Il répond avidement comme si lui aussi était en manque de moi. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Espérer c'est être déçu à un moment ou à un autre.

Il se dégage lentement de moi.

- Désolé Harry, je dois y aller, je dîne avec mon père ce soir et je dois me préparer. J'ai juste le temps de faire un saut rapide ici et je vais chez moi.

Cela m'embête bien évidemment mais je me sens mieux.

- D'accord, je répond en l'embrassant rapidement. Par contre, tu dors chez moi bientôt !

- Bien sur ! Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de garçon dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ? Me demande-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Rien. Juste une question qui m'a traversée l'esprit.

- Y a intérêt ! Sourit-il semblant soulagé. Je te laisse …

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Indifférent aux regards des passants. Nous sommes inconscients mais pour le moment je m'en fiche totalement.

Il me caresse la joue une dernière fois et s'en va trop loin de moi.

* * *

Alors que je travaillais sur un devoir particulièrement difficile, gentiment donné par notre professeur préféré, j'ai nommé Rogue, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Harry ? Se met à crier mon parrain. C'est moi ! Tu es là.

- C'est pas vrai, je souffle, jamais je n'aurais cru. Oui !

Je me lève malgré tout pour aller voir celui qui m'a élevé. J'arrive dans le salon et je vois Sirius totalement agité, marcher dans tous les sens semblant totalement soulagé lorsqu'il me voit. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Merci mon Dieu, souffle-t-il.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius ? Je demande.

Il s'arrête. Le visage grave et je sens qu'il a une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer.

- Je dois repartir Harry. Un nouvel attentat a eu lieu tout à l'heure. Voldemort, encore ! Je dois absolument rassembler l'ordre du phénix et ça va prendre du temps. Je reviendrai surement d'ici quelques jours …

- Mais … Je commence à objecter.

- Merde Harry tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es pas au courant. Cet attentat a eu lieu en plein centre, tu n'as rien entendu ? Il y a eu des centaines de morts et on n'a pas reconnu tous les corps.

Plusieurs noms s'affichent dans mon esprit de ceux qui étaient présents dans le centre …

Ron

Hermione

Ginny

Seamus

Neville

Tous mes amis, ma famille.

* * *

A SUIVRE

Suite au prochain épisode. J

Une tite reviex c'est en bas pour ceux qui veulent donner leur avis, dire si ils ont aimé ou détesté.

A bientôt


	19. S'empoisonne

S'empoisonne.

Apollinaire. Les colchiques

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le plus long de ma création apparemment.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent.

Merci pour les autres avis, Serdra, Naixi, Beeme, aliena of apple, Liume et June

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La déclaration de Sirius me laisse sonné pendant quelques minutes. Je pense à ceux que j'aime et que je ne veux absolument pas perdre. Mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais très jeune et je ne souhaite pas subir à nouveau une perte aussi douloureuse que celle-ci.

Ne plus les voir, ne plus rire ou échanger avec eux.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'essaye de les combattre. Après tout, les mecs ne pleurent pas. Mais à ce moment, l'absurdité de ces propos me submerge. Nous aussi nous sommes des êtres humains qui ressentons des émotions. Pleurer n'est pas le signe d'une faiblesse mais bien de sentiments, d'humanité. Les hommes n'ont pas à être une coquille vide pour se prouver une virilité mal placée.

- Harry, murmure Sirius, Est-ce que ça va ?

Je lève mes yeux voilés de larmes vers lui. Je vois flou … Nous sommes seuls dans notre salon à peine éclairé, l'ambiance morbide me prend à la gorge. J'ai du mal à parler. Je connais des gens qui habitent dans le centre, tout le monde se promène toujours là-bas. Il y a forcément quelqu'un que je connais qui est mort ! Je dois savoir au lieu de rester planter là comme un idiot à ne rien faire !

- Il faut que j'aille voir ! Je m'exclame.

Je commence à chercher mes clés que j'ai jeté je ne sais où. Quel imbécile !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas ! C'est entouré par les policiers puis il y a encore des incendies qui sévissent, essaye de me raisonner Sirius. L'endroit est très dangereux … Et on ne sait pas si il y a encore des bombes prêtes à exploser.

- Ce malade a posé combien de bombes ? Je hurle totalement désespéré. Et merde ! Mon portable.

Je cours dans ma chambre où j'ai laissé mon téléphone. Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser aussitôt. Je compose de manière compulsive le numéro de Ron. Les sonneries ont une tonalité trouble, chacune sonne comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. Une … Deux … Trois …

Messagerie. « Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Ron Weasley, je ne suis pas là mais vous pouvez laisser un message ».

Je coupe la communication rageusement puis j'essaye de joindre Hermione. Même problème, tout comme Ginny, Seamus et Neville. Putain de messagerie ! L'adrénaline monte en moi, je tourne comme un lion en cage et une seule solution me vient à l'esprit. Je m'empare de mon blouson et me précipite dehors en priant tous les dieux pour que mes amis soient vivants. Sirius occupé à téléphoner et me croyant dans ma chambre ne me voit pas partir. La légère pointe de culpabilité que je ressens s'efface lorsque l'air frais me saisit au visage.

Je cours comme jamais je n'ai couru. Nous sommes à l'extrémité de la ville, je dois parcourir plus de deux kilomètres pour arriver au centre. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de celui-ci, je vois des cendres, des carreaux brisés, des gens blessés hurler. Le désespoir semble de plus en plus visible, comme une maladie mortelle et contagieuse. La fumée noire monte au travers de la route, les voitures à coté de moi sont bloquées, des cadavres de métal jonchent le sol. Les gens commencent à sortir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ils lèvent leurs yeux hébétés vers le ciel pour voir si cette voute céleste existe toujours, si la fin du monde n'est pas arrivée. Ils cherchent sans doute un sens à ce carnage … Une lueur, un espoir. Mais nous sommes sur terre et bien vite ils doivent faire face à la réalité.

Des personnes composent les numéros de leurs proches pour savoir si ils sont en vie. D'autres se prennent dans les bras comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien en vie … D'autres encore ont simplement le regard vide, leur confiance en l'homme arrachée.

Moi, je continue de courir. Une colonne de fumée noire m'indique ma destination finale. J'accélère mon rythme. Le centre est accessible par deux rues principales et quelques ruelles. Mais je connais d'autres chemins détournés …

A un moment une barrière m'arrête en pleine vitesse. Un policier me barre le passage avec de grands gestes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer jeune homme, me dit-il l'air grave. Retournez chez vous, il n'y a rien à voir.

Je le regarde menaçant, il ne semble pas comprendre la situation, ce monstre intérieur qui me ronge petit à petit.

- J'ai peut être mes amis à l'intérieur ! Laissez moi entrer !

Je hurle mais il reste impassible alors qu'autour de nous c'est la débâcle. Les gémissements tournent dans l'atmosphère obscure, ils ressemblent à une mélodie macabre et sans fin.

- De nombreuses personnes sont dans votre cas. Cependant je ne peux faire entrer personne dans la zone car il y a encore trop de décombres.

J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il dit. Ses mots s'embrouillent dans mon esprit et je ressens une haine que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Celle-ci porte un nom : Voldemort. Il avait déjà annoncé de futurs attentats mais personne n'y croyait et pourtant ce fou l'a fait.

Gouvernement de merde ! Voldemort de merde ! Vie de merde …

Après les paroles du flic je comprend que je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder cet homme sans cœur, ce lâche qui préfère rester devant plutôt que d'aider dans cet enfer que je pressens derrière lui. Je le déteste, j'ai envie de le tuer. Je me détourne afin de plus avoir à le contempler.

Soudain mon portable vibre. Je le sors si vite qu'il m'échappe un moment, heureusement j'arrive à le rattraper et je le met directement à mon oreille.

- Harry ! Tu es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur ! Me dit la voix de Draco complètement paniquée.

- Draco ?

Je reste interdit. J'étais tellement persuadé qu'il était à l'abris que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de l'appeler. Pourtant si il lui était arrivé quelque chose je me serai écroulé sous la peine.

- Harry … Souffle-t-il. Espère de con ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que j'ai depuis que j'ai appris qu'il y a eu ce putain d'attentat ! Si il t'était arrivé quelque chose … Merde !

Je reste sonné. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, trop de bruit, trop de souffrances. Trop de haine, trop d'amour. Je ne comprend plus ce monde dans lequel je suis pourtant né.

- Désolé …

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ! Merde …

- Il y a peut être mes amis dans toute cette horreur … Ma famille et même des innocents. C'est injuste ! Pourquoi cet enfoiré a-t-il décidé de massacrer toute une population qui n'a rien à faire dans ses envies démesurées de pouvoir …

Un silence se fait au téléphone et je ne vis qu'à travers celui-ci. Parle mon amour … Dis quelque chose …

- Je comprend … J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé …

- J'espère pour les tiens aussi !

- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça mais je dois te dire …

- Attend ! Dray je dois te laisser, il y a une ouverture et l'autre connard ne me verra pas entrer.

- Quoi ? Harry ne fais pas ça ! Il y a peut-être encore des parti …

Je coupe brutalement la communication puis mon portable. Je me sens un peu coupable mais je dois aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! Et je préfère éteindre mon téléphone plutôt que d'entendre Draco me rappeler sans cesse.

Alors que le policier qui m'a empêché de passer s'adresse à d'autres personnes en détresse, j'en profite pour me faufiler dans une ruelle sombre, inconnus et petite. Si je profite bien du passage, je devrais pouvoir arriver dans la rue principale.

J'évite autant que je peux les nombreux déchets qui jonchent cet endroit. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, l'odeur devient de plus en plus insupportable, la vision de l'endroit de moins en moins nette.

Je met mon tee-shirt sur mon nez afin d'arriver à respirer et je continue d'avancer prudemment. La chaleur se fait de plus en plus insoutenable et j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver. Je n'ai jamais vu de cadavres avant ça et j'ai peur de tout ce que cela va impliquer.

Je sens monter en moi des sentiments nouveaux, de justice, d'égalité, de paix … Une nouvelle vision des choses, une compréhension neuve.

La maturité peut-être. Dommage qu'elle arrive après un drame national.

Soudain je débouche à un croisement, juste avant la rue principale. Je regarde à gauche et à droite pour voir si il n'y a personne dans les environs. Le bâtiment à ma gauche est en feu, sa surface est noire de suie. C'est un ancien entrepôt de stockage il me semble. J'avance prudemment vers celui-ci, toujours sur mes gardes. Il y a un air malsain qui se dégage de cet endroit. La fumée sort doucement des grandes portes ouvertes quand soudain une jeune femme se précipite vers moi.

- A l'aide ! Hurle-t-elle.

Elle me saute dans les bras et je la réceptionne comme je peux. Elle lève son visage ensanglantée vers moi. De nombreuses coupures sont visibles sur ses bras et sa tête. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est noire de suie et des sillons de larmes laissent apercevoir une peau de nacre. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus me regardent comme si j'étais son sauveur et sa longue chevelure blonde fait penser à celle des princesses des contes de fée. Mais cette altesse est traumatisée, déchue de son piédestal.

- Je me promenais dans la rue principale quand tout cela a commencé … J'étais avec ma classe de découverte, on allait visiter le musée de la broderie quand les explosions nous ont toutes surprises. Les gens se sont mis à hurler, à se bousculer et les explosions ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. J'ai été entrainée je ne sais où et je cherche mon chemin depuis des heures. Je ne connais pas cette ville et je me suis perdue avec toute cette fumée ! Aidez moi !

Elle se met à sangloter contre mon épaule. Je lui caresse le plus doucement possible ses longs cheveux et je la guide vers l'endroit où je suis arrivé. Elle ne dit plus un mot durant le trajet, s'accrochant juste davantage à moi quand elle le peut. Environ une dizaine de mètre avant la barrière je lui prend ses mains et lui demande de m'écouter.

- Alors voilà, à une dizaine de mètres se trouve un policier. Tu vas le voir et il te mènera aux soins d'urgences pour soigner tes blessures. D'accord ?

- Oui …

Et sans que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, elle pose un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres en murmurant « merci ». Et elle s'éloigne en courant vers la lumière lointaine, synonyme de vie tandis que je me ré engouffre dans les ténèbres.

Cette fois, je ne perd plus de temps et je courre le plus vite possible vers le centre de la ville. Je saute par-dessus les poubelles, les déchets. Plus je m'approche et plus la peur me saisit au ventre sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Après tout, toutes les bombes ont du exploser dans le centre, il ne peut pas y en avoir d'autres. Mais je me demande pourquoi avoir fait ça … pourquoi s'être attaquer à une ville de moindre importance à l'échelle nationale …

La vue de la rue centrale interrompt mes réflexions. Alors que d'habitude elle est animée et éclairée, il ne reste qu'un endroit sans vie ressemblant aux enfers avec une fumée nauséabonde qui se propage. Je m'étonne du silence inhabituel de la ville. Alors que dehors c'est un vacarme assourdissant, je n'entend plus rien à l'intérieur.

La chair de poule me prend par surprise et le mauvais pressentiment qui m'habite depuis tout à l'heure ne cesse de se préciser.

Alors que j'entre un peu plus dans ce carnage, j'aperçois des cadavres disséminés partout dans la rue. Les gens semblent brulés, carbonisés par les nombreuses explosions rendant difficile leur identification. J'essaye de reconnaitre un visage familier parmi la foule des morts.

Mme Rose, la boulangère … Elle faisait les meilleurs croissants du monde.

Rusard, le gardien de l'école … Il ne méritait pas cette mort.

Je continue ma fouille de manière plus active ayant peur à chaque instant de retrouver un autre être connu. Et quand c'était le cas, je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Soudain je m'arrête face à une vision de cauchemar. Une tête rousse émerge d'un tas de ruine fumante. Or les seuls roux reconnus de la ville sont les Weasley. Ma respiration se bloque tandis que je cours vers la couleur du sang et de la douleur.

Je m'accroupis face à la personne recouverte et je l'analyse lentement, les sanglots venants de plus en plus.

George Weasley …

Je tente de prendre son pouls comme je le vois dans les séries mais je ne sens rien.

- George ? George ? George !

Je l'appelle de plus en plus fort. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui, pas ce grand frère de substitution. Cet être toujours plein de vie et d'humour. Je me demande où est Fred. Il sont toujours ensemble d'habitude. Comment il va pouvoir se remettre de la mort de son double …

Si il est encore vivant me souffle une voix désagréable.

Ses grands yeux bleus sont tout ouverts et fixent le ciel comme dans une prière muette. Je lui ferme avec délicatesse ses yeux et lui embrasse le front après avoir écartés des mèches noircies.

Je m'éloigne à contre cœur en espérant trouver des personnes vivantes comme la jeune fille de tout à l'heure et les aider. Ou bien mes amis …

Cependant, tout d'un coup une voix s'allume en moi.

« Mais où sont donc les secours ? Les policiers ? ».

La ville est déserte, silencieuse avec des déflagrations de temps en temps. Néanmoins, il devrait y avoir des sauveteurs de tout les cotés, des pompiers ou des policiers ! Ce n'est pas normal.

Je regarde avec alerte autour de moi et pourtant toujours rien à signaler. Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a un problème …

Je rase à présent les murs, certain d'un problème dans cet endroit maudit. Plus loin, la couleur violette d'un blouson attire mon attention. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui porte ce genre de vêtements.

Dean …

- Dean !

J'hurle le nom de mon ami et me précipite dans sa direction. Pas lui ! Après George pas une autre personne aimée !

J'arrive près de mon ami qui semble dormir. Les larmes qui menacent mes yeux depuis plusieurs minutes envahissent totalement mes joues. Dean Thomas … Mon ami depuis l'école primaire git devant moi, les yeux fermés, une bosse sur la tête, le blouson violet tâché par des traces rougeâtres …

Je sursaute. Rougeâtres ? Or, il semble être mort d'une pierre sur sa tête. Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de sang sur sa veste. J'écarte les pans pour élucider ce mystère et je découvre un trou béant dans le tee-shirt de mon ami. Cette abime dans son torse, symbole d'une balle qui l'a transpercée et qui lui a ôtée la vie. Or les explosions ne propulsent pas de balles d'après ce que je sais.

Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je n'y comprend rien.

Après un coup d'œil à mon ami et une promesse de l'enterrer dignement je cherche une réponse à mes questions.

J'examine avec répulsions les nombreux corps présents. Jamais je n'avais côtoyer la mort de si près et à la pensée de ces êtres autrefois si plein de vie et maintenant décédés à cause d'un dingue, je ressens l'injustice de ce monde.

On peut vivre et du jour au lendemain ne plus exister. Il n'y a donc aucune justice, l'existence est arbitraire.

Autrefois je disais que la vie était une chienne. Non ce n'est pas une chienne. C'est l'homme qui est un loup pour l'homme et qui se décide à gâcher ce don si précieux.

Alors que je marmonne dans le gouffre de souffrance qui me menace je reconnais deux personnes adorées.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Pas vous … Putain pas vous ….

Tous les deux sont allongés côtes à côtes, couverts de noirs, prêts du trottoir, noyés parmi les autres morts. Ils ferment tout deux les yeux et j'ai envie de hurler contre le monde entier. Je tombe à genoux près de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Alors que je sanglote en les serrant contre moi, j'entend la voix faible de Ron murmurer :

- Harry ? Tu fous quoi là ? Tu es dingue …

Je sursaute et j'examine mon frère de cœur me regarder, le souffle léger mais bien présent, symbole de la vie qui l'agite encore. Je regarde avec un espoir fou le corps d'Hermione qui lui aussi s'abaisse et se soulève imperceptiblement.

- Harry ! S'exclame Hermione en chuchotant en ouvrant à demi ses yeux. Vite, allonges toi !

En voyant son air sérieux et paniqué je lui obéis sans réfléchir. Je m'allonge dans cette mer noire et la puanteur de ces corps me saisit. J'attrape la main d'Hermione et de Ron ne pouvant me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai.

- J'ai eu si peur … Quand j'ai appris l'attentat je suis venu directement ! Je devais voir si vous étiez en vie, à l'abris. J'avais besoin de venir ! Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher … J'ai obéi à une impulsion … J'ai eu si peur …

Je me remet à pleurer silencieusement dans ce désert rempli de peine. Mes deux meilleurs amis se mettent à serrer ma main compulsivement. Jamais nous n'avons été si proches qu'en ce moment, jamais nous ne nous sommes si bien compris.

- C'est Hermione qui nous a sauvés … commence Ron. On marchait tranquillement dans la rue avec Dean, Seamus et Pansy quand soudain le portable de Pansy s'est mis à sonner. Apparemment c'était Draco qui lui demandait de la rejoindre immédiatement chez lui parce qu'il avait un truc à lui dire. Ensuite on s'est dit qu'on avait qu'à prendre un café avant de rentrer chez nous. C'est à ce moment là que les premières explosions ont commencé …

Il s'arrête comme sous le coup de l'émotion. Hermione décide de prendre la suite de son récit.

- On est sortis voir ce qu'il se passait mais le gérant du bar nous a arrêté et nous a dit de venir avec lui dans la cave pour qu'on se protège. Alors on y est allés, on était une dizaine avec les dirigeants. Mais après une heure on a commencé à avoir peur pour nos familles alors on s'est dit qu'on devrait aller voir comment les gens allaient. On est tous sortis et là …

Mione commence à sangloter et Ron lui passe le plus discrètement possible le bras autour des épaules lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

- Et là on a découvert plein de morts dans la rue. Les pierres des bâtiments qui ont explosé ont atteint de nombreux passants. D'autres on ensevelis certaines personnes et bien sur beaucoup sont morts parce qu'ils étaient dans les bâtiments qui ont explosé. On s'est dit alors qu'il fallait qu'on dégage le plus rapidement possible parce que s'il y avait d'autres bombes autant partir … Mais c'est à ce moment là, qu'on les a aperçu …

- Qui ?

- Ceux qu'on appelle les mangemorts … Les partisans de ce dingue de Voldemort. Ils étaient là avec leur masque contre la fumée et leur costume de policier. Sauf qu'au lieu d'aider les gens ils leur tiraient dessus. Ils ont massacré tout le monde. Dean est le premier à avoir reçu une balle quand ils nous ont aperçus. J'ai dis à Ron et à Seamus de faire semblant de tomber sous le coup des balles mais Seamus s'est enfui en courant …

- On s'est donc allongés avec Mione, reprend Ron, et on s'est enduit de suie et recouverts de cailloux. Il y avait encore beaucoup de fumée et les partisans n'avaient pas eu le temps de nous reconnaitre. Ils sont donc passés à coté de nous et ont tiré dans d'autres personnes pour être surs qu'ils étaient morts. Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Ils rigolaient pendant qu'ils faisaient ça ! Ca les amusait de massacrer les gens … Avec Mione on a décidé de ne pas bouger en attendant les secours.

- Mais ils sont où ? Ils auraient du être là !

- Ils se sont tous fait massacrés Harry, murmura Hermione. Tous sans exception. Dès que quelqu'un rentre dans le centre ville, les mangemorts l'abattent immédiatement. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour arriver jusque là, c'est un miracle !

Je reste sonné par les révélations de mes amis. Je ne comprend pas moi-même comment j'ai fais pour arriver jusque là, je n'ai croisé personne. Absolument personne !

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On attend, dit Hermione, on attend que ces dingues aient foutu le camp et que les secours viennent enfin.

- Vous savez ce que sont devenus les autres ?

- Non, murmure sombrement Ron. Seamus a disparu, Dean est mort. Je sais que Neville devait aller chez sa grand-mère cet après midi en dehors de la ville. Maman, Papa et Ginny sont allés aussi en dehors de l'agglomération après les courses. Sinon tous les potes étaient dans la ville il me semble … Mes frères aussi et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus … Ca me ronge de rester là à ne rien faire ! Ne pas savoir …

Nous restons un instant silencieux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus. Si les mangemorts sont toujours là, nous lever signe notre arrêt de mort mais rester allongés trop longtemps n'est pas forcément bon non plus. Et je n'ose pas dire à Ron pour George, il ne faut pas que l'un de nous craque et ne fasse une bêtise. Puis je ne veux pas être celui qui annonce la mort d'un autre être, d'un proche. Ron l'associerait toujours à moi.

Alors que nous nous taisons depuis près d'une heure, nous entendons des voix qui se rapprochent de notre zone. Je sens mes amis se tendent mais aucun de nous ne fait un seul bruit attendant de voir si il s'agit d'amis ou bien d'ennemis.

- Ainsi donc, Bella, vous avez massacré toute la ville sans aucune résistance ? Dit une voix distinguée et moqueuse.

- En effet, mon cher ! Les gens sont vraiment faibles. Nous les avons tous massacrés sans la moindre difficulté. C'est le maitre qui va être content …

- Quels sont les ordres ?

- On tue les derniers survivants et on fiche le camp. Et aussi, il nous faut un messager.

J'entend un petit rire cruel qui fait renaitre la haine qui git en moi.

- Pour avoir un messager il faudrait des survivants Bella. Et te connaissant je doute qu'il en reste un seul capable de témoigner.

La femme émet un grognement dément et je me la représente comme une femme terrible. Soudain la lumière se fait en moi. Voldemort est toujours accompagné de sa fidèle femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, une femme originaire de notre ville. Totalement violente et dérangée elle a passé une grande partie de sa vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle est née pour tuer et elle en ressent du plaisir. Cette femme est redoutable et se trouve à quelques mètres de nous.

- Et bien méprend toi ! J'ai épargné exprès un jeune homme. Le parfait petit trouillard ! Il en pleurait de peur lorsqu'on s'est approchés de lui.

- Parfait. Appelle les hommes. Qu'il le ramène. Il ne faut pas tarder. On a réussi à contenir la police mais Avery m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite ruelle non protégée. Alors vite !

- Toujours aussi impatient, ricane-t-elle. Allo ? Oui ramenez immédiatement le garçon.

Le silence se fait dans la ville. Ces deux monstres sont à proximité et les autres vont débarquer. Si ils nous découvrent vivants, ils nous envoient immédiatement rejoindre le monde des morts. Je n'ai jamais été aussi concentré sur ma respiration et sur le mouvement de mes paupières. Heureusement il y a beaucoup de fumée mais un de ces fous pourrait très bien tirer dans le tas juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de survivants.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes s'approchent de nous. Ils sont tout de noir vêtu et leurs masques à gaz les rendent d'autant plus dangereux.

- Vous avez bien massacré tous les survivants ? Demandent impitoyablement Bellatrix Lestrange une fois leur troupe réunie.

- Il n'y a plus une seule personne de vivante dans cette ville. On est allés dans les quelques immeubles non touchés et on a nettoyé la zone.

- Bien, susurre cette sorcière. Où se trouve le jeune homme ?

- Le voici, dit la voix grave du mangemorts.

J'entend un bruit sourd suivi d'un sanglot nerveux. Ca doit être le messager qu'il a jeté au pied de Lestrange.

- Qu'as-tu mon petit ? Tu as peur de moi ? Mais il ne faut pas voyons …

Cette femme a pris une voix maternelle terrifiante, comme la hyène qui s'apprête à dévorer une pauvre petite bête.

- On a tué sa grand-mère ! Ca a du le secouer un peu ! Dit l'homme en noir pour plus d'informations avec un rire de démon.

Tous les autres se mettent également à rire et l'air morbide est secoué par cette joie fétide et malsaine.

- Oh … S'apitoie faussement Lestrange, écoute oublie ça veux tu. Ce n'est pas si grave. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais très jeune et cela ne m'empêche pas de mener une vie joyeuse et ambitieuse ! Bref, tu vas nous aider. Nous sommes très gentils, on va t'attacher là près de tous les bouseux de ta ville et on va même te laisser en vie ! Mais pour cela tu vas devoir nous rendre un minuscule service. D'accord ?

Un silence répond à terrifiante femme. Un coup suivi d'un grognement étouffé marque encore une souffrance pour le jeune homme.

- D'accord ? Répète-t-elle toujours plus menaçante.

- Oui, répond une petite voix.

Cette voix m'est étrangement familière et lorsque je me rappelle qu'on a tué sa grand-mère je me rappelle Neville ! La joie qui m'envahit est mal venue mais je suis heureux de voir qu'il est en vie. Mais il se retrouve orphelin comme moi. Mon mouvement de joie se réduit immédiatement … Pourtant Hermione et Ron ont dit qu'il était hors de la ville.

- Très bien, bon chien chien !

Tous les mangemorts rigolent et j'ai envie de les tuer un par un.

- Tu vas dire aux « autorités » que c'est Voldemort l'auteur de cet attentat et que si Fudge ne se décide pas à livrer le pays à notre seigneur, c'est des milliers de villes qui se retrouverons réduites comme celle-là avec aucun survivant ! Tu as compris ?

- Oui …

- Bien … Bon chien. Sur ce je te laisse. Avery attache le et rejoins nous au sommet de l'immeuble 47. Le seigneur nous a envoyé plusieurs hélicoptères de secours. Ingénieux, non ? Jamais on ne nous soupçonnera !

Puis dans un bruissement de vêtements, les mangemorts s'éloignent petit à petit de nous, faisant tournoyer la poussière. Je lutte à grand peine contre mon envie d'éternuer qui signerait notre arrêt de mort. Je ne dois pas !

Les pas se font lointains, mais les battements de mon cœur ne veulent pas décélérer. J'ai toujours la main de mes amis et nous attendons. Seul les sanglots de Neville rompent le silence relatif de cet instant.

- Attendons que le bruit des hélicoptères s'éloignent, je chuchote.

En effet, nous entendons les fameux hélicoptères se poser puis enfin s'éloigner nous laissant dans une sécurité que nous ne pensions jamais retrouver.

Je commence à me lever doucement alors qu'Hermione cherche à me retenir.

- Et si ils étaient toujours là ?

Sa voix est angoissée et je m'en veux de continuer son cauchemar.

- Je dois aller voir Neville. Il a besoin de réconfort. Restez tous les deux en attendant les secours.

Je bouge mes muscles endoloris et j'ouvre enfin mes yeux que je maintenais fermement fermés. La lumière tombante rend le paysage davantage chaotique. J'essaye de repérer Neville et je le voix près d'une bouche d'aération. Il a l'air dévasté et je me précipite vers lui. Qu'importe le danger il faut que je le rejoigne.

Arrivé près de lui, il se recroqueville comme si j'étais un ennemi. Il ne me regarde pas. Je dois chuchoter doucement pour qu'il me reconnaisse.

- Harry ! Souffle-t-il. Je suis si content de te voir … Ils sont arrivés si vite ! Je n'ai pas pu la protéger ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils lui ont tiré dessus. Ils l'ont tuée. Elle n'avait rien fait !

Il hurle sa peine et je me sens comme un con. La tension ne se relâche pas totalement et je me rend compte que jamais je pourrais revivre normalement. Mon cœur et mon âme crient vengeance et réparation après toutes ces horreurs. Les pleurs de Neville ne font que renforcer ma conviction.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute … Ce n'était pas de ta faute …

Je continue ma litanie jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent enfin de longues minutes après.

Des centaines d'hommes en blanc semblent débarquer de nulle part et sont saisis devant le spectacle qui s'offre à eux. On dirait qu'un esprit mortel s'est infiltré dans le sang de tous les habitants de la ville et les a tués.

Plus aucun survivant je songe … Juste moi, Hermione, Ron et Neville.

- Harry ! Hurle une voix.

J'aperçois Sirius qui se précipite vers moi. Remus n'est pas loin et lui aussi me saute dessus et tout deux me serrent dans leur bras.

- J'ai eu si peur … Quand tu es parti, j'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre que Remus m'a appelé pour me dire que les mangemorts étaient encore en ville et massacraient tout le monde. Comment tu as fais ?

- Hermione et Ron sont eux aussi vivants, je souffle.

J'aperçois au loin mes deux meilleurs amis, complètement désarçonnés au milieu de cette foule d'homme en blanc et rouge. Ces secours inutiles qui arrivent trop tard. Arthur se précipite vers eux affolé.

- Je croyais qu'Arthur et Ginny étaient à la campagne avec Molly …

- Oui ! Répond Sirius, Molly les a rejoint juste avant la catastrophe. Elle faisait des courses avec Ron avant. Elle se sent terriblement coupable de tout ce qui se passe. Elle dit qu'elle aurait du emmener Ron avec elle et ses autres fils.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande soudain glacé me souvenant de la clé USB et de l'information qu'elle contenait.

Sirius semble un instant gêné.

- Non ! Dis moi tout de suite ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Après avoir vécu cet enfer tu me dois une réponse. Tu NOUS dois une réponse !

Je continue alors que Ron et Hermione s'approchent avec Arthur. Celui-ci prend une teinte blanche.

- Euh … Nous n'étions pas au courant de la catastrophe ! Je te jure … Mais on savait que les mangemorts allaient débarquer dans le pays bientôt.

La nouvelle me glace. Je suis en train de me dire que tout cela aurait pu être évite.

- Vous ne l'avez pas dis au gouvernement ? Intervient Hermione.

- Bien sur que si ! Répond Sirius laissant échapper son mécontentement. Mais ils ne nous ont pas cru. On a essayé de faire ce qu'on pouvait mais on n'est pas assez et ils sont très bien organisés.

- Cela devrait leur ouvrir les yeux ! Intervient à son tour Ron.

- Pas sur, soupire Arthur. Le ministre est un homme faible qui n'osera jamais provoquer une guerre alors qu'il est évident qu'on doit se défendre. Tant de morts pour qu'il se décide peut être …

Je pense à George et je revois son cadavre. Mon cœur se serre. Arthur n'est pas encore au courant … C'est trop dur.

Neville assiste silencieusement à notre échange. Une flamme dure brille dans son regard tout comme celui de mes meilleurs amis et probablement dans le mien.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix envahissent notre ville fantôme. Ils détachent rapidement Neville qui leur répète le message de Lestrange. Ce sont ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne retombe dans son mutisme.

Les têtes se font sombres. Ce n'est malheureusement que le début d(une longue guerre se dessine devant nous.

Je regarde Ron et Hermione qui eux aussi semblent déterminés.

Sirius nous regarde et semble avoir compris. Il hoche la tête gravement.

- Rentrez les enfants, vous devez vous reposer … Nous avons un long travail à accomplir. Après ce que vous avez vécu vous avez besoin de souffler.

Aucun de nous n'a le cœur à refuser. La fatigue physique et morale se fait ressentir. Neville est conduit à l'hôpital tandis que Ron emmène Hermione chez lui. Notre meilleure amie tremble et ne sait même pas si ses parents sont encore vivants. Si ils étaient en ville à cette heure-là.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Demande Ron.

Je secoue la tête. J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant … Et de voir Draco. Mes amis comprennent mais insistent pour que le je les rejoigne le lendemain matin avant les déclarations à la police impuissante.

Alors que les secours empilent les cadavres les uns sur les autres, que les familles découvrent si elles sont endeuillées ou non, je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Il est près de minuit quand je retrouve notre appartement. Si familier et pourtant tout me semble étranger à présent. Ce que je viens de vivre ce soir m'a considérablement changé.

Je ne suis plus cet adolescent complètement imbu de lui-même, ignorant les problèmes de la société, ne pensant qu'à sa petite vie sans importance.

Il y a un monde autour de moi et il est temps que j'en prenne conscience, que je l'accepte et que je fasse tout pour le rendre meilleur. Un homme peut changer les choses et je suis cette personne.

Je vais rentrer dans l'ordre du Phénix et faire la guerre contre ce Voldemort. A présent, je ne peux pas ignorer toute la souffrance qu'il cause pour des idéaux complètement cruels. Même si je dois en mourir, je ferais tout pour qu'il sombre avec moi.

Quelques années de souffrance pour une éternité de sérénité.

Mais en parallèle à cette décision, je songe à Draco. En quelques mois il est devenu une partie de mon être et je sens que je dois discuter de cela avec lui. Je ne veux pas mourir sans lui avoir avouer mon amour et je dois savoir si il me soutiendra dans cette lutte.

Plein d'espoir, je me saisis de mon portable. Ma main noire me rappelle les événements et je compose avec détermination. Il décroche directement.

- Putain ! Harry ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur … Espèce de con !

Jamais il ne m'avait autant insulté depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, je veux le voir.

- Viens chez moi !

Ma voix sonne comme un ordre mais j'ai tant besoin de lui que peu m'importe comment il va le prendre. J'ai besoin de lui ...

- J'arrive.

Il raccroche et je m'assois devant la porte d'entrée. Je me sens vidé … Comment croire en l'espère humaine après ce que j'ai vu ? Comment croire en quelque chose, espérer vivre alors que nous sommes si pourris. Le mal est présent en chaque homme et ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Nous nous détruisons et ne ferons jamais rien de bien de nos dix doigts.

Assassiner notre planète n'est pas déjà excitant qu'il faut qu'on s'entretue.

La sonnette retentit. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et je saute dans les bras de Draco. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un seul mot je l'embrasse durement. J'ai besoin de ressentir la vie, l'amour. Jamais nous n'avons échangé un baiser aussi passionné, nos langues tournent ensemble, se rencontrent, se caressent.

Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, sous son pull, dans son pantalon. Qu'importe que je sois sale, j'ai besoin de le sentir. Et il semble que ce soit le même cas pour lui. Sans tenir compte de ses remarques je l'entraine dans ma douche.

Je le déshabille brutalement, désespéré et il semble me comprendre. Il me déshabille lui aussi sans cesser de m'embrasser, de me caresser.

L'eau brulante ravive notre passion, il s'empire d'un gant et me lave comme pour enlever cette souillure qu'il devine en moi, ce venin. Il la remplace par ce savon parfumé et une tendresse particulière.

Je me sens venir et alors que j'atteint l'orgasme après ses caresses si douces, mes larmes coulent et je ne peux pas les arrêter. L'amour de ma vie me prend dans ses bras. Nous nous regardons un instant et j'ai l'impression que jamais il ne m'avait autant compris. Les larmes sont autant de gouttes de colère, de peine et d'impuissance.

Il me sèche doucement comme pour retarder l'inévitable, la discussion qu'on doit avoir et qui sera décisive J'enfile un boxer et lui en prête un qu'il accepte sans rechigner. Je le prend par la main et le mène à mon lit. Nous nous asseyons face à face, les mains toujours liées.

- Je vais m'engager dans l'ordre du Phénix.

Cette annonce le laisse de marbre, comme si il s'y attendait. Il se penche et m'embrasse doucement, lentement, savourant mes lèvres comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je m'accroche à sa nuque, je ne veux pas que ça soit la dernière fois …

Il se recule et je le vois pour la première fois avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi dans l'ordre …

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je m'en doutais mais je refusais d'y croire. J'ai mal … Soudain, une lumière affreuse se fait dans mon esprit.

- Tu étais au courant pour cet après-midi ?

Il ferme les yeux brutalement et je retire ma main.

- Dès que je l'ai appris je suis allé te voir pour être sur que tu serais à l'abris.

- Et tu as appelé tes amis ?

Je me rappelle des paroles de Ron et du coup de fil de Pansy …

- Oui …

- Répond moi franchement.

- Quoi ?

- Es-tu du coté de Voldemort ?

Ma question est sèche mais mon cœur saigne et menace d'exploser. Ses yeux gris si magnifiques s'emplissent de larmes alors que j'entend enfin sa réponse …

* * *

A SUIVRE

Voilà pour ce long chapitre ! Différent avec peu d'amour et peu de guerre. J'hésite à faire un chapitre avec le point de vue de Draco sur toute cette histoire ou bien de continuer avec Harry. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je serai beaucoup plus régulière. N'hésitez toujours pas à donner votre point de vue. Les remarques sont acceptées et prises en compte. Les avis positifs font toujours plaisir.

A bientôt ! J


	20. Le gout du néant

Le gout du néant 

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai retrouvé la flamme de l'inspiration qui avait disparu …

Un chapitre orienté sur la guerre mais aussi sur l'amour. De nouveaux problèmes, de nouvelles questions.

J'ai voulu orienter mon histoire sur la guerre car je voulais explorer de nouveaux horizons et emmener mes personnages dans des situations et décisions difficiles. La vie n'est pas toujours simple et autour de nous des milliers de personnes meurent chaque jours d'une guerre. Malheureusement …

Mais dans cette histoire l'amour de Draco et Harry sera toujours très présente, même essentielle.

Puis je vais continuer la partie lycée encore un peu dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent. Pour le point de vue Draco ce sera à la fin de mon histoire je pense.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- A vingt ans je sera initié mangemort. Sinon ma famille sera déshonorée et massacrée …

Les larmes contenues de l'amour de va ma vie me font mal, mon cœur se fissure un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupire-t-il, sinon mon père …

- On a toujours le choix ! Je le coupe brutalement.

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre cela, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter cette réalité. J'ai déjà vu trop de morts aujourd'hui, trop de peines et de souffrances. Je n'en peux déjà plus …

Draco s'approche doucement de moi et me caresse la joue. Il vient lentement vers moi, avec prudence comme pour ne pas me blesser davantage. Quand enfin nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse.

J'ai du mal à répondre à ce baiser, ses paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête et les images de cette soirée tournent sans cesse. Je me recule et le force à me regarder.

- Nous devons parler Draco. Après ce que j'ai vécu ce soir, je pense avoir le droit à davantage d'informations !

Il ne me répond pas, se recule, blessé, et se contente de fixer le sol.

- Dean est mort, Draco ! George est mort aussi ! Des centaines d'autres personnes sont décédées parce que ce malade a trouvé ça marrant de poser une bombe dans le quartier le plus fréquenté de la ville. Neville va certainement être traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours … Puis tant d'immeubles détruits … Puis tant de familles à jamais séparées … Puis toujours ces puis interminables !

J'explose encore en larmes lorsque je me rend compte de ceux qui sont morts, qui ont disparu et que je ne pourrai jamais revoir.

- Viens, murmure Draco, viens dans mes bras … Ne pleure plus, ne pleure plus.

Il me berce comme un enfant pendant de longues minutes. Et je répète cette même litanie … Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les aider, je n'ai aidé personne, aucune aide. Impuissant …

- Ce n'était pas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Les bombes étaient posées, les mangemorts postés. A part mourir, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- Tu étais au courant et toi n'as rien fais ! Toi tu pouvais faire quelque chose !

Je m'énerve soudainement et je me dégage encore une fois de ces bras tant aimés. Je me lève et tourne comme un lion dans une cage qui résonne encore des accusations que je viens de lui porter.

- Si tu t'étais bougé Dean ne serait pas mort ! Ni George ! Espèce de connard !

Je ne peux plus me contrôler et je lui met un coup de poing tant la rage m'habite. Le coup le laisse sonné un instant. Il semble abasourdi quelques minutes et du rouge commence à apparaitre sur sa joue. Il la touche et grimace de douleur … Aussitôt la culpabilité m'envahit malgré la colère encore présente.

- Recommence encore une fois et tu ne me verras plus jamais.

Sa voix est froide tout comme ses yeux qui pourtant brillaient il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Tu l'as mérité, je lui répond d'une voix également polaire.

Une tension sans nom s'installe entre nous. Nous nous toisons et la haine monte. Cette bonne vieille haine qui nous a habitée tant d'années.

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu qu'un attentat se préparait en ville ?

Je ne répond pas mais mon silence me parait éloquent.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Parce que je ne pouvais rien faire même si j'étais au courant !

Son ton monte. Je me contente de le fixer avec mépris même si mon cœur hurle de l'embrasser et de tout oublier avec lui. La haine ne peut plus m'habiter, seul l'amour semble me commander désormais.

- Je ne l'ai appris que cet après-midi. Mon père était dans le salon et je l'ai entendu en parler au téléphone avec Lestrange. Il disait que les bombes étaient posées et que ça allait être un véritable massacre. Après il m'a demandé si Pansy était dans le centre-ville et que je devais la convaincre de venir à la maison. Puis il m'a dit que si je parlais de cela à quelqu'un il me tuerait de ses propres mains …

Un frisson monte le long de mon échine. Ce Lucius Malfoy est un véritable connard. Il faudra absolument que je prévienne Sirius que c'est un mangemort confirmé et qu'il faut garder un œil sur lui.

- Quoi qu'il arrive ils n'arrêteront pas mon père Harry, explique Draco comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. Il est riche, très riche et il peut acheter n'importe qui. Même Fudge …

- Tu es en train de me dire que le ministre est un pourri ?

- Oui … Il a été acheté par Voldemort et il tremble de terreur à l'idée que le pays soit envahi. Apparemment c'est lui qui s'est arrangé pour que l'Espagne ou l'Italie soient pris avant nous. Quand le pays sera occupé par Voldemort, car il le sera un jour ou l'autre, Fudge aura une place bien chaude dans le ministère.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi sur de la victoire de Voldemort ?

Ses révélations me font froid dans le dos. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience de la complexité politique que tout cela nécessitait. Je me rappelle du débat en début d'année avec Mac'Go en cours de philo appliquée et nos réponses évasives. J'étais bien naïf et insensible à l'époque.

- Il a des armes nucléaires, une puissante armée. Cela me parait joué d'avance.

- Mais il y a la résistance qui va s'organiser dans le pays ! Je m'exclame. Avec eux, on peut espérer vaincre Voldemort. Sans lui, toute cette dictature s'écroule. Il y a toujours des personnes pour lutter contre les fous dans son genre.

Draco m'observe sérieusement. Nous n'avions jamais débattu sur la guerre à cœur ouvert. C'est la première fois que nous nous parlons aussi sérieusement. Pour une fois j'ai envie de tout poser à plat avec lui, ne plus rien cacher.

- Je m'engagerai dans l'ordre du phénix et je ferai tout pour que cet enfoiré aille en Enfer bien accompagné.

- J'espère que tu réussiras … Moi je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai aucune envie de m'engager dans cette guerre de merde ! Mais on m'y oblige et je ne peux pas mettre ma famille en danger.

- Pourquoi attendre tes vingt ans ? Et qu'est-ce que tu feras dedans ? Tu te vois tuer d'autres être humains ?

Les questions s'accumulent dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que tout cela n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je m'assois sur ma chaise de bureau car j'ai besoin de tout comprendre.

- Vingt ans parce que mon père jouit de certains … Privilèges on va dire et il veut que je sois dans de « meilleures dispositions » pour être le parfait petit mangemort. Puis les jeunes recrues sont toujours celles qui craquent le plus vite et qui sont inutiles. Et ce que je ferai, et bien je ne sais pas trop encore. Ca dépendra de mes compétences je pense. Et non je ne me vois pas tuer quelqu'un …

Il est sur mon lit tandis que je suis sur ma chaise. Deux mètres nous séparent mais en réalité il s'agit d'un gouffre politique, familial … Même amoureux ! Après tout je m'acharne auprès d'un mec qui ne m'a jamais dis qu'il m'aimait, que ce n'était que du sexe.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, ricane Draco. Ils passent leur temps à nous faire la morale et pourtant ce sont eux qui font les pires conneries possible. C'est tellement ironique et pathétique.

- Et oui, je soupire. Demain va être une longue et dure journée, les morts à reconnaitre, à pleurer et à porter le deuil. Je dois discuter avec Sirius, Rogue et mes amis. Tout un monde à remettre en place, à réorganiser … Tout va changer.

Je le regarde dans les yeux tandis que je prononce ces paroles. Ses beaux yeux semblent s'agrandir sous la surprise.

- Quand tu parles de tout changer, tu veux aussi parler de nous ?

- Quel nous ? Je lui rétorque. Tu as toujours été clair. Ce n'est que du sexe, une relation clandestine et irrationnelle. Elle ne mène à rien et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer à rester comme cela alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire maintenant.

- Et tu ne peux pas les faire en restant avec moi ? Tu es obligé de me quitter …

Sa voix semble fatiguée. Notre relation a duré trop longtemps dans cette direction.

- On ne se quitte pas Draco … On n'a jamais été ensemble. Tu as été très clair à ce sujet …

Le silence s'installe et nous restons là, à nous fixer comme deux imbéciles. J'ai envie de tout laisser tomber, de me mettre dans mon lit le restant de mes jours en ressassant les moments heureux que j'ai vécu avec Draco.

Il se lève soudainement et je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il va partir comme il aurait du le faire depuis longtemps …

Mais non, il s'avance vers moi, prend mon menton et m'embrasse avec force. Il y a du désespoir dans ce baiser. Nous le savourons comme si c'était le dernier, comme si c'était la fin du monde. Je sens sur mes joues une surprenante humidité. Etonné je me recule et je vois Draco qui pleure vraiment cette fois.

Cet homme si fier, si puissant, si confiant, pleurant devant moi. Je me rappelle le début d'année, lorsque je le détestais encore ne voyant que le gamin pourri gâté. Il paraissait si distant, si inaccessible.

Et moi, si arrogant, si inconscient. Capitaine de l'équipe de rugby et don juan de l'école. Maintenant si misérable, si amoureux.

Lorsque l'on trouve l'âme sœur on le sait. Cela n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie et je sais très bien que je ne ressentirai jamais chez personne d'autre cet amour dévorant. Il est l'homme de ma vie et pourtant il y a tant d'obstacles entre nous …

- J'ai été con Harry, soupire-t-il. Depuis le début je te dis que ce n'est que du sexe parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus. Tu comprend, s'attacher c'est souffrir et je n'en ait pas envie.

- Il faut être courageux et assumer tu sais … Sinon tu ne seras jamais heureux.

Il me prend soudainement dans ses bras.

- Je ne te lâche plus, déclare-t-il. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir !

Nos regards s'affrontent, se jaugent. Je l'embrasse une fois rapidement, puis une deuxième. Des baisers brefs, tendres.

Il me soulève et m'emmène sur mon lit. Nous nous allongeons l'un contre l'autre, sans nous quitter un instant des yeux. Il se remet à m'embrasser doucement tout en me caressant le dos.

Cela dure de longues et belles minutes. Je me sens si bien, chez moi. Draco est le bon parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de toucher d'autres personnes. Il est devenu mon univers, mon centre d'intérêt et c'est une chose immuable.

- Tu te rappelles ton message du début d'année ? chuchote-t-il.

- Non …

- C'est vrai que tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Oui … je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te dire dedans …

- De belles choses …

Nos voix ne sont que des murmures, comme si le moment était trop beau pour qu'on le gâche avec des paroles brutales. Cet instant n'est que grâce et volupté.

- Tu me le diras un jour ? Je souris.

- Peut-être … Harry ce n'est pas que du sexe avec toi, c'est bien plus que ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je me sens bien avec toi, vivant, rayonnant … Mais on ne peut pas le montrer à la face du jour.

- Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.

- Et … Je ne peux pas quitter Lucile. Mon père me l'a donnée comme petite amie et je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi elle ? Je lui demande.

Même si savoir qu'il doit rester avec cette pétasse me fait mal, je comprend ses raisons et je les accepte pour le moment. Après tout, on n'a pas toujours le choix et lorsqu'on l'a il faut en profiter pour essayer d'être heureux. Nous allons droit dans le mur, nous souffrirons mais ces quelques mois ensemble seront les meilleurs possibles.

- C'est une protégée de Voldemort, soupire-t-il, et comme mon père est un membre important je suis obligé de rentrer dans le moule de cette façon.

- Donc tu ne peux pas la quitter …

- Non.

Comme pour effacer sa réponse il m'embrasse furtivement. Je savoure ses lèvres et je comprend combien notre relation s'annonce encore plus compliquée qu'avant.

- Donc on peut se dire que nous sommes dans une relation secrète et clandestine ? Je le questionne.

- Hum … Peut être …

Je hausse un sourcil face à son petit sourire coquin et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre.

- Vraiment ?

- Il faudrait m'embrasser pour que je sois sur, minaude-t-il.

Je fond directement sur ses lèvres si tentantes et je l'embrasse longuement. Nous nous dévorons mutuellement mais la fatigue de la journée me saisit. Il semble le comprendre et je m'endors contre son torse, bercé par sa respiration.

* * *

Je m'éveille peu à peu à la vie. Le sommeil a été réparateur et je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. Les événements de la veille sont toujours dans ma tête mais je me sens prêt à en affronter les conséquences. Une longue, très longue journée m'attend.

Un vide est présent à coté de moi. Je me suis endormi avec Draco mais il n'est plus là. Je soupire … Il est parti durant la nuit. C'est peut être mieux comme cela.

Alors que je me lèvre enfin ne pensant qu'à un bon café, j'aperçois une feuille manuscrite sur mon bureau.

_Harry,_

_Ne crois pas que je me sois dégonflé, je voulais juste partir avant l'arrivée de ton parrain. Téléphone moi ce soir, je sais que tu as une grosse journée. _

_A plus. _

Certes, le mot est expéditif mais il me réchauffe le cœur. Ce n'est que le début et je ferai tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fin même si cela sera extrêmement difficile.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine je prépare mon café tout en écoutant de la musique. Je prend mon portable et j'envoie un message rapide à Ron.

« Faut qu'on se voit aujourd'hui mec. On doit parler de nombreuses choses. »

J'espère que c'est clair. Je décide d'aller également sur facebook pour constater les dégâts sur le réseau social. Dès que j'arrive, de nombreuses actualités me sautent au yeux. Je vais sur le mur de Dean et tout semble normal. Il sourit de toutes ses dents sur la photo, comme inconscient, ivre de jeunesse et inconscience en l'avenir. Je me rappelle sa face éclatée hier, le regard vide. Plus jamais nous ne pourrons rire ensemble, se moquer de telle ou telle personne.

Je vais ensuite sur le profil commun des jumeaux. Là également, rien qui ne signale quoi que ce soit. Les jumeaux ont mis un nombre impressionnant de blagues … La liste des morts ne doit pas encore être complète. Je me demande quels sont mes autres amis qui ne sont plus en vie. Rien de plus terrible que cela.

Ensuite, comme d'habitude je vais sur le profil de Malfoy. Sa photo de profil le montre assis devant un piano, l'air distant et ailleurs. Il ressemble à un ange déchu sur terre, qui ne sait plus où est sa place. Je vois les commentaires sans intérêt des gens. Aucune phrase de sa part ou autre. Juste de sa copine qui lui met des « je t'aime » insipide. A tant le répéter, ce mot perd toute sa saveur et ne devient qu'un automatisme. Elle est vraiment débile …

Je vais sur ma page. Ma photo de profil avec mes amis me redonne un semblant de sourire. Je décide de mettre une phrase sur mon profil pour exprimer ma pensée du moment et que ce soit un léger soutien pour tout ceux qui restent.

« Mad World »

Je pars de facebook comme amer. Ce réseau est factice et n'apporte rien. Seul le statut de Mione me parle.

« Le Printemps adorable a perdu son odeur! »

Je décide de lui répondre.

« Et le Temps m'engloutit minute par minute,

Comme la neige immense un corps pris de roideur;

Je contemple d'en haut le globe en sa rondeur,

Et je n'y cherche plus l'abri d'une cahute. »

Baudelaire … Elle comprendra. Ces quelques vers me semblent approprier au moment. Le gout du néant, nous chutons tous et nous le savons. Un passé lumineux, un présent détruit. Quel avenir pour notre génération désabusée et si usée ?

J'attend désespérément la réponse de mon meilleur ami. Soit il dort encore, soit il n'a pas vu mon message. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'absence je me demande où est Sirius. Je vais voir dans sa chambre mais son lit est vide, à peine défait. Je décide donc de l'appeler afin de savoir où il est. Une, deux tonalités …

« - Allo ?

- Siri ! Je m'exclame, où tu es ? Je me suis réveillé et tu n'es toujours pas là.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, à organiser. Ce qui s'est passé hier est très compliqué, dramatique et on doit savoir comment riposter et se protéger.

- D'accord, je soupire, on se voit ce soir ?

- J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer tard sinon je suis chez les Weasley toute l'après midi. Repose toi Harry tant que tu le peux encore et rejoins nous si tu veux. Et … Je t'aime fort …

- Moi aussi … à ce soir. »

Je raccroche et je constate que Ron m'a répondu.

« Oui. Maintenant ? A quelle heure ? Je suis avec Hermione ».

« Dans une heure, chez moi. Ok pour Hermione ».

Je lance mon portable sur mon lit car je sais que Ron sera d'accord et je décide de prendre une bonne douche. Je me déshabille rapidement et me met sous l'eau brulante. C'est comme si elle me purifiait, me lavait de toutes mes peines, de toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Je songe à Malfoy et à ce début de vérité entre nous, je n'ai plus l'impression de nager autant dans le faux qu'avant. Je me sens prêt à faire l'amour avec lui, dans toutes les conséquences que cela implique. Avant, j'en avais envie mais pas dans cette totale sérénité, acceptation de l'autre. Il faut que je le lui dise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qui sait je serai peut être mort demain. Il faut savourer chaque minute de vie qu'il nous reste entre les doigts.

Je sors précipitamment de la douche sans même me sécher. Juste mes mains afin que je puisse taper mon message. Pourquoi se refuser du bonheur alors que la vie est si courte.

« Draco … J'ai envie qu'on se voit bientôt, qu'on dorme ensemble et autres … Dis moi ce que tu en penses. Bye »

Je m'allonge un instant comme saisi par mon fugace moment de folie. Pourquoi donc ai-je fais ça ? Peut-être bien que j'ai envie d'être réellement avec lui, qu'il se donne tout entier et même si il ne m'aime pas plus que tout, cela montrerait qu'il tient légèrement à moi.

Des légers coups sont frappés à la porte. Si aériens que j'ai failli ne pas les entendre. C'est surement Hermione qui a toqué. Je me lève précipitamment et j'arrive devant ma porte d'entrée. J'ai besoin d'inspirer un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte à mes meilleurs amis.

Ils se trouvent devant moi, l'air solennel. Ron semble fatigué, des cernes profonds cerclent ses yeux. Il a revêtu un jogging et il n'est pas coiffé. Hermione également parait fatiguée, usée. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en une jolie tresse et on dirait qu'elle flotte dans le tee-shirt trop large de Ron. Tous les deux ont du beaucoup pleurer.

- Harry … murmure Hermione.

Elle se précipite dans mes bras et me serre fort. Je l'enlace également, ne voulant plus la lâcher, profitant du fait qu'elle soit vivante. Ron nous encercle de ses bras et nous restons un instant immobile dans cette étreinte fraternelle.

Lorsque nous nous dégageons, je les invite à me suivre dans le salon. Je n'ose pas commencer à parler, intimidé par les récents événements que nous avons vécu.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je propose.

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Puis c'est un moyen comme un autre d'entamer le dialogue.

- Non merci Harry, me répond Hermione.

- Non c'est bon … soupire Ron.

- Vous avez réussi à dormir ? Je demande enfin.

Nous nous sommes réunis pour discuter des événements et je sens que je dois crever l'abcès avec mes amis.

- Non pas vraiment … A la maison c'était pas la joie. George est … Il est …

Ron ne peut achever sa phrase et éclate en sanglots. Il ne pleure presque jamais et pourtant nous le voyons s'effondrer devant nous et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mione se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes.

- Il est décédé, conclut-elle avec tristesse, les policiers l'ont retrouvé hier dans les décombres.

- Et Fred ?

- Blessé à l'hopital, continue-t-elle, entre la vie et la mort. Heureusement Percy était en voyage avec Pénélope, Molly et Ginny à l'abris. Elles sont partis juste avant la catastrophe.

- Putain …

La réalité me percute de plein fouet. Plus jamais les jumeaux ne pourront rire ensemble, nous faire des blagues plus vaseuses les unes que les autres, leur sourire si chaleureux tous les deux. Fred ne s'en remettra jamais …

- Vous connaissez d'autres … morts ? J'articule difficilement un poids sur la poitrine.

- Dean, commence ma meilleure amie, Rusard, Rosie … Hannah …

Je ferme les yeux lorsque j'entend le prénom de mon ex petite amie.

- Beaucoup de jeunes de notre lycée qu'on ne connaissait pas forcément, ajoute Ron. Et Binns est mort également.

- Mais ils n'ont pas encore fait le compte de tous les morts. Il y en a tellement. Le centre a été totalement ravagé, ils ont passé le quartier au peigne fin pour tuer tous les survivants. On est les seuls avec Neville à avoir réussi à s'en sortir.

- Et Seamus ? Je demande.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles , grommelle Ron, il est introuvable …

- Ok.

J'ai du mal à me remettre de l'annonce de la mort de mon ex petite amie. Elle étais si douce, si gentille. Je n'aurais jamais du la traiter comme je l'ai fais. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les gens sont morts qu'on se rend compte qu'on aurait du être moins cons.

- Mon père nous a parlé de l'ordre, annonce Ron. Il nous a proposés de s'engager et de les aider à vaincre Voldemort. Mais on ne sait pas si on doit accepter.

- On est encore jeunes, continue Hermione, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait les aider et puis il y a nos études à terminer. C'est une décision lourde de conséquences qu'on ne peut pas prendre à la légère. Ce qu'on a vécu hier m'a révoltée et je ne serai jamais neutre dans cette guerre. Mais ils nous l'ont proposés uniquement parce que nous sommes de la famille.

- Ma mère a explosé quand mon père me l'a proposé. Elle nous trouve trop jeune et elle a peut-être raison. Elle veut qu'on soit majeurs avant de prendre cette décision.

Je médite un instant. L'ordre du phénix semble être une organisation assez restreinte et pour y entrer il faut être une personne de confiance. Puis nous serions des recrues de choix que personne ne soupçonnerait.

- Il faut qu'on passe notre bac d'abord je pense. Ensuite on pourra commencer à songer à les aider et voir ce qu'on peut faire …

Mon annonce semble avoir l'accord de mes deux amis. Hermione et Ron ont les yeux rouges et je pense que je ne dois pas avoir une meilleure tête.

- Ce Voldemort est un malade, je souffle. Après avoir envahi tous les autres pays il s'attaque au notre. Je me demande pourquoi notre ville et attendre aussi longtemps. On dirait un Hitler des temps modernes.

- Je pense qu'il a choisi notre ville parce qu'il a du apprendre que des membres importants de l'ordre s'y trouvent, suppose Hermione.

- Mais est-ce que tu sais combien ils sont ? Ca se trouve il a juste choisi cette ville au hasard et on n'a pas eu de chances, tente d'expliquer Ron.

- J'en doute mais après tout on ne peut pas le savoir …

- Puis pour le fait qu'il n'attaque pas encore notre pays, continue Hermione, c'est peut être parce qu'on a une bonne défense … Enfin j'en sais rien ! Les politiques ne nous disent jamais rien, décident de tout et après on en subit les conséquences. Eux vont vivre tandis que nous ne serons que des jouets entre leurs mains. Mais merde !

Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que dis ma meilleure amie. Nous ne sommes que de la chair à canon. Malgré la révolte qui gronde en nous depuis la veille, nous demeurons impuissants car nous ne sommes au courant de rien.

Il est bientôt midi et je commence à avoir faim.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé, je vais vous faire des pâtes et vous n'avez rien à dire.

Ron esquisse un léger sourire mais son regard demeure sombre. Mon meilleur ami ne rira plus avant longtemps. Hermione garde sa main serrée contre elle, soutien indéfectible de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours malgré les peines et les déceptions.

Alors que je prépare les pâtes je ressens l'absence de Draco, il me manque. J'ai envie de lui parler, d'être avec lui … Il n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu à mon message.

Alors que je reviens dans le salon avec deux assiettes fumantes, je retrouve mes amis endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire attendri vient fleurir sur mes lèvres. Ils semblent apaisés, complètement liés. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble tout simplement …

- On se réveille !

Ils sursautent tout deux en me jetant un regard assassin.

- Je vous avais bien dit que je vous forcerai à manger.

- Merci Harry …

Nous mangeons pendant quelques minutes en silence, plongés dans nos pensées, à nos futurs actes et décisions. J'ai peur de l'avenir mais au moins nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres. Je remarque que Ron et Mione semblent plus proches qu'il y a quelques temps. Peut être qu'un rayon d'espoir pourrait naitre de cet abime d'horreurs.

Après notre repas, nous décidons de regarder un film avant d'aller chez les Weasley. Si au début regarder un film nous paraissait inapproprié au vu des récents événements, nous nous sommes dit que rester à broyer du noir ne changerait rien. Alors autant s'aérer une heure la tête avant de retomber dans notre enfer quotidien.

Les images du film défilent et j'ai du mal à en capter le sens. Mon portable qui vibre retient sans aucune peine mon attention et je découvre un nouveau message.

« les temps ne sont plus surs. Il faut vivre chaque instant intensément …Et le Temps m'engloutit minute par minute comme dit Baudelaire alors on se voit demain soir si tu n'as pas changé d'avis»

« Je n'ai qu'une certitude et c'est celle là alors je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu pourrais être le diable en personne que je le voudrais toujours … »

Je répond immédiatement et je me met à trembler. Hermione dans les bras de Ron me jette un coup d'œil inquiet et interrogateur. Je soupire et je me rend compte que mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments pour Draco. Je pense qu'il est temps de le lui dire. D'être sincère avec lui, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais travailler efficacement.

Nous nous levons lors du générique du film. Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse de Draco. Plus tard surement. La mère de Ron a appelé nous demandant de venir chez eux. Apparemment Sirius est déjà là bas. Alors que nous mettons nos manteaux je décide de tout avouer à Ron.

- Vieux ? Je l'interpelle.

Il me jette un regard lourd et grave. Encore une fois l'impression que son insouciance a foutu le camp définitivement et ça me fait mal. Nous sommes encore jeunes et pourtant nous avons connu déjà beaucoup de choses, trop de choses. Les injustices de la vie tout simplement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie commence pour nous. De nouvelles responsabilités, décisions. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à cacher certaines choses, je veux être en paix avec moi-même et mes meilleurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Me demande-t-il calmement.

Je jette un regard rapide à Hermione, prend une grande inspiration et lui avoue enfin mon secret.

- Comment dire … Voilà, je ne suis peut être pas aussi hétéro que je pensais …

- Ah … Tu veux dire que tu es attiré par les garçons ? Tente Ron pas si surpris que ça ou est-ce parce qu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas si grave.

- Par un en particulier et depuis un moment déjà.

Mon meilleur ami s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Ecoute j'ai peut être l'air con parfois, mais j'ai envie de changer, de ne plus juger. Quoi que tu me dises je serai là et je l'accepterai. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et c'est ça le plus important. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore une personne importante. Je ne le supporterai pas … Alors quoi que tu me dises je l'accepterai.

Sa voix est grave, cassé.

- Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy, je lâche d'un coup.

Avouer ce fait me soulage, je me sens comme en paix avec moi-même. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le visage de Ron et il semble prendre plutôt bien la nouvelle. Un peu sonné mais pas hostile.

- Ca explique pas mal de chose, soupire-t-il.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que les gens peuvent changer et si c'est lui que tu aimes alors pas de problèmes. Je ne suis personne pour juger les autres … Je le déteste peut être mais bon je n'ai plus le cœur à réveiller ma haine aujourd'hui. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

- Il le fallait …

Nous sortons de l'appartement, je me sens un peu mieux.

* * *

Nous arrivons dans la petite maison des Weasley. Les rues que nous avons traversé sont endeuillées, sales et tristes. C'est la ville entière qui est en deuil, c'est le monde entier qui pleure ses enfants.

Lorsque nous rentrons, des éclats de voix se font entendre dans le salon. Après nous avoir ouvert, Molly m'a serré fort dans ses bras. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de calins depuis hier … En entrant chez eux, je me rend compte que je n'avais jamais vu autant de personnes chez les Weasley.

Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks sont présents pour ne citer qu'eux. Et un grand nombre d'inconnus également mais qu'on ne va surement pas tarder à connaitre.

Rogue aussi se trouve dans la pièce, silencieux dans un coin. Un rictus mauvais s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Il semble prendre plaisir à voir mon parrain s'énerver et s'activer. Je ne comprend pas exactement le débat qui se joue. Trop de termes techniques, de codes …

Ron et Hermione vont voir Bill et Charlie assis sur le fauteuil près de Percy.

Je sens quelqu'un qui tire sur ma manche. C'est Ginny, les yeux rouges, esquissant un faible sourire en me voyant.

- Tu vas bien ? Je lui demande inquiet.

- On fait aller … George qui n'est plus là … Fred qui n'est qu'une ombre, Ron qui a failli mourir … Je me rend compte combien je pouvais être heureuse avant. La vie paraissait simple, j'avais tout et pourtant j'étais insatisfaite. Ce n'est que quand on perd ceux qu'on aime qu'on se rend compte à quel point on les aime et combien notre vie d'avant était facile.

Je la serre doucement contre moi lorsque je vois des larmes réapparaitre dans ses yeux. Elle a souffert mais ce n'est malheureusement que le début tant que la guerre contre Voldemort continuera.

Je regarde Sirius, soudainement conscient de la chance que j'ai de voir mon parrain en vie. Je dois savourer les moments qu'on vit ensemble et redéfinir mes priorités. Il me faut grandir. Je souffre mais je sens que cette peine sera ancrée en moi à jamais.

Avoir mal c'est rester vivant. Ressentir des émotions c'est exister. Je ne suis plus cette ombre errante qui recherche sa destinée. Cette violence a trouvé un écho beaucoup plus puissant en moi car elle a donné naissance au courage et à l'amour de l'autre.

- Harry, commence Ginny, je dois t'avouer quelque chose …

- Désolé de vous déranger monsieur Potter, ironise une voix grinçante coupant mon amie dans sa phrase, mais je dois vous voir maintenant.

Le professeur Rogue s'est approché de moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je lui décoche un regard assassin mais je le suis malgré tout après un regard désolé à Ginny. Ron et Hermione sont restés au fond de la pièce et me regarde avec surprise partir avec cet homme honni.

Nous nous éloignons pour arriver dans un petit vestibule peu éclairé. Je me demande ce que ce sadique me veut. Nous nous sommes toujours détestés et je ne vois pas pourquoi il souhaite me parler.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ais emmené ici ? Me demande-t-il brusquement.

Ses yeux noirs me sondent sans la moindre pudeur. Il me toise de toute sa hauteur avec son dégout si caractéristique et habituel. Il ne m'aime pas et moi non plus et pourtant nous sommes réunis dans cette pièce trop exigu. Pourquoi ?

- C'est très simple. Je veux savoir si vous êtes l'amant de mon filleul Draco Malfoy et si oui, de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

* * *

Et voilà ! A bientôt pour la suite.

Au programme : Rogue, révélations, retour au lycée, nouveaux couples, nouvelles déceptions, nouveaux amours.

Le poème en entier de Baudelaire pour ceux qui aimeraient le lire :

**Le goût du néant**

Morne esprit, autrefois amoureux de la lutte,L'Espoir, dont l'éperon attisait ton ardeur,Ne veut plus t'enfourcher! Couche-toi sans pudeur,Vieux cheval dont le pied à chaque obstacle bute.

Résigne-toi, mon coeur; dors ton sommeil de brute.

Esprit vaincu, fourbu! Pour toi, vieux maraudeur,L'amour n'a plus de goût, non plus que la dispute;Adieu donc, chants du cuivre et soupirs de la flûte!Plaisirs, ne tentez plus un coeur sombre et boudeur!

Le Printemps adorable a perdu son odeur!

Et le Temps m'engloutit minute par minute,Comme la neige immense un corps pris de roideur;Je contemple d'en haut le globe en sa rondeur,Et je n'y cherche plus l'abri d'une cahute.

Avalanche, veux-tu m'emporter dans ta chute?

_**Charles Baudelaire**_


End file.
